Unbreakable
by Leeese
Summary: Dan is many things. A guardian, uncle, rich & respected by his peers. There's also a side to him they don't know. A side that's dark, manipulative, sick & twisted. Lucas knows it all too well. So do Brooke, Karen, Keith and Andy. Will they be able to get away from him for good or will Dan still manage to get his revenge?
1. Prologue

**Hey lovely readers,**

**Here is one of my new stories as promised. It is different to some of the other stuff I have written. It deals with very dark themes and may be quite disturbing at times. It's basically Dan way beyond his worst and Lucas is the main one in his firing line. It will get lighter the further into the story. There will be a bit on Brooke and Luke's background for the first few chapters, and also Dan. The usual family set ups have been completely changed and I hope you guys like the way they've been changed. Dan is not a member of the Scott family in this. Hope you guys enjoy the prologue. Please let me know what you think of it, whether it's good or bad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 3rd 1986<strong>_

"You're _pregnant_?" Nineteen year old Dan Reed asked his seventeen year old sister Lauren. She nodded numbly as tears fell down her face.

"I didn't plan it," she told him through her tears. "It just happened. We were always safe."

"Well you obviously weren't all the time were you?" Dan asked her angrily. "How could you be so damn stupid huh? What would mom and dad say if they could see you now?"

"Don't bring them into this." Lauren told him as she wiped at her eyes.

"If I want to bring our parents into this I will," Dan told her defiantly. "They left me as your guardian Lauren! If they could see you now they'd be turning in their graves at the slut you've become!"

"I am _not_ a slut!" Lauren told him angrily. "I've only ever been with Keith and you know it! Hell he doesn't even know yet."

"Keith Scott?" Dan asked incredulously. "You're still with that loser? And you let him get you knocked up? Do you even have a brain? I thought you were supposed to be the brains of the family."

"Don't you _dare_ call Keith a loser!" Lauren spat at him in an angry voice. "If I'm not the brains of the family how come I got into college where as you failed that one didn't you?"

"Don't you talk to me like that you little slut!" Dan said as he hit her around the face with his hand. The slapping noise echoed throughout the house. "The reason that I didn't get to go to college was because I took over Dad's business when he died so that we would have money to survive on and so you would still have that stupid college fund."

"I'm sorry," Lauren said apologetically. "I just don't like you talking about Keith like that."

"I'll talk about who I want how I want." Dan said as he picked his car keys up and stomped out of the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

**~X~**

"I knew I'd find you here," Dan said as he approached Keith Scott. He had just finished training at the gym. "There are not many places that losers like you hang out."

"Dan Reed," Keith said tiredly. "What do you want this time?"

"I want you to get your ass as far away from L.A. and my sister as you possibly can," Dan told him in a cold tone. "Otherwise there will be severe consequences."

"Are you gonna threaten to kill me again?" Keith asked with a dry laugh. "Don't you think that's getting a little old now?"

"That's not what I was going to say this time," Dan told him. Keith looked at him with a frown. "I was actually gonna say that if you don't get as far away from here as possible tonight, I'll kill Lauren."

"_What_?" Keith yelled disbelievingly. "You would never hurt your sister."

"Try me," Dan replied firmly. "I'd get packing if I were you. Otherwise we'll be minus a resident come morning. And I'll have an airtight alibi."

**~X~**

"He just left!" Lauren sobbed as she and Dan sat down to breakfast the next morning. "He didn't leave a note or anything. His parents said he just packed his stuff and left town with Deb Lee!"

"Deb Lee?" Dan asked as he tried to keep the smirk off his face.

"Yeah," Lauren sobbed. "She needed a ride and Keith said that he was going her way. Do you think that he's been seeing her behind my back all this time?"

"Yes I do," Dan told her. "Why do you think I didn't approve of the two of you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lauren demanded angrily.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me." Dan lied. He was thankful that Deb had needed a ride. It gave him the perfect cover story and opportunity to turn Lauren against Keith once and for all.

"That's true," Lauren replied quietly. "What am I going to do about this baby Dan?"

"You don't have to keep it." He told her.

"I can't have an abortion," she told him. "Even if I agreed with that it's too late."

"There's always adoption," Dan said bluntly. "You have plenty of time to think it over."

"How can I tell my baby that his or hers father left town with another woman?" Lauren asked sadly.

"If you get it adopted you won't have to." Dan told her.

"Like you said, I have time to think." Lauren replied as she was overcome with another round of heartbreaking sobs.

**~X~**

The following months flew by. Lauren turned eighteen and before she knew it she was seven months pregnant. Dan had surprised her and had come round to the idea of having a baby in the house. Even more so when he had found out that the baby would be a boy. He had decorated a nursery for her and had paid for everything that she and the baby would need. They were on their way to the hospital for a routine check up. The weather was atrocious and Dan could barely see where he was driving as the rain was that heavy. Lauren was thinking of names.

"I want to call him Lucas," Lauren told him. She looked at him and smiled as she said. "Lucas Daniel Reed. I want to give him his amazing Uncle's name as his middle name."

"That's a good name," Dan said with a smirk. He had been working on her to get his name in the baby's name for a few months. He was glad it had paid off. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do," she said with a smile. "And I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me since you found out about Lucas. It sounds so much more real now that I have a name for him."

"Lauren he's my nephew of course I'm going to help." Dan said as he looked at Lauren. He started to turn the car to the right as he did.

"Dan! Look out!" Lauren screamed.

Dan turned his attention back to the road. He was heading straight towards a tree. He turned the wheel again but the car carried on and hit the tree on the front passenger side as it skidded against the wet road. It eventually came to a stop and Dan looked over at Lauren. She was slumped against the crumpled passenger door.

"Lauren?" Dan asked in a fake worried tone. She moaned groggily.

"Dan, I think Lucas is hurt." She moaned out.

"I'll get you both to hospital," Dan told her. "I promise."

"Make sure Lucas is okay," Lauren told him. He looked at her as she grabbed his hand. "I want you to look after him if anything happens."

"Lauren-" Dan began but she cut him off.

"Please," Lauren said. "It's just in case."

"Okay I promise," Dan told her. "I'm gonna go and get help."

**~X~**

Four weeks later, on September third, Dan arrived to visit Lauren at the hospital. He carried a bunch of flowers in his hand. He only brought them for show, so other people would think that he cared. Lauren had been in a coma since the accident so she wouldn't even know that there were flowers. He got to where she usually was and found her bed empty. Dan was puzzled as he went in search of a doctor. He found one and discovered that the baby had gone into distress and they were currently performing an emergency c-section to save him.

Dan was stunned and waited impatiently to hear news on whether his nephew had survived or not. After thirty minutes of him waiting, a doctor approached him and told him that the baby had survived. Lauren however hadn't. Dan was surprised that he was able to wait for the doctor to leave before the evil smirk grew on his face. His plan had worked.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Drowning**

**Paigematthewsfan21 - Yes Dan is a great liar. He's definitely going to be doing more of that in this. And he's going to get worse with what he does as the story goes on.**

**Alysef - Thanks! Glad you liked it! I'm going to be writing stuff I've never written before in this and it's going to be extremely dark in places.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - Thanks, glad you think so!**

**Tess-IV - Dan is going to get WAY worse! This chapter explores more of Brooke's family.**

**Craxygirl54 - Yes Dan will definitely be doing some evil things in this.**

**CaseyJr - Dan is going to be extremely evil! Brooke might be the one who has the least bad things done to her!**

**KayyyReneee - I know, it's totally different to my other stuff huh? Just got the idea and had to write it.**

**Holly Roberts - Yes it's exactly like that. Keith's story will be explored a little later in the story. And as for your question, it very well could be Lucas.**

**Aleksander, Tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, Beth-J-Matthews, MollyCW23, Raven-Rachel23, The-Ryanator, Ashley J Scott, Jessica James 23, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, James McLean, JackSawyer99, Eve G, Cheery Rose 23, accounting professional, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, XHush-HushX, fireangel08, xXalienatedXx, Carter James, Nicole2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate - Thank you all for your lovely reviews. So happy that you all like this.**

**So thanks to all of you for giving me feedback on the prologue. I really appreciate it and I'm glad that the response has been positive for this. Thanks to those of you who added this to alerts and favorites also. I hope you like this chapter. There's a bit of a time jump in it. And I just want to apologize if the latter part of this chapter offends anyone. As always, let me know what you think. Sorry about the delay, but the site wouldn't let me upload this yesterday.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Years Later<strong>_

It was Lucas Reed's first day at Kindergarten. Dan led him down the school hallway towards his classroom.

"Are you excited?" Dan asked him.

"Uh huh!" Lucas said excitedly. "I can't wait to meet everybody."

"This looks like your place buddy," Dan said as he looked through the window on the door that led into what was obviously the kindergarten. "Now remember, you have to share."

"I know Daddy," Lucas told him. "I promise I'll share things."

"Make sure you do." Dan said as he heard more people approaching. He turned and saw a dark haired man and woman walking down the hallway with a raven-haired girl. Lucas watched curiously, as they came towards them. The little girl was skipping along the hallway a little way in front of them, obviously as excited as he was to start school. She came to a stop in front of him.

"Is it your first day too?" she asked Lucas as she gave him a friendly smile. It displayed her dimples to perfection.

"Uh huh!" Lucas replied as he smiled back.

"My name is Brooke Penelope Hargrove," she told him. "What's yours?"

"Lucas Daniel Reed," Lucas replied. He looked up at Dan. "This is my daddy."

"Who's your friend Brooke?" the dark haired woman who was obviously her mother asked as she came up behind her. Dan was instantly captivated by her.

"Mommy, this is Lucas Reed and his daddy." Brooke replied.

"I'm Dan Reed." Dan said with a smile.

"Andy Hargrove," the man said as he held his hand out to shake Dan's. Dan took it and the two men shared a firm handshake.

"I'm Karen Hargrove," Karen told him as she shook his hand. "And you already met Brooke."

"Mommy can we go into class now?" Brooke asked Karen as she tugged her jacket a couple of times.

"Sure you can sweetie," Karen told her. "Do you want us to come in with you?"

"Can I go in with Lucas?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"That's up to Lucas's dad." Andy told her. His New Zealand accent was prominent.

"If Lucas wants to go in with your daughter that's fine by me," Dan told them. He then looked down at Lucas. "Do you want to go in with Brooke?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Well go on then," Dan told him. "I'll be waiting to get you at home time."

"Awesome daddy!" Lucas said happily, as Brooke took hold of his hand.

"Come on Lucas," she told him. "We'll sit next to each other. We're friends now. Bye mommy. Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie." Karen and Andy said to their daughter with a laugh. Dan opened the door for them and Brooke almost dragged Lucas inside. Dan let the door go and it closed quietly.

"Brooke will take good care of him," Karen told Dan with a smile. "She likes looking after people."

"That's good to know that my son will be in safe hands while I'm at work," Dan said with a laugh. "She certainly made friends with him quickly."

"That's our Brooke," Andy told him as they started heading back down the hallway. "She likes to make friends with everybody."

**~X~**

Dan stood in the schoolyard waiting on Lucas to finish school. It was a pleasantly warm day in Phoenix and Dan took the opportunity to enjoy the sun. He saw Karen coming along from her car and smirked to himself. He had spent most of the day researching her, Andy and Brooke. He had found out that she owned a café that specialized in every dessert imaginable. He was going to take Lucas there on their way home. He had also discovered that Karen and Andy had been married for a little under five years and had assumed that they had only married when they had found out Karen was pregnant with Brooke. He had also found out that they were high school sweethearts and they had married while they were still at high school. That fact had made him want to vomit.

He had discovered that Andy was a newly qualified college teacher and even helped at the local community college with evening classes for adults in his spare time. He had been digging around in Andy's background too and discovered that he had emigrated from New Zealand with his parents nine years previous, when he was fourteen. Dan was about to greet Karen when he heard Lucas and Brooke heading towards them. The two children were clearly excited to tell them all about their first day at kindergarten.

"Hi mommy!" Brooke greeted as she hugged Karen tightly. Lucas stood in front of Dan a little awkwardly. "Did you miss me?"

"I sure did sweetie," Karen told her as she hugged her back. "What is it you got there?"

"We did pictures mommy," Brooke told her as she handed her the picture. "It's you me and daddy at the beach. I put Lucas and in it too. Me and him are building sandcastles."

"That's really good Brooke," Karen told her. "I think somebody is going to be an artist when they're older."

"What did you draw Lucas?" Dan asked as he saw the paper Lucas held.

"I drew me and you playing basketball daddy," Lucas said as he handed Dan his picture. Dan studied it and smirked. Lucas had drawn them looking like they were the perfect father and son team. "And Brooke is cheering us on."

"This is great Luke. I'm gonna put this in my office," Dan told him. "How about I take you for some cake or ice cream?"

"My mommy makes the best cake," Brooke said. "She sells it."

"I have a dessert café in town," Karen told him. "You're more than welcome to stop by. I'll give you the dessert on the house."

"Can we go daddy? Please?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"I suppose we can," Dan said, pleased that Brooke had said what she had. He turned to Karen and asked. "Do you need a ride?"

"No I'm good thank you," Karen told him. "I have my car just over there."

"Well we'll let you get going and we'll see you shortly," Dan told her. "Say goodbye to Brooke Lucas."

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said as he took hold of Dan's hand.

"Bye Lucas," Brooke replied as she took hold of Karen's. "See you when you come for your cake!"

**~X~**

"How was your cake son?" Dan asked Lucas as he finished the last mouthful of food.

"Mmmyummy!" Lucas replied through his mouthful of cake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Lucas," Dan told him with a scowl. "I raised you with manners."

"Sorry daddy," Lucas said after he had swallowed his food. He looked at Dan with wide eyes as he did. He noticed Brooke playing with her dolls at a table near the counter. "Can I go and play with Brooke?"

"Sure you can," Dan told him. "I'm going to get another coffee. Wipe your face first though."

Lucas picked his napkin up and wiped the chocolate smears from around his mouth. He looked at Dan for approval and he nodded. Lucas then jumped from his seat and ran over to where Brooke was.

"Hi Lucas!" she greeted brightly. "You wanna play?"

"Hi Brooke. Sure I do," he replied. "What are you playing?"

"I was pretending that these dollies are my babies," Brooke said. "So now you're here we can play mommy and daddy. This dolly is called Amy and this one is Julia. I'll go ask my mommy if we can play upstairs."

"Okay." Lucas replied as he looked at the dolls with a slight frown. Brooke jumped out of her seat and went in search of Karen.

"Playing with dolls son?" Dan asked as he looked over at him. Lucas pulled a face.

"Brooke wants to play mommy and daddy," Lucas replied. "She's asking her mommy if we can play upstairs."

"Oh really?" Dan asked. "Well just remember when you're playing that game that to make it more realistic, the mommy has to look after the kids and do the housework while daddy goes to work."

"Okay daddy." Lucas replied as Brooke came back.

"She said we could go play upstairs," Brooke said happily. "Come on let's go. You take Amy I'll carry Julia."

Lucas obediently did as Brooke asked and Dan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Lucas following Brooke out of a door. His attention was drawn away from them as Karen appeared.

"Would you like another coffee?" she asked. "It's on the house."

"I would love a coffee, but I'm paying for it." Dan told her.

"No I insist," Karen said. "I'm glad Brooke has someone to play with rather than sitting there by herself."

"Well if you insist," Dan replied. "Lucas said they're playing mommy and daddy."

"Brooke has been dying to play that with someone since she got those dolls," Karen said with a laugh as she filled Dan's cup. "Her Gran got them for her as a treat for starting kindergarten."

"Luke's treat is the cake he just ate," Dan replied. "It was delicious by the way. Do you make them yourself?"

"I do," Karen told him. "Everything in here is homemade by me."

"It must keep you on your toes," Dan replied. "I mean there's so much on the menu."

"I cope," Karen replied with a smile. "I've had enough practice."

"How long have you had this place?" Dan asked her.

"I opened it not long after I graduated high school," she replied. "My parents helped me out and the recipes have been in the family for generations."

"How come you didn't go to college?" Dan asked curious.

"I got pregnant with Brooke in my senior year at school," Karen began. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to cope with college and a baby, so I opened this place. My parents helped me out at the start and when Brooke was born, so it was easy."

At that moment, the door opened and Andy came in. Karen looked up and smiled widely as she saw him. She excused herself from Dan's table and went over to him. He smiled as she came towards him and they shared a loving kiss. Dan watched and his eyes narrowed at the sight. He quickly averted his eyes as Andy headed over to the table that Brooke had been sat at and Karen went to get him a snack and a coffee.

**~X~**

"Daddy, where's Rosa?" Lucas asked as they arrived home later that day. Rosa was their housekeeper.

"She left Lucas," Dan replied. "She moved back home to help her parents with their farm."

"Oh," Lucas replied. He frowned as he thought. "But she told me that she didn't wanna go back there and that she'd be here for us all the time."

"Well she obviously changed her mind," Dan replied firmly. "So it's just us two for now Lucas. How about we order pizza for dinner?"

"Awesome!" Lucas said happily. "Cake and pizza in the same day? This rocks daddy!"

"Why don't you go and play in your room while I order the pizza?" Dan suggested as he picked up the phone. "I'll call you when it's here."

"Okay daddy." Lucas replied as he headed up the stairs to his room.

Dan placed the phone back down without dialing. He then hurried through to the garage door and went inside. He opened the trunk on his Cherokee Jeep and then headed over to a corner where he had a tarpaulin covering some items. He pulled it back and revealed a few items of luggage and some boxes of belongings. All had belonged to their former housekeeper. Dan quickly loaded them into his car and covered them with the tarpaulin. He closed the trunk and headed back into the house to order the pizza. He also had to make a phone call to several people. He would take care of the belongings while Lucas was sleeping.

**~X~**

Over the next few weeks, Dan and Lucas began their new routine. Dan would drop Lucas off at kindergarten and then head off to work. He would then pick Lucas up at home time, they would go to Karen's and try a new dessert and then Lucas and Brooke would play while Dan, Karen and even Andy would chat.

"How's your search for a new house keeper going?" Andy asked Dan. Karen was in the back making up some orders for a birthday party.

"It isn't," Dan replied. "Nobody is suitable. They say they don't do kids."

"That's bad," Andy said. "Especially when you have it in the job description."

"There's only so long that I can work part time," Dan said. "Things are mounting up and it's going to get on top of me before long."

"Well Karen and I have been talking," Andy began. "We'll look after Lucas for you."

"You would?" Dan asked trying not to smirk.

"Sure we would," Andy replied. "Brooke loves playing with him. We could get him from school and bring him here, then take him back to ours and give him dinner."

"That would be a great help," Dan said. "Then I'd just need a babysitter for when I have to work away."

"Why?" Andy asked. "Just leave Lucas with us."

"I can't do that," Dan replied trying not to look too happy that Andy had taken the bait. "I'd be imposing too much."

"No you won't," Andy assured him. "We'd love to look after Lucas. And that way you won't have to worry about a housekeeper disappearing on you again."

"True," Dan replied. "I don't suppose I could drop Lucas off with you tonight?"

"Sure you can," Andy told him. "I have my night class tonight so I'll just let Karen know."

"Thanks for this Andy. I really appreciate it," Dan replied. "The thing is I need to be away for the weekend."

"He'll be fine with us," Andy told him. "There's plenty of room in Brooke's room for him."

"Is it okay if I drop him off at five?" Dan asked.

"Sure, I'll still be in then," Andy told him. "Just give us a call when you're back to pick him up."

**~X~**

"Lucas are you asleep?" Brooke asked him. They were almost snuggled together in her white single bed. They were staring up at the ceiling and were watching the nightlight as it threw butterflies across the ceiling.

"No," he replied. "Are you?"

"No silly!" Brooke giggled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh huh!" Lucas replied.

"Where's your mommy?" Brooke asked inquisitively.

"She's in heaven," Lucas told her in a small sad voice. "My daddy told me that she went to heaven so that I could be born."

"I'm sorry Lucas," Brooke replied. "Why did she have to do that? My mommy didn't."

"My daddy said she was sick and the doctor couldn't make her better like he was supposed to," Lucas told her as he began to cry. "And he said it was my fault."

"What did she look like?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Lucas replied as he cried harder.

"Don't you have her picture?" Brooke asked curiously. "I keep a picture of my mommy and daddy right next to my bed so they can watch over me as I sleep. Maybe your mommy watches over you from heaven."

"I hope so." Lucas said as he continued to cry.

"Don't cry Lucas," Brooke told him as she hugged him. "I'm here to protect you."

Brooke cuddled Lucas as he cried and the two of them eventually fell asleep in that position.

**~X~**

Sunday afternoon arrived and Dan was back from his business trip earlier than expected. He knocked on Karen's front door and a few minutes later, she answered the door. She wore an apron that was covered in flour and blobs of goo.

"Dan hi," she greeted with a smile. "Come on in. Lucas, Brooke and I are making cookies. That's why I look like this."

"That sounds like fun," Dan laughed as he went inside. He held a bag out to her. "This is for you and Andy, to say thanks for watching Lucas."

"You didn't have to do that," Karen said as she looked into the bag. There was a bottle of expensive wine and some expensive chocolates. "I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Those cookies smell delicious." Dan said as he sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Well you and Lucas can take his home with you." Karen said as they headed towards the kitchen.

"I hope he behaved himself." Dan told her as he looked around the lounge. There were many family photos around the place and he couldn't stop the jealous feeling creeping over him as he saw a picture of Karen and Andy's wedding.

"He's been an absolute angel," Karen told him. "He's a credit to you."

"Thank you," Dan said with a smile as they went into the kitchen. He saw Brooke and Lucas sat at the dining table. They were now drawing. "Hey Lucas!"

"Hi daddy!" Lucas greeted, not looking up from his picture. "Did you have fun at work?"

"Lucas you don't have fun at work," Dan told him. "Work is something you have to do to get money to pay for things like houses and food."

"Why can't you just go play basketball?" Lucas asked as he looked up at Dan. "You're awesome at it daddy."

"Thanks Lucas," Dan replied with a genuine smile. It was moments like these that made what he did all those years ago worthwhile. "If you practice hard enough and work hard enough you could do that when you're all grown up."

"I'm going to be a Princess when I grow up!" Brooke told him as she looked up from her picture. "And I'm going to marry a Prince."

"You are huh?" Dan asked her. She nodded seriously just as the timer went to signal that the cookies were ready.

"Yay cookies are ready!" Brooke squealed happily, as she clapped her hands. Karen laughed at her eagerness.

"I'll take them out of the oven and let them cool for a while, then I'll put them in a tub and you can take them home," Karen said. "While you're waiting I'll make you a coffee."

**~X~**

A little while later, Dan and Lucas arrived back home from Karen and Andy's. Dan parked in the driveway at the side of the house. They then headed to the back of the house to play some basketball. Dan had set up a hoop for Lucas to practice with. Lucas picked up a basketball and began to bounce it. He aimed and threw it at the hoop and it went sailing through.

"_Yes_!" Lucas said happily, as he retrieved the ball. "Did you see that daddy?"

"I certainly did," Dan replied. "I bet you can't do that again."

"I will," Lucas said as he threw the ball again. It bounced off the hoop, hit the hood of Dan's car, bounced back towards them and landed in the pool. The car alarm blared out. Lucas's face paled as he said. "Sorry daddy."

"What was _that_?" Dan yelled angrily as he glared at Lucas. He turned the car alarm off and shoved his keys back in his pocket. He saw a huge dent in the hood. He grabbed hold of Lucas, dragged him to the car and lifted him so he could see the damage. "Look what you did! That's going to cost me money to fix it."

"I'm sorry daddy!" Lucas said, clearly terrified. Dan headed to the back of the house, which was completely secluded from prying eyes.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Dan yelled as he put Lucas down and grabbed his face in a hand harshly. "You're going to pay for this Lucas!"

Lucas almost fell over when Dan let him go. He actually did when Dan hit him hard. He couldn't help it as he started to cry. This only made Dan angrier.

"Stop your petty whining!" he told him in a dangerously low tone. "I'm going to have to go and make some calls to get this damn car fixed thanks to you. You go and get that ball out of the pool so I don't have to get you another one of those too!"

"But Daddy I-" Lucas began.

"_Don't_ back chat me Lucas!" Dan told him. He stomped into the house as he yelled. "Just fucking do it!"

Lucas got to his feet, still crying and headed towards the pool. His side hurt from where Dan had hit him. He noticed the ball was right at the side of the pool. He was thankful for that. He didn't know what he would have done if it was further towards the center; he couldn't swim. And Dan seemed to have forgotten that fact. As he approached the edge of the pool, he tripped over a flagstone that wasn't level. He fell forward straight into the pool. He landed with a loud splash and splashed around in a panic as he desperately tried to get hold of something to keep his head above the water. His search was unsuccessful and he went under. He panicked further and desperately tried to get to the surface, but it was to no avail. He could feel his lungs burning as his oxygen ran out. He instinctively breathed in and he felt the burn as his lungs filled with water. He panicked more as his eyes felt like they had a dimmer switch on them and everything went dark.

Dan watched from the kitchen window as Lucas fell into the pool. He decided to leave him for a few minutes as his punishment for denting the hood of the car. It was so much better than sending him to his room. He looked at his watch and counted the seconds down. He then ran out of the kitchen and jumped into the pool. Lucas was lying motionless at the bottom. Dan grabbed him and lifted him out onto the side. He hauled himself back out and checked Lucas's breathing. He cursed as he realized he had left him too long. He picked him up and ran into the house so he could dial nine-one-one.

**~X~**

Lucas opened his eyes and blinked at the harsh light that shone down at him. After a few moments, he was able to open his eyes properly. He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in the hospital. He struggled up into a sitting position.

"Lucas?" Dan asked as he opened his eyes. Lucas cringed, expecting another hit. "Are you feeling okay?"

Lucas nodded as he looked at Dan with scared eyes. He was distracted as the door opened and Karen, Andy and Brooke came into the room. The fear vanished from his eyes as he saw them; especially Brooke. She came running up to his bed.

"Lucas! You're better!" she said happily. "Daddy can I sit on the bed with Lucas?"

"Sure you can Princess." Andy said as he picked her up and set her on the bed. She looked at Lucas and hugged him tightly. He made a pained noise as she squeezed the side that Dan had hit.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled back and looked at him.

"He hit his side when he fell in the pool," Dan said. He was glad he had fallen. It gave him the perfect cover story. "It's all bruised and tender."

"You poor thing," Karen said as she handed Dan a tub. "It's got his favorite cake in it."

"Thanks Karen," Dan said as he placed it onto the cabinet at the side of Lucas's bed. "Bet you can't wait to get stuck into that huh?"

Lucas just shook his head as Brooke hugged him again. She was more careful of his side this time. Lucas eagerly returned it. He wished that he could go home with Brooke and her parents. Dan scared him now and he didn't want to go home with him and be alone in the house. He knew however that it wouldn't happen and hoped that when he did get home, Dan wouldn't hit him again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Accounting professional - Your question regarding Andy is answered in this chapter.**

**KayyyReneee - Yes you're right it is only going to get worse for them.**

**Paigematthewsfan21 - Dan is only going to get worse trust me. This chapter shows him at his worst so far I think.**

**Craxygirl54 - Your questions about Dan will start to be answered in this chapter.**

**xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx - No he certainly isn't. Glad you like the story.**

**Kagje94 - Thanks for the review. I always love hearing from new reviewers. Glad you like it!**

**Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, XHush-HushX, Uys, LitaLove, Holly Roberts, The-Ryanator, Alyssia-Owens, Eve G, Raven-Rachel23, MollyCW23, Cheery Rose 23, Jen loves Nathan, Jessica James 23, Ashley J Scott, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSaywer99, fireangel08, xXalienatedXx, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate - Thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**If anyone is upset/offended by the content of this chapter, I apologize in advance. It's not light reading as it goes on. Also there is a bit of time jumping in this chapter. (A year.) Hope you enjoy it. As always, let me know what you think.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>"That's it Lucas," Six year old Brooke said excitedly as she encouraged him. "You're swimming all by yourself!"<p>

"Good job sport!" Andy told him as they reached the shallow end of the pool at Karen and Andy's house. He picked Lucas up and sat him on the side.

"I did it!" Lucas said happily. "I actually swam all by myself."

"Uh huh," Brooke said as she sat beside him. "You won't need the floaties anymore. That's right huh dad?"

"He sure won't," Andy replied with a smile. "I think we should celebrate. How do you want to celebrate Luke?"

"First I wanna swim some more and then can we have ice cream?" Lucas asked happily.

"Sure we can." Andy told him.

"Brooke you wanna jump in the pool together?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure," she replied as they both stood. They held hands and jumped into the pool in unison. Andy kept a close eye on Lucas incase he needed any help, however, Brooke and Lucas swam around happily. "Luke I bet you can't catch me!"

"I will." Lucas said as he swam after her. Andy laughed to himself as he watched.

It had been a year since the incident where Lucas had fallen into the pool and Dan had hit him. There hadn't been a repeat performance of that episode yet which Lucas was grateful for. He had begun to think that it would only be a one off. Andy had offered to teach Lucas how to swim and Dan had graciously accepted his offer. As soon as Brooke heard the plan, she had appointed herself Andy's assistant. Lucas had been reluctant to go back in the water for several months after he had come out of hospital and neither Andy nor Karen could blame him. However, one day Brooke had held his hand as he walked down to the steps into the pool and continued to hold it as he held onto the side for dear life. Even though he wore armbands and had several floats to his aid, Lucas couldn't help the fear the crept over him after what had happened in the pool in his back yard.

It had taken several months for Brooke and Andy to teach Lucas how to swim but they had finally managed it. Andy had noticed that having Brooke in the pool seemed to give Lucas more confidence and courage to overcome the trauma he had been through. They swam and played for around another hour before they decided to get out. It was a gloriously sunny September day and Brooke and Lucas decided they were going to sunbathe for a while to dry off after swimming. So they climbed onto one of the sun loungers and led down. Andy headed inside to fix them some of Karen's homemade ice cream and brew himself some coffee. He emerged several minutes later with two wafer cones of chocolate ice cream.

"Yummy!" Brooke said as she saw it. Andy handed a cone to each of them before he climbed onto the other sun lounger. He smiled as he noticed Brooke and Lucas were sharing the other sun lounger. "Daddy is you not having ice cream?"

"No I don't want one," Andy replied with a smile. "I'm going to have a coffee when the coffee maker has finished."

"Daddy can me and Luke go play when we've finished our ice cream?" Brooke asked. "I wanna play with my new toy."

"Is Lucas going to be your patient again?" Andy asked amused. Brooke had gotten herself a doctor's kit with her pocket money and it was her new favorite past time of pretending to look after Lucas.

"Yep," Brooke replied through a mouthful of wafer and ice cream. "You don't mind do you Luke?"

"I guess not," he replied after swallowing his own ice cream. "I don't really do much. I just have to lie there while Brooke operates on me."

"What operations has she done?" Andy asked with a laugh.

"All them that mommy watches on her TV show." Brooke replied as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"Do you want to be a doctor when you grow up Brooke?" Andy asked her.

"Uh huh!" she replied. "Lucas says I'm a good doctor."

"She is." Lucas agreed. Andy couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Well make sure that you both have a shower before you play okay?" Andy told them. "So you wash those chemicals from the pool off properly."

"We will daddy." Brooke assured him.

**~X~**

"Lucas hurry up!" Brooke yelled through the bathroom door. Brooke had had her shower and was wrapped in a towel. She was dancing around outside the bathroom, as she really had to pee. Andy was taking an important phone call in the lounge.

"I'm coming!" he called back. A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Lucas came out wrapped in a towel of his own. Brooke pushed past him and ran inside as he headed to her bedroom. A few minutes later, she came into her room. Lucas looked at her and frowned. "Why are you wearing your towel so weird?"

"I'm not," she told him. "My mommy told me I had to wear it like this. You're the one who is wearing it weird."

"Am not!" he replied.

"Are too!" she insisted.

"Whatever!" Lucas said.

"Can we play now?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"I guess," he replied. "What are you gonna do to me today?"

"You have a sore belly so you need to lie down," Brooke told him. Lucas climbed onto her bed and shuffled around so he was led on his back. His towel moved as he did. Brooke looked at him curiously. "Lucas what's that?"

"What's what?" he asked as he looked to where she was pointing and saw that his towel had opened. He blushed as he said. "That's my pee-pee."

"I don't have one of those." Brooke said as she stared at him with a strange expression no her face. Lucas felt a little self-conscious under her gaze.

"How do you pee?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"I don't know," she replied as she looked at his face. "I just sit on the toilet and it happens."

"You _sit_ on the toilet to pee?" Lucas asked as he frowned more. "That's weird. I just stand."

"Is my pee part missing?" Brooke asked him with wide eyes. "Lucas you have to help me find it! You be doctor!"

"Okay," Lucas replied as Brooke clambered onto her bed. Brooke rearranged her towel and Lucas looked and gasped. "Brooke you have two butts!"

Just as Lucas said that Brookes bedroom, door opened and Karen walked in. She had just returned from the café. She took in the sight before her and stopped dead in her tracks. Brooke then burst into tears as she looked at Karen.

"Mommy! I don't have a pee-pee!" she cried. "I have two butts!"

Karen didn't know what to do. Part of her felt like laughing at Brooke's words and the other just wanted to comfort her. She headed over to the bed and Brooke and Lucas moved so that she was sat between them. Brooke threw herself into Karen's arms as she cried. Andy arrived at the doorway at that moment after finally finishing on the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Brooke's pee-pee is missing!" Lucas said with wide eyes. Andy and Karen shared a shocked and amused look.

"No it isn't Princess." Andy assured her.

"But I don't have what Lucas has." Brooke said as she sobbed.

"That's because you're a girl Brooke," Karen assured her. "Girls are different there than what boys are."

"They are?" Brooke asked as she moved and looked up at her mother.

"Yes," Karen assured her. "You are exactly how a little girl should be, just like Lucas is exactly how a little boy should be."

"So I don't have anything missing?" Brooke asked as Karen wiped her tears away.

"No you're perfect." Karen told her as she hugged her. The doorbell rang at that moment.

"That will be your dad Lucas," Andy told him. "How about you get your clothes on and I'll go let him in."

Ten minutes later Brooke and Lucas were fully dressed and playing in the lounge. Dan, Andy and Karen were sat having coffee and some of Karen's cake. Karen had filled Dan in on what she had walked in on in Brooke's room and the aftermath. Dan had laughed as she had told him.

Dan stayed there another half an hour before he and Lucas left. The ride home was quiet and Lucas just read the book that Andy had bought him. They pulled up outside their house and Dan let Lucas out of the car. He ran up to the front door and waited for Dan to unlock it. He did and Lucas headed inside. He went straight to the laundry room so he could put his wet swimming things straight into the washing machine. He then hung his swimming bag up on a hook and headed to the kitchen where Dan was.

"Lucas, you are forbidden to mess around with Brooke the way you did today do you hear me?" Dan told him in an angry tone. Lucas looked at him confused.

"I was only helping her look for-" He began, but Dan cut him off.

"_Don't_ back chat me!" Dan yelled. Lucas's eyes widened in fear. "I brought you up better than that Lucas. Go to your room!"

"But Daddy I'm hungry." Lucas told him. Dan had promised him pizza for dinner before they had left Brooke's house. That last comment seemed to enrage Dan and he marched over to Lucas and grabbed him forcefully. Lucas didn't even have time to move he was that fast. The next thing he knew, he had received several hard blows and he was on the floor as tears fell down his face.

"When I tell you to do something you do it without talking back okay?" Dan told him in a low, angry voice. "Just get to your room. And if you think you're having pizza you're mistaken. You're just going to have to go hungry!"

Lucas managed to drag himself off the floor and headed up the staircase to his room. He sniffled to himself as he did. He couldn't understand why Dan was so angry about what had happened with Brooke. Andy and Karen had been fine about it. Lucas continued to wonder about why he was in trouble as he led on his bed and held his side. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs in the lounge, Dan was sat in an armchair in the lounge with a bottle of scotch in his hand. He drank from it occasionally as he watched the video on his screen. It was of Karen as she went about working. He had recorded her almost daily since he had met her. It had become a regular routine for him that while Lucas was in bed he would sit and watch the tapes while he drank.

**~X~**

"Lucas come on get up," Dan said the next morning. He was stood in the doorway of Lucas' bedroom. "Your breakfast is ready."

Lucas opened his eyes and looked at Dan with scared eyes. He quickly scuttled off his bed and squeezed past Dan and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't want to get another beating and his side was still sore from the previous night. Dan arrived at the table a few moments later and sat down.

"I have a deal to make with you," Dan said, breaking the tense silence that was over the table. "You train in basketball and do well and I promise you that there will be no repeats of last night; especially if you get on a school team. I've already signed you up to several programs and your name is down for a team Lucas. Your free time here will be spent training."

"But I didn't even say yes yet." Lucas replied and then cringed. He hadn't meant to back chat.

"Well it's a good job you're going to then isn't it?" Dan told him. His tone of voice let Lucas know that he had no choice. "You're spending too much time with Brooke. You need to make more friends, preferably boys so you can turn into a proper man."

Lucas didn't say anything. He just carried on eating his breakfast as Dan glared at him.

**~X~**

Several months later, Lucas was just getting used to the grueling training schedule Dan had worked out for him. He was lucky if he got to see Brooke for a few hours a week outside of school. He hated it because he missed her like crazy. Dan had made it so that Lucas now had to run home from school instead of going to Brooke's. It took him half an hour and he was always exhausted when he got home. Lucas then had to follow an incredibly intense exercise plan that Dan had created specifically for him, before practicing his basketball in the yard. He was then allowed to shower and do any homework before having a meal and crawling to bed exhausted.

The days where he had to go to practices, he was also made to run to where they were. Dan had told him that it would increase his stamina. Doing that made it hard for Lucas to keep up with the other boys, as they were all full of energy. He would then have to go home and again complete the exercise regime Dan expected him to do. The weekends were worse. He was made to get up earlier than he would for school and Dan would run him for miles. Then they would go back to the house and Lucas would yet again work his way through the exercise regime. Saturday afternoons, he would go to a basketball training session with his team. Sunday mornings were again filled with training and it was only Sunday afternoons that he was able to see Brooke.

It was Lucas's seventh birthday and he had just finished practice with his team. Dan was actually taking him out for a meal as a birthday treat. Lucas was glad to have some time off from training and just do something non-basketball related for a change. Lucas ran home and went straight into the shower. He couldn't wait to head out to the pizza parlor. He got ready in record time and headed downstairs to where Dan was waiting on him. Dan picked his car keys up and the two of them headed out to the car. Dan opened the door of the car so that Lucas could climb in. Dan pushed the door to close it and was met with a cry of pain from Lucas. Dan pulled the door open fully again and Lucas was holding his left arm as tears fell down his face.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked him worried.

"My arm was in the door," Lucas told him. "It really hurts."

"Let's get you to the E.R." Dan said as he fastened Lucas's safety belt, checked his arm wasn't in the way, and closed the door.

He went to the driver's door and climbed in. He started the engine and quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital. As he drove Dan actually felt guilty. He really hadn't seen Lucas's arm in the door. He had been too busy thinking of Karen. He just hoped that his arm wasn't broken otherwise it would throw his plans for his basketball training.

**~X~**

Two hours later, Lucas and Dan left the hospital. Lucas's left arm was encased in a bright blue cast. It turned out that he did have a break in his forearm. Dan had felt incredibly guilty when he had heard that and he didn't like the feeling.

"Hey how about we head over to see Brooke?" Dan asked. "She can come and have pizza with us if you want."

"Really?" Lucas asked as his eyes lit up.

"Sure," Dan replied. "I already cleared it with Karen and Andy."

"Cool!" Lucas said happily.

He and Dan headed over to the car and Dan helped Lucas into the car. The drive to Brooke's house didn't take long and before Lucas knew it, they were arriving outside. Almost instantly, the front door opened and Brooke came running out. Andy was behind her in an instant and he caught up with her and lifted her into his arms. He tickled her and Brooke giggled as Dan stepped out of the car.

"Hey Dan," Andy greeted. "How's Lucas doing?"

"He's good considering," Dan said with a sigh. "I just feel awful for not seeing his arm."

"Daddy can you put me down so I can go and sit with Lucas?" Brooke asked. "I wanna give him his card."

"Sure Princess," Andy told her as he placed her down. Dan opened the car door for her and she clambered onto the seat next to Lucas. She then hugged him tightly. "Hey Dan. Don't get them dessert."

"Why not?" Dan asked quietly.

"Because Karen is making Lucas a birthday cake," Andy told him. "Come back here after you've had the pizza and we can give it to him. I have to head out to work to cover a class tonight so Karen's gonna be home alone. She'll probably be grateful of some adult company."

"That's very nice of her. I'm sure Lucas will love it," Dan said. "I'll make sure they don't get dessert."

Andy bent into the car and secured Brooke into the seat. Brooke hugged Andy and kissed his cheek.

"Love you daddy!" she said as she smiled.

"I love you too Princess," Andy told her. Lucas felt sad as he heard them and wondered why his father hated him. "You behave yourself alright?"

"I will daddy." Brooke said as Andy stood and closed the door.

"Have fun Dan." Andy said as he headed back to the house.

"I'll try." Dan said with a fake laugh as he climbed back into the car and headed in the direction of the pizza parlor.

**~X~**

"I suppose I better get a cab to take me home." Dan said later that night. It was a little after midnight and he was a little on the drunk side. Or so he would have Karen and Andy believe.

"You can crash here in the guest room if you want." Andy suggested.

"I don't want to impose." Dan replied.

"You wouldn't be," Karen told him. "Besides it'll be a shame to wake Lucas. He and Brooke are cuddled together and are sleeping like babies."

"Besides you haven't tasted Karen's cooked breakfast," Andy told him. He too was a little drunk. "She does one every Sunday."

"Well if you insist." Dan replied with a grin.

"I'll show you where the guest room is," Andy told him. "I think I'm about ready to hit the sack."

"Me too," Karen said. "I'll turn everything off in here and I'll be in our room."

"Okay honey." Andy said as he kissed Karen lovingly. Neither saw the flash of anger that showed on Dan's face.

**~X~**

A few weeks later, Lucas was watching television in the lounge of his house. Dan was trying to get some important paperwork finished ready for going away on a business trip. However, the noise of the television kept on distracting him. It didn't help that he was drinking while he was doing it either.

"Lucas! Turn that noise down now!" he yelled from his spot at the desk he had in the lounge.

"Sorry daddy," Lucas said as he turned the sound of the program down so it was barely above mute. "Is that better?"

"Yes!" Dan snapped.

Lucas turned his attention back to the television and tried his best to figure out what was being said. No matter how he tried, he couldn't so he turned the television off and headed up to his room. He lay down on his bed and rested his arm on a pillow. It was hurting him today and he also had an itch that he couldn't reach to scratch. He hadn't been sleeping very well either as the pain had been too much for him. Dan hadn't given him any of the pain medication the hospital had prescribed him either. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

An hour or so later, Dan barged into his room. It was clear to see that he was completely drunk. He looked at Lucas sleeping soundly and quickly went over to the bed. He dragged Lucas from the bed using the arm that was in the cast. Lucas cried out in pain as he was woken. Dan dragged him down the stairs and then down to the basement. Lucas begged him to stop the entire time, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Dan practically threw him on the floor and Lucas landed hard. Dan then proceeded to hit him and Lucas could only try to defend himself.

**~X~**

Lucas had been at Karen and Andy's house for almost a week, while Dan had been away on a business trip. He had loved being able to sleep without the fear of Dan dragging him to the basement and beating him again. And Karen had also given him his pain medication that had helped him sleep and ease the pain from Dan's beating. However, Dan was due to collect him the following day and he was scared to death of going back to the house where he would be alone with him once more. Lucas and Brooke were watching a Disney movie as Karen and Andy cleared up the remains of the lunch they had just eaten. Later that afternoon they were all heading to the park to feed the ducks. Right after Lucas and Brooke had their baths. Both were still in their pajamas and Karen and Andy had allowed them to have a lazy day.

"Lucas come on. We'll get you in the tub first," Andy told him. "It's already filled."

"Okay," Lucas said as he clambered off the sofa. Andy was going to be helping Lucas have his bath due to his cast. Lucas just hoped his bruises had gone. "Do I have to have the trash bag over my arm?"

"I think we better," Andy told him as he held it up. "We don't want that cast getting wet and it not doing its job properly huh?"

"I guess not." Lucas replied as he headed to the bathroom. Andy followed him. When they got inside and Andy had closed the door he helped Lucas get out of his clothes. He gasped as he saw the state of Lucas's torso.

"Luke what happened buddy?" Andy asked as he saw the bruises. Lucas looked up at him startled and stayed quiet. Andy grew more concerned. "Lucas, come on you can tell me what happened. Who did this to you?"

"Can I just have my bath?" Lucas asked quietly.

Andy studied him for a moment and decided that he might as well bathe him. He could ask him more as he did. Lucas finished undressing and Andy put the bag over his cast. He also noticed there were more bruises on his legs as he helped Lucas into the tub.

"You know if you tell me who did this to you Lucas I can make it so that they stop and won't ever do it to you again," Andy told him. "You can trust me Lucas."

"My daddy did it," Lucas said quietly. "I was sleeping in my bed and he took me to the basement and hit me. He made me stay in there all night and I was scared because it was real dark. I had to sleep on the floor and it was really cold and made my arm hurt more."

"Oh buddy," Andy said as he hugged Lucas. "I promise you that you won't have to go back to him okay. I'll keep you safe it it's the last thing I do."

"You promise?" Lucas asked as he pulled out of Andy's embrace and looked at his face.

"I promise Lucas," Andy assured him. "Now let's get you washed and then we can all go to the park. Then when we get back, I'll make sure you don't have to go back to him. You might have to tell some other people what he did though."

"Will you stay with me while I do?" Lucas asked him.

"Sure I will," Andy promised him. "Now do you want me to wash your hair?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "But I don't like it when soap goes in my eyes because it stings."

"Well I'll try not to let that happen okay?" Andy replied as she set about helping Lucas wash his hair.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas was dressed in his clean clothes and he and Andy emerged from the bathroom. Lucas went back to the lounge as Andy took his towels to the laundry room. After he did that, he went to see Karen in the kitchen.

"Brooke's bath is running." he told her as he kissed her lovingly.

"I'll get her in the bathroom in a minute," Karen told him. "We just had a call from Dan. He's back already. He's just unpacking his things and then he's coming over to get Lucas."

"He is?" Andy asked frowning. "Honey I have to go and sort something important out. I don't have time to explain it now but I promise I will later okay?"

"Okay. And I have something to tell you too." Karen replied confused before Andy kissed her again.

"I love you." he said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"I love you too." Karen called after him as she shook her head. Andy went into the lounge and headed over to Brooke and Lucas.

"I have to go and sort something out you guys," he told them. "Brooke you need to get your butt in the bathroom. But give me a kiss first."

"Okay daddy!" Brooke said as she went over to him, kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too Princess," he said as she skipped off towards the bathroom. Andy then looked at Lucas. "I'm gonna head out now and sort out that problem you told me about okay Luke?"

"Okay," Lucas replied with a smile. He then hopped off the couch and hugged Andy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome buddy," Andy told him. "I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay." Lucas replied as he watched Andy pick his keys up off the side and head out of the front door.

**~X~**

Dan hurried to the front door of his house as he heard the persistent hammering against it. He wondered who was battering his door down. He opened it to find an incredibly pissed off Andy at the other side. He pushed Dan into the house and marched in, kicking the door closed behind him.

"You are one sick son of a bitch you know that?" Andy told him. "Do you like picking on poor defenseless little boys? Does it make you feel powerful?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dan asked feigning ignorance.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Andy yelled. "What you did to Lucas was totally unnecessary and sick! People like you should be locked away for good. Better still you should be hung!"

"What has that little shit been telling you?" Dan demanded.

"The truth!" Andy replied as his eyes blazed with anger. He couldn't believe that he had been fooled by the monster that was in front of him. "I just came to tell you what I think of you and to let you know that you're never gonna get Lucas back. Especially when the police find out."

"Now who would do something like that?" Dan asked with a smirk. Andy suddenly wished that he hadn't let his anger overtake his common sense and gone straight to the police station like he was going to. "Who knows you're here exactly?"

At that moment, Andy heard Karen's voice from the lounge. He frowned as he headed in there. He saw Karen going about her usual routine. It took him only moments to realize that it was the Sunday after Lucas's seventh birthday.

"It's _great_ viewing huh?" Dan asked. "You want to see my favorite part?"

Andy watched angrily as Dan picked the remote control up and rewound the video slightly. Andy then became enraged as the image on the screen showed himself and Karen in their bedroom making love.

"You're sick!" Andy told him as he turned and marched to the front door.

"Your wife is beautiful Andy," Dan told him as he reached the door. Andy froze as his hand went to the handle. "So is your daughter. Who knows what would happen to them if you weren't around."

Andy didn't give Dan a response. He opened the door and ran out to his car. He heard Dan curse loudly as he jumped in and sped away. As he did he saw Dan racing to his own car. Andy was unsure about what to do, whether he should go straight to the cops or home to protect his family. He decided to go to the cops. He cursed himself for not heading straight there. As he drove, he prayed Dan would follow him and not go to his home. He realized that he couldn't even call home to warn them, as he had no phone.

Andy looked in his rearview mirror and saw Dan speeding after him, so he sped up. He was glad that the road was deserted so that nobody else would be brought into Dan's twisted world. Andy checked his mirror again and frowned as he saw Dan's car turning off along a dirt road. He was confused as to why he was going that way as it didn't lead to the police station or to the Hargrove house. As Andy drove around a bend, Dan's car came at him from the side at full force. Dan had obviously used a short cut to catch up with him. Andy's car veered to the other side of the road and crashed through a rail that was at the side of the road. His car went down an embankment flipping over repeatedly as it did. Andy had forgotten to put his seatbelt on in his haste to get away from Dan and he was thrown around in his car like a rag doll.

The car finally came to a stop on its roof. Andy lay in a bloodied pile and groaned in pain. He could smell the gasoline that had obviously leaked from his fuel tank and tried to move to get out of the car. He found he couldn't and when he managed to lift his head, he saw that both of his legs were crushed in the crumpled metal. Dan pulled over on the road and climbed out of his car. He stood at the edge of the road and surveyed the sight before him. He grinned as he saw the battered wreckage of Andy's car. He began to head down to it and when he reached what remained of the front driver's door he knelt down. He could see Andy was trapped and laughed.

"Well you seem to be in a spot of trouble," Dan said as he chuckled. "Karen is going to be so upset when she hears that her dear old hubby isn't coming home."

"You leave her alone," Andy yelled. It killed him to think of Dan near his wife and daughter. "Don't you dare lay a finger on them you sick bastard!"

"I'm going to do anything that I want to them and there won't be a thing that you can do about it," Dan told him with a smirk. "In a few months time I'll be the one who's fucking your wife every night."

"She won't let you touch her!" Andy yelled. He wanted to smash Dan's face in. "Stay away from my family!"

"Any last words you want me to pass on?" Dan asked as he produced a book of matches out of his pocket.

"Rot in hell you twisted asshole!" Andy said as he saw Dan strike one of the matches.

Dan could smell the gasoline and he threw the book of matches into the car, straight into a large patch of leaked fuel. The flames erupted quickly as Dan began to head back to his car. Andy's last thoughts before flames engulfed him were of Brooke and Karen. Then all he could think about was the agonizing burn as he screamed. His screams were like music to Dan's ears as he climbed into his car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! You rock! Hope you enjoy this update. As always, let me know what you think.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>Dan headed up to the front door of Karen's house later that afternoon. He had called Karen and told her that he was having car trouble and had asked her to watch Lucas for a little while longer. She had readily agreed. That had been four hours ago, about half an hour after he had left Andy. He hadn't been lying about his car trouble; he had been lying about the cause of it. He had told her that he was out of gas. In reality, he was working on the front of his car and it now actually looked like it had before the incident. That's what Dan was calling it anyway. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for Karen to open it. Five minutes later she did. His smile faded as he saw her bloodshot eyes and tearstained face. He knew instantly that she knew about Andy, but he pretended to be shocked.<p>

"Karen what's wrong?" he asked. It was easy to slip into his Mr. Charming mode for her.

"Dan come in," she told him quietly. She stood back and he headed into the house. "Please take a seat."

"What's wrong?" Dan repeated, pretending to be the concerned friend.

"Andy's dead," Karen mumbled as she burst into tears. "The police told me about an hour ago. Brooke and Lucas are having a nap in Brooke's room. I don't know how to tell her."

"He's dead?" Dan asked pretending to be shocked. He knew he was doing an award winning performance. "How?"

"There was an accident. Someone hit his car from the side and he went down an embankment," she said as she wiped at her tears. "The cops don't even have any leads to go on."

"Oh my God!" Dan said as he crossed over to Karen and pulled her into a hug. He had to stop the smile from breaking out on his face as she didn't resist. "I'm so sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask."

"Can you stay with me while I tell Brooke?" Karen asked him. "I can't cope with this by myself. Not right now."

"Sure I can," Dan said immediately. He guided Karen over to the sofa and sat her down. "Do you want me to make you a cup of tea of coffee? Or maybe get you something stronger?"

"Tea would be good," Karen replied. "I can't have anything stronger or coffee at the moment."

"How come?" Dan asked intrigued. Karen looked up at him as fresh tears fell.

"I'm pregnant," she told him as she wept once more. "And I never got the chance to tell Andy."

Dan didn't need to act his reaction at her revelation. He was genuinely stunned. He felt the guilt creeping in as he thought of the unborn baby that would never get to know its father. He turned and headed into the kitchen to make the tea as he pushed the guilt away. When it was ready, he carried it through to Karen who was sat on the sofa looking devastated. Dan hated the look on her face and the guilt crept over him once more. He placed the cups on the coffee table.

"I'll just go and check on the kids okay?" he asked her in a soft voice. She nodded numbly.

Dan headed down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. His mind was racing. He hated the guilt that he was feeling over what he had done to Andy that had suddenly overcome him. He stopped outside Brooke's bedroom door and took a deep breath. He decided to let Lucas off for what he had told Andy. For now anyway. And that was only because things were working in his favor so far. He opened the door and headed into Brooke's room. She and Lucas were awake and were sat on her bed reading books. They both looked up as Dan came into the room and Lucas's eyes widened in fear. Dan gave him a genuine reassuring smile, which puzzled Lucas. He wondered why grown ups were so weird.

"Guys, can you come into the lounge for a moment?" he asked in a soft voice, which made Lucas even more confused.

"I'm not a guy," Brooke pointed out. "I'm a little girl."

"Okay then let me rephrase," Dan said with a smile. "Brooke and Lucas can you come into the lounge for a moment?"

"That's much better!" Brooke said as she closed her brook. "Come on Lucas."

Lucas reluctantly closed his book before he quickly hopped off the bed and followed Brooke. He didn't want to be alone with Dan any longer than he absolutely needed to be. Dan followed them.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Brooke asked Karen. She sounded like she would cry too at the sight of her distressed mother.

"Brooke honey," Karen began as she held her arms out. Brooke immediately went over and into her mother's arms. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I have something really horrible to tell you."

"What mommy?" Brooke asked as she held onto Karen tightly.

"Your daddy was in an accident," Karen began as her sobs came back with a vengeance. "He's with the Angels now Brooke."

"Why?" Brooke asked as she began to cry. "He's sposed to be here with us."

"I know he is," Karen told her brokenly. "But he had to go Brooke."

"Why _my_ daddy?" Brooke asked as she sniffled. She pulled away from Karen's embrace and yelled. "It's not fair! I want my daddy! I want my daddy!"

"Brooke he can't be here." Dan told her gently. Brooke looked up at him with an accusing glare. For a moment, Dan thought that maybe she knew.

"Why couldn't they have taken someone else's daddy?" she asked as she started crying hysterically. Lucas watched as he too began to cry. He knew now that there was no hope of getting away from Dan. "It's not fair! I hate the Angels!"

"Brooke." Karen called after her as she ran down the hallway and into the back yard. Lucas watched her with sad eyes as she did and then quickly ran after her. Karen cried harder and Dan went to her side to comfort her.

**~X~**

"Lucas?" Brooke mumbled, as they lay cuddled together in her bed that night. Dan had told Karen that he and Lucas would stay for as long as she needed.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Why did my daddy have to go to heaven?" she asked as she cried. She hadn't stopped since she had found out about Andy.

"I don't know," he replied sadly as he comforted her like she had with him when he had told her about his mother. He then whispered. "I wish they would have taken my daddy instead of yours."

"You do?" Brooke asked as she sniffled. "Why?"

"Because your daddy is better than mine," he told her honestly. "My daddy is scary."

"He is," Brooke agreed in a whisper. "Do you think if I prayed hard enough that the Angels would let me have my daddy back?"

"It might," Lucas told her. "Shall we go and ask them now?"

"Yeah," Brooke said as she sat up and sniffled. "Where shall we go and ask them?"

"A church?" Lucas suggested. "They have pictures of them on the windows and stuff."

"Yeah let's go." Brooke said as she jumped off her bed and began to pull her clothes on. Lucas copied her actions.

A few minutes later, Brooke and Lucas crept out of her room. They tiptoed down the hallway and headed towards the front door. Brooke picked some tissues out of the box on the coffee table along the way. She used one of them to wipe her eyes. They got to the front door and frowned. The chain was on.

"What if I boost you up and you unlock the chain." Lucas whispered. Brooke nodded and Lucas made a foot hold with his hand. Brooke put her foot in it and Lucas managed to lift her enough so she could unlatch the chain. She then pressed the handle down and the door swung open. They scuttled through it and closed it quietly behind them.

"Why was the chain on and the door not locked?" Lucas asked puzzled as they hurried along the sidewalk. Everything looked creepy in the dark. "Grown ups are weird."

"I don't know," Brooke replied as she took hold of his hand. "I'm scared Lucas."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." he told her with a grin. They ran the rest of the way to the church in silence.

**~X~**

Karen hurried to the door as she heard the doorbell ring for the second time. She tied the belt of her robe tight as she did. She frowned as she saw the chain was off and heard Dan emerge from the guest room as she opened the door.

"I believe these belong to you?" a priest asked her. Stood in front of him were a sheepish looking Brooke and Lucas. Karen looked at them stunned.

"Where were they?" she asked in a shocked voice. "The last I knew they were sleeping."

"They were at the church," the priest said as Karen stood back and signaled for them to come in. Dan wandered over curious. He frowned slightly as he saw the priest with Brooke and Lucas. "They were knocking on the door trying to get in. They were saying that they needed to speak to the Angels about bringing her daddy back."

"Oh my God!" Karen gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. She quickly turned and ran towards the bathroom. The priest watched concerned.

"I'm sorry that they troubled you," Dan told him as he approached the priest. Brooke and Lucas scuttled over to the sofa and sat down. They knew that they would be in trouble for this. "Her father died in an accident yesterday. I'm just a family friend that's helping out."

"It's no trouble," the priest assured him. "I told them both that I would like a candle for him on their behalf."

"That's very kind," Dan told him. His Mr. Nice Guy persona was shining through exceptionally well right then. "I'm not too sure yet but we'll probably speak again soon. You know about the funeral."

"Of course," the priest said. "I'll get off and leave you in peace. Good night."

"Goodnight." Dan replied as he let the priest back out of the house. He turned to Brooke and Lucas after closing the door and looked at them.

"I only wanted my daddy back." Brooke mumbled as she burst into tears yet again. Lucas put his arm around her shoulders and patted her arm. Dan didn't say anything and instead he went to check on Karen.

**~X~**

"Brooke sweetie," Karen said softly as she sat beside her on the swing seat on the porch the morning after. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Nobody else has gone with the Angels have they?" Brooke asked sadly.

"No they haven't," Karen assured her as she hugged her. "It's good news."

"The Angels are bringing daddy back like I asked them to?" Brooke asked hopefully. Her hazel eyes went wide with hope.

"No they're not," Karen told her gently. "You're going to be a big sister Brooke."

"What?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"I'm going to have a baby." Karen told her.

"I don't want to be a big sister!" Brooke yelled. "I want my daddy back! Ask the Angels to bring daddy back instead!"

"Brooke I can't," Karen said as tears fell down her cheeks. "It doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" Brooke yelled as she began to cry. She didn't like that her father wasn't there. He had always been there.

"Because this baby is a gift from your father." Karen told her softly.

"It is?" Brooke asked quietly. She loved presents from her father. They were always just what she wanted. However, she was unsure about being a big sister.

"Yes," Karen confirmed in a soft tone. "Your daddy put it in my belly so that I can keep it safe until it's time for the baby to arrive."

"So it's not here yet?" Brooke asked as she frowned. "Your belly doesn't look any different mommy."

"It will soon enough," Karen told her as she held her tighter. "My belly will get really big and I'll look like I have a beach ball under my clothes. Then when it's time for the baby to come, I will have to go see a special doctor and I'll come home with your brother or sister."

"You don't get to pick?" Brooke asked her.

"No you don't honey," she replied. "It's a surprise."

"I like daddy's surprises," Brooke told her. "He always does them great mommy."

"I know he does Brooke." Karen told her. They stayed cuddled in the swing seat for a long time, both getting lost in the mixture of grief over Andy's death and the joy of the impending arrival. Dan watched from the lounge window.

**~X~**

A few weeks later, it was Andy's funeral. Karen's business had remained closed and Dan and Lucas had become constant presences in the Hargrove household. Dan would try to comfort Karen while Lucas would comfort Brooke. Karen had retreated too far into her own grief to help Brooke through hers. After the conversation she and Brooke had about the baby, Karen had shut herself away in her bedroom while Dan played the role of model father and doting friend.

The people that saw him going about arranging the funeral for Andy, watching the kids, collecting them from school and doing the household chores and shopping were all impressed by the façade he had. He hadn't even said nor done anything bad towards Lucas. Lucas felt like he was constantly on edge, just waiting for the next beating. Yet it never came. He still had to stick to his basketball training; however, the home training had been reduced. He was thankful for that as it meant he got to spend more time with Brooke.

Lucas had noticed that Brooke wasn't the bubbly little girl that he called his best friend anymore. She was far from it. She acted up at school, didn't do her homework and seemed to be closing herself off from everyone; except for Lucas. Lucas didn't know if what she was doing was normal or not but it scared him. He wanted the old Brooke back.

Brooke had told Dan that she didn't want to go to her father's funeral. However, the day it dawned she changed her mind and screamed the house down when the babysitter had arrived. Dan had paid the babysitter for the inconvenience and told Brooke that she could go to the funeral if she wanted. Seeing her like that had brought the guilt back for Dan. He had managed to bury it as he had gone about helping Karen, but Brooke's outburst brought it back with a new ferocity.

The funeral was held at the church that Brooke and Lucas had run off to when they had decided to try and talk to the Angels. Brooke now decided that she didn't like the church and that she hated Angels. Throughout the service, Dan supported Karen like he had done nothing wrong. Brooke didn't cry at the funeral she just stared straight ahead, not really focusing on anything. Lucas didn't know what to do. He reached for her hand and when his fingers brushed over hers, she snatched her hand away from him as if she had been burned. Lucas hoped that he wasn't losing his best friend.

After the service at the church, they had headed to the crematorium. Brooke had watched her father's casket head through the curtains and she had sobbed hysterically as it had disappeared. Karen had been staring numbly ahead and Dan had deliberately ignored Brooke's cries. It was down to Lucas to try and comfort her again. He was relieved that when he wrapped his arms around her to hug her, she sank into his arms.

The months after Andy's funeral seemed to fly by and Karen had seen her due date come and go. She was now a week past it. Dan was still a constant presence around Karen and he and Lucas had practically moved in. Karen's pregnancy had progressed well and it had actually helped to bring her out of the grief stricken world. It had begun when she had felt the baby kick for the first time. Brooke had been curious so Karen had carefully placed her small hand on the slight bump she had and Brooke felt the kicks too.

Christmas had been a hard time for Karen and Brooke. When Brooke had seen the Angel sat on top of the tree she had shouted and screamed until it was taken off. Dan had ended up going out and buying a simple star ornament. When she had opened her presents, Brooke had barely registered what they were. On Christmas Day night, Brooke had written a stern letter to Santa, telling him that she was disappointed that she didn't get what she had asked for, as she had been a good girl almost all year. The only thing that had been on her Christmas list had been for Andy to come back.

The New Year came and so did the frosty weather. Karen had slipped one day when she had ventured out of her room when she was taking the trash out. It had resulted in a panicked trip to the E.R, but she and the baby had been fine. Brooke had celebrated her seventh birthday but it wasn't a happy occasion. She didn't have a party as she usually did. She had told Karen she had just wanted to be with her father, so she had spent most of the day clutching the urn that held Andy's ashes.

Dan had converted what used to be Andy's office into the nursery at Karen's request. All Andy's personal effects from the office were safely in Karen's closet. She could have turned the guest room into a nursery, but it was in the attic above the garage and she didn't like that idea of having it there. She was worried in case any fumes from the cars would seep up there. Plus Dan was currently sleeping in it. The nursery looked great and Karen found herself smiling for the first time in many months. Dan watched her as she took in the sight. He felt proud and couldn't help grinning to himself.

"You like it?" he asked her.

"Very much," she replied. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here these past months."

"There's no need to thank me," Dan said pretending to be modest. Inside he was basking in her praise. "Now all we need is for bump here to put in an appearance."

"I agree with that." Karen said as she headed out of the nursery.

She looked out of the lounge window and saw Brooke and Lucas sat on the lawn coloring in. She managed a smile as she saw Lucas say something to Brooke and Brooke actually smiled at whatever it was. She hadn't seen her daughter do that in a long time. She absent mindedly stroked her bump as she did and then she felt a strong pain in her midsection that caused her to gasp and double over.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked concerned. He was by her side instantly.

"I just had a contraction," she told him with a smile. "I think Junior here heard you."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Dan asked her.

"No not yet," Karen replied. "It'll be a few hours yet before I need to go there. If this one is anything like Brooke then he or she won't put in an appearance for another thirty six hours."

"I'll call the babysitter and tell her she needs to be on standby." Dan said as he headed over to the phone. Karen smiled weakly as she got another contraction.

**~X~**

"I wonder when my mommy is gonna be back with my baby brother or sister?" Brooke asked Lucas late that night. They were led side by side in her bed.

"I don't know," Lucas replied. "They've been gone a long time huh?"

"Yeah," she replied as they heard two different giggles coming from the lounge. "My mommy told Holly she wasn't allowed friends over!"

Brooke crept out of bed and over to her bedroom door. She carefully opened it and peeked out into the hallway. Lucas couldn't resist and followed her. Together they crept down the hallway and peered into the lounge area. Holly was led on the sofa with her boyfriend and they were involved in a seriously heavy make out session. Both were still fully clothed, but hands were wandering beneath them. Brooke and Lucas didn't know what to make of the sight. They shared a puzzled look as they watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked a few minutes later. Holly's boyfriend fell on the floor as Holly hastily sat up and made sure that she was presentable.

"What are you two doing up?" she asked in a panic.

"We wanna know when Karen and my dad are gonna be back." Lucas replied with a frown.

"I don't know," Holly replied as her boyfriend sat on the sofa. "It depends how long it takes the baby to arrive."

"What were you doing?" Brooke repeated. She hated people not answering her questions.

"That's none of your business," Holly said in a rush. "Now go back to bed."

"Fine, I'll just ask my mommy when she comes home," Brooke said as she turned to leave the room. "Then she'll know you had someone over when she told you not to."

"We were having a tickle fight." Holly blurted as she blushed. Both Brooke and Lucas frowned. Holly's boyfriend grinned at her cover story.

"That _isn't_ how you tickle!" Brooke said as she folded her arms and raised one of her eyebrows, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"That's how grown ups play it." Holly told her.

"Yup grown ups are definitely weird," Lucas mumbled to himself. "They're always doing something that doesn't make any sense."

"Now you have your answer can you get your butts back to bed?" Holly asked.

"I want some milk and cookies," Brooke told her. "So does Lucas!"

"I do?" Lucas asked. Brooke gave him a sideways glance and he quickly changed his answer. "I mean yes."

"Fine!" Holly said with an annoyed sigh. "Come on. You're having it in the damn kitchen."

**~X~**

The next morning Brooke and Lucas headed out of her bedroom and straight to the television to watch Saturday morning cartoons. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Dan pacing back and forward holding a tiny baby.

"Do I have a brother or sister?" Brooke yelled sounding excited.

"Sssh!" Dan told her insistently. "You'll wake your mom. And your brother."

"I have a brother?" she asked in a whisper as the baby began to cry. "Don't cry little brother."

"Yeah you do," Dan replied as he soothed the baby. Brooke and Lucas came over to him, curious to see the baby. "You wanna see him?"

"Yeah." they both said. Dan moved the baby so that they could see him.

"He looks just like my daddy." Brooke said in a gasp. Dan had to admit that she was right. The baby was the spitting image of Andy. He even had a full head of dark hair and the same shade of blue eyes.

"What's his name?" Lucas asked.

"He doesn't have one yet," Dan told him. "Karen hasn't given him a name yet."

"He's called Andrew," Karen said. She was stood by the lounge door watching them. "I'm naming him after your father Brooke."

"Awesome!" Brooke said as she grinned.

"Should you be out of bed yet?" Dan asked her.

"I'll be fine," she replied as she headed over to the sofa and sat down. "He's due a feed anyway."

"Well you feed him," Dan said as he handed Andrew to Karen. "And I'll take these two into the kitchen and they can help make breakfast."

"Can we have pancakes?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"What do you say Karen?" Dan asked. "Can she?"

"She sure can," Karen replied with a smile. "It's not every day you become a big sister is it?"

"Nope," Brooke replied. "I'm gonna make you pancakes too mommy. Can Andrew have them too?"

"No he can't sweetie." Karen told her in between a yawn.

"Oh," Brooke said sadly. She then quickly perked back up. "Come on Lucas! We're gonna make pancakes."


	5. Chapter 4

**Paigematthewsfan21 – Dan will get worse as the story goes on. And his guilt wasn't strong enough to make him even think of going to the cops. And any guilt he does have is only momentary.**

**KayyyReneee – Nathan will be appearing in this story at some point. Teenage Brucas was supposed to be beginning in the next chapter; however my plan has altered slightly so it will still be a while yet.**

**XHush-HushX – It will be a while yet before anyone other than Lucas knows what Dan is capable of.**

**xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx – The reason why Dan does what he does is because he's a control freak that doesn't really think of the consequences of his actions. Brucas' friendship is going to be tested as the chapters go on so Brooke might just close herself off from him.**

**Diane Hermans, fireangel08, craxygirl54, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Ashley J Scott, Eve G, The-Ryanator, Holly Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, MollyCW23, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, xXalienatedXx, Starlight07, Crushed-And-Broken-Rose, BpDs89, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, John Tate – Thank you for your reviews.**

**To the new readers, thanks so much for reviewing and adding this to faves and alerts. I hope you all like this update. I apologize for the delay in updating this.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>"So why is my mommy at the doctor?" Brooke asked Dan as he took her and Lucas to the park that was across the road from the hospital. Karen was there for her six week check up.<p>

"She and Andrew are getting a check up," Dan replied as they walked toward the small play area. "It's just to make sure that they're all okay."

"How come we don't have to have one too?" Lucas asked quietly. He looked at Dan with scared eyes. He kept expecting him to burst into a rage at any moment.

"Because it's a mom and baby thing," Dan replied in a normal tone, surprising Lucas. He reached a bench that was adjacent to the play area. "Go and play, just don't be too loud okay."

Brooke and Lucas eagerly ran to the play area. Brooke was eager to get on the various pieces of equipment, whereas Lucas was just eager to get away from Dan. He was constantly on edge, expecting him to hit him or do something to scare him. However, Dan hadn't done anything. He was too involved in Karen and Andrew to even notice Lucas was there most of the time, which Lucas was grateful for.

When Lucas got to the climbing frame he headed to the tower part and began to climb up it. He got to the top and hid behind a partition piece. He could see Dan clearly from there. He watched him as he sat on the bench and pulled some paper out of his inside jacket pocket and began to write something. Lucas frowned and wondered what he was doing. He was so engrossed in watching Dan that he never heard Brooke sneak up behind him. She prodded him in the back and he let out a high pitched scream. He turned and saw Brooke giggling at him.

"That was girlier than one of my screams Lucas!" she said through her laughter. Lucas stared at her with wide eyes as he willed his heartbeat to return to normal.

"Brooke you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" he told her with a scowl. It caused her to laugh harder. Lucas then smiled. It was good to see her laughing again. "I knew you were there really. I just did it to make you laugh."

"Yeah sure you did Lucas!" Brooke replied still giggling. "Come on let's play. Watching Dan is _so_ boring!"

"What's he writing?" Lucas asked curiously as he followed Brooke along the climbing frame.

"It's probably the grocery list my mom gave him to hold onto," Brooke said. "Maybe he's adding things she forgot."

"Maybe." Lucas replied. He didn't trust Dan at all.

**~X~**

Dan smiled as he looked at the legal forms that he had pulled out of his pocket. He had just finalized the sale of the old family business to the man that had been running it since Dan had left Los Angeles only two weeks after Lucas had been allowed out of the hospital after being born. It was easier for Dan to move to another state and start afresh so people would actually think that Lucas was his biological son. So far his plan had worked. He had just worked out how much profit he had earned on it and he grinned as he realized he was officially rich.

Now he needed to come up with another plan so that he had even more of an excuse to spend more time at Karen's. He knew that if he worked on her constantly, yet subtly, he would be taking Andy's place sooner rather than later. As he placed the forms back into his pocket the perfect idea hit him. He grinned as he knew that it would be the perfect cover story. He couldn't wait to get back to the house so that he could make some phone calls.

**~X~**

"Are you sure you're okay watching Lucas while I go and check over the house?" Dan asked Karen as he pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Sure I will," Karen told him with a weak smile. "If anything he'll be helping me by keeping Brooke amused and stop her getting into mischief."

"I heard that!" Brooke said from the back seat. "I don't get into mischief mommy!"

"Sure you don't," Karen replied with a slight laugh. Andrew then began to cry. "I better get him inside. It's his lunch time."

"Do you need any help?" Dan asked. His kind, caring persona was out in force.

"No I'm good," Karen told him as she climbed out of the car. She opened the door to the backseat and freed Brooke. She walked to the door as Karen repeated the action with Lucas. Then she picked Andrew up from his car seat. "Are you stopping by for dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world," Dan said as he gave her a charming smile. Lucas saw and he got the urge to vomit. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Take your time," Karen said as she closed the car door. She headed to the front door and then waved at Dan as he backed out of the driveway. "Okay kids so what do you want to do?"

"Watch TV," Brooke said in a monotone voice. Karen looked at her concerned. Brooke had been having sudden mood changes since Andy's death. Once moment she was normal Brooke and the next she was sad and depressed. "I don't wanna do anything else."

"I'm tired from the park," Lucas told Karen and yawned almost on cue. He was going to use the advantage of being away from Dan for a little while to catch up on some of the sleep Dan had made him miss with the training schedule. "I think I need a nap."

"Okay you can have a nap while Brooke watches TV." Karen said as she unlocked the front door and they piled inside.

**~X~**

Dan stood at the window and smiled as he looked at the for sale sign that was placed in his front lawn. The story he had come up with to tell Karen was that his house had been put up for sale by his landlord and he couldn't afford to buy anywhere else on the wages he earned. He was banking on her inviting him and Lucas to stay with her, seeing as though she had a spare room.

He had checked his bank account and there sat the ridiculous amount that he had earned from the sale of the business. There was still some of Lauren's college fund left in there too. He could easily afford any house he wanted in the area, but he didn't want that. It didn't fit in with what he had planned. He smirked as he looked at the time. It was half past one. He had the first viewer coming in half an hour. It gave him plenty of time to spruce the place up and to perfect his story which he knew would earn him sympathy points with the potential buyers.

**~X~**

"You're just in time for dinner," Karen told Dan as he walked into the Hargrove house. She saw the look on his face and was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My landlord is selling the house," Dan said with a dramatic sigh. He really thought that he should win some kind of award for his acting skills. "He has a buyer already and I have two weeks to get out of the house. I've spent all afternoon trying to find a place for me and Lucas."

"Oh my god that's terrible!" Karen said believing every word that left his lips. Lucas watched him warily. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," Dan said as he sat on the sofa. "I guess I'll have to look for someplace else to rent. I did a quick check before I came over here and the two bedroom places that are available are way out of my price range."

"You can stay here until you find something if you want," Karen offered. _Bingo_, Dan thought. "You can have the spare room above the garage that you've been staying in. Lucas can share Brooke's room like he has been doing."

"Are you serious?" Dan asked as a small smile played on his lips. "I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble."

"I insist," Karen told him. "You've helped me so much since- well since you know."

"You don't have to say it," he told her as he stood from the sofa. He went over to her and hugged her. He was thrilled when she didn't push him away. "Thank you for the offer. Lucas and I accept it."

A week later, Dan and Lucas were moved into Karen's house. Dan had included most of the furniture in the house sale. They only things he kept were his and Lucas's beds and some drawers for their clothes. Dan was surprised to find he could fit his bed into the room, with bathroom integrated into it. Karen had told him that it had been that way when it had been bought and they never got around to adding a sectioning wall. It suited Dan perfectly. He was also glad that he wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa bed any longer.

Lucas had been glad when he had heard the news that they would be staying with Karen, Brooke and Andrew. It meant that he wouldn't be alone with Dan anymore. That meant no more beatings. He was excited about sharing a room with Brooke as he felt safe when he was with her. And the best part was that it was summer and Lucas had no basketball training and he could spend as much time with his best friend as he wanted. Things were definitely looking up for Lucas.

Karen had made them all a special moving in dinner and they were all gathered around the dining table. They actually looked like one big happy family. Anyone who peeked in the window would think so if they saw them, without any questions asked. They would never guess that Dan was capable of the things he had done. Or the things he still wanted to do.

"So Lucas you have to keep your toys over in your half of the room because they're boys' things." Brooke told him as she ate.

"Don't worry I will," he replied. "I have my toy chest."

"Good because your toys aren't as pretty as my dollies." Brooke told him. Dan and Karen smiled at their interaction.

"My toys aren't supposed to be pretty Brooke," Lucas told her. "They're supposed to look like boys stuff."

"Mommy I don't have to have half of my room blue do I?" Brooke asked as she looked at Karen.

"No you don't sweetie," she replied with a warm smile. "Lucas and Dan are only staying here until they get a new house."

_Keep telling yourself that_, Dan thought to himself. _I'll never be leaving here now._

"How long will that be?" Lucas asked as he swallowed hard.

"I have no idea son," Dan told him. "It depends on whether the right one becomes available and I can afford it."

"I'm sure you'll find something to fit your budget." Karen told him.

"I doubt it," Dan said with a sigh, putting the next part of his plan into action. "I got a call saying that I'm being let go from my job."

"Why?" Karen asked concerned.

"They need to make cuts," Dan said putting on yet another Oscar winning performance. "And because I've been there the least amount of time, I'm first to go."

"That's not very fair," Karen said. "It should be based on how well you do the job."

"That's what I said," Dan told her as he laughed inside. He couldn't believe how easy it was to fool Karen. "But it fell on deaf ears. It doesn't help that they're friends and I'm an outsider."

"Well you can stay here for as long as you need to," Karen told him. "To be honest I'm glad of some adult company."

"I know what you mean," Dan said with a sly smile that was hidden as he raised his wine glass to his lips. He took a sip of it and swallowed the crisp tasting alcohol before he spoke. "Especially when that person knows what you're going through."

"Mommy I've finished," Brooke said. "Can I go play now?"

"Do you not want your dessert?" Karen asked as she smiled at her. "It's your favorite."

"Mud pie?" Brooke squealed as her eyes widened. Karen nodded and Brooke squealed some more.

"And you're going to get ice cream with it," Karen told her as she stood and began to gather the empty plates. "Several different flavors, seeing as though we're celebrating of sorts."

"Awesome mommy!" Brooke said as she beamed. Lucas did too. He loved Karen's desserts.

"I won't be long." Karen said as she headed to the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand," Dan said as he stood, picked his wine glass up and followed her. "You kids want another drink?"

"Uh huh!" they both replied.

Later that evening, Brooke and Lucas had been put to bed and Karen and Dan were sat on the sofa watching a movie that was on television. Andrew was fast asleep after his latest feed and Dan was a little buzzed from his wine. Karen was barely awake and Dan could see her eyes drooping as she fought from falling asleep. He casually placed his arm on the back of the sofa as he saw her begin to lean towards him as she lost the fight to stay awake. He smirked as he felt her head rest against his shoulder. He waited a few minutes for the sleeping pills he had placed in her drink to take full effect, before he decided to put an idea into action that he had earlier that day.

On one of his trips to get his and Lucas's personal belongings he had visited a friend of his. One who specialized in the pharmaceutical trade and explained what he was looking for. Dan had then paid a reasonable price for an as yet unlicensed drug. When he had arrived back at Karen's he had discreetly checked the refrigerator and was thankful to discover that Karen had enough bottles of milk stored in there so that it wouldn't affect Andrew. He reached out his right arm and placed it on her shoulder. He shook her roughly a few times and he got no response. His smirk widened. He checked her pulse just to be on the safe and found it was nice and strong. He then moved off the sofa and switched the television off. He then turned to Karen and lifted her into his arms, before heading to her bedroom to carry out the next part of his plan.

**~X~**

Karen woke the next morning on her bed fully clothed. She sat up and looked around in confusion. She couldn't remember getting into her room. She then realized that something didn't feel quite right, but she couldn't quite figure what it was. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw the time said 11:30 a.m. Her eyes went wide as she realized she'd missed several of Andrew's feeds. Then it dawned on her what didn't feel right. Usually in a morning she would have the dull ache of her over full breasts driving her crazy, today however, she felt empty. She frowned at the realization as she stood and headed towards the door. She stopped and frowned once more. She realized that something else didn't feel quite right either. It was something that she hadn't felt since the night before Andy had died when they had last made love.

Karen quickly ran into her en-suite bathroom to check herself. She was even more confused as everything seemed to be normal down there, except she felt a little raw and sore. She sat on the side of the tub as her mind whirled. Then it came to her. She had obviously been dreaming about Andy and got a little carried away with herself. She blushed and cursed herself before she stood and sorted her clothing out. However that didn't explain the lack of milk. The only thing she could think of was that she had leaked and her shirt had dried before she woke. She then took a look at her reflection and was surprised to find herself looking normal. She definitely thought that it had to have been her dreaming about Andy that had caused her predicament. She took a deep steadying breath and left the en-suite, before heading out of her room and towards the kitchen where she could hear noise and voices.

When she walked through the door she saw Brooke and Lucas sat at the breakfast table finger painting. She couldn't help but smile as she saw that there was more paint on the two of them than on the paper. She was grateful that Dan had put two large cloths on the floor that decorators used to cover furniture and he had covered the table and chairs with plastic. She looked over at the stove where Dan was busy cooking something. She smiled as she saw he held Andrew who was watching his actions like he was taking everything in.

"Hey mommy!" Brooke greeted. "You were tired huh? You slept for _ages_!"

"I know," Karen said with a smile. "I didn't realize how tired I was."

"I was just making you some breakfast to bring into you," Dan told her with a smile as she went over to him and took Andrew. "I used the milk you had stored in the fridge to feed him. I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you," Karen replied with a smile. "I must have been exhausted. I don't even remember how I got into my room last night."

"You fell asleep on the sofa when we were watching the movie," Dan told her as he tried not to smirk. "You didn't look very comfortable so I carried you to your room and put you on your bed. You didn't miss much. That movie was pretty bad."

"Thanks Dan," she said as she gave him another smile. "And that food smells delicious."

"Coming from such an expert cook as yourself, that's a very high comment," Dan said with a dazzling smile. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Karen replied as she fussed over Andrew.

"Why don't you go and get settled on the sofa and I'll bring this through to you?" Dan suggested as he looked over at Brooke and Lucas. "Seeing as though the two artists over there have taken over the table."

"I think I will," Karen replied with a laugh. She turned and headed back the way she had gone and stopped at the table. "Can you make me something nice?"

"Sure mommy!" Brooke said with a smile. She then looked at Lucas. "You'll help me won't you Luke?"

"Sure I will," he replied with a smile of his won. "Can we make a picture for Andrew too?"

"I think he'd like that," Karen told him with a wide smile. "We can put it in his nursery."

"Sweet!" Brooke and Lucas said in unison as Brooke produced some paper from the stash she had hidden and handed some to Lucas.

"Now go and sit down mommy!" Brooke told her. "You can't see it until it's finished!"

"Okay Brooke," Karen said with a laugh. "I'll be waiting."

**~X~**

"I'm going to head over to the house and give it one final look over to make sure that I have everything," Dan told Karen a little later that day. "I mean I probably have, but I don't want to take the chance."

"You're probably better off doing that," Karen told him as Andrew finished nursing. Dan pretended to be a gentleman and averted his eyes. He was glad Karen couldn't see the smirk that threatened his lips as he thought about what he had done to her the night before. "It's okay I'm decent now."

"And then I'm going to check out jobs," Dan told her. "Do you want me to head to the store for anything on my way back?"

"I need more diapers for this one," she said as she rubbed Andrew's back. "I was also thinking of getting Brooke and Lucas a little treat. They've been so good lately and there's been such a change for the both of them. I mean what with Andrew, what happened to Andy and then you losing your house and job."

"I think that's a good idea," Dan said. "You think we should get them more paint? I think they've used all the ones they already had today."

"Yeah get them art stuff," Karen told him. "Then get them something from Andrew. I know that Lucas isn't his brother, but he acts like it."

"Okay I can do that," Dan said with a smile. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah I think so," Karen said as she frowned. "I think we'll have take out for dinner. I don't feel like cooking."

"How about I take us all out for pizza tonight? And Andrew can come too," Dan asked. "It's the least I can do considering you have given Lucas and me a roof over our heads. Not to mention great company."

"I like that idea." Karen said with a smile.

"Well that's settled then," Dan said as he headed towards the door. He had to stop himself from doing a happy dance. It was so easy to get her to do what he wanted. "I hope I won't be too long."

**~X~**

Dan drove along the road towards another of his acquaintances houses. This one happened to specialize in forged paperwork, legal documents and I.D's. He had spotted a job that was perfect for him. He could do it with his eyes closed, yet he had no qualifications. That's where his contact came in. He had called him as soon as he had spotted the job a little over an hour ago and he had told Dan he would get them done right away. He knew better than to mess with him from past experience. Dan parked his car and headed to the run down, ramshackle house. He didn't bother to knock. He just opened the door and strolled right in.

"Daunte, would it kill you to clean the place up every now and then?" Dan asked, causing the other man to jump in surprise. "It smells like something died in here."

"Don't you knock?" Daunte asked as he stood from his seat. He headed over to a file cabinet and opened a drawer. He then pulled out a document folder and handed it to Dan. "You'll find everything you'll need in there. Qualifications, transcripts, recommendations, awards, references, the works."

"Nice work," Dan said as he looked through the paperwork. "I studied at Duke huh?

"Yeah," Daunte replied. "I even hacked into their system and added your details, so if anyone does check by calling them it will back you up."

"Good call," Dan said as he took an envelope of money from his inside jacket pocket. He threw it to Daunte, who caught it with one hand. "Now you have that you can afford to clean this place up."

Dan didn't give him a chance to reply. He turned and headed back out of the house. Once outside he took deep breaths of the fresh air. Daunte's house really didn't smell nice. Dan then climbed back into his car and headed to where he was going to apply for the job he wanted.

**~X~**

"I'm back!" Dan called as he went through the front door into Karen's house.

"We're in the kitchen!" Karen called back. Dan headed through carrying the bags of things he had purchased at the store. He saw Karen, Lucas and Brooke were making cookies. Andrew was obviously in his nursery. "So did you leave anything at your house?"

"I did," he said as he produced the folder he had picked up from Daunte. "It was wedged in a drawer of some furniture that's staying there. It's a good thing I checked. They're all my diplomas and awards and things."

"For what?" Lucas asked curious as Karen placed the trays of cookies into the oven. Dan hit him mentally for asking.

"From when I've been teaching computer classes," Dan told him in a calm voice. Lucas frowned as he tried to remember. "You were too you to remember. You were only a baby."

"You teach?" Karen asked sounding surprised. "I didn't know that."

"I've not done it for a few years, but my last job was with computers and was convenient," Dan said. "I saw a job for the high school. They wanted a Head of Programming. So I applied and got an interview."

"When?" Karen asked surprised.

"This afternoon," Dan said. That part was actually true. "I headed straight on over there. I had my interview and they offered me the job right away when they saw my credentials."

"Congratulations," Karen said as she hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Dan said as he eagerly returned the hug. Brooke watched with narrowed eyes. She noticed that Dan got the same look on his face as her dad did when he hugged Karen and she didn't like it. "So we can celebrate when we go out for pizza tonight."

"We can," Karen said as their hug ended. "Did you get the stuff I asked you to?"

"I did," he said as he indicated the bags. "I got everything you said."

"What did you get?" Lucas asked unable to help himself.

"More art supplies," Karen told them with a smile. Brooke and Lucas smiled widely. "And Andrew got you both a little something."

"What?" Brooke asked eagerly. Karen looked at Dan.

"Well Andrew got you a new outfit for your doll," Dan said as he fished it out of the bag and handed it to her. Brooke squealed happily. "And Lucas he got you a pack of little soldiers."

"Cool!" Lucas said as Dan handed him the pack of little green plastic soldiers. "I think my others went AWOL."

"I think they did." Dan replied as he laughed genuinely.

"Can I go put this on my dolly now mommy?" Brooke asked.

"Sure sweetie," Karen told her. "But you'll have to start getting ready for going out soon. You can put on one of your pretty dresses seeing as though we're celebrating."

"Yay!" Brooke squealed. "Can I wear the red one with the gold buttons?"

"Sure you can," Karen said. "And wear your shiny red shoes with it."

"What shall I wear daddy?" Lucas asked.

"You can wear your new button down shirt with black pants," Dan told him. "Go and hunt them out and see if they need to see an iron."

Lucas and Brooke obediently headed to her room to begin hunting through their clothes. Lucas smiled as he did. He was surprised that he was feeling happy. He then realized that this is what a proper family must feel like. As he rummaged through his clothes he wondered if they would stay like this.


	6. Chapter 5

**KayyyReneee, craxygirl54, John Tate – Yes Dan did to that to Karen.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, BpDs89, XHush-HushX, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, Diane Hermans, xXalienatedXx, fireangel08, Tammy, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, MollyCW23, Beth-J-Matthews, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, James McLean, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Ashley J Scott, Alyssia-Owens, Nicole2223, Carter-James, The-Ryanator, Danny-Walker, Holly Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Cheery Rose 23 – Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**There is a time jump of 3 years in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>Ten year old Lucas headed to the park with Brooke. He loved the chance to get out of the house and spend some time with his best friend without the presence of Dan. He and Dan still lived with Karen and Brooke, as Dan had made no effort to look for a new home. However, he kept on telling Karen that he was and nothing was suitable. Brooke and Lucas still shared a bedroom. Lucas had overheard Dan and Karen talking one day about Lucas needing his own room, or at least sharing with Andrew. Lucas didn't like that idea. It would mean Dan could do whatever he wanted.<p>

Dan had begun to beat Lucas again just over two years ago. Lucas couldn't understand why he was doing it because he hadn't done anything wrong this time. He knew that once Dan told Lucas to 'go and clean the garage' that he was getting beaten. That was Dan's new playground because it had been soundproofed. Dan could hit him as much as he liked and nobody could hear.

It made Lucas sick how Dan could be so loving and charming towards Brooke, Andrew and Karen, yet was always so mean and horrible to him. Luke's routine now consisted of get up; go for a long run, school, homework, more training, dinner, beating and then bed. He had thought of running away countless times, but there was always one thought that stopped him. That Dan would pick Brooke to be his next victim. He hardly got any sleep at night, both from the pain he was in from the beatings and the over training, as well as keeping a watchful eye on Brooke. He felt like he had to protect her from the monster that was Dan. As for Andrew, he seemed to be Dan's favorite. To say he was spoiled was an understatement. Even Brooke had begun to notice just how much Dan seemed to adore the little boy.

"You're very quiet." Brooke said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Lucas replied as he looked at her and smiled. "Were you talking to me?"

"No," she answered with a smile of her own. "You just looked real serious and kinda creepy."

"Sorry," Lucas mumbled as they arrived at the basketball court in the park. It was deserted. "Wanna play some ball?"

"Okay," Brooke replied. "I bet I beat you."

"Pfft you're a girl," Lucas answered as he grinned. He was glad that Brooke always managed to get him out of the depressive mode he put himself in. "Girls suck at basketball."

"You're gonna eat your words Lucas Reed!" Brooke said as she put her hands on her hips and kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Bring it on Brooke Davis!" Lucas said as he bounced the ball towards her.

**~X~**

"This looks impressive," Karen said as she went into the kitchen after settling Andrew down for his nap. "What's the occasion?"

"I just thought you'd like a nice lunch." Dan replied as he surveyed the exquisite layout of the dining table.

"It certainly looks nice," Karen said and then sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell so bad either."

"Take a seat madam," Dan said as he pulled a chair out for her. Karen sat and he pushed the chair towards the table so she was comfortable. He then sat in his seat right next to her. "Would the lady like some wine?"

"I guess one glass won't hurt." Karen replied with a smile. Dan grinned and poured her a large glass.

"Actually I do have an ulterior motive for this," Dan admitted as Karen sipped the wine. She looked at him curiously. "I've been battling with this for a while and I think now is the time I told you."

"What?" Karen asked intrigued. Dan took a deep, dramatic breath before he spoke again.

"I have feelings for you Karen. Feelings that are more than just friendship," Dan admitted. "I've fallen in love with you."

"You have?" Karen asked clearly stunned. Dan nodded.

"I tried not to," he continued. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship but I can't keep it to myself any longer. You're an amazing woman Karen Hargrove."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. She had to admit that she had begun to feel something more than friendship for Dan, but wasn't sure if she was ready for another relationship just yet. "To be honest, I feel something more than friendship towards you Dan."

"You do?" Dan asked surprised. Inside he was dancing.

"Yes. I just don't know if I'm ready to have another relationship yet," she told him honestly. "I don't think I'm over Andy yet. In fact I don't think that I'll ever be over him."

"I understand," Dan told her, yet again putting on an Oscar winning performance. "I'm willing to take my time and for things to go slowly if that's any help."

"Slow is good," Karen agreed. "I can't make any promises though."

"I don't expect you to," Dan said. "We'll take it one step and one day at a time and see what happens."

"I agree." Karen answered with a small smile. Dan beamed widely at her.

"Now would you like some lunch?"

**~X~**

"Lucas, we're late for lunch," Brooke told him as she looked at her watch. "My mom is gonna be so mad."

"How late are we?" Lucas asked as he picked the basketball up.

"Thirty minutes," Brooke said as she pulled a face. "Come on we better hurry back."

The two of them quickly left the park and ran the short distance to the house. It only took them a little over five minutes. They ran through the front door and found Dan and Karen sat on the sofa. Both Brooke and Lucas got a sheepish look on their faces as Dan looked over at them.

"What are the looks for?" he asked causing Karen to look over at them too. "What did you do?"

"We're late for lunch," Brooke mumbled. "Sorry."

"I think we can let that slide this time," Karen told her with a smile. "What do you say Dan?"

"I think we can." Dan agreed. Lucas knew that he was getting punished for this later.

"Book! Luca!" Andrew greeted from his spot on the floor where he was playing with his toys.

"Hey Andy!" Brooke greeted her brother as Karen stood.

"I'll go make you some lunch," she said and then looked at the two older children. "Go wash your hands. I bet they're filthy from that ball."

"Okay mom." Brooke replied.

She headed to the bathroom and Lucas quickly headed to their bedroom to put the ball away. As he was about to leave the bedroom, Dan stood in the doorway. Lucas swallowed and took a step back. Dan came into the room and closed the door, before he walked over to Lucas.

"I told you to be on time Lucas," Dan began in a low tone. "Is it too much to ask for you to do something so simple?"

"I'm sorry," Lucas said in a whisper. "We were playing basketball and it was fun and I didn't know what time it was."

"Basketball isn't meant to be fun Luke," Dan told him in the same quiet, low tone. "It's meant to be taken seriously. Now you do know you're getting punished for this insolence?"

Lucas just nodded sadly and wondered where he was going to get hit this time and how hard it was going to be. Dan then proceeded to hit him hard in the side. Lucas had the brief thought that Dan seemed to like hitting him there. Dan did the same thing three times and was surprised when Lucas didn't yell out or cry. He could however see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I see you're learning," Dan said icily as he grinned nastily. "And you're lucky you're getting lunch. Now get yourself together before you go out there. I don't want Karen to get suspicious."

**~X~**

A few weeks later, Karen and Dan went out on their first official date. Brooke didn't like the idea. Lucas however loved it. It meant an evening free of Dan. Their baby sitter was now a girl called Nikki, who seemed to only care about herself. That suited both Brooke and Lucas fine as they were allowed to do whatever they wanted.

"Lucas I think we should play doctor." Brooke said as they were deciding what activity to do next.

"I don't wanna play doctor," Lucas replied. He didn't want Brooke to see his bruises. "Can we play something else?"

"Like what?" Brooke asked with a glum frown.

"I don't know," Lucas replied tiredly earning himself an odd look from Brooke. "Anything except doctor."

"You're so boring," Brooke said as she pouted. "You never wanna play doctor anymore. I'm gonna go and sit with Nikki."

"Well I'm gonna go and lie down." Lucas replied as he headed over to his bed.

He wasn't feeling very well and put it down to Dan's latest round of hits. He seemed to always do it around his stomach. Brooke never replied. She gave him one last look before she headed out of the bedroom to go and pester Nikki. Lucas climbed onto his bed and struggled into a comfortable position. He ended up lying on his right side, so that his back was to the door and he was facing the wall. He wished Brooke had stayed with him so that he could have a cuddle. He hated being left alone. Before he knew it the tears arrived and he was silently crying again.

**~X~**

Dan and Karen arrived home a few hours later and both were in high spirits. When they headed through the front door, they found Nikki in the process of finishing off applying make up to Brooke.

"Mommy look," Brooke said as she showed Karen Nikki's handy work. "Nikki made me all pretty."

"Brooke go and take that off your face," Karen told her. "You're too young to be wearing stuff like that."

"But mom! I'm ten!" Brooke pointed out.

"So, that's still too young to wear that on your face," Karen answered. "Now go and wash it off."

"Mom!" Brooke said in a whine as she stomped off to the bathroom. Nikki looked at Karen apologetically.

"Sorry," Nikki said. "I was putting my make up on and she asked if she could wear some. I won't do it again."

"No you won't," Karen told her firmly. "She's too young to be made up like that."

"Here's your money," Dan said as he held it out to her. Nikki took it from him. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm heading to my boyfriend's," Nikki replied as she put the money away. "He only lives down the street so I'm fine."

"We'll call you if we need your services again," Dan said as Nikki gathered her things together. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nikki replied as she headed to the door and walked out.

"I'm going to make a hot chocolate," Dan said to Karen. "Would you like one?"

"Why not?" Karen asked with a smile. "I'm just going to get changed."

**~X~**

The months flew by and Karen and Dan became closer with each passing day. Brooke didn't like it one bit. She didn't want Dan taking her fathers place. She hated that he told her what to do like he was her father. She also noticed that Lucas was acting weird. Their friendship had also changed. They weren't as close as they used to be and Brooke hoped that Dan would get his own house soon so that she could have her room back to herself. She didn't want Lucas there anymore. The happier Dan was with Karen, the worse he would beat Lucas. Lucas wondered how much more his abused body could take. He also wondered how he made it through the rigorous basketball training he was expected to do. Every movement he made hurt like hell. He was sick of having to make sure nobody saw his battered and bruised body.

He was led in bed trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his side. It was the early hours of the morning and it was still dark. He knew that Dan would be in shortly to wake him to begin another day of physical punishment. Literally seconds after he thought that, he heard the bedroom door open. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as Dan came over to his bed and shook him awake. Lucas knew better than to pretend to be sleeping any longer and opened his eyes. He threw his covers back and climbed out of bed. He glanced over at a still sleeping Brooke as he headed out of the room to the bathroom. He wished that he could still be in bed.

Dan followed Lucas out of the room and headed towards the kitchen to grab himself a coffee and to fill their sports bottles with water ready for their run. He glanced at the clock and it read five fifteen a.m. He knew he had plenty of time to get the run done, have a shower and then make Karen breakfast in bed. At five twenty, Lucas wandered into the kitchen dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Dan handed him a glass of orange juice and Lucas gulped it down quickly. He knew better than to take his time. Lucas then rinsed the glass and placed it on the side, before he picked his water bottle up. Dan did the same with his coffee cup and then picked his own water bottle up.

"Right let's go." Dan said as they headed to the front door.

An hour later, they returned from the run. Dan headed to the shower as Lucas sat at the dining table to get his breath back. Once Dan had finished in the shower, he began to make breakfast and Lucas went and had his own shower. When he came out, Dan was just finishing up a breakfast tray to take to Karen.

Lucas sat at the dining table as Brooke came out of the bedroom and joined him. She looked at Dan who was now heading towards Karen's bedroom door and scowled. Lucas noticed and was glad that he wasn't the only one who didn't like Dan. Dan headed into Karen's bedroom after knocking. He then emerged a few minutes later and headed into Andrew's bedroom. He brought him out in a matter of moments. Andrew raced towards the dining table and Dan scooped him up and sat him in his high chair.

"Luca! Book!" he said happily as he saw them.

"Morning Andy." Lucas replied. He was rewarded with a wide smile in return.

"Hey Andy." Brooke said as she smiled at him. His wide smile was turned to Brooke.

"Beakfast!" Andrew demanded as he saw Dan bringing food over to the table.

"Yes breakfast," Dan confirmed with a smile. Brooke and Lucas shared a look and rolled their eyes at each other as Dan turned round to get Andrew's breakfast. He then brought it over to him. "You have pancakes buddy."

"Pancakes!" Andrew replied as he clapped his hands. Dan placed his child plate on the high chair table and handed him a fork.

"Eat up." He told him before he joined Brooke and Lucas at the table.

**~X~**

"I don't like your dad." Brooke said to Lucas as they ate lunch at school.

"Me neither." Lucas agreed. Brooke looked at him surprised before she said.

"He's trying to take my daddy's place. I don't want him to do that," she said as she pouted. "I don't want to have to call him dad because he's not my dad."

"I wish he wasn't mine," Lucas told her. "I'm sick of all this basketball stuff he makes me do. I just wanna play with my toys."

"Then why do you do it?" Brooke asked him.

"Because I get punished if I don't," he replied quietly. "I tried it already."

"Why do you play it with me then?" Brooke asked curious.

"It's fun when I play it with you," Lucas told her. "When my dad makes me do it, it's not fun."

"Well if you want to play I'll play with you," Brooke told him with a smile. Lucas smiled in response. "I'm glad you don't like your daddy too."

"Your mom and my dad were talking and said I need my own room now because we're too old to be sharing." Lucas said with a frown.

"We are?" Brooke asked with a frown. "I didn't want to share my room with you anymore but I changed my mind."

"I'm glad you did," he replied. He looked at her sadly. "I don't want my own room."

"You can share mine forever Lucas," She told him as she hugged him. "I'm sorry I thought that I didn't want you there."

"That's okay," Lucas replied with a smile as he tried not to wince. Brooke's arm was resting on his sore side. "I'm glad you're my friend Brooke."

"Me too," she agreed as their hug ended. "We'll always be friends Luke."

**~X~**

"Brooke, Lucas can you sit down please?" Karen asked as they returned home from school. They had car pooled with the neighbors, so neither Dan nor Karen had to go and pick them up. Dan was still at work at the high school.

"What's wrong mom?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas obediently sat on the sofa.

"You know I've been dating Luke's dad right?" Karen began.

"Uh huh." Brooke said with a frown.

"Well we're both ready to make our relationship a little more official," Karen continued. "So Dan will be sleeping in my room with me instead of having his own bedroom."

"Why?" Brooke asked in a whine. She didn't like that idea. As far as Brooke was concerned it was her parents' room and Dan wasn't welcome there.

"Because it's what I want Brooke," Karen told her softly. "And we need the spare room for Lucas."

"What?" Lucas asked as his stomach filled with dread.

"You're both too old to be sharing now," Karen told them. "So what used to be Dan's room will now be Luke's."

Lucas felt like Dan had hit him as the air left him. He looked at Brooke sadly. He really didn't want to have his own room. It would mean he would be alone too much and Dan could hit him whenever he wanted. He jumped off the sofa and ran out the back door. Brooke followed him.

**~X~**

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Dan asked Karen as he began to move his things into her room.

"I'm ready to share a room with you Dan," Karen replied. "But I'm not ready for us to have sex."

"I understand," he said putting on yet another great show. "I promise that I won't force you to do anything Karen."

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"What happened to Andy's things?" Dan asked as he noticed that one side of the closet was entirely empty.

"I boxed them up earlier and put them in the garage," Karen told him. "I'm not ready to get rid of it yet."

"I'm surprised you even did that," Dan said truthfully. "I really wasn't expecting it."

"Well you needed the space," Karen told him as he begun to hang his clothes in the empty space. "Plus seeing it everyday just kept reminding me about what happened. It's bad enough having to look at the urn that holds his ashes every day."

"You don't have to explain yourself." Dan told her.

"I want to keep Andy's things so that Brooke can go through them and keep what she wants," Karen continued. "I mean when she's old enough to truly appreciate the mementos."

"I think she'll appreciate that." Dan replied as he continued to hang his things up.

**~X~**

"Lucas are you awake?" Brooke asked quietly as she went into his bedroom.

It was eleven p.m. and Dan and Karen had gone to bed. Brooke had waited for what seemed like forever and then she had sneaked out of her room. She saw Lucas turn over and look at her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," he replied. He was ecstatic that it was Brooke and not Dan. "What's wrong?"

"My room is scary all by myself," she told him. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he scooted over in his bed to make room for her. He now had Dan's old bed. She hurried over and climbed in. "You're cold."

"I know," she replied as she shivered. "I think my mom didn't put the heating on."

Brooke and Lucas snuggled together so Brooke could warm up faster. Both were fast asleep in a matter of moments.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. Just a quick word of warning, this chapter may be hard for some readers to read. Again, there is a bit of a time jump.**

* * *

><p>Twelve year old Brooke and Lucas were in her room trying to work on their English assignments. Both couldn't concentrate as it was an overly hot day and their concentration wasn't lasting long. They just wanted to be outside so they could enjoy the sunshine; however Dan had forbidden them to do so until their homework was finished.<p>

"I'm never gonna get this finished." Lucas said with a sigh as he put his pen down.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "It doesn't even have to be finished yet anyway. We still have a few weeks. Your dad is mean making us stay in here. He can't even tell me what to do anyway. He's not my father!"

"Tell me about it," Lucas mumbled. "At least he's not making me train today."

"No he's too busy with my mom!" Brooke said as she scowled. "And keeping us prisoners in here."

"Brooke, I'm thirsty." Andrew said as he came into the room. Brooke and Lucas looked over at him.

"Where's mom?" Brooke asked in response.

"Her and daddy are painting my room and daddy said I had to ask you to get me a drink." Andrew replied. Brooke and Lucas shared a look. Brooke couldn't believe that Andrew had called Dan that. He had never done it before.

"Andrew, Dan isn't our dad!" Brooke told him in an annoyed voice. "Our dad is Andy Hargrove and he's in heaven! Dan is Lucas's dad."

"But-" Andrew began, however Brooke cut him off.

"No buts Andy," Brooke told him. "You're even named after our daddy. You can't call Dan daddy. Our daddy wouldn't like it."

"Okay," Andrew replied as he looked at Brooke with wide eyes. "Can I get a drink now?"

"Sure you can," Brooke replied as she climbed off her bed. "You coming Luke?"

"Yeah," Lucas said as he clambered off the bed and hurried after her. "I could do with a drink myself."

A little while later, Brooke and Lucas were in the pool so that they could cool down. Lucas was wearing a t-shirt with his swim shorts so that his bruises wouldn't show. They had Andrew with them and he still had his water wings on. Both Brooke and Lucas made sure to keep an eye on him. Lucas more so as he remembered when he had fallen in the pool when he had been the same age.

"I actually feel cooler now," Lucas said to Brooke as they lazily swam to the shallow end behind Andrew. "I'll be able to concentrate on the assignment when we go back in."

"Me too." Brooke agreed as they reached the shallow end. She then splashed Lucas in the face and Andrew laughed. Lucas wiped his face and playfully glared at Brooke.

"You do know that this means war right?" Lucas asked her as he grinned.

"Bring it on Lucas!" Brooke replied with a grin of her own.

The three children then became involved in a water fight. Brooke and Lucas forgot that they had been forbidden to go outside until their homework was finished and shrieked loudly as they dunked each other into the pool. Lucas and Andrew had climbed out of the pool and were stood at the side with their backs to the house. Lucas was going to show Andrew what water bombing was. Brooke stayed in the water to try and catch Andrew.

Lucas was just about to jump into the water when Dan appeared out of the house with a face like thunder. He grabbed Lucas by the arm and proceeded to drag him back to the house. Lucas fell as he did and ended up getting dragged along the floor. He made a pained noise as he landed and Brooke quickly climbed out of the pool to comfort a clearly terrified Andrew. Both could only watch as Dan dragged a struggling Lucas into the house.

He dragged him through the kitchen, lounge and then up the steps that led to his bedroom. The door was already open so Dan was able to drag him straight inside. He slammed the door closed as he practically threw Lucas into the middle of the room. Lucas hastily struggled to his feet and glared at Dan as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What did I tell you?" Dan asked in a menacing tone. Lucas remained silent. "I asked you a question! I expect an answer!"

"It was too hot. We couldn't concentrate," Lucas began. "We only went in the pool to cool down, then we were gonna get our assignments done."

"Don't backchat me!" Dan growled as he slapped Lucas hard across the face. It was so hard that Lucas fell back on the floor. "When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Not to go and do whatever the hell you feel like!"

"But we were too hot!" Lucas told him as he held his cheek. It was burning where Dan's hand had impacted. He wondered if he would have a mark afterwards.

"You've asked for this Lucas!" Dan replied as his eyes blazed with anger.

Lucas watched with a horrified expression as Dan took his belt off. He then grabbed Lucas's arm and began to hit him with the leather strap part. Lucas shrieked loudly on the first strike across his back. Dan stopped and let Lucas go. He then crossed over to a chest of drawers and pulled one open. He then retrieved a scarf from inside before he stomped back over to Lucas. He then proceeded to place the scarf around Lucas's face so it covered his mouth, before he tied it extremely tightly. He then went back to what he was doing before. Lucas screams of pain were muffled by the scarf and he had tears streaming down his face. Dan smiled wickedly as he just carried on. Lucas wondered how long it would be before he either passed out and was oblivious or Dan decided to stop.

**~X~**

It was just over ten minutes later when Dan walked into Brooke's bedroom. She and Andrew were huddled together on her bed. Andrew immediately clutched onto Brooke as he saw Dan come in. Brooke glared at him angrily.

"Where's my mom?" she demanded. "Why isn't she here?"

"She went to the store to buy things for dinner." Dan told her, acting like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What did you do to Lucas?" she asked as she continued to glare at Dan. She hated him even more and she just wished that her mom would tell him to leave and that he would leave Lucas with them.

"That is none of your business young lady," he told her icily. "And if you tell your mother about what you think you saw then I shall punish the both of you too."

"My mom says that I'm not allowed to keep secrets from her." Brooke told him angrily.

"Well how about I punish your mother huh?" Dan asked. His fake façade crumbled and he slipped into his true mode. "How would you like that?"

"Don't you hurt my mom!" Brooke yelled as Andrew whimpered.

"I won't hurt your mom if you keep your mouth shut. Same goes for you Andrew," Dan told them in a low menacing tone. "You stay quiet and you two and your precious mother stay unharmed. You got it?"

Brooke glared at Dan's smug face as she wished that her mother had never met him. She then felt Andrew wrap his arms tighter around her and realized that she had to look out for both him and her mother. And Lucas somehow. Against everything that her parents had taught her Brooke found herself nodding in agreement to what Dan had proposed. Dan grinned at her nastily before he turned and left the room.

"Don't worry Andy, I'll protect you," Brooke whispered to her little brother as she heard him sniffling quietly. "And mom. We'll get her away from that monster."

"How Brooke?" Andrew asked her as she cuddled him. "We're not allowed to tell."

"I'll find a way Andy, I promise," Brooke assured him. "And I'll help Lucas get away from him too."

**~X~**

Lucas lay in a heap on his bedroom floor and listened as Dan's footsteps faded as he left the room. He tried to move, but he was in too much pain. His back felt like it was on fire from where Dan had whipped him with the belt. He still had the scarf tied around his face and he didn't even try to take it off. He knew that it would hurt him too much to do so. He wondered how he was going to move around and carry on as normal after this. The other injuries he had gotten had been bad enough to hide. There was no way he would be able to manage it with these.

He continued to lie there on the floor, overpowered by pain. He found himself wishing that the next time Dan would just get carried away and put him out of his misery. As he did, thoughts of Brooke flooded his mind. He hoped that Dan wasn't punishing her or Andrew too. He managed to move his arms and push himself up from the floor. A muffled moan of pain slipped from him as he did as his back protested. He dreaded to think what it looked like. As he moved to his feet, Dan strolled through the bedroom door once again. He smirked as he saw Lucas's face.

"Good, you didn't take it off," Dan said to him as he closed the door. "I would only have to put it back on you otherwise."

Dan then headed over to Lucas and grabbed his arm. Lucas yelped with pain as Dan pulled him over to the bathtub that was in the bathroom part of his room. He practically shoved Lucas into the tub and then yanked the t-shirt he wore over his head. Lucas yelped once again in pain. It was still muffled as the scarf still covered his face. Dan had tied it too tight and it hadn't budged. Dan smirked as he looked down at a now shaking Lucas.

Dan reached up and turned the hot tap on. He saw the steam come from the water almost immediately and his smirk grew. He picked up the shower attachment that the water was coming out from and aimed it at Lucas's back. Lucas shrieked as the water hit his skin. The burning sensation was almost too much to bear. It then went as Dan turned the tap off and placed the shower attachment down. He then picked up the soap and began to work it over the whelps and cuts on Lucas's back.

Lucas was in agony as the soap got into his broken skin and made the pain even more intense. He wondered what he had done to deserve treatment like this and prayed that it would be over soon. Tears fell freely from his eyes once again as Dan picked up a flannel and began to run the rough fabric over his back. He got a moment of relief before he flinched as ice cold water hit his back.

"If you are wondering why I'm doing this, it's so they won't get infected," Dan told him as he smirked evilly. He was lying. He was doing this to cause Lucas even more pain. "So stop being a baby and take it like a man."

**~X~**

Brooke quietly crept up the stairs to Lucas's bedroom. She had left her room a few minutes previously after making sure that Andrew was fast asleep. She had spied out of the kitchen window and saw Dan out the back sprawled on a sun lounger as he read one of his papers. She had decided that it was the best time to go and see if Lucas was alright. She reached the top of the stairs and saw that the bedroom door was open slightly. She pushed it open further and went inside. She gasped at the sight that greeted her. Lucas was still in the bathtub completely soaked and he was shivering uncontrollably. The scarf gag was nowhere in sight. She hurried over to him immediately concerned.

"Lucas are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone. She really wanted her mom here so that she could help him.

"No," he managed out through his chattering teeth. "My b-b-back."

Brooke moved so that she could see his back. She gasped and felt like she was going to throw up as she did. The whip marks had risen up to make angry looking whelps. Some of them were bleeding. She could see a reddened patch of skin that seemed to be in a circular pattern, from where the scalding hot water had hit him full on. It looked like it was starting to blister. She then saw all the bruises that still remained from Dan's previous assaults.

"Is this why you don't want to play doctor with me anymore?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Uh huh." Lucas shivered out.

"Looks like we're gonna have to play it for real now," Brooke said, now sounding remarkably calm. Lucas was surprised. "I'll go and get my mom's first aid kit. I won't be long."

Lucas just nodded before she quickly ran out of his room. Brooke headed to the kitchen and to the cupboard where Karen kept the first aid supplies. She saw that Dan was still on his sun lounger as she did. She grabbed the large first aid kit, some antiseptic, cotton wool and a small trash bag from a drawer. She then ran back to Lucas's room. She placed the items down on the floor beside the bathtub before she picked up some cotton wool and the antiseptic.

"I think this might sting a little," Brooke told him as she poured some antiseptic onto the cotton wool. She knew from experience that it was bad enough on a graze. "I'm sorry Luke."

"Just do it Brooke," he managed out. "It already hurts."

It took Brooke almost twenty minutes to patch Lucas up the best that she could. She had no idea what she was doing. She was just copying what she had seen Karen do and the people on television. She was surprised that Lucas didn't let out a peep as she did. She then carefully helped him out of the tub and handed him a towel. She cleared the medical supplies up and went to put them back and throw the trash away while he dried and changed his shorts. When she returned to his room, she saw him sat on his bed with his clean, dry shorts on. She went and sat on the bed beside him and took hold of his hand.

"When did he start to hit you Lucas?" she asked him quietly.

"You remember the day I fell in the pool and ended up in hospital?" he asked. Brooke nodded. "That was the first time. I threw a basketball and it hit his car and ended up in the pool. He punched me in the side and then made me go get it. That's when I fell in."

"So you didn't hit your side when you fell like he said?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas replied. "He's the one who broke my arm too. He slammed the car door on it."

"I hate your dad!" Brooke said in an angry tone. "He told me that if I tell my mom about what happened today that he would hurt her and me and Andrew."

"He did?" Lucas asked as he looked at her. She could see how red his eyes were from his tears.

"He did," she confirmed. "But I'll come up with a plan to make it so that he has to leave and you get to stay with us. Then we'll all be safe."

"How are you going to do that Brooke?" Lucas asked her with a frown.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "But there has to be some way right?"

**~X~**

"The kids are quiet." Dan said as he came in from his sunbathing. Karen was busy making the dinner.

"They're all up in Lucas's room," Karen told him before they shared a kiss. "Brooke said something about them doing an assignment."

"They would have finished it by now if they hadn't been larking around earlier," Dan told her with a sigh. Karen looked at him curious. "I had to tell Lucas off while you were out. I told him that he wasn't allowed to play outside until the assignment was finished, but I caught the three of them playing in the pool."

"The _three_ of them?" Karen asked with a hint of alarm in her voice. "Andrew did have his water wings on right?"

"Yeah," Dan replied. "Lucas was about to teach him how to do a water bomb when I caught them. And Brooke was in the water waiting to catch him."

"They both know that Andrew can't swim very well yet," Karen said as she frowned slightly. "I'm glad you found them when you did."

"Andrew got a little scared when I told Lucas off," Dan lied. "He was trying his best to hide behind Brooke."

"I'll talk with him when I put him to bed." Karen assured him as she smiled.

"They'll probably be a little quiet at dinner." Dan told her with a smile.

"It'll make a change," she told him as she checked her lasagna that was in the oven. "We usually have to calm them down to eat."

"I know and it will." Dan told her as he smirked behind her back.

**~X~**

"Mommy, why is my daddy in heaven?" Andrew asked as she tucked him into bed that evening.

"How do you know that?" Karen asked surprised. He hadn't asked her anything about his father before. She had prepared what to say whenever he had decided that he wanted to know, but that all vanished form her head.

"Brooke told me," Andrew replied. "She said that Dan isn't my daddy and that he was in heaven. And I have the same name."

"You do have the same name as your father," Karen told him. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Your daddy had an accident and he had to go to heaven."

"When?" Andrew asked her.

"Before you were born." Karen told him gently. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked down at him. He looked the spitting image of Andy right then.

"So he never got to meet me?" Andrew asked quietly.

"Unfortunately he didn't," Karen told him as she swallowed hard. "But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you Andrew. He'll be looking down on you and watching over you to make sure that you're safe."

"He will?" Andrew asked her with wide eyes.

"I'm sure he will be," she told him as she smiled at him and stroked his hair. "And he loves you just as much as I do."

"I wish I could meet my daddy." Andrew said with a sigh.

"I wish that you could as well sweetie," Karen told him. "More than anything."

"Mommy is Dan supposed to be like my daddy?" he asked as he frowned. Karen was again at a loss for words.

"Well he's brought you up like his own son," Karen began. "So in that way he is like your father."

"I don't want him to be my daddy," Andrew replied as he gave her a scared look. She became concerned at just how scared he did actually look. "I don't like him mommy."

"Is this because he told Lucas off earlier?" Karen asked him softly. She saw his eyes fill with tears as she asked him. Andrew nodded as he clutched his teddy bear tightly. "You don't need to be scared sweetie. Lucas didn't do something that he was told to do. That's the only reason why Dan shouted at him."

"So if I don't do something that I'm told to do, I get that too?" Andrew asked in a small voice.

"If you're naughty then yes you get that too," Karen told him, thinking that he was just on about being shouted at. Andrew was filled with fear at her answer. He had heard Brooke and Lucas talking earlier and didn't want any of the stuff that had happened to Lucas to happen to him. "So which story do you want?"

"I don't want a story mommy." Andrew mumbled.

"Are you sure?" she asked in surprise. It was unlike him to not want a story at bedtime. She put it down to learning about what had happened to Andy.

"Uh huh." Andrew replied.

"Okay then," she told him. She then kissed his forehead as she stood. "Do you like your newly decorated room?"

"Uh huh." Andrew replied as he turned over to face the wall. Karen frowned again.

"Sleep tight my little angel." she told him as she stroked his hair.

"Goodnight mommy." he replied as he held his teddy bear tighter against him. He hoped that Brooke would be able to stick to her promise.

**~X~**

"Lucas are you awake?" Brooke asked as she crept into his room later that night.

"Yeah I am," he replied. "My back hurts too much."

"I brought you some grown-up Tylenol," she told him as she shut his door. She quickly went over to his bedside and switched his lamp on. They both blinked as their eyes adjusted and he slowly moved into a sitting position. She then handed him the tablets. "I read the bottle and it says you can take some because you're twelve."

"I hope it works better than that other stuff." he told her as he took the glass of water form her and took a large drink to swallow the medication. She then took it from him and placed it on his nightstand.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here again tonight?" she asked. "My mom and Dan didn't hear me sneaking up here. There were weird noises coming from their room."

"He wasn't hurting your mom was he?" Lucas asked in an alarmed voice as Brooke climbed into his bed.

"I don't think so," Brooke replied as she pulled a face. "I think they were having one of those special cuddles that they mentioned in school."

"Eeww." Lucas said as he pulled the same face that she was.

"Yup, it's definitely eeww!" Brooke agreed as they settled down. Lucas led on his front and was glad that it was warm enough that he didn't need a cover over him. His t-shirt was bad enough.

"Was Andrew asleep?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna bring him up here with me, but I didn't want to disturb him." she replied.

"I just hope that this pain medication kicks in and I can sleep," he told her. "I'm so tired Brooke."

"I'd hug you but I don't wanna hurt you." Brooke told him softly as she looked at him.

He had his face turned so that he could look at her. She then reached a hand out and stroked his hair. She remembered Andy doing that to her when she couldn't sleep and it always worked. Lucas gave her a grateful smile as he closed his eyes and tried to relax under the comforting gesture.


	8. Chapter 7

**CaseyJr, KayyyReneee, Diane Hermans, paigematthewsfan21, fireangel08, xXalienatedXx, ReadingRed, LitaLove, BpDs89, XHush-HushX, JackSawyer99, The-Tommynator, xXLil'BitofEveryThangXx, craxygirl54, Raven-Rachel23, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, Holly Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, Carter-James, Nicole2223, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, The-Tim22, Molly Cartwright, Jenn Giles, James McLean, Danny Walker, Eve Greenwood, Alyssia-Owens, Ashley Scott - Thank you all so, so much for your reviews! You rock.**

**There is another time jump in this chapter of a few years. It should be the last one for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my little girl is starting high school today." Karen said as she smiled at Brooke. She, Lucas and Andrew were sat at the table eating a cooked breakfast Karen had made especially for the occasion. Dan was already at work.<p>

"Are you excited Brooke?" a seven year old Andrew asked her.

"A little," Brooke replied. "I'm kinda nervous too."

"I know how you feel," Lucas told her. "I hope the seniors don't pick on us too much."

"Me too." Brooke agreed.

"It won't be that bad," Karen assured them. "Brooke you already know some of the other cheerleaders from cheer camp."

"I know mom," Brooke replied. "It's just scary starting a new school where there are tons of people that I don't know."

"I wonder what the guys on the basketball team are going to be like." Lucas asked. Dan had given him a place on the team as he was now the basketball coach. He had been for the past two years when he had transferred departments. "They'll probably hate me because I didn't have to do any tryouts."

"Think positively Lucas," Karen told him. "I'm sure that they won't. And if they did and did anything to you because of it, your father will put an end to it."

"Yeah maybe." Lucas mumbled as his attention went back to his breakfast. Brooke looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile before he did. He looked like he could hurl at any minute. She couldn't blame him. Now he would have nowhere to be free from Dan.

"Are you sure you two don't want a ride to school?" Karen asked, not noticing how Brooke had looked at Lucas.

"Mom please!" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "That would be the perfect ammo for everyone to tease us."

"So you're going to walk?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Yes." Brooke replied.

"Well you better hurry up and eat then," Karen told her with a laugh. "Otherwise you'll be late."

**~X~**

"I can't believe that we even have to face Dan at school now." Lucas said with a sigh as he and Brooke walked along the sidewalk to school.

"I can't either," Brooke admitted. She shuddered as she said. "He gives me the creeps; especially how he walks into my room without knocking now. He's been doing it since I got back from cheer camp."

"Have you told your mom about that?" Lucas asked as he frowned in concern.

"You know what Dan said about me telling my mom anything," Brooke told him sadly. Lucas swallowed as he remembered back to when he had told Andy. "Andy still has nightmares. He slept in my bed last night because he couldn't get back to sleep. I feel so bad for leaving you and Andy while I was at cheer camp."

"He's still having nightmares? He slept in my room a lot while you were gone," Lucas replied sadly. Brooke nodded. "I wish I could stop this. You shouldn't have to look after me after he does what he does to me, or feel guilty for going to cheer camp. And you shouldn't have to comfort Andy like that because he can't tell your mom what's wrong."

"I know Luke," Brooke said gently. "We'll find a way out of it."

"How?" he asked in a defeated tone. "I don't know how much more I can take Brooke, I really don't. The training he makes me do is so damn hard and I have to do it when I'm trying to heal after his latest hit. He always finds a place to make it hurt for ages. I don't think that I have the strength to take it anymore; both mentally and physically. And now I have to face him at school too I won't get a break from him."

"I wish I could do something Luke," Brooke told him sadly. Her heart broke for him. "You shouldn't have had to live the past ten years of your life in fear of your father. We should go to the cops."

"That will put your mom and Andy in danger," he told her. "We can't risk it Brooke. As much as I'd like to tell them so they can throw him in jail, I just can't. The last time I told someone it didn't do any good."

"Who did you tell?" Brooke asked curious.

"I can't tell you that right now Brooke," he told her softly. "I'll tell you at home."

"I hate this," Brooke said as she blinked back tears. She hated seeing her best friend so broken. "We should slip a sleeping pill in my moms drink before she goes to bed and then when Dan goes to work get her in the car, grab Andy and just get as far away from here as we can."

"That would happen in an ideal world," Lucas told her as he managed a rare smile. "But your mom would make us turn around and go back as soon as she was awake."

"Not if we tell her what's been happening." Brooke replied.

"It's too risky," Lucas said with a sigh. He didn't want to risk Dan killing another of Brooke's parents. "What if the sleeping pill doesn't work or what if we overdose her?"

"I never thought of that," Brooke admitted. "You think we would have come up with something by now."

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "Although we haven't been able to spend much quality time together hanging out like we used to when we were kids. The only time we get to spend together now is when you're patching me up, we're doing homework or sleeping together. I'm just glad I didn't need you to patch me up while you were at cheer camp."

"You know people could take the sleeping together comment the wrong way," Brooke told him with a smile. He smiled back as he realized how it had sounded. "And I'm only fourteen! I'm glad you didn't need patching up while I was away."

"I better watch what I say then huh? Your fifteenth birthday isn't that far away then you'll be the same age as me," he replied as they arrived at the school gates of Central High School. "You nervous?"

"As hell," she admitted. "How about you?"

"The same," he told her as they both took a deep breath. "Do you want to hold hands for moral support?"

"Thought you weren't going to ask," she replied as she took hold of his hand. "Plus it might make the scary guys think you're my boyfriend."

"What happened to the confident brunette I met on the first day of kindergarten?" Lucas asked as they strolled onto the school grounds hand in hand.

"Life made her cautious and nervous," she told him honestly. "Just like it did with you. Only in your case it made you strong too."

"Thank you," he replied as he squeezed her hand. "About the boyfriend and girlfriend thing. Do you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so that you don't get hit on?"

"That would be good. And I'll pretend to be your girlfriend so you don't get ravaged by the other cheerleaders," Brooke said with a grin. "It'll be just another place where we watch out for each other and protect each other. Especially with him being there."

"I like that," he replied as they headed into the school building. "I just hope he has his nice guy act on here"

"Me too." Brooke agreed as they headed towards the destination that Dan had told them they would need to go to. Both hoped that he wasn't waiting on them when they got there.

**~X~**

"So let me see your class schedule." Brooke said to Lucas as they sat eating their school lunch. They currently had a table to themselves, until the rest of the basketball team and cheerleading squad arrived.

"Here you go," Lucas said as he handed it to her. He grinned as he said. "Now it's only fair that you show me yours, seeing as though I've shown you mine."

"We're not playing doctor now you know Lucas." Brooke told him as she laughed and handed him her schedule.

"This is pretty damn awesome," he said with a smile as he studied it. "We have the same classes."

"So I can see," Brooke told him as they switched schedules. "I'm really glad of that."

"Me too." Lucas agreed as he smiled at her. They were then joined by a cheerleader and a basketball player.

"Hey Rachel." Brooke greeted the redhead.

"Hey Brooke," Rachel greeted in response. She looked at Lucas. "You must be Lucas."

"That's me." Lucas replied with a nervous smile.

"Brooke told me a lot about you at cheer camp," the redhead said as she smirked at him. "She couldn't stop talking about you."

"Rachel!" Brooke said as she shook her head at the redhead's antics.

"So you're the coach's son," the basketball player said as he eyed Lucas. "The one who didn't have to tryout for the team."

"That's me," Lucas replied. "I wanted to try out; I just had no say in it."

"Sure you didn't," the basketball player replied. "I'm Felix by the way. I'm the captain of our team."

"Nice to meet you Felix." Lucas replied.

"So can you play?" Felix asked as he studied Lucas. "Because I don't want a bunch of losers on my team."

"Felix!" Rachel scolded. "You'll see at the extra practice Coach Reed scheduled for tonight. Leave him alone and eat your lunch."

"I'm just letting Lucas know that he's going to have to prove himself if he wants to be considered part of the team." Felix said as he moved his attention to Rachel.

"I will," Lucas replied as Brooke gave him a reassuring smile. Felix looked over at him as he spoke. "If I don't, my dad will be the first on my back."

Felix looked surprised at the revelation and decided to drop the subject until practice was in session. Brooke moved her hand to Lucas's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lucas smiled gratefully in return as the rest of the basketball team and cheerleading squad finally joined them.

**~X~**

"Wow you don't have to wear a long sleeved shirt." Brooke quietly said to Lucas as he came out of the boys' locker room.

"I know," Lucas replied with a smile. He then turned serious as he said. "Dan stopped hurting my arms so that it wouldn't show when I had to wear a basketball jersey. He's keeping the attacks down to the occasional hit so I'm not too bruised for the showers. He's just stepped up the training and the mental abuse."

"I guess that's good in a way," Brooke told him with a small smile. "I hate that he hurts you."

"I know you do," he told her softly. He then sighed as he said. "I better get on with warming up. Otherwise he'll be busting my ass for it."

"Okay. I'll be cheering you on." Brooke told him with a smile. He grinned back before he jogged over to where the other players had gathered. Brooke watched as they then began to do their warm up stretches. They then began to run laps around the gym.

"So what's the deal with you and Lucas?" Theresa a dark haired cheerleader asked Brooke, drawing her attention.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked in response as she frowned.

"Are you and him dating or what?" Theresa asked. "Because he's pretty hot for a freshman."

"Lucas is off limits to you Theresa," Rachel said as she joined in the conversation. "Brooke's already claimed him."

"Don't you guys live together?" Erica Marsh another cheerleader asked as she frowned in confusion.

"Yeah we do." Brooke replied.

"Is he adopted or something?" Theresa asked.

"No he not adopted," Brooke scoffed. "His dad is dating my mom."

"So that makes you two brother and sister almost then." Erica said with a grin.

"No it doesn't!" Rachel said. "They're not related."

"Thank you Rachel," Brooke said glad that the Head Cheerleader was backing her up. "Can we just focus on practice?"

"So if you and Lucas live in the same house, do you two sneak into each others bedrooms when the parents are asleep?" Theresa asked with a smile.

"Theresa!" Rachel almost yelled. "Get stretching!"

"Yes boss!" Theresa mumbled. She and Erica then scuttled away from Rachel and Brooke and obediently began to stretch.

"Thanks Rach." Brooke replied gratefully.

"You're welcome Brooke," Rachel replied. She then grinned as she asked. "So do you sneak into each other's rooms? I won't tell anybody."

"There may be some sneaking," Brooke replied. "But you can't say anything. Dan would go nuts if he knew."

"Brookie, my lips are sealed," Rachel promised her. "Come on, let's warm up."

**~X~**

"Lucas you're pretty good on the court," Felix said as they did their cool down exercises once practice had finished. Lucas had been surprised that Dan hadn't singled him out for anything. "No wonder your dad just put you straight on the team."

"Thanks." Lucas said as he smiled. "Although I think he would have done that even if I sucked. That way he could beat my ass into shape."

"We would have been doing that too." Felix said as he chuckled.

"So does this mean that we're good?" Lucas asked.

"I think so," Felix told him. "We're having a get together at my house tonight. It's a team thing. There'll be cheerleaders there too. You should come. And bring something to swim in."

"I don't know if my dad would let me." Lucas admitted.

"Hey coach." Felix called over to Dan. Dan walked over to where he and Lucas were stood.

"Yes Felix?" Dan asked as he approached them.

"I'm having a little get together at my house tonight. It's a team bonding thing," Felix began. "I was just wondering if Lucas and Brooke could tag along."

"Brooke isn't part of the team." Dan pointed out.

"Sure she is," Felix replied coolly. "All the cheerleaders are part of our team. They help to build our morale and motivate us to keep playing to the high standard that we do."

"What time does this team building event begin?" Dan asked as he folded his arms.

"Seven," Felix told him. "It'll be finished by ten. My parents will be back by then."

"I don't see why not," Dan replied surprising Lucas. Dan looked at him and said. "You have to do any homework first. And I'll be waiting to pick you up at ten sharp."

"Nice one coach!" Felix said as he grinned. "Come on Luke. Let's hit the showers."

"Actually I need Lucas to help me with something before he hits the showers." Dan said to Felix.

"Okay coach!" Felix replied as he headed in the direction of the boys locker room. Lucas took a deep breath as he looked over at Brooke. She looked at him concerned before Rachel practically dragged her out of the gym, leaving Dan and Lucas alone.

"So you're too chicken to ask me yourself huh?" Dan asked in a low voice. "You have to get Felix to do your dirty work?"

"No," Lucas replied with a sigh. "He asked and I said that I didn't know if you would let me go and then the next thing I know is he's calling you over."

"I don't like being made to look like an idiot Lucas," Dan told him in the same tone. Lucas frowned in confusion as he wondered why Dan had said that. "You're lucky that I gave my consent for you to go. I won't always be this generous."

"Thanks for letting me go." Lucas told him. He was glad that he and Brooke would be able to spend the evening away from Dan. Dan smiled at Lucas in response. He then reached out and gripped Lucas's crotch and squeezed extremely hard. Lucas yelped in pain as his knees buckled.

"You better behave yourself tonight Lucas," Dan warned him as he continued to squeeze hard. "I know how fifteen year old boys think when there are no parents to supervise and there are cheerleaders around. If I find out that you've been up to no good with Brooke, me doing this to you will be the least of your worries. I've seen the way you two look at each other Lucas. Now put these balls away."

Dan then released his hold on Lucas and Lucas sank to the floor in agony. Dan smirked as he walked away from Lucas's still form and into the boys' locker room. Lucas's face was a mask of pain as he took deep breaths. He heard a door open and close and braced himself.

"Oh my God! Lucas, what happened?" Brooke called as she ran over to him. She knelt on the floor beside him as he opened his eyes.

"Dan's new way of causing me pain that doesn't leave a mark." he gasped out as he sat up. Brooke watched in concern.

"What did he do?" she asked softly.

"Grabbed my crotch and squeezed damn hard." Lucas mumbled.

"Oh," Brooke replied. She then asked. "I take it he left you to clear the balls away too?"

"That he did," Lucas told her. "I just need a few more minutes to get my breath back."

"I'll put them away for you," Brooke told him as she stood. She made quick work of collecting the balls and putting them back in their allocated places. She then went back over to Lucas. "You think you can stand yet?"

"I can give it a go." he replied as he managed a smile. Brooke held her hands out and he took hold of them with his own. She then helped pull him to his feet.

"How you feeling?" Brooke asked as he stood.

"Better," he replied as he gave her a grin. They were still holding hands. "Did you hear about this get together that Felix is having tonight?"

"Yeah, Rachel told me," Brooke replied. "I bet we can't go though."

"Well Dan has given his permission for the both of us to go," Lucas told her. "That was one of the reasons why he did what he did. He said I wasn't to get up to no good with you."

"He said that?" Brooke asked surprised. Lucas nodded. "He is _weird_! And what makes him think that he has the right to decide what I can and can't do? He's _not_ my father."

"Maybe he will talk your mom round so we can go together," Lucas told her. "It's gonna be bad enough leaving Andy. I don't want to leave you there too."

"I know my mom won't let anything happen to Andy," Brooke told him. "I think it will be pretty good to have a night where we can actually be teenagers for a change."

"You're right," Lucas said as he smiled. "We just have to be out of there at ten sharp. Otherwise there'll be hell to pay."

**~X~**

"Brooke Hargrove does your mother know that you own a swimsuit that's that revealing?" Rachel asked in a teasing tone as Brooke came out of Felix's en-suite after changing. Brooke was dressed in a revealing red bikini.

"She does actually," Brooke replied surprising Rachel. "She was shopping with me when I bought it. Although it _was_ for cheer camp. She doesn't know that I have it on tonight."

"Rebelling are we?" Rachel asked as she laughed. She then picked up two bikinis. "Which one do you think? The green one or the blue?"

"Green," Brooke replied as she studied the two swimsuits. "Is that for Felix's benefit?"

"But of course," Rachel said with a smile. "His parents aren't really getting back at ten. We're just kicking you guys out so that we can have some _alone_ time."

"Well me and Lucas will be out of here just before ten," Brooke told her. "Dan is going to be here at ten sharp and he'll go all crazy if we're not waiting."

"I better hurry up and change then," Rachel said. She grinned as she added. "I don't want to keep you away from Lucas for too long. Theresa or Erica might jump on him. And I bet you're dying to see him in his shorts."

"Rachel!" Brooke said as she laughed. The redhead laughed harder as she went into the en-suite. She emerged literally moments later in her bikini.

"I look _hot_!" Rachel said as she studied herself in the mirror. She then looked over at Brooke. "So do you. Lucas is gonna lose it."

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed in shock. "Come on, let's go and join the party."

"You just want to make sure that Erica and Theresa aren't pawing over Lucas." Rachel said as the two of them left Felix's room.

They headed down the hallway of the impressive house and down the staircase. They arrived at the bottom just as the music started to play. Rachel led the way towards the lounge where everyone else was gathered. There was a wall of windows that overlooked the pool area and Brooke was surprised to find that it was one of those walls that could be recessed, so that they had free access to head out to the pool. She looked around for Lucas and saw him stood awkwardly in a corner with Erica and Theresa. It was pretty clear to see that they were in full flirt mode. Lucas spotted Brooke and gave her a pleading look.

"You better go and rescue your man Brooke," Rachel told her. "Before he gets eaten alive by those two."

"I'm going," Brooke replied. She looked at Rachel. "Will you come with me for back up?"

"Sure," Rachel told her. "I'll tell them to go and pester Nick and Owen."

The two girls headed over to where Lucas, Erica and Theresa were. Brooke saw the look of relief on Lucas's face as they did. Erica and Theresa turned round to see what he was looking at and looked dismayed when they saw Rachel and Brooke heading their way.

"Hey ladies," Rachel greeted. "Nick and Owen are looking for the two of you. I think you better go and find your men before they find you flirting with Brooke's man."

Lucas laughed as Theresa and Erica quickly scuttled off in search of Nick and Owen. Brooke joined in as Lucas moved his eyes to the brunette and found himself checking her out.

"Rachel I didn't know that Erica and Theresa were dating Nick and Owen." Brooke said as she got her laughter under control. She didn't see Lucas checking her out. Rachel did however.

"They're on and off all the time. I can never keep up with them," Rachel replied. She then leaned towards Brooke and whispered. "Lucas is _totally_ checking you out. You guys should hook up tonight."

Brooke gave Rachel a stunned look as the redhead then turned and walked away. She looked over her shoulder at Brooke and winked, before Felix engulfed her in her arms and kissed her. Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas. It was only then she noticed just how toned, tanned and ripped his torso was.

"Damn when did you get abs like that?" Brooke asked in an impressed tone. "You could grate cheese on them!"

"I think all those years of training finally showed up this summer," Lucas said with a smile. A strange feeling come over him when she complimented him. "Maybe if I carry on like this I'll be able to fight back one day when Dan decides to go all crazy."

"I think you will," Brooke said as she continued to run her eyes over his torso. She finally managed to drag her eyes up to his face and saw him grinning at her. "You should do more weights so your muscles get _really_ big. Then you can beat his ass and he can get a taste of his own medicine."

"I like that plan," Lucas said as she chuckled. He then said. "I was thinking while I was blanking whatever Theresa and Erica was saying, that we should sign up for some kind of martial art or something. And take Andy along too. That way we can defend ourselves against him."

"Great thinking Lucas," Brooke told him with a smile. "My mom would let us go too. She's always trying to get us three to do more stuff together."

"And that way, we're out of the house a little more," Lucas told her. "I just hate that your mom will be left alone with him."

"You and I both know that Dan is only interested in getting my mom into bed," Brooke said as she pulled a grossed out face. "I wish that my room wasn't next to theirs. It's so gross!"

"Well you can always come and sleep with me." Lucas told her. Brooke snorted in response.

"That's my boy Lucas!" Felix said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. He handed Brooke and Lucas a paper cup each. He gave Brooke a wink as he did. "You two are already acting like seniors! And it's only your first day of high school!"

"What's this?" Brooke asked as she looked at the liquid in the cup. She also asked it to change the subject.

"Beer," Felix replied with a grin. "Now I know that you guys probably haven't had beer before so I won't make you keep up with us. And Lucas better not have too much for when you get back home. I mean if you want to sleep with him, he's gonna need his faculties about him to put on a good performance."

"Felix-" Lucas began but Felix cut him off.

"I'll leave you two to it!" he said as he chuckled and walked off.

"Let's just hope he doesn't say anything about that misunderstanding when your dad is around," Brooke said before she took a tentative sip of the beer. She pulled a disgusted face as she looked at Lucas. "Oh my God! That's _horrible_!"

"It is?" Lucas asked. He then took a sip of the liquid in the cup and his reaction was identical to Brooke's. "How can anyone drink that?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "I can't drink it. Do you think Felix has soda?"

"Let's go and ask." Lucas said as the two of them headed over to where Felix was dancing with Rachel.

**~X~**

"Brooke, Lucas!" Rachel called as she headed out of the living area towards the pool. She had their towels in her hands as she did. The two of them looked up at her from where they were swimming. "You've got eight minutes to get ready for Coach Reed picking you up."

"_Eight_ minutes?" Lucas asked in a panic before he and Brooke hastily swam to the side and climbed out of the pool.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she handed them their towels. "I brought your things down. They're in the hallway by the front door."

"Thanks Rach." they both said gratefully as they took the towels and began to dry themselves off.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied with a smile. "I'm just glad that the others have already left. It means me and Felix can have our alone time faster."

"Yeah that's too much info there Rach." Brooke said as she pulled a face.

"Yeah it is," Lucas agreed. "We better hurry up and get our clothes on Brooke."

"Yep we should." Brooke said as they two of them hurried through the lounge. Rachel chuckled as she watched them.

Brooke and Lucas hurriedly threw their clothes on over their wet swimsuits. The drive back to the house was only a short one. They then yelled their goodbyes to Rachel and Felix before they headed out of the front door. They went down to the end of the driveway and waited on Dan to arrive to collect them. He arrived a few moments later. Lucas looked at his watch and saw that there was still three minutes before ten. He and Brooke climbed in the back seat and Dan drove away.

"I'm impressed," Dan said as he drove. "You're early. I like people who are early. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah it was good," Lucas replied as he glanced at Brooke. "We spent most of the time in the pool."

"Well you better make sure that you both shower before you head to bed then." Dan said. The rest of the journey home was spent in silence.

**~X~**

Brooke finished rinsing the soap suds from her body and the conditioner out of her hair before she shut the water to the shower off. She squeezed the excess water from her hair before she peeked around the shower curtain. She made sure that the laundry hamper was still against the door before she moved to get out. She had one leg on the bathroom floor when the bathroom door opened and Dan walked in.

"Dan!" Brooke squealed as she brought her leg back into the shower. She was glad that the shower curtain covered her. "Get out!"

"Sorry Brooke, I didn't realize that you were still in here." he lied as he smirked.

"Get _out_!" Brooke yelled again.

"What's going on?" Karen asked as she walked past the bathroom.

"I didn't realize that Brooke was still in here," Dan lied again. "It's okay Brooke. I didn't see anything."

"We need to get a lock for that door," Karen said as she frowned. "There's a glass of wine with your name on it on the coffee table. And some pie."

"That sounds good," Dan said as he smiled. Brooke heard him give Karen a kiss and pulled a face. "Give me a shout when you're done in here Brooke."

"Okay." Brooke called from behind the shower curtain.

She heard the door close and peeked out from behind the curtain again. She then jumped out of the shower and raced to where her towel was waiting and quickly wrapped it around herself. She placed the laundry hamper back in its rightful place before she picked a smaller towel up and quickly left the bathroom. She then quickly headed towards her bedroom.

"The bathroom's free!" Brooke yelled before she went into her room. She went over to her desk and pulled her chair out. She dragged it over to the door and wedged it underneath the handle to prevent Dan coming in while she got her pajamas on.

**~X~**

"Who's that?" Lucas asked softly as his bedroom door opened. He looked at the clock and saw that it said 12:33a.m.

"It's me and Andy." Brooke whispered back.

"We wanted to come up and sleep with you," Andrew added as he raced over to Lucas's bed and jumped on. Lucas saw from the light that came through the window that he looked exhausted. "I missed you and Brooke tonight."

"I missed you too buddy," Lucas told him. "We both did."

"I told him that," Brooke said as she climbed on the bed. Andrew led down and snuggled under the covers as she did. He yawned and closed his eyes as Brooke led down at the opposite side of him. "Are you tired Andy?"

"Uh huh." he murmured in a sleepy tone.

"Well you go to sleep," Brooke told him as she stroked his hair. "Me and Lucas will make sure that you're safe."

"Promise?" he asked sounding almost asleep. He had fought off falling asleep until he was with Brooke and Lucas. He didn't feel safe sleeping in his own room.

"Promise," Lucas told him. It took only moments for Andrew to fall into an exhausted sleep. "Poor guy."

"I know," Brooke whispered in response. She then moved her eyes from Andrew to Lucas. "Dan came into the bathroom while I was in the shower."

"He did?" Lucas asked in an alarmed tone. She nodded.

"He didn't see anything or get to do anything. My mom came past just after he did," she told him. "We're finally getting a lock on the bathroom door."

"That's good," Lucas said in a relieved tone. "Why did he go in there when he knew that you were in the shower?"

"He said that he didn't know that I was still in there," Brooke said as she shuddered. "I think he was lying."

"Tomorrow at breakfast, we ask your mom about doing karate or something," Lucas said. He couldn't believe that it seemed as though Dan was now including Brooke in his sick world. "And we sign up as soon as we can."


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Brooke stood under the relaxing spray of the shower and rinsed the remaining suds from her hair and body. She was relieved that she was able to take her time now that they had a lock on the bathroom door. It had taken Dan almost two weeks to get around to putting one on and it was clear to both Brooke and Lucas that he didn't particularly want to do it. He had only relented as Karen had told him that if he wasn't going to do it for her, she would hire a handyman to do it instead. At first Brooke had been worried that he hadn't put it on correctly so that he would still be able to walk in on her. But she and Lucas had tested it out one evening when Dan had taken Karen to the movies and it had held fast.<p>

That evening had made them feel like normal teenagers again without Dan breathing down their necks. They had even been left unsupervised, as Karen had told them they were now old enough to not have a babysitter. Karen and Dan had gone out to the movies yet again and Andrew was having a sleepover at one of his friends, so Brooke and Lucas were once again home alone. That was another reason why she was taking her time in the shower. Brooke was drawn out of her thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door. Brooke switched the shower off and climbed out, wrapping the towel around herself in the process.

"Is that you Luke?" she asked, wanting to be sure. She didn't put it past Dan to come back with the pretense of forgetting something.

"Yeah it is," he called from the other side of the door. "Your hot chocolate is ready."

"Thanks," she called back as she smiled. "I'll be out in a few."

"Okay. It'll be waiting for you in the lounge." he replied. She then heard him walking away from the bathroom door.

She quickly dried and dressed in her pajamas. She and Lucas were having a movie night whilst they snuggled under a blanket on the sofa. She put her wet towels into the laundry hamper and then emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. She shivered slightly at the temperature difference of the hallway and quickly walked towards the lounge. Lucas was already on the sofa and under the blanket. She saw that he too was wearing his pajamas. He also had a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Wow you made enough of that." she said as she sat on the sofa beside him and arranged the blanket so that is covered her.

"Well I know a certain brunette in here likes to eat more than her fair share of it," Lucas replied with a smile as she took a large handful. "So I thought I had better make a lot so that I actually had a chance of getting to eat some."

"You eat more than me!" Brooke replied as she looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed at her facial expression. "What movie did you borrow off Felix?"

"Coach Carter." Lucas replied.

"A _basketball_ movie? Seriously?" Brooke asked as she rolled her eyes. "Can you not have one night off?"

"It's supposed to be a really good movie," Lucas told her. "And I want to see it."

"Does anything else happen in it besides basketball?" Brooke asked as she munched on the popcorn.

"Well Coach Carter benches his entire team for breaking their academic contract." Lucas answered.

"Wow I can't imagine Dan doing that," Brooke said as she laughed. "You guys should refuse to do your studies and see what happens."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Actually no," she said as she frowned. "He'd probably take it out solely on you if that happened."

"That's what I was thinking," Lucas replied. "Can we watch it now?"

"I guess," Brooke told him. "Although I might be asleep within ten minutes."

"I'm sure you'll love it Brooke." Lucas told her as he pressed play on the remote control.

**~X~**

"Wow that was actually pretty good." Brooke said in a surprised voice.

"I told you that you would love it," Lucas replied as he placed the now empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table. He shivered as the blanket fell away from him. "Damn it's cold tonight."

"Well it is almost December Lucas," Brooke told him as he settled back under the blanket. "It does tend to get colder at this time of year."

"Gee you don't say." Lucas replied sarcastically as Brooke laughed. She then turned serious as she went to ask him something that had been bugging her for a while.

"Lucas, do you remember the conversation we had when we were walking to school on our first day?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah." he replied as his mind thought back.

"You told me that the last time you told somebody about what Dan was doing to you they ended up dead. And when I asked you who it was you told me that you would tell me at home," she reminded him. "Only we never did get round to having that conversation."

"It's not a conversation you're gonna like Brooke." Lucas told her in a sad voice.

"Why?" she asked as she frowned.

"You'll hate me once I tell you." he told her. He knew that she had a right to know that it was him that had gotten her father killed.

"Lucas I could never hate you," Brooke told him as she gazed into his eyes. "You're my best friend."

"Not when you hear what I have to say I won't be." Lucas replied as he gazed back. She could see his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Lucas, please just tell me," Brooke pleaded. "Please!"

"You remember when I was seven and I had that cast on my arm?" Lucas began. Brooke nodded in response. "Well do you remember when I stayed with you and your parents whilst Dan was away on a business trip?"

"Yeah I think I do," Brooke said as she tried to think back. "It wasn't long after me and my dad taught you to swim huh?"

"No it wasn't," Lucas replied with a fond smile. It quickly left his face as he continued. "Your dad was giving me my bath and he saw all my bruises."

"He did?" Brooke asked with a surprised frown. "What did he do?"

"He asked me what had happened and I didn't say anything," Lucas told her as he swallowed hard over the lump that was forming in his throat. "Then he told me that if I told him he could make it stop so that it wouldn't happen to me ever again and that I could trust him. So I told him."

"You did?" Brooke asked as she began to get a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed. The tears began to fall from his eyes as he continued. "I told him everything that Dan had done to me and your dad said that he would keep me safe if it was the last thing he would do and he gave me a hug."

"Then what happened?" Brooke asked as her own eyes filled with tears. She knew that the day he was on about had been the day Andy died.

"He told me that I would have to tell some other people what Dan had done and he promised to stay with me while I did," Lucas continued. "Then he gave me my bath. Then when I was dried and dressed your dad went to see your mom in the kitchen and I went back to the lounge where you were."

"I remember," Brooke told him. "Then my dad came in and told me to get my butt in the bath. I'm just glad that the last thing I said to him was that I love him and his last words to me were 'I love you too Princess.' What did he say to you after I'd gone to the bathroom?"

"He told me that he was going to go and sort out my problem. I was so grateful that I gave him a hug," Lucas told her. "His last words to me were 'I'll be back soon okay.' Then he picked his keys up and went out the door."

"Then he ended up crashing and he died," Brooke said sadly. "Lucas it's not your fault that there was an accident."

"It wasn't an accident Brooke," he told her as his voice cracked. "It was Dan."

"_What_?" Brooke asked him in a shocked, shaky voice.

"Dan killed your dad!" Lucas told her as his tears continued to fall. He saw Brooke's tears begin to fall at the revelation.

"How do you know?" Brooke asked almost in a whisper.

"You remember the day you found out what Dan was really like?" he asked. She nodded again. "Well while he was whipping me with his belt, he told me exactly what had happened to your dad. And he said that I could easily end up the same way."

"What did he tell you Lucas?" Brooke asked. Part of her wanted to know, yet the other didn't. She didn't know why she had a morbid desire to find out exactly how her father had died at the hands of the monster that had taken his place.

"He said that your dad had made a huge mistake in going to see him the day I told him what he'd done," Lucas began. "He said that if Andy was serious about getting him locked away he would have gone straight to the cops."

"My dad was probably so disgusted that his anger would have taken him round there to give Dan a piece of his mind." Brooke said sadly. She silently asked her father why he hadn't just gone to the police straight away.

"Dan said that he forced your dad's car off the road. It rolled down an embankment and landed on its roof," Lucas began. Both had tears steadily flowing down their faces now. "Dan said he walked down to where it was and saw that your dad was stuck in the wreck and that he laughed when he did."

"The sick bastard!" Brooke said in an angry and hurt voice.

"Dan said that he turned round and told your dad that he was going to do anything that he wanted to you and your mom and Andy couldn't do anything it," Lucas continued. He hated himself more than anything right then and just wished that he'd never said anything to Andy that day. "Dan said he then added that he would be the one sleeping with your mom every night. But he used other words for that."

"Oh my god!" Brooke said as her hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe just how twisted Dan was. "What did he tell you that he did next Luke?"

"He told me that he pulled a book of matches out of his pocket," Lucas carried on as he cried. "Your dad told him to rot in hell and called him a twisted asshole. Dan told me that was when he lit the match and dropped the book of them into the gasoline. Your dad was still alive when he did it and he couldn't get out Brooke."

"No, you're lying!" Brooke said as she quickly got up off the sofa and raced to the bathroom. She bent over the toilet as her stomach emptied its contents. Once she was done she slumped on the bathroom floor as tears poured down her face. Lucas appeared at the bathroom doorway. "That sick bastard burnt my dad alive? I knew he was twisted in the head but I didn't know he was _that_ twisted."

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Lucas told her. "I wish I could go back to that day and just have my bath by myself so then you would still have your dad."

"It's your fault!" Brooke yelled as she pulled herself to her feet. She looked at Lucas with eyes full of grief and despair. "It's your fault my dad is dead!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucas told her, hating himself more by the second. "I really am. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Sorry won't bring my daddy back!" Brooke told him as she sobbed. "I can't believe that's how my daddy died! And your dad only did it to take his place! I hate you!"

"Brooke-" Lucas began as he moved towards her.

"Stay away from me Lucas!" Brooke warned as she walked out of the bathroom and away from him. "Stay away!"

Brooke made her way down the hallway and to her room. She went in and slammed the door shut behind her. Lucas heard her dragging her chair to the door so that he wouldn't be able to get in. He began to cry heavier as he felt like his heart was shattering into tiny pieces. He couldn't believe that Brooke actually hated him, although he couldn't blame her. It was his fault that Andy was dead. He didn't know what he would do now that he didn't have Brooke to lean on. He numbly made his way down the hallway and to the lounge. He cleaned up their things from the movie night and then headed up to his room. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes and wondered if he and Brooke would ever be how they used to be ever again.

**~X~**

The next morning, breakfast was a rather subdued affair. Brooke and Lucas barely spoke a word. Dan noticed instantly and did a happy dance inwardly at the sight of Lucas's miserable face. Karen noticed too and wondered what they had fallen out about.

"Lucas, you remember that there's no practice tonight right?" Dan asked in a firm tone. Lucas looked up from his breakfast that he had barely touched at the sound.

"Yeah I remember," Lucas replied. "You have that staff meeting to discuss something about the game."

"I do," Dan replied smugly. He smirked at Lucas and Lucas rolled his eyes in response. "Eat your breakfast instead of just playing with it."

"I'm not hungry." Lucas replied as he pushed the plate away from him. He knew he would be punished for his answer but right then he didn't care. All he was bothered about was that Brooke hated him.

"I'm gonna get going to school." Brooke said as she stood.

"Did you get your lunch sweetie?" Karen asked her softly.

"I'll just grab something at school." Brooke told her. She really didn't feel like eating at all.

"I already made it for you. Let me get it," Karen said as she stood and headed to the fridge. Brooke took the opportunity to glare at Dan. He was sat there still smirking at Lucas. She felt like going over to him and hitting him. She averted her eyes as Karen handed her the lunch she had made. "Here you go."

"Thanks mom." Brooke replied as she headed to the lounge. She placed the lunch in her backpack before placing it over her shoulder. She then headed towards the front door.

"Don't forget your coat Brooke." Karen called from the kitchen.

Brooke frowned as she realized that she had forgotten to put it on. Her mind was still full of the images of what Lucas had told her the previous night. She put her bag down, picked her coat off the hook and pulled it on. She was just putting her backpack back on her arm when Lucas came over to her. She quickly turned and headed to the door.

"I'll walk with you." he said as he gave her a pleading look.

"Don't bother," Brooke told him in response. "I want to be by myself."

"Brooke." Lucas said in a pleading tone.

"Don't Lucas," she told him in a low tone. "Otherwise my mom is gonna find out about Dan because I won't be able to keep quiet. And I don't want to lose her too!"

Lucas sighed as Brooke stomped out of the door. He was just glad that she didn't slam it behind her. He quickly put his own coat on, placed his lunch in his bag before placing it on his shoulder and hurrying after Brooke.

"Brooke wait!" he called as he ran after her.

"Lucas! What part of me telling you that I want to be by myself don't you understand?" Brooke practically yelled as she picked up her pace. "Leave me _alone_!"

"Brooke I can't," Lucas told her. "I need you Brooke. You're the only person that I can count on."

"Well you can't count on me anymore!" Brooke told him as she continued to walk away from him. Lucas stopped in his tracks and watched her walk away from him. Instead of following her to school, Lucas changed direction. He needed somewhere quiet to think.

**~X~**

"Where's Lucas?" Rachel asked as she joined Brooke at a table at lunch time.

"I don't know and I don't particularly care." Brooke replied with a sigh.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rachel asked as she saw Brooke's expression.

"Something like that." Brooke replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"Have you ever had someone close to you tell you something so horrible that it made you hate them?" Brooke asked sadly. "Yet there's a part of you that hurts more because you care so much about that person yet you can't look at them because of what happened."

"What happened between you and Lucas?" Rachel asked softly. She could tell whatever had happened had upset Brooke, due to the tears that glistened in her eyes. "Did he cheat on you or something?"

"No it's nothing like that," Brooke replied. "I don't really want to talk about the reason because it's private. I'm just so messed up in my head right now and I know I'm taking it out on the wrong person. I just can't seem to stop myself from doing it though. I just hope that I don't blow my chances with him."

"Brooke, it's clear to see that Lucas adores you," Rachel told her. "You'll get through whatever it is. Trust me I know these things."

"I wish I could believe that Rach," Brooke told her. "Right now I've got a lot of stuff to go over in my head."

"If you ever need to talk I'm here," Rachel told her. "And don't worry; I'll keep Theresa and Erica away from Lucas while you two work out your problems. I'm surprised he missed school though. It's a good thing his dad is the coach, otherwise he wouldn't be playing in the game on Friday night."

"Yeah you're right." Brooke mumbled as she went back to staring into space.

She knew it was wrong to blame Lucas for what he had told her. She had been lashing out at him because he was the only one there that she could lash out at. She then began to worry as to why he wasn't in school. She hoped that Dan hadn't done anything to him. She couldn't wait until home time to make sure that he was okay.

**~X~**

Lucas sat on the park bench staring into space. He had been there since he had left Brooke that morning. He was freezing but he didn't care. Part of him hoped that he would just freeze to death so that he wouldn't have to face Dan ever again. His mind then kept going back to Brooke. He knew that if he did end up freezing to death, Dan would move on to her. His watch started to beep, signaling that it was now time for him to head home. He wondered if Dan would know that he hadn't been in school for the day. If he did, he knew that he would be in for a severe punishment when he did get home. He still didn't care. Feeling the pain that Dan would inflict would be better than feeling nothing at all. And that is exactly how he felt right then. He sighed as he stood from the bed and began to head back home.

**~X~**

Dinner that evening was again a quiet affair. Andrew kept giving Lucas and Brooke curious looks as he wondered why they weren't speaking. Dan kept glaring at Lucas as Lucas sat playing with his food again. Brooke was sat just pushing her food around her plate to make it look like she had eaten. When it was time for dessert, Brooke asked to be excused from the table. She had told Karen that she didn't feel very well and wanted to lie down. Karen had told her that it was fine and she would save her some dessert for later. Brooke then quickly left the table, headed to her room and barricaded herself inside. Lucas quickly left the table as Dan helped Karen to clear the table and went to his own room. He led down on his bed and waited for the inevitable.

"I wonder what's going on between Brooke and Lucas," Karen said to Dan a little later that night. They were sat in the lounge and each of the kids were in their bedrooms. "I've never seen them like this before."

"Same here," Dan replied. He too was confused as to why the two teenagers were acting the way they were. "I'm sure that they'll be friends again before we know it."

"I don't know Dan," Karen said with a sigh. "There's something about Brooke's eyes that makes me think something serious has happened. I haven't seen that look in her eyes for a long time. It reminds me of the look she had when Andy had just died."

"I'll have a word with Lucas later and see if he'll tell me what's going on." Dan told her.

"I hope he does," Karen replied. "I should go and talk to Brooke."

"Let me ask Lucas first," Dan insisted. "I'm sure I can convince him to tell me what's bothering them. I can be very persuasive when I want to."

"I'm sure you can." Karen replied. Dan chuckled in response.

"Can I ask you something?" Dan asked her after a few moments.

"You can," Karen replied. "However, I may not answer."

"Do you ever want anymore kids?" Dan asked.

"What made you suddenly ask that?" Karen asked in response. She was surprised he had suddenly brought that subject up.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Dan began. "I would _really_ like to have a baby with you Karen."

"Oh," Karen said in response. That had been the last thing she had expected him to say. She was quiet for a few moments as she decided how to word what she was going to say. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Dan, but I don't want anymore children; especially after how difficult Andrew's birth was."

"I see." Dan replied not sounding very happy.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I can't go through that again." Karen told him in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay," Dan told her, not meaning it in the slightest. "I understand. I'll go and talk to Lucas now and see if I can find out what's going on between him and Brooke."

As Dan got off the sofa and headed towards Lucas's bedroom he began to form a plan in his head. Karen would be having his baby one way or another.

**~X~**

Friday arrived and Brooke and Lucas still hadn't made up. They had to sit next to each other on the bus ride to the away game but neither had spoken. During the game Lucas hadn't played well at all. He had missed every time he had tried to get a basket and had also missed several important passes. Brooke's heart hadn't been in her cheering either. Rachel had noticed and had told her to hurry up and make up with Lucas because she was making the squad look amateur. Dan was furious with how Lucas was playing. He couldn't wait to get back to the house the next day to punish him. After the game they all headed back to the hotel they were staying in. Dan remained quiet the whole time as he thought of what he would do to Lucas as his punishment. Rachel and Felix were whispering between themselves in between making out. Brooke and Lucas were still ignoring each other. Rachel stopped kissing Felix, leant forward and tapped Brooke and Lucas on the shoulder. They both turned to look at her.

"Just letting you guys know that I'll be sharing with Felix tonight," she whispered. "So you two are going to have to share. And don't be a pair of whiny asses about it. It's about time you two made up and you'll have the perfect opportunity to do so now."

Brooke and Lucas shared a look before they turned back round. Both sighed as Rachel sat back in her seat and continued to make out with Felix. Brooke had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. The drive back to the hotel seemed to take forever and when the bus finally arrived Rachel and Felix were the first ones off. Brooke and Lucas followed them. Dan waited until all the basketball players and cheerleaders were off the bus before he too climbed off.

He followed them into the hotel and joined the few stragglers in waiting for an elevator to take them up to their floors. He was a little annoyed that the hotel had spread the students out over three floors. It made his job as chaperone that much harder. The elevator arrived and he and the few remaining students stepped inside. Dan got out on the floor that he knew Lucas was staying on and headed down the hallway towards the room he was sharing with Felix. He knew that Brooke and Rachel were also sharing a room on this floor. He smiled as he thought about checking on the two cheerleaders as he rounded a corner.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Rachel heading into the room with her suitcase and Lucas emerged with his. The door closed and he watched as Lucas headed down the hallway to the room Rachel had vacated. He smirked as he saw Lucas head into the room as an idea formed. He was going to give them a little while to get settled and then he would be paying them both a visit. He decided to do his rounds of checking on the students while he waited. He didn't really care what they got up to, not now that he knew he could have some fun.

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas were led in bed with their backs to each other. Lucas was at the side nearest the door and Brooke was at the side that was nearest the bathroom. Both were still wide awake and were listening to the other breathe. Suddenly, the door burst open and the light was flicked on. They both sat bolt upright in bed and saw Dan smirking at them nastily as he closed the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dan said in a casual tone. Lucas was immediately on alert and moved so that Brooke was behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Lucas asked. Dan chuckled and held up a keycard.

"I was issued an extra keycard because I'm the chaperone," Dan explained before he put it into his pocket. "I saw you and Rachel switching rooms earlier. Did I not make the rules clear before we checked in before the game?"

"You made them perfectly clear," Lucas told him angrily. He didn't care about the consequences of talking back anymore. He realized he was still punished whether he did or not. "Maybe you should refresh Rachel and Felix's memory."

"How dare you talk to me like that," Dan said as he grabbed Lucas and yanked him out of bed by the collar of his t-shirt. "You know what happens when you do that. And the part that makes it even better is that Brooke knows all about what I do to you, so I can do it right here right now. Especially after the way you played tonight."

"Leave him alone you murdering bastard!" Brooke told Dan angrily as she glared at him with hatred. Dan moved his attention from Lucas to Brooke. She could see the surprise on his face.

"I have no idea what you're on about." he lied.

"Oh you do," Brooke told him as she climbed off the bed. "I know _exactly_ how you murdered my father. You're sick!"

"And how do you think you know this?" Dan asked as he glared at her.

"I told her," Lucas replied, drawing Dan's attention back to him. "She deserved to know who killed Andy."

"You little ass wipe!" Dan said angrily before he started to hit Lucas with his fist. Lucas almost doubled over as Dan showered him with hit after hit. However, he was kept upright by the grip that Dan had in his t-shirt. Brooke watched horrified as Dan continued to punch Lucas.

"Get off him!" Brooke told him as she ran over to where they were. She reached out and scratched Dan as she tried to get him to stop hitting Lucas.

"You little bitch!" Dan cursed as he hissed in pain. He easily pushed Brooke away from him. The force he used caused her petite frame to fly back and she hit her side on the corner of a cabinet that was against one of the walls. She made a pained noise as she slumped to the floor and held her side.

"Brooke get in the bathroom and lock the door!" Lucas told her before more hits came his way.

Brooke nodded as she struggled to her feet. She headed to the bathroom as quickly as she could, headed inside and closed and locked the door. She rested her back against the door as she slid herself down until she was sat on the floor. She began to cry as she heard the muffled cries of pain coming from Lucas. She flinched as she heard several loud slaps through the door. They were quickly followed by louder whimpers from Lucas. She then heard a yelp and a strangled groan of pain before everything went quiet. Brooke found herself holding her breath. She then jumped as the handle on the bathroom door began to move.

"Please daddy keep me safe." she whispered before she found herself holding her breath once again.

The handle continued to move and the movement got quicker as Dan obviously got more frustrated. She then felt a thud against the door, like it had been kicked from the other side. It was followed by several more and she kept praying that the door would hold. She let out that breath as the handle stopped moving. She then heard a noise she couldn't quite distinguish that was again followed by a pained noise. She sat there in silence for what felt like forever as she waited for any sound and sign of movement from the other side of the bathroom door. She thought that she heard the door to the hotel room close. She hoped that Dan had left and wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Brooke its okay," she heard Lucas tell her in a strained voice. "He's gone. I put the chain on so he can't get back in."

Brooke slowly rose to her feet and turned so that she was facing the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and placed a shaky hand on the handle as she unlocked the door with her other hand. She opened the door slowly, bracing herself for Dan to come barging in and doing whatever he wanted to her. She was both relieved and surprised when he didn't. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Lucas sat on the end of the bed. She gasped as she saw the state of him. His t-shirt was ripped and hung in tatters from his arms. His nose was bleeding and she saw that there was some blood on his lip. His torso was a mass of angry red marks and some of them were already beginning to bruise. She saw that he was holding his crotch and dreaded to think what shape he was in internally. She hoped that none of Lucas's ribs were broken.

"God Lucas." she gasped as she finished surveying his injuries. Her eyes filled with tears as she did.

"Do we have anything that we can use to clean me up?" he asked as he looked at her with eyes that were full of pain.

"Water, towels and toilet paper," she replied almost regretfully. "I have some Tylenol in my bag."

"We might as well use my shirt to clean me up then," Lucas said. "It's not fit for anything other than the trash now. Plus the hotel will probably be suspicious if they find blood all over their towels."

"Okay," Brooke replied in a shaky voice. Lucas went to move to take it off, but winced and hissed with the pain the movement caused. "Here let me do that."

Brooke carefully eased his arms out of the destroyed garment. Lucas was glad the front was all ripped as he didn't think that he could lift his arms to take it off. Dan had almost dislocated his shoulders while he had been getting carried away. Lucas then watched Brooke as she went about cleaning him up. As she finished doing the best she could with the limited resources they had, he remembered seeing her fall against the cabinet.

"How's your side?" he asked in concern after he had swallowed some Tylenol. "You look like you hit it pretty hard when he pushed you."

"It hurts," she told him. "I can only imagine how sore you are."

"Let me see," Lucas told her as he looked into her eyes. She saw the amount of worry that was in them as he did. She moved her hand to the waistband of her tank top and pulled it upwards. Lucas's eyes moved downwards and his eyes spotted the dark bruise that was already forming on her right side, just below where her right breast sat. "I'm sorry that he did that to you. I couldn't move to stop him."

"Lucas it's my fault for trying to stop him," Brooke told him. "I was so pissed at him for what he did to my dad I didn't think. And I didn't want him to hurt you either."

"But you got hurt Brooke," he told her as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm supposed to protect you from him."

"You are," she assured him as her own eyes filled with tears. She moved her hands and gently cupped his cheeks as she said. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" he asked as he frowned in confusion.

"For telling you that I hated you," she said as the tears escaped her eyes and trickled down her face. "I don't hate you and I never have. You got the full force of my anger and grief and you shouldn't have. It makes me no better than Dan to take it out on you."

"Brooke its okay." he insisted as she moved away from him and turned so that her back was facing him. He could see her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"It's not okay," she told him as she continued to cry. "You're my best friend Luke. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," he told her as he forced his battered and aching body to stand. He made his way over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him. She saw that he too was crying. He then copied her actions and cupped her cheeks in his hands as he repeated. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," she told him as tears fell down both their cheeks. "You wanna lie down?"

"Sure," he replied. "As long as I get to cuddle my best friend in the process."

"That can be arranged." Brooke told him.

They moved away from each other and headed back over to the bed. Brooke rearranged the duvet so that it was back on the bed. She then helped Lucas lie down. She headed to the side of the bed that she was sleeping on and climbed under the covers, before she made sure that they were both covered. They tried to cuddle together but Lucas was too sore. In the end, Brooke linked the fingers of her left hand through the fingers of his right. They then fell into an exhausted slumber, holding hands and facing each other, both glad that their friendship was back on track.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter. Lucas will start fighting back I assure you. His reasons for not doing so yet are explained in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked Lucas as he came out of the bathroom and into their hotel room. He had a towel around his waist and had to hold it with his hands to stop it falling down.<p>

"Really sore. That shower was a bitch and I can't even put my towel on properly," he replied as he headed over to the bed where she was sat and sat beside her. "How about you? How's your side?"

"Hurts like hell," she admitted. "I can't imagine the type of pain you're in."

"You think I'd be used to it by now," Lucas replied. "You know when we were talking about taking up self defense classes or karate or something? I think it's about time we did."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "We should do as many things like that as we can. And take Andrew along with us too. That way if Dan ever does start on him he can fight back."

"I wish I could fight back," Lucas said. "After each time he's hit me I tell myself that the next time he does it I'm going to fight back. But it's like I freeze. Either that or he manages to find a way to get me in a position that I can't move."

"Well when we all start learning to defend ourselves we can gang up on him and give him a taste of his own medicine." Brooke told him.

"I hope you're right." Lucas said as he held his ribs.

"Let me get you some more Tylenol." Brooke said as she headed over to her bag to get them.

"How come you have Tylenol with you anyway?" Lucas asked. "I thought we weren't allowed to bring stuff like that because they don't trust us not to overdose ourselves."

"I smuggled them in my bag because I really didn't want to ask Dan for when I needed them because he would have asked me why and that would have been _really_ embarrassing." Brooke told him as she went into the bathroom to get him some water.

"Why?" Lucas asked puzzled as she came back out. Brooke raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and was surprised when he still seemed clueless.

"Period pain." she mumbled simply as she handed him the water.

"Oh," he replied as he blushed slightly. Brooke smiled at his reaction as she opened the tablets and placed two in his hand. "Sorry I asked."

"It's okay," she replied with a smile. "It's all part of growing up when you're a girl. The part I really don't look forward to is when my mom takes me to the doc for my first proper annual check up."

"When's that?" Lucas asked after he had swallowed the tablets.

"Later this week," Brooke told him as she pulled a face. "Just hope this bruise has gone by then. Otherwise I'm going to have to lie and say I hurt it in gym class or at practice."

"When is it this week?" Lucas asked. "I'll try and get Andy out of the house so that we're not home alone with Dan."

"Thursday after practice," Brooke told him. "It's when Dan has his meeting."

"Great! Me and Andy can actually relax in the house." Lucas said in a relieved tone.

"Exactly," Brooke told him. "I told my mom that Thursday was the only day that I could fit it in because I had lots of homework."

"You did that even though we weren't talking?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Brooke told him with a sad smile. "I didn't want him hurting you. And like I said last night, I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you."

"I understand Brooke," Lucas told her. "It wasn't nice hearing that and I was the only person you could vent at."

"I still shouldn't have taken it out on you," Brooke told him. She then frowned slightly as she asked. "How come you don't call Dan dad?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be called that," Lucas replied. "He's never acted like a father so why the hell should I call it him?"

"You're right there," Brooke agreed. She then saw the time and sighed. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"I think I will," Lucas replied quietly. "It was bad enough trying to wash myself in the shower."

"I'll get your clothes together," Brooke said as she went over to his bag and began to rummage around in it. When she had his clothes she headed back over to him and held his boxers out to him. "You think you can manage those yourself?"

"I doubt it," he replied as he raised his hand to get them from her. He winced as his shoulder screamed in agony and he quickly lowered his arm and looked at her sadly. "I'm gonna need your help with those."

"I guess it'll only be like that time we played doctor and you told me I had two butts." Brooke said with a smile as she tried to make light of the situation. Lucas laughed and then winced when his ribs protested.

"I was too young to know any better then," Lucas replied with a smile. "It did look like you had two butts."

"So how are we going to do this?" Brooke asked as she stood with his boxers in his hands.

"What if I stand and keep my towel around me and step into them and you pull them up?" Lucas suggested.

"That sounds like it will work." Brooke told him as she crouched down. Lucas carefully stood and stepped into his underwear. As Brooke pulled them up, Lucas moved his hands so she could bring them all the way up. It caused his towel to slip and pool at his feet on the floor, just as Brooke was eye level with his crotch.

"Sorry." he mumbled sounding embarrassed.

"Damn Lucas!" Brooke said in a shocked tone as she finished pulling his underwear up. She stood and smiled at him as she playfully said. "So if I have two butts, you have three legs."

"Don't make me laugh," Lucas said as he held his ribs and laughed. He then found himself asking. "Do you still want to be a doctor?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Brooke replied as she helped him pull on a pair of trousers. "After seeing the things that Dan has done to you, I'm not sure if I can face things like that everyday. And I'd have to do that if I was a doctor."

"That would depend on what type of doctor you were," Lucas pointed out as she fastened his trousers. She then began to help him with his shirt. "I think you'd make a great doctor Brooke. You have an awesome bedside manner. And when you're patching me up you're so gentle."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she fastened the buttons on his shirt. "I'm surprised that you haven't ended up with infected wounds or something from my amateur attempts as first aid."

"It must be a sign that medicine is your calling." Lucas said as he smiled. Brooke then began working on the tie that was part of his game smarts.

"Maybe," Brooke replied. "It's just I think of how hard I'd have to study to become a doctor. I just don't know if I have the right brain for studying."

"You do Brooke," Luca told her. "Don't think that you don't. You are the smartest person I know."

"If I was the smartest person you know, I would have been at the police station the moment that you told me what Dan did to my father." Brooke told him as she helped him sit down on the bed. She then began to help him with his socks and sneakers.

"Why didn't you?" Lucas asked, even though he thought that he already knew the answer.

"I didn't want Dan to do anything to my mom or Andy," Brooke replied. "The cops would have asked me if I had proof and when I turned round and said that my best friend who Dan beats told me, who do you think they would have believed? Dan would have wormed his way out of it."

"You have a point," Lucas said as she finished tying his sneakers. "Are we taking our bags down to breakfast with us? That way we don't have to come back up and risk running into Dan again."

"I like the way you think," Brooke told him. "Let me just go and grab the stuff from the bathroom and then we're good."

**~X~**

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked Karen that evening. Karen was busy making some cakes for her store.

"Sure you can sweetie," Karen told her. "What's up?"

"Me and Lucas were talking about college and we decided that we want to do some extra activities." Brooke told her.

"You and Lucas are talking about college already?" Karen asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Brooke told her. "We think it'll look better for our college applications if we have a variety of activities under our belts so to speak."

"It would," Karen agreed as she looked at Brooke. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well we were looking at classes the school does but they all clash with cheerleading and basketball," Brooke began. "So we looked at some the sports center run and the community center. So Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays we'll be doing cheering and basketball. Then Wednesdays we were thinking of joining the photography club, Fridays would be an art workshop. Then on Saturdays we want to do karate and kickboxing and on Sunday we want to volunteer at the animal shelter."

"That's a lot of things you and Lucas want to do," Karen told her as her eyes widened at Brooke's words. "When would you fit your homework in?"

"There'll be plenty of time to do homework mom," Brooke assured her. "There'll be the evenings and before we start the clubs. I thought Andy could join us too because the clubs are all ages. And on Sundays he can go over and play with his friends as normal. Please say yes mom."

"I'll think about it," Karen told her. She smiled as she said. "Your dad would be pleased that you want to include Andrew in these after school activities."

"Well we get to spend more time together then," Brooke told her. "And you don't have to worry about finding somebody to look after him while you're at work. Plus he'll be learning more too."

"You'd make a great sales person Brooke," Karen told her with a slight laugh. Brooke smiled in response. "Okay you can do it."

"Thanks mom," Brooke said happily. "We just need you to sign the consent forms for us."

"Go and get them before I change my mind." Karen told her in a playful tone.

Brooke quickly headed out of the kitchen and ran to get the form from her room where Lucas and Andy were hanging out. Lucas was still on her bed and he was helping Andrew with his homework. He looked up when she came into the room and grabbed the forms from her desk. Their eyes met and they shared a smile before she grabbed a pen and headed back to the kitchen.

"Mom can you sign Luke's too?" Brooke asked hopefully. "We would ask Dan but he's always busy or grumpy."

"Well he has been saying that you kids should do more things together, so I think I can sign those for Lucas," Karen replied. Brooke did a little happy dance inside as she handed Karen the mountain of forms. "I hope I don't burn the cakes while I'm signing this mountain of paperwork."

"I'll keep an eye on them for you mom." Brooke assured her as she gave her the pen.

**~X~**

"I can't believe your mom signed the forms," Lucas said to Brooke quietly as they lay in his bed that night. "That's pretty awesome."

"I know," Brooke replied with a smile. "I'm glad it didn't take too much convincing. I'm just glad that she'll be working while we're at the various different things we're going to. I'd hate to leave her with Dan."

"Yeah that's a good thing," Lucas agreed. "And Andy will be at his after school clubs when we're at practice."

"And Sunday's he'll be at his friend's house." Brooke added.

"I pity your mom on Sundays having to be with him all day." Lucas said with a frown and a grimace.

"Are you hurting again?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's my shoulder. My ribs aren't really bothering me now."

"You want me to get you more Tylenol?" she asked.

"No I took some not too long ago," he told her. "I could use a hot water bottle or ice pack something. Everything feels so knotted up in there."

"What about a towel soaked in cold water?" Brooke asked. "That what we don't have to go to the kitchen and risk waking Dan up."

"That might work," Lucas said as Brooke climbed out of the bed. "I'm glad that Andy is at his friend's tonight. I don't want him to see me all beat up like this."

"Me too," Brooke said as she switched the cold water on in the bathtub. She grabbed a hand towel and placed it underneath the water. "He's going to be so happy to be spending more time out of the house."

"I can't wait to get some knowledge on how to defend myself from Dan," Lucas said as he slowly sat up in the bed. "And then I want to see his face when I fight back."

"Me too," Brooke replied as she switched the tap off. She then wrung the towel out. "Damn this is cold."

"I just hope that it works." Lucas told her as she finished squeezing as much water out of it as she could. She then folded it and headed back over to the bed. She climbed back on it and moved so that she was behind him.

"Do you want me to hold it against your shoulder?" she asked.

"If you could that would be great." Lucas replied.

"Okay then. Let me just get comfortable," Brooke replied. She then moved so that she was sat behind him. Her legs on either side of him so that he was between them. She then placed the towel gently against his right shoulder. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly as he flinched slightly from the cold towel touching his skin. "There's one thing. It should help numb the pain."

"Maybe I'll study to be a beauty therapist," Brooke said in a thoughtful tone. "That way I can practice on you to massage all the pain away."

"I don't think a massage would be good on my shoulder right now," Lucas told her. "It would hurt me far too much."

"Have you thought what job you want when you're older Luke?" Brooke asked curious.

"I'm not really sure what I want to be," Lucas told her. "One day I think that I want to be a child welfare officer so that I can get kids out of the situation that we're in and then the next I think that I'd like to be a pediatrician so I can look after kids when they're hurt."

"That's so sweet," Brooke told him. "We could go to medical school together."

"Yeah we could," Lucas said as he laughed softly. "It would suck if we didn't go to the same college."

"It would," Brooke agreed. "I can't imagine not going to college with my best friend. We could get our own apartment off campus and it would be awesome because there would be no Dan."

"I just hope he doesn't pick on Andy when that happens." Lucas told her.

"Well we'll just have to break them up," Brooke said. She was then hit by an idea. "We should do that anyway."

"He'd take me with him when he left though even if we did manage to break them up." Lucas said sadly.

"It's a shame we don't know any ninja assassins that could take him out." Brooke replied. Lucas laughed and had to put a hand over his mouth to dull the sound. Brooke found herself joining in.

"I like that idea," Lucas told her once he had got his laughter under control. "Maybe we could turn into ninja assassins when we become experts in karate and kickboxing."

"What about running him over?" Brooke asked as she rearranged the towel against Lucas's shoulder. "Or tying him to train tracks like they do in cartoons?"

"Can you imagine us tying him to train tracks?" Lucas asked in amusement. "We'd have to comatose him first."

"I can't believe we're actually sat here talking about ways to kill Dan," Brooke said as she shook her head. She then said. "He should die the way he made my daddy die. Then he would know exactly what he had to endure."

"I agree with that," Lucas replied softly. "Let's just pray that he gets involved in some kind of car accident and never gets out of it."

"Amen to that Luke." Brooke agreed.

"So Brooke, it's not too long until your birthday right?" Rachel asked her at lunch the next day. "Do you have any plans on what you want to do?"

"Rachel my birthday is like ten weeks away." Brooke replied as she rolled her eyes at the redhead.

"Ten weeks isn't that long to organize a party." Rachel told her.

"I don't know if I want a party," Brooke replied. "I don't know if my mom has anything planned."

"Well you're getting a party," Rachel told her. "We always throw parties for the cheerleaders and basketball team."

"A party would be good," Lucas told her. "We'd be out enjoying ourselves."

"I like the way Lucas thinks," Felix told him. "Are you sure you shouldn't be a senior?"

"Maybe if I was on a fast track education program." Lucas replied with a smile. He then winced as he moved his shoulder.

"Dude what's up with you?" Felix asked as he frowned.

"My shoulder really hurts," he replied. "That's why I played like crap at the game."

"How did you manage that?" Theresa asked.

"I have no idea." Lucas lied as he and Brooke shared a look.

"I reckon that you and Brooke got carried away in the bedroom," Rachel said as she smiled. "And don't tell me otherwise. I saw that sneaky look you two just had."

"Rachel what Lucas and I get up to in a bedroom is none of your business." Brooke told her in a playful tone. Rachel cackled loudly.

"I _knew_ you guys were having sex," Rachel said. "And you're totally underage too!"

"We're not having sex Rachel," Lucas told her. "We're too busy plotting to become ninja assassins."

"Great cover story Lucas!" Felix said as he laughed. Brooke and Lucas shared a look and smiled. "Ninja assassins!"

"Next you'll be telling us that you dress up as superheroes and go around catching bad guys." Rachel said as she too laughed.

"Now _there's_ an idea!" Brooke said causing Felix and Rachel to laugh even harder. Theresa and Erica joined in and it wasn't long before Brooke and Lucas themselves joined in.

"So you're telling me that you get Lucas to dress up for you?" Rachel asked Brooke suggestively.

"Well I always did have a weakness for Batman." Brooke replied causing another round of laughter.

"I think Lucas would look pretty hot as Batman." Erica said as she eyed him suggestively. Lucas frowned and subconsciously moved closer to Brooke.

"I think he'd make a better Spiderman," Theresa told her. "Spandex would _definitely_ look better on that body."

"Actually I agree with that." Erica said as they both stared at Lucas. It was clear that they were envisioning him dressed as Spiderman.

"Hey can you stop perving over Lucas already?" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone. She frowned as she glared at them. She didn't want them oggling Lucas the way they were.

"Yes can you stop with that?" Lucas asked as he pulled a repulsed expression.

"I can't believe you two just totally fantasized about Lucas when Brooke is right there." Rachel told the two cheerleaders.

"Yeah that wasn't cool," Felix told them. "Coach Reed is on his way over."

"Ugh great." Lucas muttered under his breath. Brooke squeezed his hand under the table.

"Felix, Lucas," he said as he approached the table. "I'm just letting you know that there will be an extra practice on Saturday. Seeing as though the game you played the other night sucked I've decided that you all need some extra training."

"Coach, I have plans on Saturday." Felix told him.

"Well change them," Dan told him firmly. He then glared at Lucas. "As for you, you better prove that you're worthy of a place on the team on Saturday or that's it for you Lucas. It's over."

Dan then turned and stomped away from the table. Brooke squeezed Lucas's hand again. Both knew that Dan's words just didn't mean that it was the end for him on the basketball team. Felix and Rachel watched the exchange between them curiously before sharing a worried look.

**~X~**

"How the hell am I going to be able to prove that I'm worthy of being on the team with my shoulder the way it is?" Lucas asked with a sigh as he and Brooke headed towards Andrew's school to pick him up.

"Maybe we should get you checked out by a doctor," Brooke suggested. "Maybe it was dislocated and you need a support or something."

"I think you're right," Lucas replied. "Although how will I explain all these bruises?"

"We could say that you were beat up by some supporters of the team you were playing," Brooke told him. "But you never saw their faces."

"I could," he replied. "And I could also say that I was protecting you."

"Well you were," Brooke told him as she took hold of the hand on his good arm. He smiled at her as she did. "You're my hero."

"I don't feel like one." Lucas replied.

"Well you are to me," Brooke told him. "If you hadn't told me to get in the bathroom, I would have tried getting him off you again. Then who knows what he would have done."

"I'm just glad that bathroom door held fast," Lucas told her. "He was kicking it really hard."

"I know I felt it," she admitted. "I was leaning against the other side, praying to my dad to keep us safe."

"I hate that you got hurt." Lucas said softly.

"It wasn't you that hurt me Lucas," she assured him. "It was that murdering monster."

"It doesn't stop me feeling guilty." he told her.

"Well you shouldn't. It's not your fault," she replied as they walked past a drug store. "Let's go in there and see if they have any sports strapping and ibuprofen for you."

"What do I need ibuprofen for?" he asked.

"It will help reduce the swelling in your shoulder," she told him. "And we should see if they have a shoulder support."

"Will they sell ibuprofen to us?" he asked as they headed towards the store.

"We'll get you some over the counter stuff," Brooke told him. "They should sell us that."

"See you really should be a doctor," he told her as they began to browse the shelves. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I looked it up online in the library when we were supposed to be researching in History," she told him. She then smiled as she said. "Just call me Dr. Hargrove."

**~X~**

"It was nice of that pharmacist to give us some stronger ibuprofen huh?" Brooke said as she and Lucas came out of the store. "But I don't think he wanted to turn us away when he saw your shoulder."

"I love how you told him that Dan had no medical insurance and we couldn't afford to go to the doctor." Lucas told her.

"It worked didn't it?" she asked as she gave him a dimpled smile. "We got you a whole new supply of medical stuff at discounted rates. Hey, maybe we should get jobs in the drug store."

"If we both want to be doctors that would be good," Lucas replied. "We could start learning all these stupidly long unpronounceable names of drugs."

"Ooh we should go to the second hand book store and get some medical text books," Brooke told him suddenly as the idea hit her. "We might as well start cramming our brain with medical knowledge now."

"How about we go there after we pick Andy up?" Lucas suggested. "Then we can go get some yummy snacks from your mom before we head home."

"I like your plan Lucas," she told him with a smile. "So you definitely want to be a pediatrician?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I thought about it in chemistry today. I'd be able to get kids away from abusive parents as well as help them in that job. Because if I suspected foul play I just call in people to investigate. What branch of medicine would you go into Dr. Hargrove?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Brooke replied. "Something like an OBGYN maybe. Because those jobs seem to be all filled by guys and not every girl likes showing her lady parts to guy doctors."

"You'd be great at it," Lucas told her as they arrived at Andrew's school. Lucas couldn't help asking. "Is this because you have to go and see a guy doctor tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Brooke replied with a sigh. "I'm totally freaking out. My mom asked if I could get an appointment with a female doctor and the receptionist turned round and said that they don't have one based there permanently."

"I thought that they had to have female docs in places like that?" Lucas asked.

"They do," Brooke replied. "They have a female one that comes in once every two weeks, but she's fully booked up until Christmas. So I had no choice but to get an appointment with my mom's doc who's like ancient. While I was looking online about your shoulder I checked what happens at the appointment I have tomorrow and it made me even more nervous."

"Is it that bad?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Brooke asked as she raised her eyebrows. "There's lots of poking and prodding around down there. In _both_ places! And they're not content with that, but they have to do the chest too."

"Damn I'm glad I'm not a girl!" Lucas said as he grimaced. "That sucks you have to go through that. Do you have to go?"

"My mom wants me to." Brooke replied.

"Why?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"You're really going to make me answer that aren't you?" she asked.

"Well yeah, because if you don't really need to go, why is your mom making you?" Lucas asked. Brooke sighed and moved her mouth to Lucas's ear so that she could whisper the answer.

"Because now I have my period she wants me to go on birth control," she told him. "And that's because she knows that I sneak into your room at night."

"So she thinks that we're doing grown up stuff, just like Rachel and Felix do?" Lucas asked as it dawned on him. Brooke smiled at his use of words.

"Obviously," Brooke replied. "And she told me that if I wanted to be a doctor and go through the 12 years or so of learning and training, the last thing I need is a baby. And I told her that she's right and I also told her that we weren't doing anything like that because one I'm totally not ready for that kind of thing, two it would be illegal and three it's you and would be too weird."

"So why is she making you go?" Lucas asked again. He felt a small sting in his heart when she said it would be weird doing that with him. Even though he wasn't ready for that step either, he felt sad that Brooke had completely ruled him out.

"She's being cautious," Brooke told him. "She said that she remembered what it was like to be a teenager. So because my parents couldn't control themselves when they were in high school, I have to face humiliation tomorrow. As well as now having this conversation with you."

"Are you sure you don't need a shrink too?" he asked with a smile. Brooke managed to smile back. "Because having parents in that equation is just eeww."

"I'm trying not to picture it." she told him as Andrew came running up to them.

"Brooke Lucas!" he greeted happily.

"Hey Andy." Brooke greeted as she hugged her little brother.

"Hey buddy!" Lucas greeted as the three of them began to walk away from the school gate. "Did you have fun today?"

"It was okay," he replied as he pulled away from Brooke and walked between her and Lucas. "We're not going home right away right?"

"No we're not," Brooke told him. "We're going to go to an old book store so me and Luke can get some books. Then we're gonna go and see mom and get some cake."

"Cool!" Andrew said in an excited tone. "I don't like going straight back there after school."

"I know you don't buddy," Lucas told him as he and Brooke shared a sad look. "But Brooke and I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Andrew asked as his eyes lit up in anticipation.

"We've signed up to different after school clubs," Brooke told him. "And you can come with us."

"Really?" Andrew asked happily. Brooke and Lucas nodded. "Cool! What are they?"

"Photography club, an art workshop, karate and kick boxing." Lucas told him.

"And on Sunday's you can go play with your friends like you currently do." Brooke told him.

"What will you and Luke do then?" Andrew asked.

"Me and Luke are going to go and help at an animal shelter," Brooke told him. "So you don't have to worry about us."

"Yeah you just enjoy playing with your friends." Lucas told him.

"But what about my other clubs I have after school?" Andrew asked with a slight pout.

"They're the same days that we have practice, so you can still go to them." Brooke told him.

"Awesome!" Andrew said happily as they headed into the book store.

**~X~**

"Mom I seriously can't believe that you're making me go through with this." Brooke said to Karen quietly as Karen filled the paperwork as they sat in the waiting room on Thursday afternoon.

"Honey, every girl has to go through this," Karen told her softly. "It's a part of growing up."

"But there's _nothing_ wrong with me," Brooke told her. She pouted as she asked. "Why do I have to let an old man prod me like that?"

"I've already told you why." Karen told her as she smiled at Brooke.

"Because you and daddy couldn't control yourselves in high school." Brooke mumbled. Karen actually laughed at her response.

"I guess that is part of the reason," Karen told her softly. "And if it will make you feel more comfortable I can go first, seeing as though we're both getting checked over."

"You're getting a check over too?" Brooke asked as she frowned. Karen nodded. "Okay I don't feel so bad now. Wait a minute. Didn't you already have yours a few months ago?"

"I did," Karen replied. She then sighed before she decided to confide in Brooke. "But the doctor wants me to have another one before he will give me birth control pills again."

"Aren't you on that already?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"No I've been using other methods," Karen told her and Brooke pulled a face as she realized that she was actually talking to Karen about her and Dan having sex. The thought repulsed her. "Dan told me the other day that he wanted to have a baby with me."

"_What_?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened at the thought of her mother carrying that monster's baby. "What did you tell him?"

"That I didn't want anymore," Karen replied. She frowned as she said. "He told me that he understood, but there was something in his eyes when he said it that I didn't like. I don't trust him to not get me pregnant deliberately. So I'm covering myself with birth control pills. And I want you to be covered with some kind of contraception too. I know you said that you're not ready for that type of relationship yet. I just worry in case somebody forces you Brooke or you get too caught up in the moment further down the line."

"Oh," Brooke replied as she frowned. She then thought back to the hotel room when Dan was trying to get into the bathroom. "I never thought of that. Do you think that the doctor will give us the same brand of birth control pills?"

"I'm not sure," Karen replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because if Dan ever found yours, you could say that they're mine," Brooke told her. Karen looked at her slightly surprised. "I wouldn't put it past him to go crazy if he found out about you taking them and do something horrible to you."

"That's very thoughtful of you Brooke," Karen told her. She wondered why Brooke had thought of that and her mind began to go into overdrive. "So how come you sneak up to Luke's room on a nightly basis?"

"I just... I sleep better with him in the room. And he's the same. And Andy likes sleeping up there too when he's had his bad dreams," Brooke told her. "It's like a sleepover."

"I believe you Brooke," Karen told her. She then frowned as she asked. "Does Andrew tell you what his dreams are about? I ask him but he won't tell me. I'm really worried about him. I even asked Dan if he would talk to him to try and find out what's bothering him."

"And what did Dan tell you?" Brooke asked as she tried to hide her shock at the revelation. She was dying to just tell Karen the truth. Karen noticed her reaction to hearing that she had asked Dan. She began to suspect that there was something about Dan that Brooke was keeping from her.

"That Andrew wouldn't tell him," Karen said sadly. "I'm worried that somebody is doing something terrible to him and he's too scared to tell me."

"Mom-" Brooke began but was cut off by the nurse coming into the waiting area.

"Brooke and Karen Hargrove." she called. Brooke and Karen stood and followed her down the hallway and into the doctors' room.

**~X~**

"Shall we go and have a mother daughter shopping trip at the mall?" Karen asked as she and Brooke walked out of the doctor's office.

"Is that my reward for my first gyno visit?" Brooke asked as she managed a smile.

"I suppose you could call it that," Karen told her with a smile of her own. "Plus it's nice just spending time with my daughter."

"I'm just glad that the doc decided not to do any internal exams when he discovered things were still _intact_ down there," Brooke told her as they climbed into the car. "I was dreading that part. Plus it proves that I was telling the truth about not doing that kind of thing."

"I'm glad that you're honest with me Brooke," Karen told her as she started the engine. Brooke felt guilty as she heard her words. "Promise me that you won't ever keep any secrets from me. Promise me that whenever anything bothers you, that you'll come to me and talk to me."

"I promise," Brooke said quietly as she gazed out of the window. She felt bad for lying to her mother. She was quiet for a moment before she asked. "Mom do you love Dan?"

"Why do you ask?" Karen asked in surprise. She hadn't expected Brooke to ask her that. She got the niggling feeling again that Brooke was hiding something from her regarding Dan.

"Because I want you to be happy," Brooke told her. "You don't seem happy with Dan."

"Do you want my honest answer?" Karen asked her softly.

"Yeah," Brooke told her. She smiled as she asked. "No secrets remember?"

"No I don't love him Brooke," Karen admitted. "The only man I have ever loved is your father."

"Then why are you with Dan?" Brooke asked as she looked at her mom.

"I honestly don't know," she said with a sigh. "It seemed the safe option. After all the help he gave me after your father died I thought that I had feelings for him. But just lately I realized that it wasn't romantic feelings."

"So why are you still with him?" Brooke asked her. "Why don't you tell him that you don't want to be with him? Then you can get away from him."

"I honestly don't know." Karen told her as she drove the car into the mall parking lot. Brooke waited until she had parked before she spoke.

"Mom what would you do if you could find the person that was responsible for daddy's death?" she asked quietly. Karen looked at her shocked.

"I would want to ask them why they just drove off and left your father to die," Karen told her. She was becoming more and more intrigued and worried about Brooke's questions. "What's wrong Brooke? I know that you're keeping something from me. Tell me what it is."

"I'm scared to mom," she told her as she felt tears fill her eyes. Karen felt herself getting anxious at Brooke's reply. "I don't want anything to happen to you too."

"Brooke, what is it?" Karen asked her as she made Brooke look at her. "Tell me. You're scaring me."

"You'll be even more scared if I tell you mom." she told her sadly as she let the tears fall.

"Please Brooke; just tell me what's wrong." Karen begged.

"Promise me something first mom." Brooke told her.

"What?" Karen asked her softly.

"That you'll keep Lucas safe," Brooke told her. "Please promise me that you'll keep him safe."

"I promise," Karen told her as her stomach filled with dread. "Just like I promise to keep you and Andrew safe."

"Dan isn't mister nice guy like he makes out to be," Brooke began. "He beats Lucas. The other night at the away game, he came into the room me and Luke were in and hit Lucas. I think he almost dislocated his shoulder too. I tried to get him off him but he pushed me against a cabinet and I have a huge bruise on my side. Luke told me to get in the bathroom so I did and I locked the door. Dan tried getting in and he was kicking it. I was so scared."

"Oh my God!" Karen said as her face drained of color. "What did he do to Lucas?"

"He carried on hitting him. Then Lucas told me he had gone so I went back into the room and I cleaned him up," Brooke told her as she wiped at her tears. "Just like I've been doing for years."

"How long has this been going on?" Karen asked her. She couldn't believe what had been going on practically under her nose and she hadn't even noticed. "I'm such a bad mother. How could I not see what he was doing?"

"Because he had his mister charming act on whenever you were around," Brooke told her. "And me and Andrew only know because we saw him turn on Lucas one day."

"When?" Karen asked.

"When me and Lucas were 12," Brooke told her. "We were in the pool cooling down and he dragged Lucas into the house and whipped him with his belt. Then he scrubbed his back after pouring scalding hot water over his back."

"Oh my God!" Karen asked as she felt sick to her stomach. She then remembered a conversation she had had with Andrew many years ago. "Was it the day that you told Andrew about your father?"

"Yes," Brooke told her. "After he beat Lucas he came into my room and told me and Andrew that if we told anybody that he would hurt us. I told him that I didn't keep secrets from my mom and then he threatened to hurt you mom. And I didn't want to lose you as well. That's why Andrew has nightmares."

"I'm the worst mother in the world," Karen said as her own tears fell. "How could I not notice that this was going on? How could I be so _damn_ blind?"

"Mom it's not your fault," Brooke told her. "He's had years to perfect his act. Do you remember when Lucas was in hospital after he fell in the pool and nearly drowned?"

"Yes." Karen told her.

"Dan beat Lucas before that happened and made Lucas go and get the ball even though he knew that he couldn't swim," Brooke told her. "Lucas didn't bang his side on the pool. It was where Dan had punched him."

"Oh my God," Karen said as she tried to process everything that Brooke had told her. "So when he broke Luke's arm that wasn't accidental?"

"I don't think so," Brooke confided. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Dan killed daddy too mom."

"_What_?" Karen almost yelled in shock. Brooke then began to tell her the events surrounding Andy's death. By the time she had finished both were crying heavily. "What kind of monster have I let into our home?"

"Are you going to make him leave mom?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Karen told her. "I'll get the cops involved too."

"Just promise me that Lucas can stay with us," Brooke pleaded. "Don't make Lucas go with him."

"I promise Brooke," Karen told her. "I think we should head back home and get the locks changed before Dan's meeting finishes. Then I'm going to call the police."

**~X~**

"Hey, how did it go?" Lucas asked as Brooke and Karen headed into the house.

"Where's Dan?" Karen asked him.

"Still at his meeting." Lucas replied with a frown.

"Where's Andrew?" she asked as she locked and bolted the front door. She even put the chain on.

"In his room," Lucas replied as his frown deepened. "Why what's up?"

"Go and lock the back door," Karen told him as she went over to where the phone book was. She picked it up and began to flick through to find a locksmith. Lucas obediently went and locked the back door. "Brooke can you make sure that all the windows are closed?"

"Sure mom." she said as she began to make sure that the windows were secure. Lucas came back into the lounge.

"Luke can you make sure the garage is locked with the deadbolt and padlock?" Karen asked as she dialed a number.

"Sure." he replied wondering what the hell was going on. He headed into the garage and secured the deadbolt before slipping the padlock though the hole that was in the end so that it couldn't be opened. He then headed back into the lounge.

"That's all the windows secured mom." Brooke said as she came down from Lucas's room.

"What's going on?" he asked her with a puzzled expression.

"I told my mom about Dan," she said. Lucas looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. "She's getting the locks changed and then she's calling the cops. And you're staying with us."

"Wow." Lucas said in a stunned tone as Andrew came out of his room. He looked at everyone with a puzzled expression as Karen finished on the phone.

"They said they'll be here in ten minutes," Karen said. She then looked at Lucas sadly. "I'm so sorry that you've had to put up with him doing those horrible things to you all these years. He won't do it to you anymore Lucas. I promise."

"Please don't make promises," Lucas told her sadly. "Andy did and look what happened."

"History is _not_ going to repeat itself this time Lucas," Karen told him. "Dan has messed with the wrong family."

As she spoke they heard a car pull up outside. The engine stopped and they heard a car door open and close. They then heard footsteps coming up to the front door, before a key was inserted into the lock. They heard it turn and then the door rattled but stayed closed. The same thing happened a few times before Dan appeared at the living room window. He peered in and looked at the four people in the room.

"I can't get in." he told them with a fake smile.

"Good," Karen said as she looked at him with hatred. "You're not welcome here any longer Dan. I know about every sick little thing that you've done and so do the police."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dan lied. He still had the fake smile on his face.

"You know fine well, you murdering bastard," Karen told him as she glared at him through the glass. She saw his fake smile fall from his face and was quickly replaced by dark anger. "Get the hell away from me and my family. And that means Lucas too. You're not welcome here any longer."


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. You rock! Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, how did it go?" Lucas asked as Brooke and Karen headed into the house.<em>

_"Where's Dan?" Karen asked him._

_"Still at his meeting." Lucas replied with a frown._

_"Where's Andrew?" she asked as she locked and bolted the front door. She even put the chain on._

_"In his room," Lucas replied as his frown deepened. "Why what's up?"_

_"Go and lock the back door," Karen told him as she went over to where the phone book was. She picked it up and began to flick through to find a locksmith. Lucas obediently went and locked the back door. "Brooke can you make sure that all the windows are closed?"_

_"Sure mom." she said as she began to make sure that the windows were secure. Lucas came back into the lounge._

_"Luke can you make sure the garage is locked with the deadbolt and padlock?" Karen asked as she dialed a number._

_"Sure." he replied wondering what the hell was going on. He headed into the garage and secured the deadbolt before slipping the padlock though the hole that was in the end so that it couldn't be opened. He then headed back into the lounge._

_"That's all the windows secured mom." Brooke said as she came down from Lucas's room._

_"What's going on?" he asked her with a puzzled expression._

_"I told my mom about Dan," she said. Lucas looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. "She's getting the locks changed and then she's calling the cops. And you're staying with us."_

_"Wow." Lucas said in a stunned tone as Andrew came out of his room. He looked at everyone with a puzzled expression as Karen finished on the phone._

_"They said they'll be here in ten minutes," Karen said. She then looked at Lucas sadly. "I'm so sorry that you've had to put up with him doing those horrible things to you all these years. He won't do it to you anymore Lucas. I promise."_

_"Please don't make promises," Lucas told her sadly. "Andy did and look what happened."_

_"History is not going to repeat itself this time Lucas," Karen told him. "Dan has messed with the wrong family."_

_As she spoke they heard a car pull up outside. The engine stopped and they heard a car door open and close. They then heard footsteps coming up to the front door, before a key was inserted into the lock. They heard it turn and then the door rattled but stayed closed. The same thing happened a few times before Dan appeared at the living room window. He peered in and looked at the four people in the room._

_"I can't get in." he told them with a fake smile._

_"Good," Karen said as she looked at him with hatred. "You're not welcome here any longer Dan. I know about every sick little thing that you've done and so do the police."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Dan lied. He still had the fake smile on his face._

_"You know fine well, you murdering bastard," Karen told him as she glared at him through the glass. She saw his fake smile fall from his face and was quickly replaced by dark anger. "Get the hell away from me and my family. And that means Lucas too. You're not welcome here any longer."_

Brooke, Lucas and Andrew all held their breath as they waited to see what Dan was going to do next. Andrew moved closer to Brooke as Dan just stood outside the house staring at them through the window with an unreadable expression on his face. Karen bravely put herself in front of the children. Even though there was a double glazed window between her and Dan, it didn't make her nerves any less.

"Let me in Karen," Dan demanded in a dangerously low tone. "We can't talk about this with me out here."

"You're never getting in here again," Karen said as she shut the blind on him. She then turned round to the clearly terrified looking Brooke, Lucas and Andrew. "Go up to Lucas's room and stay in there okay?"

"Mom-" Brooke began in a distressed tone. However, Karen cut her off.

"Please Brooke, just do this for me," Karen begged her. "I'm going to go and call the cops and tell them to send somebody immediately."

"Mommy." Andrew said as he began to cry.

"Andy sweetie, just go with Brooke for me," Karen told him as she tried to remain calm. She knew the last thing they needed to see was Karen breaking down. "Please."

"Come on Andy," Brooke said as she took hold of his hand. Brooke shared a look with her mother before Lucas took hold of Brooke's hand and led them up to his room.

**~X~**

Dan paced back and forth in his cell as his anger level rose even higher. He couldn't believe that either Brooke or Lucas had shot their mouth off to Karen. He was growing more and more frustrated as he hadn't seen a single sign of a police officer since they had put him in the cell. He faced the wall and lashed out with his fist several times. He then sank to his knees as pain radiated from his shattered knuckles. It made him even more determined to punish Lucas for opening his mouth.

**~X~**

"How did it go?" Lucas asked Brooke as they headed back to the room they had been told to wait in for Karen.

"I felt like I'd done something wrong," Brooke told him in response. "They kept asking me to repeat what I was saying."

"I think that was to see if we legged ourselves up because they did the same with me too," Lucas told her as they went into the room. They headed over to the hard sofa and sat down. "I feel sorry for Andrew."

"Me too," Brooke said with a sigh. "I'm glad that the only thing he knows about is that day with the pool."

"I hope that is all he knows about," Lucas replied with a frown. "I hope Dan hasn't done anything to him that we don't know about."

"I hope he hasn't either," Brooke said in a worried tone. "God what if he has and that's why he's having nightmares."

"He would have told us at least Brooke," Lucas assured her as he wrapped his arms around her. Brooke let him hug her and was careful not to hurt him. "Did you have to have pictures taken of your side?"

"Yeah," Brooke told him with a sigh. "I'm just glad I wore a bra today. Did you have pictures taken?"

"Yeah I did," Lucas replied. "The police doc said you did a great job patching me up. I told him that you always did do a great job and that you want to be a doctor."

"I take it you don't want to be a doctor anymore?" Brooke asked curious.

"No," Lucas admitted. "I think I want to be a lawyer."

"I can just imagine you as a lawyer," Brooke said managing a smile. "You'd make any criminal confess his sins."

"You think?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh.

"Oh definitely," Brooke told him. "The way you verbally stood up to Dan in the hotel proved it."

"I hope we don't have to see him anymore." Lucas said as they turned serious once again.

"Me too." Brooke agreed as the door opened. They looked up and saw Karen coming in with Andrew and Detective Miranda Stone.

"How did it go?" Lucas asked Karen.

"Good I think," she replied as she sat beside them on the sofa. Andrew clambered onto her lap and cuddled up to her. "I just can't believe that I didn't pick up on any of this sooner. I must be the worst mother on the planet."

"People like Mr. Reed are good at covering their tracks," Miranda told her. "In some previous cases I've worked on the person has managed to cover their tracks for a lot longer than Mr. Reed."

"So what happens next?" Karen asked her. She wanted nothing more to go home and try to unwind from what had happened.

"We're going to formally charge Mr. Reed with assaulting Brooke and Lucas. We can't charge him with anything else as we don't have any evidence," Miranda told them. "He will probably be granted bail, but he won't be allowed to come into contact with any of you. He'll also be suspended from the school. He did mention about his car and belongings, so if you can pack his things and put them in the car, we'll bring it back here before we release him."

"I have no problem doing that," Karen replied. Her blood boiled as she thought of how Dan was obviously going to get away with Andy's murder. "It beats having him come to the house to collect it."

"Can we go home then?" Brooke asked in a tired tone.

"You sure can," Miranda replied. "We have a car waiting to take you back."

**~X~**

Karen watched through the living room window as a police officer drove away from the house in Dan's car. The marked police car that had brought them home followed. Karen then let out a sigh before she closed the blind once more and headed to her bedroom. She took one look at the neatly made bed and felt sick to her stomach. She headed over to it and began to pull the bed linen from it. She didn't want to sleep in the same sheets that Dan had. Brooke came into the room just as she had pulled the bottom sheet off.

"Mom are you okay?" Brooke asked in a gentle tone.

"I will be when I have all trace of that monster out of here," Karen told her. "At least his belongings are gone."

"I was gonna make us all some hot chocolate," Brooke replied as she eyed the bedding that was strewn around the place. "Do you want some?"

"Sure sweetie," Karen replied as she sighed. "How's Andy?"

"He seems okay," Brooke replied. "He's in the lounge with Lucas and they're playing a board game. Do you want me to help you with the sheets?"

"No I can manage," Karen told her as she gave her a reassuring smile. She then went over to Brooke and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I know today must have been really hard on you Brooke and Lucas and Andy too. I'm so proud of you for finding the courage to speak up and tell me what kind of monster that man is."

"I've wanted to tell you for years mom," Brooke told her as she gazed into her mother's eyes. "I was going to tell you the day I found out, but he threatened to hurt you. I just wish that I'd told you sooner; that way Lucas would have been spared all the beatings and intense basketball training."

"At least you told me though Brooke," Karen told her as she stroked her hair. "It probably took all these years for you to find that courage you needed."

"I think you're right," Brooke replied in almost a whisper. "I miss daddy so much mom."

"I know you do honey," Karen told her as she gathered her into her arms. "I miss him too. I feel so guilty for allowing Dan to stay after your father died. I feel even worse for allowing him into my bed. Your father will be so disappointed in me Brooke."

"How could he?" Brooke asked as she pulled back from her mother slightly. "As soon as you found out what that creep was doing you made sure we were safe. That's what he would have wanted. Hell it's what he died trying to do."

"Your father would be so proud of the young woman you're becoming Brooke," Karen told her as she smiled at her. "You've been through so much already and it amazes me how you've overcome it all."

"Thanks mom," Brooke said as she returned the smile. "Now let's get this bed made. You must be exhausted."

"I'll be okay doing this by myself Brooke," Karen assured. "You go and make everybody that amazing hot chocolate of yours."

**~X~**

"Brooke your hot chocolate is even better than your moms." Lucas said as he drained the remains that was in his cup.

"I have to agree with you on that Lucas," Karen said with a smile. "What's your secret Brooke?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I just make it how you do."

"Maybe it's the extra marshmallows, cream and chocolate sprinkles," Andrew suggested. "And the chocolate flake."

"That could be it," Lucas agreed. Brooke then got off the sofa and headed over to the mantle place where Andy's urn was sat that housed his ashes. She trailed her fingertips over the contour before she made her way to the kitchen. Lucas then looked at Karen and asked. "Is Brooke okay?"

"She's missing her father," Karen told him. "So am I."

"Me too," Andrew added. "I'm sad I never met him mommy."

"Me too kiddo," Karen said as she stroked his dark locks. "Your daddy was amazing."

"He was," Lucas confirmed. He felt the guilt overpower him and again wished that he had never said anything to Andy all those years ago. "Your mom's amazing too. So is your sister."

"Thanks Lucas," Karen told him as she gave him a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a weight has been lifted," he confessed. "I actually feel like a normal teenager."

"So you should." Karen told him.

"Mommy can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Andrew asked her suddenly as Brooke came back from the kitchen.

"Sure you can kiddo," Karen told him. "I'll be glad of the company. Why don't you go and get yourself ready for bed? I'm feeling pretty tired right now."

"Okay mommy." Andrew replied as he clambered off the sofa.

"Give me your mug and I'll go and clean it," Karen told him. Andrew obediently did. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't mommy," Andrew assured her. "Goodnight Brooke. Goodnight Lucas."

"Night Andy." Brooke and Lucas replied in unison. Karen then stood.

"I'll get these mugs cleaned and then I'm heading to bed," she told the two teenagers. "Everything is securely locked so we'll be fine."

"I know mom." Brooke replied before she yawned.

"Do you two want to take the day off school tomorrow?" she asked. "After everything that's gone on today I think you guys can play hooky for a day."

"That would be great mom," Brooke told her gratefully. "We can catch up on sleep and get our homework done."

"I can actually rest my shoulder," Lucas said before he too yawned. "And have a lie in."

"That's settled then," Karen replied. "I'm sure the school already expect you not to come in considering they know about Dan's new criminal record. But I'll call them in the morning to make sure they know why you're both off."

"Thanks mom," Brooke told her as Karen took Lucas's mug from him. "I think I'm gonna call it a night too."

"Same here," Lucas said as they both stood. "I think I'll sleep like a baby tonight."

**~X~**

Brooke made her way up the few steps to Lucas's bedroom. She had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour and even though she was more than tired she just couldn't fall asleep. She then realized that it was because Lucas wasn't by her side. So she had done what she had been doing for years; she climbed out of her bed and made her way up to his room. She placed her hand on the door handle and it opened quietly. She went in and closed the door and saw that Lucas was still wide awake too.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lucas asked as he moved his covers back. Brooke smiled as she made her way over to his bed.

"No," she replied as she climbed under the covers. "Even though I'm really tired I just couldn't."

"Likewise," Lucas told her with a grin. "I think I've gotten used to sleeping with you."

"I know what you mean," Brooke replied as she snuggled closer to Lucas. "I'm cold."

"I'm nice and toasty," Lucas said as he embraced her. "God you _are_ cold."

"That's just from walking from my room to here via the bathroom," Brooke told him as she relished the warmth that emanated from him. "I bet you're glad that Dan isn't allowed anywhere near you now huh?"

"Too right I am," Lucas told her as she rested her head on his less painful shoulder. His chin rested on the top of her head. "I'm even more glad that he can't get anywhere near you or your mom and Andy though."

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lucas admitted. "My biggest fear was him doing something to you. I noticed the way he was beginning to look at you and it made me sick to my stomach. And then when he was trying to get in the bathroom every time you were in the shower just proved what his intentions were."

"I'm glad that I had you looking out for me Lucas," she told him honestly. "You'll make a great daddy one day."

"Thanks," Lucas replied with a happy smile. "And you'll make an amazing mom Brooke Hargrove. The way you looked after me and Andy over the years just proves that."

"That's sweet," Brooke said in a sleepy voice. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to sleep without you by my side."

"Same here," Lucas replied with a frown. "The only time I can really relax is like this."

"Maybe you can be relaxed all the time now," Brooke said sounding like she was almost asleep. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas replied. A few moments later, Lucas heard Brooke's breathing regulate, signalling that she was asleep. He then gently kissed her forehead and held her tighter. He hoped that she would never get tired of sleeping beside him.

**~X~**

Across town in a motel, Dan lay in the bed wide awake. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. He couldn't believe how the day had turned out. He'd gone from having almost everything that he wanted, to losing it all. He knew that it was Lucas who was to blame for his predicament. He had been plotting a way to get back at him without breaking the terms of his bail. He was going to make Lucas regret opening his mouth and he was going to do it when he least expected it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

Lucas woke up the next morning to find that Brooke was still snuggled up to him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and her head still rested on his shoulder. Her right arm rested along his torso and her hand rested on his chest. He smiled as he realized that he had all the time in the world to lie there and enjoy being cuddled up to Brooke the way he was. He was happy that he could lounge around in bed and not be dragged off to do the training he detested. He thought that it was too cold to get out of bed anyway. He somehow managed to snuggle closer to her as he closed his eyes again and breathed in her comforting scent.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" Brooke asked in a sleepy voice.

"I am actually," Lucas replied in a similar tone. "I love how I get to lie here snuggled up in a nice warm bed instead of having to drag my ass out to do that damn awful training Dan made me do."

"I bet it is," Brooke replied as she opened her eyes. She then moved her head to look up at him. "You know I was honestly expecting him to turn up here last night and go off on one of his crazy rampages."

"Me too," Lucas admitted as he opened his own eyes and looked down at her. "I'm surprised he's stuck to the terms of his bail this long."

"Yeah likewise," Brooke replied. "I just hope that when we do finally get out of bed that he's not sat downstairs like he owns the place."

"Same here," Lucas agreed as he stretched. His eyes fell on the clock on his nightstand. "Wow its 11a.m."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she moved to look at the clock. "Wow. I don't think we've slept that late for a long time."

"We haven't," Lucas replied as his stomach growled. "I'm so hungry. Do you think that your mom is up yet?"

"Probably," Brooke replied. "My mom is always up early. Let's go see."

"Damn it's cold," Lucas said as they untangled from each other and climbed out of the bed. "I take it the heating ain't on?"

"My mom probably forgot to put it on last night after everything that happened." Brooke replied as they headed out of his bedroom door.

"I can't really blame her," Lucas said as they headed down the few steps and to the kitchen. They walked in and saw Karen in the process of starting breakfast and Andrew was sat at the table. "Morning."

"Good morning you two," Karen replied as she glanced over at them. "I was just debating what to do for breakfast."

"Just make whatever you want to make mom," Brooke told her as she headed over and hugged her mom. "You know part of me was expecting to see _him_ sat here when we came down."

"I know what you mean," Karen replied as they ended their hug and Brooke and Lucas sat at the table with Andrew. "Hopefully he's learned his lesson."

"Hopefully," Lucas replied. He then quickly changed the subject. "Do you want me to help with anything?"

"That's kind of you to offer Lucas, but I can manage," Karen told him. "You just sit there and relax. And rest those injuries."

**~X~**

"Mom you know how you signed the forms for me, Lucas and Andy to do all that after school stuff?" Brooke asked when she and Karen were cleaning up the breakfast things.

"Yes." Karen replied as she waited for Brooke to continue.

"Can we cancel them?" Brooke asked. "We only joined them to get away from Dan. We'd prefer to hang out here."

"Are you sure you want to cancel them all?" Karen asked in surprise.

"I think we'll still do basketball and cheerleading, but the others aren't really necessary." Brooke told her.

"If that's what you want then yes you can cancel them," Karen told her. "Although what about your college application forms?"

"We have enough for those mom," Brooke told her. "And plenty of time to add more if we need to."

"I was only joking Brooke," Karen told her as she smiled. "Although I think self defense classes would be a good idea for us all. Just in case."

"They did have those on a Saturday afternoon at the community centre," Brooke told her. "Lucas and I were debating over whether we should do that or kickboxing and we decided to do kickboxing."

"So you wouldn't mind us doing a family self defense session on Saturday afternoons then?" Karen asked her.

"Not at all," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I think it'll be good family bonding time. And good incase psycho Dan ever shows up again."

"Let's just hope he doesn't." Lucas said as he came into the kitchen with the trash bag from the bathroom. He then headed over to the kitchen bin and proceeded to empty that.

"What would you say to moving?" Karen asked after a few moments of silence.

"Moving?" Brooke and Lucas asked in unison. Lucas turned to look at Karen as he spoke.

"Yes," Karen confirmed. "As in to another state. That way we can put as much distance between us and that monster as possible."

"I like that idea," Lucas said. "The further the better."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "I'm just glad that we got daddy cremated so that he can come with us. It wouldn't feel right leaving him here by himself."

"I was thinking last night that it's time to start afresh," Karen said. "I contacted the realtor and I put the café up for sale. I wanted to ask you what you thought before I decided whether to sell the house or not."

"Wait mom," Brooke said as she frowned. "Lucas will be coming with us right?"

"Of course he will," Karen assured her. "There's no way we'll leave him behind. The police and social services even agree that Lucas is better off with us."

"They do?" Lucas asked in surprise. He was relieved that Karen was going to take him with her.

"Yes," Karen assured him. "I had to talk with them at the police station and I asked if you could stay with us. They said that it would be beneficial to you to be around people you trusted."

"But does that mean that they might take me away at some point?" Lucas asked in a worried tone.

"Not for the foreseeable future," Karen told him. "I have temporary guardianship of you seeing as though you don't have any family who can look after you."

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked as she gave her mother a sad look. "Does that mean that when they find any of Lucas's family that they'll make him go and live with them?"

"It's a possibility," Karen told her softly. Brooke burst into tears at the reply. "Brooke sweetie don't cry."

"Lucas can't leave us!" Brooke said through he tears. Lucas himself looked close to tears too. "Lucas is supposed to be with us mom. They can't make him go with strangers!"

"They said that it could take months if not years to trace Lucas's family," Karen told her gently. "One of the social workers said that he may even be over eighteen when or if they do."

"Won't that mean I can decide who I live with and where if that's the case?" Lucas asked as he went over to Brooke and gathered her into a hug. Brooke clung to him as she continued to cry. Karen watched the exchange between them.

"It will," she told him as he comforted her daughter. "They also said that if it was before you turned eighteen they would also review the situation and see where it would be best to place you."

"Why is Brooke crying mommy?" Andrew asked as he came into the kitchen.

"She's just upset in case Lucas has to go and live somewhere else sweetie." Karen told him.

"I don't want Lucas to live somewhere else." Andrew said as his bottom lip quivered.

"None of us do Andy," Karen told him. "Hopefully he won't have to."

"Hopefully." Lucas agreed as he continued to hold Brooke. She was no longer crying, but she didn't want to leave his arms.

"Andy I was just asking Lucas and Brooke what they thought about moving away," Karen told him as she went over to him. She sat in a dining chair and lifted him into her lap. "Would you like to move somewhere new away from Dan so we can start again?"

"Yeah," Andy said as he rested his head on her shoulder. She stroked his back soothingly as he did. "Where are we going mommy?"

"Well I was looking through my address book last night and I found an old friends details," Karen began. "She lives in North Carolina."

"Who?" Brooke asked curious as she reluctantly moved out of Lucas's embrace.

"You don't know her. She's called Deb Lee," Karen replied. "I wanted to ask what your thoughts were on moving away before I called her. That's if she's still there. She did have a habit of being a bit of a drifter."

"What if you can't get hold of her?" Brooke asked.

"Then we need to sit down and pick a place that we all want to go." Karen told her.

**~X~**

Karen sat on the sofa with her address book and the cordless phone. She flicked through the pages until she found the name and number she required. She then quickly dialed it into the keypad on the phone and placed it against her ear. It rang only a few times before it was picked up.

"_Hello?" _an unfamiliar male voice asked.

"Hello, can I speak to Deb please?" Karen asked sounding a little nervous.

"_Deb?_" the man asked sounding surprised. "_Deb hasn't been here in a long time. Can I ask whose calling?"_

"Karen Hargrove," Karen replied. "I went to high school with Deb in Los Angeles."

"_Karen?"_ the man asked now sounding shocked. "_Well I never. This is certainly a surprise."_

"Who am I speaking to?" Karen asked intrigued.

"_Keith Scott_." came the reply.

"Keith?" Karen asked sounding just as shocked as he did.

"_That's me,_" he replied with a slight laugh. "_I'm afraid you're about 13 years too late to speak to Deb."_

"I am?" Karen asked sounding dismayed. "Do you have any contact details for her?"

"_I wish I did," _Keith told her with a sigh. "_She just took off one day and I've not heard from her since. She left no contact details or anything."_

"I see." Karen replied with a sigh of her own.

"_Is there anything I can help you with?"_ Keith asked.

"Actually there is," Karen replied. She remembered Keith from high school and decided to ask him to help her with what she needed. "Would you be able to help me with finding a house in Tree Hill?"

"_You're moving here?_" Keith asked, again sounding surprised.

"Yeah I'm hoping to," Karen replied. "I need to get as far away from where I am right now. I remember Deb telling me that Tree Hill was a nice quiet little place."

"_It is compared to L.A."_ Keith told her.

"And Phoenix hopefully." Karen added.

"_Is that where you're living now?_" Keith asked curious.

"It sure is," Karen answered. "It was a pretty good place to live, but some unfortunate events have happened and we need to get away and start afresh."

"_You and Andy?" _Keith asked.

"Actually Andy died eight years ago." Karen told him in a sad tone.

"_I'm sorry,_" Keith replied. He felt guilty for asking and obviously bringing back painful memories. "_You don't have to tell me, but what happened?"_

"He was murdered," Karen told him. "By Dan Reed."

"_Dan Reed_?!" Keith asked in an alarmed tone. "_Is he the reason why you need to get away?"_

"Yes," Karen said as her eyes filled with tears. She was unable to hold them back any longer and they began to fall as she opened up to Keith. "He's been beating his son Lucas and threatening my children. My daughter Brooke finally got the courage to tell me yesterday, but it's been going on since Lucas was five."

"_That doesn't surprise me where Dan Reed is concerned,_" Keith said in an angry tone. "_Threatening kids is what he does best. How quickly do you need to get away?"_

"The sooner the better," Karen told him as she sniffled. "He's on bail at the moment which states that he's not allowed near us, but I'm so worried that he's going to break it."

"_If he's anything like he was back in L.A. he will break it,"_ Keith told her. "_I know we don't really know each other that well but you and your kids can come and stay with me while you get your own place."_

"Really?" Karen asked in a shocked tone.

"_Yes,"_ Keith told her. "_How many of you are there?"_

"Me, my daughter Brooke and son Andrew," Karen began. "And Lucas, Dan's son."

"_How old are they?" _Keith asked.

"Brooke is 14, Andrew is 7 and Lucas is 15." Karen told him.

"_Well there is plenty of room for you all here,"_ Keith told her. "_Lucas can share with my son. They're about the same age."_

"Are you sure?" Karen asked. She didn't want to put him out.

"_Of course I'm sure Karen," _Keith told her. "_The sooner that you and the kids are away from Dan Reed the better. He's a nasty piece of work and you need to get as far away from him as you can before it's too late."_

"I know he is," Karen replied. "Thank you so much for offering us a place to stay Keith. I promise that we will only be there until I manage to get my own house again. I have my business up for sale already and I'm going to put the house up for sale later today."

"_Karen I don't mind honestly,"_ Keith assured her. "_I'll just be happy that you and those kids are away from that monster. Have you heard from Lauren at all?"_

"I'm sorry Keith but she died a long time ago." Karen told him softly.

"_Oh,_" Keith replied in a stunned tone. "_How?"_

"Dan told me that there was a car accident in 1986 and she died instantly," Karen told him. She tried to be as gentle as she could. "I'm not sure of the actual details because me and Andy had already moved here, but the weather was really bad that day."

"_Did Dan have anything to do with it?"_ Keith asked her.

"He told me that he was at home with Lucas's mother when it happened and that he had told Lauren not to go out in such bad weather." Karen told him.

"_He was probably overjoyed when he heard the news about Lauren," _Keith said. "_It would have meant that he didn't need to share any of the wealth their parents left with her."_

"Nothing would surprise me about him anymore," Karen told him. "Not after everything that he has done."

"_Do you want to talk about it?_" Keith offered.

"How about we talk when we get to Tree Hill?" Karen suggested. "That way I can have the nervous breakdown when I know we're all safe."

"_That sounds like it will be for the best,"_ Keith told her. "_Now how about I give you my address? That way you can get things rolling at your end._"

"That sounds like a plan." Karen said as she picked her pen up.

**~X~**

"Mom you were on the phone for hours," Brooke said as Karen came into Brooke's bedroom. Brooke and Lucas were lounged on her bed doing homework they should have done the previous day. "Did you manage to get in touch with your friend?"

"No I didn't," Karen replied. "I did manage to get in touch with another acquaintance though. He's offered us a place to stay so we can check out houses before I buy us a new one."

"Where?" Brooke asked curious. Lucas was eager to find out too.

"Tree Hill in North Carolina." Karen told them.

"How well do you know this guy and what is he called?" Brooke asked as she closed her text book.

"His name is Keith Scott and I knew him in passing from L.A." Karen explained. She then looked at Lucas. "He hates your father too Lucas. I think he may have had a run in with him in the past."

"I like the sound of this Keith guy already." Lucas said as he too closed his text book.

"So when do we go?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure," Karen replied. "We need to get this place packed up and I need to get the place on the market. The realtor called me when I'd finished on the phone with Keith and said there are several viewing for the café tomorrow, so that's looking promising."

"How are we getting to Tree Hill?" Lucas asked.

"In the removal truck," Karen told him. "It's going to be a long drive, but we'll stop off along the way. Once we've planned the route I'll make us reservations at motels. It may take us a few days to get there doing that but it's better than staying near that man."

"I agree." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"So shall we get packing tomorrow?" Lucas asked. He wanted to get as far away from Dan as soon as possible.

"Yeah me and Lucas can go and get boxes and start while you're showing people around the café," Brooke said. "Andy can help us."

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry the boxes when you buy them?" Karen asked in a surprised tone. "Even though they'll be flat packed, they'll still be awkward to carry."

"We could get a cab." Lucas suggested.

"Yeah you could drop us off on your way to the café and then we can get a cab back with the boxes and other packing stuff." Brooke agreed.

"Okay," Karen said as she smiled at them both. "You two are pretty amazing you know that? I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're pretty amazing yourself mom." Brooke told her as she returned the smile.

"I have to agree." Lucas added as he too smiled.

"You're going to have me crying if you both carry on like that," Karen told them. "Where's Andy?"

"Sleeping in his room," Brooke replied. "I think he's making up for all the sleep he missed while Dan was here."

"I was going to take you all out for dinner, but if he's sleeping we'll just order a pizza or something instead," Karen said. "I'm not in the mood for cooking tonight."

"I don't blame you mom," Brooke replied. "Pizza is fine with me."

"And me." Lucas agreed.

"Well I'm going to call the realtor about putting the house on the market before I order the pizza," Karen told them. "I'll give you a shout when it's here."

**~X~**

Keith headed down the hallway of the upstairs of his house towards his son's bedroom. He could hear hip hop music blasting out from behind the closed door and shook his head. He was surprised that his son wasn't deaf yet. He didn't bother to knock on the door before he went in as he knew that it wouldn't be heard. He stopped in his tracks as he did and had to bite back his laughter.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked his son loudly as he struggled to keep the threatening laughter from spilling forth.

"Dad! Don't you knock?" came the yell when Keith was spotted.

"Like you would have heard me over that racket Nathan," Keith replied loudly. "Turn it off."

"Jeez I never get any privacy in this house," Nathan whined as he headed over to his stereo and turned the music off. "What do you want?"

"An answer to my question for one." Keith told him. Nathan sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Haley told me that I couldn't dance so I was practicing," Nathan replied in a mumble. "I don't wanna look a complete moron when we go to school dances together."

"You should keep practicing then," Keith told him with a smile. Nathan rolled his eyes again. "I can enroll you in dance classes if you want."

"Are you _crazy_?" Nathan asked as his eyes almost fell out of his head. "So why did you come into my room uninvited?"

"We need to talk." Keith told him.

"I didn't do anything," Nathan quickly replied as he thought over the past week or so since he had been in trouble last. He drew a blank. "And I'm actually telling the truth this time."

"I know," Keith replied as he sat on the end of Nathan's bed. "I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh _God_," Nathan whined as he pulled a repulsed expression. "Please tell me you're not going to talk to me about sex!"

"No I'm not," Keith replied as he frowned. "I hope you're not doing that yet."

"_Dad_! No I'm not!" Nathan replied horrified. "I'm 14 so it's kinda illegal. Plus I'm not even dating anybody. Haley hasn't said she'll go out with me yet."

"That doesn't stop people from doing it at that age though Nathan." Keith replied.

"God can you just tell me what you wanted to already?" Nathan asked. "I'm not comfortable with this conversation."

"Okay," Keith replied with an amused smile. "We're going to have some people staying with us for a while."

"Okay," Nathan replied. "Do I know them?"

"No, she's an old friend of mine from L.A," Keith explained. "She and her kids need a place to stay while they're looking for a new house."

"They're moving from L.A. to here?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Phoenix actually," Keith corrected. "They need somewhere safe to stay so I offered."

"How old are her kids?" Nathan asked.

"Her daughter is the same age as you and her son is 7," Keith explained. "She's also got guardianship of another boy who is 15."

"I'm almost 15," Nathan pointed out. He then frowned as he realized something. "I'm going to have to share my room aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so Nathan," Keith told him. "I've been thinking and you know how you said you wanted to move into the huge room over the garage?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you and Lucas could share that room." Keith told him.

"Lucas is the elder one right?" Nathan asked. "Because I don't wanna be sharing my room with a kid."

"Yes Lucas is the elder boy," Keith answered. "I'll turn the room I've been using as my office into a bedroom for Andrew and then Karen could have the guest room and the dining room could be Brooke's bedroom."

"That's a lot of changing around Dad," Nathan said with a doubtful frown. "Are you sure you want them to stay?"

"Nathan the dining table is already in the kitchen so that room is going to waste as it is," Keith pointed out. "And you'll be getting the room you wanted. It is only temporary and to answer your question yes I do want them to stay."

"What are you going to do with your office stuff?" Nathan asked curious.

"I can put that in the dining end of the kitchen. It's only a desk and a filing cabinet after all and they can fill up the bare spaces in that end." Keith replied.

"I have a few conditions." Nathan said.

"What?" Keith asked a little reluctantly.

"One, I want a basketball themed bedroom," Nathan began. "And two, Haley helps us making a girl room for the daughter. That way I can work the Nathan Scott charm on her. And three, that pillar thing that's in that bedroom about the garage gets a basketball hoop on it."

"That sounds reasonable enough," Keith said as he laughed. "By the way the daughter is called Brooke."

"Okay then, Haley helps with the room for Brooke," Nathan amended. "Because I think the guest room that we have ready would be more suitable for a mom. Its kind of old fashioned."

"I'm sure your Grandparents would turn in their graves hearing you say that about their house." Keith told him.

"Sorry," Nathan mumbled. "It just doesn't feel like our house yet. Even though we've been living here for a year it still feels like Grandma's house."

"I know what you mean," Keith replied. "But we have started to make our mark on it. I got the kitchen done didn't I? And the lounge. And not to mention that brand new bathroom that's recently been installed."

"Oh God!" Nathan suddenly said as he pulled a face. "There's gonna be _two_ girls staying here! That means there's gonna be wars to get in the _one_ bathroom we have here."

"We'll have to have some kind of system," Keith replied. "And get a lock on the door."

"When are they coming here?" Nathan asked. "I mean if it's soon we'll have to get on with getting everything sorted."

"It'll be before Christmas Nathan," Keith told him. "They have to start packing at their end."

"Can Karen cook?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"I'm assuming so," Keith replied with a laugh. "Why?"

"She could make us Christmas dinner with all the trimmings," Nathan said as his mouth watered. "Instead of the crap we had last year."

"Nathan I'm a mechanic not a chef," Keith pointed out. "You're lucky you got what you did. It could have been day old pizza."

"That would have been better," Nathan told him. "Oh and while they're staying here are they going to join in doing chores?"

"Yes Karen said they would."

"Neat! I don't have to do it all myself," Nathan replied happily. "If I get on with this Lucas dude they're more than welcome to stay for good if they do chores. It means I get more time to practice, or to convince Haley she should go out with me."

"Are you sure that your mother never dropped you on your head before she took off?" Keith asked as he shook his head at Nathan.

"Quite possibly," Nathan replied. "That could explain a _lot_ of things."

"Like your inability to dance?" Keith asked in an amused tone.

"You suck you know that?!" Nathan replied in an annoyed tone. "Anyway what are we having for dinner I'm starving?"

"I was thinking we could go to the greasy diner by the movies and have our weekly guy pig out session." Keith told him.

"Sounds good," Nathan said as he nodded. "We should leave now before I end up ordering four of those hot dogs again."

"Let's go then."

**~X~**

Dan sat in his car across from the house he had called home for the past several years. His jaw was set in a firm angry line as he saw the for sale sign that was out the front of it. He had seen a matching one on the building where the café was and was surprised that Karen had decided to sell her beloved business. Seeing that the house was up for sale as well could only mean one thing; Karen was moving away.

Dan studied the house for a while longer before he started his car and pulled away from the curb. He didn't want to get caught breaking his parole when the police did their patrol. As he drove, his plan of action continued to formulate in his mind. He wasn't going to let any of them get away.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Have you two been doing this all morning" Karen asked Brooke and Lucas as she walked into the lounge. She had just finished showing the potential buyers around the café.<p>

"Pretty much," Lucas replied as he and Brooke finished sealing a box. "There's not that much left to do."

"We left the basic essentials out in the kitchen," Brooke told her. "But almost everything else is packed away."

"I'm impressed," Karen replied. "Where's your brother?"

"He's packing his things in his room and deciding what toys he wants to leave out," Brooke replied. "How did it go with the viewings? Is anybody interested?"

"All five of them were," Karen replied. "I think there's going to be a bidding war."

"That'll be good for you won't it?" Lucas asked. "It means you should get more money right?"

"Hopefully it will," Karen replied. "We'll need every penny I can get for it to start over in Tree Hill."

"I think it was real nice of this Keith guy to let us stay with him," Brooke told her mother. "It means we can get away faster and there's less chance of Dan breaking his parole."

"It does," Karen agreed. "So what's left to pack in here?"

"The TV and VCR," Brooke replied. "And the stuff from your important cabinet. I didn't want to go rummaging through there."

"Good," Karen replied with an amused smile as she headed over to the cabinet where she kept all her important paperwork. "Although I think there is some of Dan's stuff in here."

"If my birth certificate is in there we can take it with us right?" Lucas asked. "Because I'm sure I'll need it for stuff."

"Anything I find that I think you'll need I'll put it in my to keep pile." Karen promised him.

"What are you doing with Dan's paperwork?" Brooke asked.

"Have a bonfire?" Lucas asked as he grinned. Brooke and Karen laughed at his reply.

"Is the barbecue still out back?" Karen asked as she opened a drawer.

"Yeah we've not packed that yet." Brooke told her.

"Well you never know we might have that bonfire later." Karen told them as she began to look through the paperwork.

Half an hour later, Karen had a huge pile of paperwork that she found she no longer needed. She was going to make sure that it would be destroyed so that Dan had no chance of finding any of it. She had noticed that there was no paperwork of Dan's in the cabinet and that confused her. She had looked through the cabinet a week or so previous and had seen that he had things there then. She wondered when he had removed the items. She then frowned as something dawned on her. She quickly picked a folder out of the drawer; it was where she kept all Brooke's important documents. She opened it and looked through it. She frowned as she saw that a bank book was in the wrong place.

"Brooke!" she yelled as she pulled it out. It was the account Andy had set up for Brooke's college fund. "Brooke come here!"

"What's up mom?" Brooke asked as she emerged from her room.

"Have you been looking through your folder?" she asked as she frowned further.

"No I haven't," Brooke replied as she walked over to her mother. "Why?"

"Because somebody has," Karen said as she sighed. "I think it was Dan because none of his stuff is here."

"Why would he be looking through my folder?" Brooke asked in a confused tone.

"I think he might be after your college fund," Karen told her as she held up the old bank book. "This was in the wrong place."

"You should get to the bank mom," Brooke said as she looked at the clock. "You still have just under an hour before it closes."

"I want you to come with me," Karen said as she picked up Brooke's folder, along with several other items. "I'm going to get all our accounts changed just to be safe."

"What about Lucas and Andy?" Brooke asked.

"They're coming too," Karen told her. "I'm not leaving them here alone."

"Lucas! Andy! We're going out!" Brooke yelled almost deafening her mother.

"Did you really have to shout?" Karen asked her.

"Well we don't have a moment to lose!" Brooke said as Andy came out of his room. Lucas came from the direction of the bathroom.

"Where we going mommy?" Andy asked.

"We're going to the bank to make sure that Dan doesn't do anything to get Brooke's college money." Karen told him.

"Let's go." Lucas said as he headed over to the door. The others followed him.

**~X~**

"I'm glad my future is safely in a new account," Brooke said as they returned to the house a few hours later. Karen had taken them out to eat after they had been to the bank. She had also sold her car on the way as she had no way of taking it to Tree Hill with her. "And the part that makes it better is that if Dan tries to get it he'll end up in jail!"

"Where he belongs," Lucas added as he plonked himself down on the sofa. Brooke sat next to him. "I need to rest my dinner some more before I finish packing stuff in my room."

"When are we going to Tree Hill mommy?" Andrew asked as he squeezed between Brooke and Lucas.

"Actually I'm not sure," Karen replied. "I guess we can go when we're all packed up. Keith said that we were welcome there any time."

"Well if we get everything packed away tomorrow and you get the removal van, we can go on Monday." Brooke told her.

"What about your things in your lockers at school?" Karen asked.

"We can get them before we go on Monday." Brooke told her.

"Okay, we'll leave on Monday," Karen replied. "I'll call the removal service and rent a removal truck. Then I'll call Keith and tell him. And on Monday morning before we go, I'll go into the realtor and give them the keys to the house and the café and our contact details."

"Awesome!" Brooke, Lucas and Andrew replied.

"I'll go and make those calls now," Karen told them. "You three will be okay in here right?"

"Sure mom," Brooke replied. "We'll just watch TV."

"My cartoons are starting Brooke." Andrew said as he jumped off the sofa and went over to turn the television on.

"See we're sorted." Lucas told her as he laughed.

"Go and make those calls mom," Brooke said as she smiled. "We'll yell if we need you."

"Well I'll only be in the kitchen," Karen told her. "That reminds me I'll have to call the phone company and get them to cut the phone off before we leave too."

"Maybe you should write a list of stuff that's left to be done," Lucas suggested. "Then we can cross them off and make sure nothing gets forgotten about."

"I think I'll do that," Karen told him as she smiled. "I'm glad I have your help."

"Likewise." Lucas replied.

"Mom go do your calls," Brooke told her. "Before the rental company closes."

"Okay." Karen replied in an amused tone as she headed into the kitchen.

**~X~**

"Dad what are you doing?" Nathan asked as he strolled into the kitchen and saw that Keith was busy at the dining table surrounded by a mountain of paperwork.

"Solving our bathroom problem for when we have our guests here," Keith told him as he looked up from his figures. "Seeing as though we were actually in the process of changing this place around to suit us anyway, I've been working out if I can afford to add a few new adjustments into the plans."

"And can you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Keith told him as he smiled.

"So what bathroom extras are we getting?" Nathan asked as he sat at the table with him.

"I'm going to have an en-suite put in my room," Keith told him. "And a bathroom installed down here. We don't need the laundry room to be the size that it is so we might as well have an extra bathroom."

"Awesome." Nathan replied in a happy tone.

"I'm also going to move my office into my room and have a closet installed in the empty room that _was_ classed as the dining room. That way Brooke can have that room," Keith continued. "And I'm putting one in the room you and Lucas will be sharing."

"That's a lot of trouble to go to for people who are only staying with us temporarily." Nathan pointed out.

"I spoke to Karen earlier and told her that she can stay for as long as she wants," Keith replied. Nathan looked surprised. "It's just going to be chaos for a few weeks while the work is getting carried out."

"When is the work starting?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to start some of it tomorrow," Keith told him. "The plumbers will be here Monday."

"Wow that's quick." Nathan replied.

"Well Karen told me that she and the kids are going to be setting off on Monday," Keith informed him. "It's going to take them a few days to drive here. So if everything goes to schedule when they do finally arrive it'll just be decorating that will have to be done."

"Awesome," Nathan repeated. "That means that they'll be here for Thanksgiving and Karen can make us all a feast."

"You have a one track mind." Keith said as he laughed.

"Actually its two tracks dad," Nathan corrected. "Basketball and food."

"No girls?" Keith asked as he raised his eyebrows, "I'm shocked."

"Okay I have a three track mind," Nathan replied. "Basketball, Haley and food."

"Does Haley know that she ranks so highly in your priorities?" Keith asked in amusement.

"She knows," Nathan told him. "She's just playing hard to get. She'll come round to the Nathan Scott charm eventually."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Keith asked as he chuckled.

"It has to be before senior year," Nathan replied. "She'll be head cheerleader by then and I'll be the captain of the basketball team. It'll be a match made in heaven."

"You've really got it bad for Haley haven't you?" Keith asked with a slight frown.

"Majorly," Nathan admitted as he blushed. Keith laughed at the revelation. "Now what are we having for dinner? It's _way_ past eating time."

"It can't be that late already?" Keith asked as he looked at his watch. "Oh okay it is. You want to go and get take out?"

"Sure," Nathan replied. "I can't wait for Karen to get here and cook. That way I won't have to work all this junk food off in the gym."

"You might have to work extra hard if she's a really good cook." Keith pointed out.

"Damn I never thought of that." Nathan replied as he and Keith headed through the door that led into the garage.

**~X~**

Karen was sat on the floor in front of the cabinet that held all the paperwork as she finished sorting through it. She got to the last few pieces of paper and saw that Lucas's birth certificate was mixed up in some old bank statements of Dan's that he had obviously missed when he had been removing his things. She pulled it out from between them and looked at it. She then frowned as she read the name of Lucas's mother; Lauren Reed. She then noticed that where Lucas's father's name should have been was blank. Her mind then began working overtime as she realized that Lauren was Dan's sister. She came up with two conclusions. The first was that Dan had gotten his sister pregnant and the second was that Dan wasn't Lucas's father.

Karen quickly dismissed her first idea as she remembered when Dan had told her about Lauren's death and how he had been at home with Lucas and Lucas's mother at the time. Now she knew that he was lying. She began to suspect that Dan was behind Lauren's death and that it hadn't been an accident. She put Lucas's birth certificate into the folder that she had for Brooke so that she could find it easily again after they arrived in Tree Hill. She wanted to do some research into Lauren's death to see if Dan had been honest with her. And she had a gut feeling that Keith would be able to help her in her search.

**~X~**

The next morning Karen was up bright and early. She decided to let the kids sleep a little longer while she headed out to pick up the removal truck and breakfast for them all. She left them a note explaining what she was doing and then made sure that she locked the door before she began the short walk to the truck rental centre. She arrived a little over ten minutes later and had the truck within minutes. When she left the rental center she headed to a diner to get them all some breakfast as there was no food left in the house and everything in the kitchen was now packed away. Twenty minutes later she was heading back towards the house. She arrived back at the house and backed the truck into the driveway so that it would be easier for them to load. She was just glad that she hadn't had to hire a huge truck and was surprised that she managed to park the truck easily. She then climbed out and headed into the house.

"Mom what did you get me for breakfast?" Andrew asked in an excited tone from his spot on the floor. He was sat watching his cartoons.

"I couldn't decide so I got lots of everything," Karen replied with a smile as she locked the door behind her. "We're going to have a pig out session."

"Awesome!" Lucas said as he walked into the lounge. "Do you want any help with those takeout cartons?"

"I'm good," Karen told him. "You can go and wake Brooke up for me though."

"She's awake," Lucas replied. "She's just using the bathroom."

"I hope you're all hungry." Karen said as she sat on the floor beside Andrew. Lucas copied her actions and sat at the opposite side of Andrew just as Brooke came into the lounge.

"I can smell food," she said as she went as sat beside Lucas. "I take it we're having an indoor picnic breakfast?"

"We are," Karen confirmed as she smiled and began to take the food packages out of the bags. "Although it may be more like a banquet."

"I'm starving," Brooke told her as they opened the cartons. "I think all that packing yesterday worked my appetite up."

"Same here," Lucas added. "Do we have cutlery?"

"We have some plastic stuff in one of the bags," Karen told him. "That way we can just throw them away."

"Good idea mom!" Andrew said as he picked up a waffle. "I like this breakfast. It's fun!"

"It makes a change huh kiddo?" Karen asked as they all began to tuck into the food.

"Uh huh." Andrew agreed as he munched his food.

"I was thinking that I could ask Felix, Nick and Owen to help load the truck," Lucas said as he munched on some bacon. "I think we'd struggle with the furniture otherwise with my shoulder the way it is."

"Is it still hurting you?" Karen asked.

"It's not as bad as it was but it's still not good," Lucas told her. "Brooke's bandaging techniques have helped loads."

"That's only because I read those medical books we got from the store." Brooke told him.

"Are you still gonna be a doctor when you're a lady Brooke?" Andrew asked her.

"I think so." Brooke replied.

"What type of doctor?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied in a thoughtful tone. "I was thinking of maybe one that helps deliver babies."

"Really?" Karen asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "The other area that crossed my mind was an E.R doctor. But I think I'd prefer the baby side."

"You'll be great at whatever type of doctor you decide to be," Lucas told her. She smiled at him in response as he added. "And that's coming from your first patient."

"Thanks Luke." Brooke replied as he gave her a smile in response.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Lucas?" Andrew asked.

"Either a pediatrician or a lawyer," Lucas replied. "I haven't made my mind up yet."

"What do you want to be Andy?" Karen asked.

"An astronaut," Andrew answered. "Or Batman."

"Really?" Brooke and Lucas asked in response. Karen couldn't help smiling at his answer.

"How about we ask you again in a year and see what your answer is?" Karen asked him.

"I'll always want to be Batman." Andrew told her.

"I bet you will," Karen said as she chuckled softly. She then changed the subject. "Guess who I saw at the diner this morning?"

"Dan?" Lucas asked in a hesitant tone.

"No thankfully. He seems to actually be sticking to his parole," Karen replied. She then turned her attention back to Andrew. "I saw Bobby's mom and I told her that we were moving tomorrow. So she's invited you over to have a sleepover at his house tonight."

"Really?" Andrew asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yes really," Karen replied. "So we'll drop you off there after we've had dinner okay?"

"How? Andrew asked with a frown. "You sold the car yesterday."

"We'll get a cab," Karen told him. "We'll have to go out for dinner anyway so we can stop by there on the way back."

"Okay." Andrew replied before he helped himself to some more breakfast.

"Excuse me for a moment," Karen said as she stood. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay mommy." Andre replied as she walked out of the lounge.

"This bacon is really good." Lucas said as he helped himself to the last piece.

"Hey! You already had some!" Brooke said as she grabbed his wrist. "I want some."

"If you want it you have to earn it." Lucas told her with a cheeky grin.

"Let me have some bacon you dork!" Brooke replied as Lucas moved his wrist out of her grasp.

"Come and get it," Lucas said as he raised his arm in the air and waggled the bacon teasingly. Brooke launched herself at him to grab it and he quickly moved his arm out of the way. She crashed into him and he fell onto his back on the floor with Brooke on top of him. Andrew giggled at the sight as Lucas grinned and said. "You missed."

"Did I?" Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow. She then grinned as she grabbed the bacon from his hand. "I don't think I did."

"Brooke why are you lying on Lucas?" Karen asked as she came back into the lounge.

"I was preventing him from eating the last piece of bacon before I had the chance to have any." Brooke replied as she and Lucas sat up.

"There's more in the bag there." Karen said in an amused tone.

"Really?" Brooke asked as she grinned. She then looked at Lucas and threw the bacon in her hand at him. "You can eat that. I'm getting fresh stuff."

"You're funny," Andrew said as he laughed. "Mommy is there more waffles too?"

"There is," Karen assured him. "I got extra because I knew you liked them."

"You're the best mom." Andrew said as he hugged her. Karen hugged him back and Brooke and Lucas watched fondly as they ate their bacon.

**~X~**

"Thanks for helping with this guys." Lucas said to Owen, Nick and Felix as they loaded the furniture into the van that afternoon.

"It's not a problem," Felix replied. "I just can't believe that Coach Reed was as psycho as that."

"Yeah that must have sucked." Nick agreed.

"I think it was pretty admirable how you took all that to keep Brooke safe." Owen said in an impressed tone.

"You know something?" Lucas replied in a thoughtful tone. "I'd go through it all again if it meant keeping Brooke safe from him."

"Wow you _really_ have it bad for her don't you?" Felix asked as he looked at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked in response as he frowned.

"Don't play dumb Lucas," Owen said as he chuckled. "It's plain to see that you and Brooke are besotted with each other."

"It is," Nick confirmed. "And now that Coach Reed is out of the picture you don't have to sneak around the way you were. You can have your relationship out in the open now."

"Is this an unauthorized break?" Rachel asked as she placed a box onto the floor of the van.

"And guys say us girls do nothing but stand around gossiping," Theresa added. "There's proof enough that they're worse than us."

"Yeah they are." Erica agreed.

"What's going on here?" Brooke asked as she walked up to the truck with another box. She grinned as she said. "Standing around posing isn't going to get our stuff in the truck."

"That's pretty much what I was going to say," Rachel said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She then turned to Brooke and pointed at the guys as she said. "The gossip whores here were bunking off."

"I'm not a gossip whore!" Felix said as he frowned.

"Me neither." Lucas added.

"Neither am I." Owen and Nick added in unison.

"Sure you aren't guys," Rachel replied. "Just so you know there's still a fair bit of furniture to move."

"Then why are you girls bringing the boxes out?" Felix asked as he climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah the boxes should go in last," Owen chimed in. "That's how we've always moved."

"We're putting the boxes down that side so nothing gets broken," Lucas pointed out. "So it doesn't really matter when they're brought out and put in here really."

"At least Lucas talks sense." Theresa said as she gave him a flirty smile.

"That he does," Brooke agreed. She saw the flirty smile and a pang of jealousy shot through her. She grabbed Lucas's hand and began to lead him back inside. "Come on I'll show you what we should put in next."

"Okay." Lucas replied as he let her guide him into the house.

"Yep they're totally head over heels for each other." Felix said as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder. He moved in for a kiss but Rachel quickly squirmed out of his grasp.

"You'll have to wait until the truck is loaded buddy." She told him as she smirked and headed into the house.

"Well we better get a move on then," Felix said in a firm tone. "The sooner we get Luke's place loaded into the truck, the sooner I get some action."

**~X~**

"Wow this place looks weird being so empty." Lucas said as he looked around the lounge of Karen's house. They had just arrived back from their dinner outing and dropping Andrew off at his sleepover.

"It does," Brooke agreed. "It looks so much bigger."

"I have to agree it does," Karen replied as she too looked around at the house. "There have been a lot of good memories made here. But I think the bad ones outweigh them."

"Well mom when we start over in Tree Hill, we'll just have to make sure that we make tons more good memories." Brooke said to her.

"It's a deal," Karen replied. "So are you two sleeping in Brooke's room or your room Lucas?"

"Luke's room," Brooke replied. "I feel safer up there."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with just your sleeping bags?" Karen asked.

"Mom it's only for a night. We'll be fine." Brooke told her.

"It'll be like camping but inside," Lucas told her with a grin. "Just like our indoor picnic for breakfast."

"Well I have some last minute cleaning to do and I need to get this left over packing paper and stuff put into the trash," Karen told them. "You two head up to Luke's room and have an early night. That way we can get going earlier in the morning."

"Well make sure that you get an early night too mom," Brooke told her. "You've got a long drive ahead of you remember and the last thing you need is to fall asleep at the wheel."

"Why do you think we'll be stopping off along the way and staying at motels?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"That's it all sorted then," Lucas said as he grinned. He then went over and hugged Karen. "Goodnight Karen. Thanks for doing this for us."

"Goodnight Lucas," she replied as she hugged him back. "And like I keep telling you, you don't need to thank me."

"Goodnight mom," Brooke said as she hugged her mother once Lucas had moved. "You're the best."

"Goodnight sweetie," Karen said as she kissed her daughters cheek. "So are you."

Brooke and Lucas then headed up to Lucas's bedroom and Karen watched them go. Part of her was worried about how much time that they spent together alone in his room, but then the other part of her told her not to be stupid and that they weren't getting up to anything. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked around the room once again. This time she noticed that there were several scraps of paper around the room from when they had been wrapping the breakables up. She picked up the half full trash bag and began to make her way around the room to clear them up. She then went to the kitchen and checked there. She found nothing so decided to check the other rooms downstairs. Brooke's Andrew's and the bathroom were all free from trash, so she headed towards her bedroom. She opened the door and went in, checking the floor as she did. She heard the bedroom door close and before she could turn to see what had caused it, she felt a hand go over her mouth. Her heart sank as she heard Dan say.

"Hello Karen. Did you miss me?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update. However, it may not be pleasant reading for everyone.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow this place looks weird being so empty." Lucas said as he looked around the lounge of Karen's house. They had just arrived back from their dinner outing and dropping Andrew off at his sleepover.<em>

"_It does," Brooke agreed. "It looks so much bigger."_

"_I have to agree it does," Karen replied as she too looked around at the house. "There have been a lot of good memories made here. But I think the bad ones outweigh them."_

"_Well mom when we start over in Tree Hill, we'll just have to make sure that we make tons more good memories." Brooke said to her._

"_It's a deal," Karen replied. "So are you two sleeping in Brooke's room or your room Lucas?"_

"_Luke's room," Brooke replied. "I feel safer up there."_

"_Are you sure you'll be okay with just your sleeping bags?" Karen asked._

"_Mom it's only for a night. We'll be fine." Brooke told her._

"_It'll be like camping but inside," Lucas told her with a grin. "Just like our indoor picnic for breakfast."_

"_Well I have some last minute cleaning to do and I need to get this left over packing paper and stuff put into the trash," Karen told them. "You two head up to Luke's room and have an early night. That way we can get going earlier in the morning."_

"_Well make sure that you get an early night too mom," Brooke told her. "You've got a long drive ahead of you remember and the last thing you need is to fall asleep at the wheel."_

"_Why do you think we'll be stopping off along the way and staying at motels?" Karen asked in an amused tone._

"_That's it all sorted then," Lucas said as he grinned. He then went over and hugged Karen. "Goodnight Karen. Thanks for doing this for us."_

"_Goodnight Lucas," she replied as she hugged him back. "And like I keep telling you, you don't need to thank me."_

"_Goodnight mom," Brooke said as she hugged her mother once Lucas had moved. "You're the best."_

"_Goodnight sweetie," Karen said as she kissed her daughters cheek. "So are you."_

_Brooke and Lucas then headed up to Lucas's bedroom and Karen watched them go. Part of her was worried about how much time that they spent together alone in his room, but then the other part of her told her not to be stupid and that they weren't getting up to anything. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked around the room once again. This time she noticed that there were several scraps of paper around the room from when they had been wrapping the breakables up. She picked up the half full trash bag and began to make her way around the room to clear them up. She then went to the kitchen and checked there. She found nothing so decided to check the other rooms downstairs. Brooke's, Andrew's and the bathroom were all free from trash, so she headed towards her bedroom. She opened the door and went in, checking the floor as she did. She heard the bedroom door close and before she could turn to see what had caused it, she felt a hand go over her mouth. Her heart sank as she heard Dan say._

"_Hello Karen. Did you miss me?"_

She felt a moment of paralyzing fear at the sound of his voice. She had thought that she would never hear it again. As he dragged her further into the room Karen's senses returned. She began to struggle in his grasp. Dan chuckled evilly as she did and increased the strength of his hold on her. She bit the hand that covered her mouth as she stomped on his foot hard. He loosened his grip on her and was able to move away from him. She looked around her room to see if there was anything she could use to defend herself. She cursed inwardly as she saw nothing that would help her. The only thing that might help was her hairbrush so she bent and quickly picked it up.

"You're trying to defend yourself by using a _hairbrush_?" Dan asked as he grinned sinisterly. "You're even more stupid than I first thought."

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked. "You're not supposed to come anywhere near me or the children."

"By the time the cops discover I've been here it'll be too late," Dan told her as he continued to glare at her. His intense gaze made her even more on edge. "You won't be able to say anything and I'll be long gone."

He began to walk towards her and Karen instinctively backed away. She ended up stepping into her en-suite bathroom and had the idea to barricade herself inside. She then remembered that Brooke and Lucas were upstairs and probably clueless to the fact that Dan was in the house. She wondered how she could make it out in one piece so that she would be able to keep them safe.

"I'm sure the cops will be looking for you though," Karen found herself saying. "And then everybody will know what you've done to that poor boy."

"You know I think I'll take Lucas with me once I've finished with you and Brooke," Dan told her in a sinister tone. "I want to make my son suffer for opening his mouth."

"Why lie Dan?" Karen asked sounding more confident than she felt. "We both know that Lucas isn't your son."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

"You're his _uncle_ Dan," Karen told him. Dan looked at her in surprise. "You obviously lied about what happened when your sister died. I wouldn't put it past you to have killed her yourself."

"So what if I did?" Dan replied in a casual tone as he regained his composure. "The little bitch needed a lesson teaching to her."

"Who is Lucas's real father Dan?" Karen asked as she felt her back press against the glass shower door.

"Why would I tell you that?" Dan asked. "You'll only go and blab to the little runt."

"Well if I'll be unable to tell anyone anything when you're done with me then I think the least you can do is be honest with me right now," she told him. "You owe me that much at least after killing my husband."

"That's a fair point," Dan replied. "Lucas's real father is a waste of space that goes by the name of Keith Scott. He wasn't good enough for my sister so I got rid of him."

"Got rid of him how?" Karen asked. She hoped that she hadn't reacted when he had said Keith's name.

"I threatened Lauren's safety if he stayed," Dan said as he chuckled. "And the wimp left town right away."

"And you ended up killing her anyway didn't you?" Karen accused.

"Yes I did," Dan admitted. "You see it wasn't a car accident at all. I _deliberately_ drove the car at the tree. She'd caused too much shame to the family name, so that was the only way she could make up for it."

"You are unbelievable," Karen said in a disgusted tone. "So you took her baby and decided to pass him off as your own? Only you couldn't do that in L.A. so you moved here."

"How do you know it was in L.A.?" Dan asked as he studied her. Karen realized her little mistake and was glad that she had the perfect way of covering it.

"Because I was in the same year of high school as Lauren," she told him. "I remember seeing her and Keith walking through the halls together. Then one day neither of them turned up."

"_You_ used to live in L.A?" Dan asked as his brow creased.

"Yes," Karen told him. "We moved here halfway through senior year."

"I didn't know that," Dan said in a thoughtful tone. "That didn't show up when I did a background check on you and Andy."

"You did _what_?" Karen asked unable to believe her ears.

"The day we first met when Brooke and Lucas started kindergarten I took an instant liking to you Karen," Dan began. "So I did a little research and found out all about the two of you. Or at least I thought I had."

"I can't believe you," Karen said as she shook her head. "You're despicable."

"You weren't saying that when you had me in your bed," Dan told her as he stood in front of her. He was so close that she could feel his body heat. "Or when I was inside you."

"That was the worst mistake of my life," Karen told him. "It makes me sick to think I willingly let you do both of those things. I'll tell you one thing it will _never_ happen again."

"Is that what you think?" Dan asked in a sinister tone. "I'm going to have you one more time before I'm done with you. Whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body." Karen told him in a low tone.

"That can be arranged," Dan told her as he chuckled. "But I kind of like the idea of holding you down while I do it."

"You are one sick bastard." Karen told him.

"That's one way of looking at it," Dan replied. "There's just one thing I want you to know before we get down to business. Everything that I do to you I'm going to do to that daughter of yours."

"Leave her alone!" Karen told him in an angry tone. "Don't you think you've done enough to her already?"

"I've not even started with her Karen," Dan told her as he reached up and stroked her hair. She moved her head away from him in disgust. "By the time I'm done with her, she's going to wish that she'd never laid eyes on Lucas."

Karen's anger rose to a whole new level at his words. She instinctively lashed out with the hairbrush and raked the bristles across his face hard. Dan let out a pained noise as they dug deep into his skin and drew blood. She went to repeat her action and Dan knocked the hairbrush from her grasp before he gripped hold of her shirt. He then surged forward and he and Karen crashed through the glass shower door.

**~X~**

"How is your shoulder holding up?" Brooke asked Lucas as they led side by side in their sleeping bags.

"It's still painful but it's not as bad as it was," Lucas replied. "It must be because of my awesome nurse. Or should I say doctor?"

"If by that you mean me, I didn't really do anything." Brooke replied.

"You did Brooke," Lucas assured her. "If it wasn't for you, I probably would have lost at least one limb to gangrene or something."

"That sounds gross," Brooke said as she frowned. "I bet you're glad to be getting away from Dan huh?"

"Too right I am," Lucas replied. "He's made my life hell for as long as I remember. I can't wait to get to Tree Hill and start a new life. I might even change my name."

"Why? I like Lucas." Brooke told him.

"I meant my surname Brooke," he told her in reply. "You could help me come up with a new one."

"That's easy," she said as she smiled. "You should change it to Hargrove."

"I'll think about it," Lucas replied in an amused tone. He then laughed as he added. "I bet you only want me to do that in case we ever ended up married. That way you get to keep your name."

"Damn you caught me out." Brooke said as she laughed.

"I like this." Lucas said as he moved his head to the side and looked at her.

"What?" she asked as she copied his actions.

"Us just chilling out and actually laughing together," Lucas told her. "Without the worry of Dan coming in here and beating me and whatever else he felt like."

"Yeah it is nice," Brooke agreed. She reached out and took hold of his hand. "And we don't ever have to worry about Dan again."

"No we don't." Lucas replied as he smiled. The two of them then suddenly bolted upright as they heard a smashing noise. Their hands stayed entwined.

"What was that?" Brooke whispered as she looked towards the door.

"I don't know," Lucas replied. "It sounded like a window breaking."

"You don't think its Dan do you?" Brooke asked in a dread filled voice.

"There's only one way to find out," Lucas told her as they both began to get out of their sleeping bags. They somehow managed to do it without letting go of the others hand. "Do you want the baseball bat or the golf club?"

"Baseball bat," Brooke told him as he retrieved the two items he had kept out of the van to protect them if they needed it. He quickly handed her the bat as they let go of each other's hand. "You have better muscles than me so you'll be able to swing that thing harder."

"If it's Dan that caused that noise I'm going to finally give him a taste of his own medicine," Lucas said in a pissed off tone. "It's long overdue."

"What if he's hurt my mom?" Brooke whispered as they went out of the bedroom door. Lucas was in front and Brooke followed him closely.

"Then you focus on getting her out of here and going to get help," Lucas whispered back. "Leave Dan to me."

"Okay." Brooke whispered in reply. She knew there was no point in arguing.

The two of them crept down the few stairs that led into the lounge. They knew which spots to avoid that were creaky. They looked around as they got to the bottom and saw that the room was empty. They went over, checked the windows and found them intact. They then headed to the kitchen and found the same there. They checked the bathroom, Brooke's room and Andy's room before they reached Karen's bedroom door. It was the only one that was shut. Lucas debated about whether or not to knock before he went in, just in case Karen was in the middle of getting changed.

"Do you want me to go in first?" Brooke asked. Her lips were right beside his ear and the breath from her whisper sent a shiver down his spine.

He nodded his reply as he moved to let Brooke go in front of him. She placed her hand on the handle and turned it. The door swung open smoothly and the two of them cautiously went into the room. Lucas was ready to swing the golf club at the first sign of any trouble. They saw that the bedroom area was empty and quickly shared a confused glance. It was then they heard the sound of a struggle coming from the en-suite bathroom. Lucas raced towards the door and went straight inside. He immediately saw Karen and Dan engaged in a struggle on the tiled floor. Brooke was right behind him and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Dan was on top of Karen and had his hands around her neck as he began to hit her head against the floor. Karen was desperately fighting back and clawed at Dan's face as hard as she could. Brooke didn't waste a moment and ran straight over to where they were, raised the baseball bat and brought it down as hard as she could onto Dan's back. He roared in pain as his hold loosened on Karen's neck. Brooke repeated her action as Dan tried to get to his feet. Lucas joined in and together the two of them kept a constant momentum up and hit Dan repeatedly as Karen crawled away from him.

"I _knew_ I should have dealt with you two first!" Dan said as he tried to defend himself the best they could. He headed over to the shower to get away from them and that's when they saw the shattered door. And the blood.

"Mom are you okay?" Brooke asked as she looked around to see where Karen was. She was just pulling herself to her feet. Brooke then saw the huge cut on her head another on her arm.

"I'll be alright Brooke," Karen told her in an unsteady voice. "We need to get out of here."

"Brooke look out!" Lucas said in an urgent tone. Brooke quickly spun her head round and saw that Dan had picked up a large, dagger sized piece of broken glass. And it was aiming directly for Brooke's arm. She went to swing the bat again to disarm him, yet she wasn't quick enough. The glass met the skin of her arm and sliced along it. Brooke hissed at the pain and was thankful that he hadn't been able to cut too deep. However, blood still surged from the gash as she continued to swing the bat. She managed to catch the piece of glass in his hand and it was Dan's turn to let out a pained noise as the base of it went into his hand and wedged. He tried to remove it as he looked at Brooke.

"You little bitch!" he said as he glared at her.

"You deserve it!" she spat at him as Lucas swung the golf club. It connected where the glass had gone into his hand and he roared in pain.

"It's not nice when somebody hits a part of you that's already hurt huh?" Lucas asked as he glared at Dan. "Brooke get your mom out of here. Dan and I have unfinished business."

"Lucas." Brooke said in an uncertain tone.

"Brooke just do it," he told her firmly. "You and your mom need a doctor. Go and call 911. I promise I'll be alright."

"Be careful." Brooke said as she gave him a pained look. She didn't want to leave him but knew that he was right. She quickly gave him the baseball bat and hurried over to Karen. She then helped her mother out of the room.

"I hope that you're ready to get your ass kicked again," Dan said as he finally succeeded in pulling the shard of glass from his hand. He dropped it onto the floor as he stepped out of the shower and it broke into smaller pieces. "Only this time I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to recover from it."

"I'd like to see you try," Lucas said in a defiant tone as he looked Dan right in the eye. "I'm not going to let you do that again."

"When did you grow some balls?" Dan asked as he continued to walk forward. Lucas found himself walking backwards away from him. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. "Oh I see what your little plan is. You're going to be Brooke's knight in shining armor so you can get her into your bed huh?"

"I've had Brooke in my bed every single night since she found out what you were doing to me," Lucas told him as he glared at him. "And unlike you I can keep my hands to myself and show some restraint. And I won't have to resort to blackmail and murder to get a girl to be interested in me. And you know why? Because I'm better than you'll ever be and that's what pisses you off the most."

"That's your theory is it?" Dan asked as he grinned cockily.

"It's not a theory, it's a fact," Lucas replied. "I can't wait until you're in jail and some guy is making you his bitch. That way you can see what it feels like to be on the receiving end."

"Are you done yet?" Dan asked as he faked a yawn. "Because you're _really_ beginning to bore me. I think it's time that I showed what it's like to have a real beating. Anything I've done to you in the past is nothing in comparison to what you're about to get."

"The only thing I'm about to get is even," Lucas replied. "If you're that keen to get a pummeling then lets get started."

**~X~**

"Mom where are your keys?" Brooke asked as they reached the front door.

"In my pocket." Karen replied in a hoarse voice.

"I'm just going to get them okay?" Brooke asked her softly. She could see that Karen was in a bad way and dreaded to think what Dan had done to her in the en-suite. She quickly searched Karen's pockets and found only the keys for the removal van. "Mom there's no house key."

"They must have fallen out in the bathroom," Karen replied. "We'll have to go back."

"No we won't," Brooke said as she moved to the window. She quickly opened it wide and turned back to Karen. "We'll just have to go through the window. Come on mom I'll help you."

It seemed to take forever to help Karen climb out of the window. Brooke kept glancing warily towards the hallway in case there was any sign of Dan. She could hear grunts of pain and noises that indicated that Dan and Lucas were fighting. Brooke hoped that Lucas was okay as she climbed out of the window herself. She quickly supported her mother as the two of them hurried across the house across the road.

**~X~**

"Is that all you got?" Lucas asked as he spat blood from his mouth. "You hit like a girl."

"You're really asking for it now Lucas," Dan warned him. "I'm beginning to think that you want to get more injuries. I bet it's so Brooke has to fuss over you more than she already does."

"Leave Brooke out of this," Lucas demanded. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh it does," Dan replied. "You think the world revolves around that little bitch, well newsflash Lucas, it doesn't. I'm surprised that she can even look at you considering that you're responsible for the death of her father."

"No I'm not," Lucas told him. "_You_ are the one who murdered him. Nobody else."

"I wouldn't have had to if you had kept that mouth of yours shut!" Dan barked.

"Sure you wouldn't," Lucas replied. "How else would you have been able to get to Karen huh? You wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near her because she was head over heels for Andy. And a psycho like you wouldn't have even caught her eye."

"Shut your mouth!" Dan yelled as he punched Lucas in the face. Lucas felt his bottom lip split under the blow.

"Touch a sore spot did I Dan?" Lucas asked as shook his head. He hoped that Brooke and Karen had gotten out of the house.

"You've asked for it now Lucas." Dan said mere moments before he began a renewed assault on Lucas. The two of them fell to the floor as he did.

"Leave him alone!" Brooke yelled as she kicked Dan in his side hard. She managed to get him off Lucas and he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked in a worried tone. "Come on let's get out of here."

He took hold of her hand and the two of them ran out of the bathroom. They quickly headed towards the bedroom door but didn't quite make it. Dan caught up with them and shoved Lucas hard. He went flying into the wall and Brooke quickly followed as their hands were still joined. The two of them landed in a heap on the floor. Brooke then felt hands on her waist and she was lifted up from the floor. She struggled against the strong grip that held her but was unsuccessful at getting away. She continued to struggle as Lucas struggled to his feet. She saw that his nose was now bloodied and guessed that hers was the same from when she had hit the floor as she could taste the blood.

"Let her go." Lucas said as he brandished the golf club.

"No," Dan replied as Brooke continued to struggle. "Why don't you just put the golf club down? I'll let you join in if you do."

"Join in?" Lucas asked in a repulsed tone.

"Yes," Dan replied as he moved his hands and ripped open Brooke's pajama top. Two of the buttons popped open in the process and Brooke squealed and tried to cover herself in response. "Look what you could be touching Lucas."

Lucas couldn't help letting his eyes drop to Brooke's exposed chest. He then quickly raised them again to her face as he walked towards her. She gave him a pleading look as she continued to struggle. He kept his eyes on hers as he stood a small distance away from her and Dan.

"That's a very appealing offer," Lucas replied as he continued to look in Brooke's eyes. "Brooke do you remember that movie we watched that time when we were left home alone the first time where we said we should try out that one part?"

"Yes." Brooke replied in a shaky tone.

"We should do that _right_ now," Lucas said as he gave her a small smile. "What do you say?"

"I think we should." She replied as she smiled back.

"That's the spirit." Dan replied.

Lucas nodded and Brooke quickly swung her legs to the side. Dan wondered what she was doing and then he sank to his knees in agony as the golf club Lucas held hit him hard in the crotch. He let his grip on Brooke go and she moved away from him as she held her pajama top closed. She didn't wait for Lucas to tell her to leave; she headed straight out of the door and to the lounge window. Lucas hit Dan a few more times before he followed her. Dan was just making his way into the lounge as Lucas finished climbing out. Both he and Brooke closed the window from the outside and leaned against it.

"I'm glad you remembered that movie Luke," Brooke said in a relieved tone. "For a moment there I thought you had gone all Dan on me."

"I'd never do that to you Brooke," Lucas assured her. "I'm sorry I looked when he-"

"I'd rather you saw me like that than Dan," she replied as they heard sirens. Dan then tried pushing the window from the other side and they leaned against it harder. "I guess it's only like when your towel fell off in the hotel room."

"Do you want to borrow my t-shirt to cover you?" Lucas asked as he used all his strength against the window. The sirens got louder and they breathed a sigh of relief as they saw a police car pull up outside the house.

"No I'm good thanks Luke," Brooke told him as she managed a smile. "It was only the two lower buttons that came off."

"I wonder how long he's going to get in jail for breaking his parole." Lucas asked as he and Brooke quickly moved away from the window. Another police car pulled up and the officers all climbed out and headed towards the house.

"Hopefully a very long time," Brooke said as they saw Karen come out of the house across. They rushed up to her just as an ambulance arrived. "Mom are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Karen said as she saw the state of Brooke and Lucas. "What did he do to you?"

"He just hit us that's all," Brooke said as she discreetly nudged Lucas. "It's nothing for you to worry about mom."

"Brooke I'm supposed to worry about you. I'm your mother," Karen replied as an ambulance tech came up to them. "I'm just glad that Andrew is at a sleepover right now."

"Me too," Lucas agreed as they saw Dan being led towards a police car by three policemen. "Let's just hope he gets locked up for a long time."

"Even if he's not, we'll be far away from here by the time he gets released anyway." Karen said as they headed towards the ambulance. The three of them watched as the car drove past them and Dan glared at them from the confines of the back seat.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Is your nose broken?" Lucas asked Brooke as she came into the relatives' room at the hospital.<p>

"Thankfully no. It was just a heavy nosebleed," Brooke replied as she sat beside him. "How about you?"

"Yeah mine broke," Lucas said. "But they said that it's sitting straight enough for them to just leave it."

"That's one good thing," Brooke said in a tired tone. "Did your lip need stitches?"

"It just needed a couple," he replied. "How about your arm?"

"It was deeper than I thought and they gave me twenty three stitches," Brooke told him. "I wonder how my mom is getting on."

"Dan really did a number on her huh?" Lucas asked rhetorically as he sighed. "Do you think she'll be in a fit enough state to drive tomorrow?"

"I doubt it," Brooke replied. "You saw the state she was in. I'll have to get this Keith guys number from her and call him to tell him that we're delayed."

"Where are we going to stay?" Lucas asked as he frowned. He then winced as he did.

"We'll have to get a motel or something considering that the house isn't legally my mom's from tomorrow morning." She replied.

"I wonder what the new owners will think when they see the state of your moms en-suite and the blood in her bedroom," Lucas said. "Or that the police have it cordoned off because it's a crime scene."

"I think that they'll be pissed," Brooke replied. "Especially after spending all that money. It's a good thing that they can't pull out."

"True," Lucas agreed. "Will the cops let us go back and get the things we have left in there?"

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied. "I guess we can ask them and find out."

"Did they tell you if we could go and see your mom yet?" Lucas asked.

"No we can't," Brooke told him as she frowned. "The police doctor is still with her. I wonder why it's taking them so long with her."

"She's got a lot of injuries they need to document," Lucas pointed out. "And we probably didn't see all of them."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said in a horrified tone as a thought occurred to her. "Do you think that Dan, you know, _raped_ her?"

"God I hope he didn't," Lucas said in a repulsed tone. "But I wouldn't put anything past that sick bastard."

"I need to see her," Brooke said as she stood and began to pace. "I need to make sure that he didn't do that to her."

"We'll see her soon okay?" Lucas said as he held her arms and stopped her pacing. "When they're done they'll come and tell us that we can. We just need to stay calm and wait."

"I don't think I _can_ stay calm Lucas," Brooke replied. "I'm too worried."

"I know you are," he replied as he pulled her into a hug. "But it won't do any good you getting worked up. Just take deep breaths and I'll hug you until we get told we can see her okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied as she wrapped her arms around Lucas. She hoped that they wouldn't have to wait too long.

**~X~**

"Brooke you really don't have to sort all that out," Karen told her as Brooke finished explaining why she wanted Keith's number the next morning. "All I need is a phone and I can do that from here."

"Mom, you need to concentrate on getting better," Brooke told her. "Dan hurt you pretty bad and you lost so much blood. You heard what the doctor said about resting."

"And I can do that while I'm making phone calls," Karen told her. She then decided to change the subject. "Where's Lucas?"

"He went to pick our stuff up from the house and to get Andy," Brooke told her. "The cops said it was okay to go back in. I offered to go with him and help clean up but he told me to stay with you. Then he's going to get Andy and bring him here."

"I'm just glad your brother wasn't in the house last night," Karen told her in a relieved tone. "Dan has already traumatized him enough. Just like he has with you and Lucas."

"Will we have to testify in court?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"I'm afraid we will sweetie," Karen replied as she gave her a sympathetic look. "But considering that you, Lucas and Andy are minors the detective said that you should be able to do it via video link from Tree Hill."

"What about you?" Brooke asked. "Will you have to testify in the actual court?"

"I'm not sure yet sweetie," Karen admitted. "They're going to try and get permission for me to do it by link too."

"I hope you can," Brooke replied. She then changed the subject. "Lucas and I are having a contest to see who has the most stitches. Lucas only has two in his lip. I have twenty three in my arm. What's your total mom?"

"A lot more than yours," Karen replied as she managed a smile. "They told me how many I had in total. I can't remember the exact figure but it was a couple of hundred."

"That's loads mom!" Brooke said in a shocked tone. "What part of you isn't stitched up?"

"That includes internal stitches Brooke," Karen told her. "Some of the cuts from the glass were that deep they took a lot of stitching."

"Which is why you need to rest," Brooke replied. "Come on mom, let me call Keith and tell him we're going to be delayed for a while. You can explain what happened to Andy while I'm doing it."

"I'm dreading him seeing my face," Karen said as she sighed. "I just hope he's not too freaked out when he sees me."

"I'm sure he'll be fine mom," Brooke assured her. "Now where's Keith's number?"

**~X~**

"Dad we need to go to the store and buy some food," Nathan called as he looked in the fridge later that day. "We kind of don't have any."

"What do you mean we don't have any?" Keith asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I went to the store a couple of days ago."

"Dad you went to the store over a _week_ ago," Nathan reminded him. "We've been living on pizza for the past few nights and there's not even any of that left. Anyway who was on the phone?"

"Brooke." Keith replied.

"Karen's daughter?" Nathan asked. "What did she want?"

"She was calling to tell us that they were going to be delayed I getting here." Keith replied.

"_Were_?" Nathan asked as he frowned slightly.

"Yes were," Keith confirmed. "We're going to Phoenix so the grocery shopping will have to wait."

"We're going to Phoenix?!" Nathan asked in a shocked tone. "Why?!"

"We're helping Karen, Brooke, Lucas and Andrew get here," Keith told him. "And we're taking your Grandfather."

"Grandpa's coming as well?" Nathan asked. "Why?!"

"Because he's going to be driving their car," Keith told him. "I'll be driving the truck with their furniture and stuff in."

"So how are we getting to Phoenix?" Nathan asked.

"We're flying," Keith told him. "It's the quickest and easiest way."

"Awesome," Nathan replied as he smiled. "It'll be like a road trip on the way back. And it'll be good to get to know them a bit before they actually move in."

"It will." Keith agreed.

"Dad do you think that mom knows her parents are dead?" Nathan asked in a thoughtful tone.

"I wasn't expecting a question like that," Keith said in a shocked tone. "Why did you suddenly ask something like that?"

"I don't know," Nathan admitted. "I think it's because we're going to have new people living with us and it made me think about mom again. And then Grandpa and Grandma Lee."

"I see," Keith replied as he tried to think of a reply. "I honestly don't know if your mother knows about her parents Nathan."

"When are we going to Phoenix?" Nathan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Later today, so you better go and throw some things in a bag to last you for a few days." Keith told him.

"A few _days_?" Nathan asked with a slight frown. "Why days?"

"How long do you think it'll take to drive from Phoenix to here?" Keith asked him with an amused smile. "We'll be having a few stop overs along the way."

"Oh," Nathan replied as he headed towards the kitchen door. He stopped before he went through it. He turned to Keith and said. "I'm glad it was mom that left us and not you."

"Thanks." Keith replied with a proud smile as Nathan turned and walked out of the kitchen.

**~X~**

"Did you talk to Keith?" Karen asked Brooke as she and Lucas came back into her room. Andy was sat beside her as he drew.

"I did," Brooke replied as she and Lucas sat on a chair each. She then smiled as she added. "We came up with a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Karen asked in a suspicious tone.

"Keith is coming here with his dad and Nathan and they'll be driving us to Tree Hill," Brooke told her. "I told him that Dan had put you in hospital and weren't in a fit state to drive and that we wouldn't be able to get there for a while. So he suggested that. And I told him it was a great idea."

"That way we get out of Phoenix pretty much on schedule." Lucas added.

"When are they coming?" Karen asked.

"Today," Brooke told her. "They're flying in. I told him the motel that Miranda sorted for us and they've booked rooms there."

"I can't believe you sorted that Brooke," Karen said in a surprised tone. "Thank you for doing that."

"Mom you don't need to thank me," Brooke told her. "You're my mom and I want you and us as far away from Dan as possible. And Keith is doing most of the work anyway."

"And it'll be good to meet them before we're actually living with them." Lucas added.

"When did you two become so mature?" Karen asked as she smiled sadly. "Where did my little girl go?"

"She's still here mom," Brooke told her in a sad voice. "I'll always be your little girl."

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Andrew said as he stopped drawing. "What are we having for lunch?"

"I'm not sure," Karen replied. "You, Brooke and Lucas will be having a different lunch to what I'll be having."

"Why?" Andrew asked as he frowned.

"Because the hospital will be giving me my lunch," Karen explained. "You, Brooke and Lucas will either be going to the hospital cafeteria or to the fast food place across the street."

"I'm thinking fast food." Brooke replied.

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "I think we deserve to pig out on junk food after yesterday."

"I think it's kind of funny how they put that place right across from the hospital." Brooke said as she laughed slightly.

"Well at least they won't have far to take people when they have heart attacks from all the grease." Lucas commented. Karen watched them in amusement.

"It's good to see you two laughing," she told them. "Especially after everything."

"It's good _to_ laugh," Lucas told her as he smiled. "I can't wait to get to Tree Hill and have a normal life."

"Me too." Brooke agreed.

"And me." Andrew added.

"Same here," Karen admitted. "And it'll be nice to know that you kids will be safe from Dan Reed."

"Amen to that!" Lucas said as he smiled at Karen. He then turned serious as he added. "It's just a shame about what happened to get where we are now."

"It is," Karen agreed. "But we need to stay strong so we can start over in Tree Hill. Okay?"

"I agree," Brooke said. She then decided to change the subject. "So shall we go and get our lunch now? That way we don't have to rush it for when we go and meet Keith, Nathan and Keith's dad at the motel."

"Who is going to be watching you at the motel?" Karen asked as she frowned.

"Miranda," Lucas told her. "So we have an officer of the law at our disposal."

"That's good that it's her watching you," Karen said in a relieved tone. "That other detective gives me the creeps."

"Detective Edwards?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"No Detective Jones," Karen told her. "There's something about him that just doesn't sit right with me."

"I don't think we saw him." Lucas said as he tried to recall.

"No we didn't," Brooke confirmed. "It was just Miranda and Jimmy."

"Why are you calling them by their first names Brooke?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"Because they told us to." She explained.

"I just don't feel right calling them by their first names," Lucas admitted. "That's why I'm calling them Detective Stone and Detective Edwards."

"Can we go get lunch now Luke?" Andrew asked in a pleading tone. "I'm _really_ hungry."

"Sure we can buddy." Lucas told him with a grin.

"You'll need some money," Karen told them. "Get some out of my wallet. It's in my purse."

"How much should I get mom?" Brooke asked as she headed over to the small closet.

"Take thirty dollars," Karen told her. "You'll need some money for dinner as well."

"Okay mom," Brooke replied as she set about doing as Karen asked. "You only have twenty's mom."

"Take forty dollars then." Karen told her as a nurse came into the room with Karen's lunch.

"We'll let you eat in peace." Lucas said as Brooke closed the closet door. Andrew jumped off Karen's bed as Brooke went over to her.

"Do you want us to bring you anything back?" she asked as she placed the money into her jeans pocket.

"A magazine or something would be appreciated." Karen replied.

"Okay, I'll get you a magazine," Brooke said as she smiled. "Have a nice lunch mom."

"You too." Karen replied as Brooke, Lucas and Andrew headed out of her room.

**~X~**

"It's hotter than I thought it would be." Nathan said to Keith as they climbed out of their cab outside the motel they were staying in.

"Yeah it is," Keith agreed as he looked over at Whitey. "Are you alright dad?"

"I'm fine," Whitey replied as he wiped at his face with a cotton handkerchief. "I'm just a little on the warm side."

"Well let's get checked in so you can take advantage of the air conditioning." Keith replied as the three of them headed towards the reception area. In a matter of minutes, they were heading towards their two rooms.

"So who's sharing with who?" Nathan asked.

"Your Grandfather is having his own room," Keith told him as he handed Whitey a key. "And we're sharing the other."

"Okay." Nathan replied.

"You got a problem with that?" Keith asked.

"No I was just curious," Nathan replied. "So we're going to get food first right?"

"Do you think about anything else other than food?" Whitey asked in an amused tone.

"I already had this conversation with my dad and the answers are basketball and Haley." Nathan replied. Keith and Whitey chuckled.

"To answer your question Nathan, no we're not getting food first," Keith told him as they reached their rooms. "We're going to meet Brooke, Lucas and Andrew first and they'll be joining us for dinner. Then we'll get food before we go and see Karen at the hospital."

"Where are we meeting them?" Nathan asked as he and Keith went into their room.

"They're staying here," Keith told him. "Brooke gave me their room number when we were arranging all this."

"What room are they in?" Nathan asked as he dumped his bag onto one of the beds.

"Room 12, so they'll be in one of the rooms above us." Keith said as he placed his own bag down.

"Are we going there now then?" Nathan asked.

"You're keen." Keith remarked.

"Well the sooner that we meet them the sooner we go and eat," Nathan said. "So let's go and get Grandpa and go find their room."

Less than five minutes later, Keith, Nathan and Whitey were outside room number 12. Keith raised his hand and knocked. A few moments later the door opened slightly and Keith saw that the safety chain was on the door. He saw a boy around Nathan's age giving him a curious look.

"You must be Lucas," Keith said. "I'm Keith Scott."

"Yeah I am. Hang on a minute," Lucas said before he closed the door. They heard the sound of the chain being taken off and then the door opened again. "Sorry about that. Come on in."

"No need to apologize," Keith said as the three of them walked into the room. "I don't blame you for being cautious after what you've been through."

"Hi Keith," Brooke said as she stood up from her spot on the floor. She had been playing with Andrew. "Thanks for doing this for us."

"You're welcome Brooke," Keith replied. "This here is my son Nathan and my father Brian."

"Nice to meet ya. You can call me Whitey." Whitey told them as he gave them a wide, friendly smile.

"Hi." Brooke and Lucas said in unison. Andrew stayed sat on the floor and regarded the newcomers warily.

"Hi," Nathan replied. "So are you guy's hungry?"

"Nathan!" Keith said as he glanced at Nathan and shook his head.

"What?!" Nathan asked in a confused tone. "I was asking a legitimate question."

"Yeah we're hungry," Lucas replied as he chuckled. "We were waiting on you arriving."

"Well lets go an eat then." Nathan said in an impatient tone.

"Where's good to eat round here?" Keith asked.

"That depends on what type of food you want," Brooke replied. "Do you have any preference?"

"I want me some Mexican food." Nathan replied.

"Do you think that's wise?" Keith asked.

"Why?!" Nathan asked in a confused tone.

"Because we'll be cooped up in cars for the next few days," Whitey told him. "You know what you're like when you've eaten Mexican food. It wouldn't be fair on the other people in the car if you eat Mexican."

"I'll have something non spicy then." Nathan said.

"Gallo Blanco Cafe does _amazing_ Mexican food." Brooke said.

"Let's go there," Nathan said. "Before I die of starvation."

"Will we need a cab to get there?" Keith asked Brooke.

"No it's only a few minutes away," Brooke said as she smiled. "We can walk."

"Let's get going then," Whitey said. "That way Nathan can quit his whining."

"We just need to go and tell Miranda where we're going," Brooke said. "She's in the room next door."

"Let's go." Lucas said as Andrew went over to Brooke and took hold of her hand.

**~X~**

"I can safely say that that food was the _best_ food I've ever tasted in my entire life." Nathan said in a happy tone as he finished eating.

"Finally," Keith said as he rolled his eyes. "I just hope nobody regrets letting you eat Mexican tomorrow."

"Brooke can I get ice cream?" Andrew asked her quietly.

"We don't have enough money left for ice cream Andy." She told him in an apologetic tone.

"How about I treat you?" Whitey asked as he smiled at Andrew. "I think you deserve any ice cream you want after everything."

"Really?!" Andrew asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure," Whitey confirmed in a friendly tone. "I'll even treat Brooke and Lucas as well."

"You really don't have to." Lucas said as he and Brooke shared a look.

"I insist," Whitey told them. "I'd be offended if you didn't accept."

"Okay then," Brooke said as she smiled. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Lucas replied as he too smiled.

"Are you treating me too?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"I suppose I could," Whitey said in a playful tone and caused Andrew to giggle. Brooke let out a relieved sigh. She had noticed that Andrew had been on edge since Keith, Nathan and Whitey had arrived. "So Andy what would you like?"

"I want one of those." Andrew replied as he pointed at a table nearby. They looked over and saw the huge sundae he was referring to that had every kind of ice cream imaginable.

"Are you sure you have room for that?" Keith asked in a playful tone.

"Uh huh," Andrew replied as he nodded. "I always have room for ice cream."

"Sounds like somebody else sat at this table." Keith said as he looked at Nathan.

"Well I am a growing boy," Nathan replied. "Can I have one of those too?"

"I suppose," Whitey replied. He then looked at Brooke and Lucas. "What do you two want for dessert?"

"We'll just have one of those to share." Brooke said. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then," Whitey replied. "Let's hope we can get a waitresses attention so we can order."

"It's got busy huh?" Keith asked as he and Whitey looked for someone to serve them.

**~X~**

"Hey mom," Brooke said as she poked her head around the door. "You fit for visitors?"

"Sure come on in," Karen replied with a smile. She then watched Brooke as she came into the room. She was followed by Keith. She was surprised that he looked pretty much the same as he had in high school. "Hi Keith."

"Hi Karen," he said in a soft tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she admitted. "Relieved to have Dan out of our lives."

"I can imagine," Keith replied as he sat in one of the visitors chairs. Brooke sat in the other. "You know you look the same as you did in high school. Minus the cuts and bruises obviously."

"I was just thinking the same about you," Karen admitted. "How was your flight?"

"On time and perfect," Keith told her as he laughed slightly. "Which is a first for me. The last time I traveled by plane it was delayed by three hours and they lost my luggage."

"I bet that was fun." Karen replied with a slight laugh of her own.

"Oh it was." Keith replied.

"Brooke where is your brother?" Karen asked.

"He's hanging out with Lucas, Nathan and Whitey," Brooke told her with a smile. "He's really enjoying himself. He thinks Whitey is awesome."

"That would be because he bought him one of those huge sundae things," Keith said as he smiled. "And I think he likes Nathan because Nathan seems to be the same mental age as Andrew. You can't tell Nathan I said that."

"Don't worry I won't." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Brooke honey, would you mind if I spoke to Keith in private for a while?" Karen asked softly.

"No of course not," Brooke replied as she stood. "I'll head back to the hotel. I'll see you in the morning."

"Come and give me a hug before you go," Karen told her. Brooke went over to her and embraced her gently. "Kiss Andrew goodnight for me."

"I will," Brooke promised her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You sure will," Karen replied. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I'll treat us all to breakfast tomorrow," Keith told Brooke. "What time will be suitable for you?"

"About eight?" Brooke suggested.

She didn't even try to dissuade him from getting them breakfast. She had had a hard enough time trying to persuade him that she and Lucas would pay for their own dinner. And in the end she had lost.

"Eight is good for me," Keith replied. "We can get an early start and then hopefully your mom will get released tomorrow and we can head to Tree Hill."

"Yeah hopefully," Brooke said as she smiled softly. "Look after her okay?"

"I will," Keith told her as he gave her a warm smile. "Take care heading back to the motel."

"I will," she replied with a grin of her own. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Brooke." Karen said as Brooke headed out of the door.

"Bye mom." She called before the door closed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Keith asked curiously.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're definitely okay with us staying with you," Karen told him. "Especially after Dan's latest stunt."

"Of course I'm okay with it Karen," Keith told her in a sincere tone. "The house is nearly done. I hope you don't mind Brooke having her bedroom downstairs."

"I don't mind," Karen assured him. She was glad that he hadn't changed his mind after what Dan had done. "I don't think Brooke will either. How are Nathan and Lucas getting along?"

"Really well actually," Keith replied. "They spent most of dinner talking about basketball. Andrew was very quiet, but when my father told him that he could have the sundae he started opening up."

"This whole thing with Dan has been tough on him and Brooke," Karen said as she sighed. "Poor Lucas received the worst of it though. And if it hadn't been for him Dan would have killed me and maybe even Brooke. I don't know how much courage it would have taken for Lucas to stand up to him like that."

"I think it would have taken a lot," Keith replied as he sighed. "Dan Reed is a nasty piece of work. But you already know that. He not only enjoys causing physical harm, he likes to do it mentally too."

"He does," Karen agreed in a whisper. "Do you ever wish that you could have done things differently when you left L.A?"

"Every day," Keith admitted. "I wish that I'd taken Lauren with me. But then I feel guilty because if I had done that I wouldn't have Nathan."

"Dan told me something before he attacked me," Karen began. "And it's something that you should know."

"What is it?" Keith asked curiously.

"He told me that he killed Lauren by deliberately crashing the car they were in." Karen began.

"What?!" Keith asked as the color drained from his face. "Why would he do something like that? I left like he wanted me to."

"It wasn't to do with that Keith," Karen told him. "He told me that he had to do it as she had disgraced the family name."

"He's the only one who has disgraced that family name," Keith said in an angry tone as his brain tried to process Karen's words. "Why would he think that she did?"

"Because she was pregnant." Karen replied.

"She was _pregnant_?" Keith asked sounding even more shocked.

"Yes. With Lucas." Karen revealed.

"_Lucas_?!" Keith asked as he frowned. "But I thought that Dan was Lucas's father?"

"I thought so too until I saw Lucas's birth certificate and it only had Lauren's name on it," Karen continued. "Then he told me who Luke's real father was."

"Who is it?" Keith asked not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. The thought of Lauren being with another man didn't sit well with him.

"You."


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p><em>"Dan told me something before he attacked me," Karen began. "And it's something that you should know."<em>

_"What is it?" Keith asked curiously._

_"He told me that he killed Lauren by deliberately crashing the car they were in." Karen began._

_"What?!" Keith asked as the color drained from his face. "Why would he do something like that? I left like he wanted me to."_

_"It wasn't to do with that Keith," Karen told him. "He told me that he had to do it as she had disgraced the family name."_

_"He's the only one who has disgraced that family name," Keith said in an angry tone as his brain tried to process Karen's words. "Why would he think that she did?"_

_"Because she was pregnant." Karen replied._

_"She was pregnant?" Keith asked sounding even more shocked._

_"Yes. With Lucas." Karen revealed._

_"Lucas?!" Keith asked as he frowned. "But I thought that Dan was Lucas's father?"_

_"I thought so too until I saw Lucas's birth certificate and it only had Lauren's name on it," Karen continued. "Then he told me who Luke's real father was."_

_"Who is it?" Keith asked not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. The thought of Lauren being with another man didn't sit well with him._

_"You."_

"Me?!" Keith asked in shock. "Lauren was pregnant when I left?"

"She was," Karen replied. "And Dan knew. That's why he made you leave."

"I don't believe this," Keith said as he tried to absorb her words. "Lucas is my son?"

"He is," Karen confirmed. "And he's Nathan's half brother."

"This was the last thing that I was expecting when I came here," Keith admitted. "I should have known that there was something other than his hatred for me when Dan told me to leave L.A. I should have gone to see Lauren before I left. That way she could have told me and I could have taken her with me. Does Lucas know?"

"No he doesn't," Karen replied. "As far as he's aware, Dan is his father."

"How do I tell him something like that?" Keith asked as he ran a hand over his face. "He'll hate me."

"Why would he hate you?" Karen asked as she frowned.

"Because I'm his father and all these years he's been forced to endure that monster." Keith said in a said tone.

"But you didn't even know that he existed," Karen pointed out. She then thought for a moment before she asked. "What are you going to do now you know?"

"Figure out how I'm going to tell him," Keith replied. "Do I tell him now or when we get to Tree Hill? And what do I say?"

"If you wait until we get to Tree Hill you have longer to figure out what you're going to say to him," Karen said. "I can travel with you in the truck and we can figure it out then if you want."

"Are you sure that you'll be comfortable in a truck?" Keith asked. "We've rented one of those fancy people carriers for the drive back. There would be more room for you to spread out. We could always talk when we stop off along the way."

"That might be better," Karen agreed. "That way Nathan and Lucas can get to know each other before they find out that they're brothers."

"I hope they take it well," Keith said in a worried tone. "I know when he was little, Nathan used to ask me for a brother. I just hope he's still keen on having one."

"Maybe he will be," Karen replied. "And it's not too long until Christmas. It'll be a nice surprise for Lucas to spend Christmas with his real father."

"It'll be nice to have more people to share Christmas with," Keith said. "It's just been me, Nathan and my dad for the past few years since Deb's folks passed away."

"Who usually does the cooking?" Karen asked.

"Me and my dad usually attempt it while Nathan shoots hoops in the back yard," Keith told her. "When Deb's parents were alive, her mom used to do it. We'd go to their house, which is the one we currently live in, and we'd be spoilt."

"Would they mind you changing their house around for us?" Karen asked.

"No I don't think they would," Keith replied. "They used to tell me that when it became mine or Nathan's that we could do what we wanted with it. I thought it was pretty nice of them to say so."

"Yeah most people don't want their house changing when they leave it to someone else," Karen replied. "So has Deb really not been in touch since she left?"

"Nope," Keith replied. "She took off when Nathan was a couple months old and we haven't heard from her since."

"Does Nathan ever ask about her?"

"Not really," Keith replied. "I've spoken to him about his mother and told him all the things I can about her. But he's never really asked about her."

"When was Nathan born?" Karen asked curiously.

"February 20th 1987," Keith told her. "Do you know when was Lucas born?"

"September 3rd 1986," Karen replied. "I think I remember Dan saying that Lucas was born a month early."

"So there's not much age difference between them," Keith said. "God I wish I'd have known about Lucas. I've missed so much of his life."

"I know," Karen replied in a sympathetic tone. "But you have the rest of your lives to make up for it."

**~X~**

The next day, Karen was discharged from the hospital. The doctor hadn't been happy to do so, but Karen had insisted. He had given her strict instructions to not overwork herself and to get herself checked over as soon as she reached Tree Hill. She assured him that she would and would make sure that Brooke and Lucas were checked over again as well. She had been relieved to finally get out of the hospital.

Keith had picked her up before breakfast and he took her back to the motel so that she could eat with them all and meet Nathan and Whitey before they set off on the long drive to Tree Hill. They had scheduled to stop in Dallas for a break from driving, before continuing on to Tree Hill. In a way Karen was glad that she didn't have to make the long drive herself.

"Mom can I ride in the truck?" Andrew asked eagerly as breakfast was coming to an end.

"Do you want to?" Karen asked in reply.

"Uh huh!" he said as he nodded enthusiastically. "You promised me that I could before you were in the hospital."

"Are you sure you'll be okay in there?" Karen asked him. "Because I'll be in the car."

"Who will be in the truck?" Andrew asked.

"I'll be driving it. You can keep me company if you want." Keith told him. Andrew gave him a hesitant look before moving his attention back to Karen.

"I can keep you company as well," Lucas said. He had seen Andrew's reaction to the thought of being alone in the truck with Keith.

"Cool!" Andrew said as he smiled happily.

"It'll be a real guy's road trip." Keith told him.

"And there'll be more room for your mom to relax in the car." Lucas added.

"When are we going?" Andrew asked.

"Once we're done with breakfast sweetie," Karen told him. "And then we'll be staying overnight in Dallas."

"When are we getting there mom?" Brooke asked.

"It'll take us about fifteen hours," Karen replied. "Depending on how many bathroom and gas stops we make on the way. And traffic."

"_Fifteen_ hours?" Nathan asked as his eyes widened. "Will you and Grandpa be okay driving for that length of time?"

"I know I'll be fine," Whitey replied. "What about you Keith?"

"Don't worry about me," he replied. "I've driven longer than that in one sitting before."

"Is everybody done?" Nathan asked as he looked around at the plates.

"I think so," Lucas replied. Keith watched the exchange between them and was pleased that they seemed to be getting on. "So are we good to go?"

"We will once I get the bill." Keith replied.

"No let me get this," Karen insisted. "It's the least I can do. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

**~X~**

It was the early hours of the morning two days later when seven weary figures walked into the dark house in Tree Hill. Keith was the last one in after assisting Karen inside. He quietly closed the front door as Whitey led everyone into the large sitting room. Keith followed them and saw that Nathan had switched some of the lamps on.

"Do you guys want a hot drink before you hit the sack?" Whitey asked. "Because I know I do before I drive over to my house."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive over there?" Keith asked him. "You could always take my bed for the night and I'll have the sofa."

"I'll be fine," Whitey told him. "You'll need a good nights sleep in your own bed after that drive."

"Well as long as you're sure." Keith replied.

"I am," Whitey assured him. "Now why don't you show everybody where they're sleeping and I'll get started on making some good ol' hot chocolate?"

"That sounds like a plan," Keith replied. "Come on I'll show you where your rooms are. Just be careful of all the decorating things that are lying around."

"Mommy I'm tired." Andrew said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Well once we see your room, we can get you ready for bed." Karen told him as Keith helped her up from the sofa.

"Okay mommy," Andrew replied as he got up from the sofa. "Can you carry me?"

"I can't sweetie," Karen told him in a sad tone. "I'm too sore."

"I can carry him for you," Keith offered. He then looked at Andrew as he asked. "Would that be okay?"

"Uh huh." Andrew murmured. Keith picked him up as Whitey headed out of the lounge and made his way to the kitchen.

"Okay let's show you your rooms," Keith said as he began to lead the way. "Brooke your bedroom is down here. It's what used to be the dining room. There's a bathroom down here for you as well so you don't have to go all the way upstairs."

"Cool," Brooke said before she stifled a yawn. "This house is way bigger than ours was."

"It's a good thing though." Lucas pointed out as they arrived at Brooke's bedroom door. It was already open and Brooke walked inside. Nathan flicked the light on for her.

"Wow this is miles bigger than my old room." Brooke said in an impressed tone.

"You don't mind sleeping on the floor for tonight?" Keith asked in an apologetic tone.

"The floor is fine. I have my sleeping bag." Brooke told him as she managed a smile.

"The bathroom is just over here," Nathan said as Brooke came out of her room. She saw that he was pointing at a door that was near the back door. "It used to be part of the laundry room."

"Wow it'll be like having my own apartment almost with the back door being there." Brooke joked as they headed towards the staircase.

Brooke and Lucas helped Karen up the steps as Nathan led the way. Keith was behind them with Andrew. They reached the top and headed down a hallway. Nathan opened a door and switched the light on.

"This is Andrew's room," Nathan said as they all trooped in. "It used to be my room, but I've got a way bigger one now. Hope you don't mind the basketball theme Andy."

"He'll love it." Brooke told him as they saw that Andrew was now fast asleep. Keith carried him over to the single bed that was in there and Brooke pulled back the covers before Keith carefully placed him on it.

"He'll want his bear." Karen said as she went over and kissed his forehead and tucked the covers around him.

"I'll bring it up soon." Lucas told her as they quietly left the room. Karen turned the light out but left the door ajar so that there was light from the hallway in case he woke up. They turned to a door that was opposite that and went inside.

"Karen this is your room," Keith told her. "I thought it would be best to give you this one with it being so close to Andrew."

"Thanks Keith," she replied as she smiled gratefully. "I think I'll squeeze in with Andy for tonight. The floor would be too painful."

"I bet it would," Keith replied as he led the way to another door. He opened it and they walked out. "This is another door into the room. That door over there to the right of that hallway is the bathroom."

"This staircase is cool," Brooke said as they walked towards a hallway that was adjacent to the one they had gone down to Andrew's room. "I like how it's in the middle of the house."

"It's cool to sit on the banister and slide down," Nathan told her. He then saw the look that Keith gave him. "Not that I do that or anything."

"You better not. It took me ages to get the finish on that wood just right," Keith said as they reached another door. "That's my room there. And right down this hallway is Nathan and Lucas's room."

"Just wait until you see it Luke. Its frikkin awesome," Nathan told him as he led the way. He opened the door and walked through. "We even have a basketball hoop."

"Wow," Lucas said in an impressed tone as he followed Nathan into the room. He had to admit that he was impressed by what he saw. "Wow this is pretty big."

"Pretty big?" Brooke asked as she looked around. "It's gigantic."

"I've been wanting to move into here for ages," Nathan said. "You guys should have moved here before."

"It would have been good if we did." Brooke said quietly. Nathan immediately felt bad for what he had said.

"Why don't we go and see the kitchen?" Nathan suggested. "Grandpa should have made the drinks by now."

"Yeah and I can go and get Andy's bear for him." Lucas replied as they headed out of the room.

**~X~**

Brooke looked over at her bedroom door as she heard it open. She smiled as she saw Lucas on his way in. He smiled in response as he walked into the room and quietly shut the door. He then made his way over to her.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either?" she asked as he reached her.

"No," he admitted as he sat on the floor beside her sleeping bag. "Even though we're finally free from Dan and miles away from him, for some reason I just can't sleep."

"I know what you mean. I can't either," Brooke replied as she unzipped her sleeping bag. "I think two can squeeze in here."

"I'm glad you said that because I'm freezing my bits off here," Lucas said as he laughed slightly. Brooke laughed in response as he squeezed into the sleeping bag beside her. "It's nice and cozy in here."

"It was until you got in," Brooke replied as she shivered slightly. "You brought the cold in with you. And you couldn't have thought to wear socks? Your feet are like ice!"

"Sorry," Lucas replied as they maneuvered around to get into a comfortable position. They ended up cuddled together facing each other. "I take it I'm sorting the zip out?"

"Well you _are_ in the best position to reach it." Brooke pointed out.

"True," Lucas replied as he reached behind Brooke and began to pull the zip back up. "I'll be careful not to catch your hair."

"Glad to hear it," Brooke replied before she yawned. "I can't believe how tired I am yet I still can't get to sleep."

"Likewise," Lucas agreed as he finished zipping the sleeping bag back up. "Let's just hope that when we do fall asleep that we don't get woken up too early."

"Yeah that would suck." Brooke said as she closed her eyes. Lucas copied her actions and in a matter of moments they were both fast asleep.

**~X~**

"Seriously I think you should live with us forever," Nathan said in a serious tone as he stared at his empty plate wishing there was more on it. "Because that is the _best_ brunch I've ever had."

"I have to agree," Keith replied as he copied Nathan's actions. "The house is plenty big enough for you to move in permanently."

"And you're saying that after one meal?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"Yes." Both Nathan and Keith replied in unison.

"Just wait until you taste one of her roast dinners." Brooke told them as she grinned.

"Or any dessert." Lucas said in a dreamy tone.

"And cake!" Andrew added. "Mommy makes awesome cake."

"You should _definitely_ stay here for good." Nathan told them as his mouth watered at the thought of dessert.

"We have to move them in properly first Nathan," Keith told him. "Which means unloading the truck."

"Julian, Jake, Chase and Tim are coming over to help out after school," Nathan told him. "There's no practice tonight so they said they would help. Haley's coming too and I think she said she was going to bring, Peyton, Lindsey, Alex and Bevin."

"That'll be a big help," Keith replied. He then looked at Karen as he added. "We'll have the truck unloaded in no time at all."

"We can help as well." Lucas told him.

"You, Brooke and Karen are banned from lifting anything from that truck," Keith told them. "The doctor said you shouldn't do anything like that because of your stitches."

"I only have stitches in my lip," Lucas pointed out. "I can help at least."

"Are you sure?" Keith asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure," Lucas confirmed. "I've had to carry on as normal when I've had worse inflicted on me by Dan Reed. Helping with the truck will be easy in comparison."

"Well if you're sure," Keith replied. He swallowed over the lump in his throat as he thought of what Dan had put Lucas through. "But if you don't feel up to it you stop okay."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "But I think I'll be fine."

**~X~**

"Haley not that I'm complaining or anything but is that really an appropriate outfit to help move furniture and boxes?" Nathan asked as he eyed her cheerleading uniform. "Why are you wearing that anyway?"

"I had to get it altered so I had to see if it fitted," Haley explained in a rush. "Then I saw the time so I came straight here. Is it okay if I change here?"

"Sure," Nathan replied. "You can use the downstairs bathroom."

"It still sounds odd hearing you say that." Haley said as she walked into the house. Nathan followed her.

"When are the others getting here?" Nathan asked as they headed towards the downstairs bathroom.

"They're on their way," Haley told him. "They got detention because Tim was being Tim and kept making them laugh while Mr. Norris was trying to explain the math equation."

"I bet he loved that," Nathan said as he laughed. "Did he ground Julian too?"

"Yep," Haley replied as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Nathan stayed at the other side and listened as Haley continued to talk. "He seemed to pick on Julian the most actually."

"I'd hate to have someone like Mr. Norris as my dad," Nathan replied. "I'd be running away or something."

"I think I would too," Haley agreed. "He seems like such an ogre."

"I'm glad my dad is cool," Nathan said. He then changed the subject. "Hales you know how you think your mom is the best cook on the planet?"

"Yeah." Haley replied.

"Well Karen is miles better than your mom," Nathan told her. "I don't mean to offend you or your mom by saying that but she is. Brunch was _awesome_."

"You had brunch?" Haley asked as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a sweater and jeans. "I never thought you would have brunch."

"Well by the time we got up after getting back from Phoenix it was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch," Nathan explained. "And I can safely say that I've never tasted food better than that in my life."

"Wow it must be good for you to say that," Haley said in a surprised tone. "So are you going to introduce me to your house guests?"

"Sure. I think they're hanging out in the lounge with my dad," Nathan replied. Haley and Nathan then headed to the lounge and went inside. "Hey guys. This is Haley my soon to be girlfriend."

"You wish!" Haley replied in a playful tone causing laughter to erupt.

"You will be," Nathan said as he grinned. "Anyway Haley this is Karen, Lucas, Brooke and Andrew."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," Haley replied as she gave them a warm smile. She looked at Karen and said. "Nathan tells me that you're the best cook in the world."

"I don't know about that." Karen replied in an amused tone.

"She is." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Uh huh!" Andrew added as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Mom you really are," Brooke told her. "Did you not hear how disappointed your customers were when they found out you were closing the bakery?"

"I bet half of them were doing it just to be polite," Karen replied. "And only because they had been customers for so long."

"And why would they be customers for so long if you weren't the best cook?" Nathan asked. "See my point is proven."

"When is the help getting here?" Keith asked.

"They're on their way," Haley replied. "Mr. Norris kept them behind for laughing during Math."

"Seriously?" Keith asked as he frowned. "He seems a little uptight."

"He is." Haley agreed as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the gang. I'll go and let them in," Nathan said as he left the room and Haley went and sat on the sofa next to Brooke. Brooke smiled at her as she did. Moments later, Nathan returned and was followed by eight people. He pointed to indicate who was who as he said. "Okay so this is Julian, Lindsey, Chase, Alex, Tim, Bevin, Jake and Peyton. Guys this is Karen, Lucas, Brooke and Andrew."

A chorus of hello's echoed throughout the room as they each greeted the other. A majority of the people then left the room to start moving the things in from the truck. Brooke, Karen and Andrew stayed sat in their seats.

"I feel like a spare part or something," Brooke said as she sighed. "I should be able to help. It's only one arm that has stitches."

"You can go and supervise," Karen told her. "Tell them what goes where. Me and Andrew will be okay watching TV won't we kiddo?"

"Yep, we sure will." Andrew replied as he grinned widely.

"Okay then, I'll go be supervisor." Brooke said as she stood and headed out of the room.

**~X~**

"How's it going in here?" Lucas asked as he poked his head around Brooke's bedroom door that evening.

"Good," Brooke told him as she looked up from the box she was working on. "I'm glad I have your old bed. I'm going to have loads of room in that."

"It'll be weird sleeping in a single bed again," Lucas replied. "I'll probably end up falling out of it."

"Well you could always come and see me," Brooke told him as she grinned. "Especially now you've figured out where the creaky parts are on the stairs."

"I'm surprised Keith didn't hear me." Lucas said as he laughed.

"He was probably exhausted after driving all that way." Brooke suggested as she tried to lift the box up.

"Here let me get that," Lucas said as he saw her wince. He quickly went over to her and grabbed the box. He then set it on her dresser. "You packed your dad's urn pretty well in there."

"I wanted to make sure he didn't get damaged," Brooke said as she carefully lifted it out of the box. "I'm not sure where to put him."

"What about on here?" Lucas suggested as he moved the box from the dresser. "The fancy urn goes well with the wood."

"Good idea," Brooke said as she carefully placed it down. "That way he can look out for me when I'm sleeping so nothing bad will happen."

"Nothing bad will happen anymore Brooke," Lucas told her. "Now that we're away from Dan, we can actually have a normal life."

"I hope he goes to jail," Brooke said as she looked at Andy's urn. "And I hope that somebody in there makes his life worse than how he made yours."

"I hope so too," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke and hugged her. She leant against him as he did. "I can't wait to start being a normal teenager."

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "I hope we'll be in the same classes when we start school on Monday."

"Me too. It would suck not being with you." Lucas replied.

"Likewise," Brooke replied. "I like your hugs. They make everything better."

"So do yours." Lucas said as he smiled softly. They then remained in silence as they continued their embrace. Nathan and Haley shared a surprised look as they watched from the doorway. Nathan then knocked gently on the door and Brooke and Lucas separated as they looked to see who it was.

"Your mom says that dinner is almost ready so you should wash up." Nathan told them.

"Okay," Brooke replied. "We'll be there in a minute."

**~X~**

"I bet you're glad that all your stuff is in here finally huh?" Keith asked Karen as they sat in the lounge later that evening.

"I am," she admitted. "Thanks for taking the rental van back for me."

"You're welcome," Keith told her. "Is the wine okay?"

"It's nice," Karen replied. "Although I probably shouldn't drink it seeing as though I'm on medication."

"Did the doctor tell you not to drink?" Keith asked.

"No he didn't," Karen replied as she thought. "He just told me to take it easy."

"Which you are doing," Keith told her as he smiled. "I have to say your sofas and furniture fit this room perfectly."

"I have to admit it does," Karen replied as she returned the smile. "I think the extra seating will come in handy."

"You're right with that," Keith said as he laughed. "Can I ask you something about Brooke and Lucas?"

"Sure."

"What's the deal with their sleeping arrangements?" he asked.

"Brooke told me that it's the only way they could sleep when Dan was doing what he did," Karen began. "Brooke would see to Lucas's injuries and they would end up falling asleep. Brooke said it made them both feel safe."

"I see," Keith replied as he frowned slightly. "I heard him trying to sneak down the stairs in the early hours and wondered what he was up to. And then Nathan told me that he wasn't in his sleeping bag."

"I asked Brooke if there was anything going on between them romantically and she's assured me that they don't do anything other than sleep," Karen said. "But to be cautious I took Brooke to the doctor and got her started on some birth control."

"I bet she loved that."

"She was mortified," Karen said with a wry smile. "It was after that appointment that I found out what Dan was up to."

"I see." Keith said softly.

"Have you decided what you're going to say to Lucas yet?" Karen asked as she took a sip of wine.

"Honestly no I haven't," Keith replied. "How do I tell him that without sounding like I'm in Star Wars?"

"Luke I am your father?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"Exactly," Keith said as he chuckled slightly. "He likes basketball right? I was thinking of maybe showing him where the river court is and then sitting down with him there and telling him then. But then I think of what I could say. How do I tell Lucas that I'm his biological father?"

"Did I just hear that right?" Nathan asked as he came into the lounge. "_You're_ Lucas's father?"

"Yes I am," Keith replied. He decided it was better to be honest with him. "How do you feel about that?"

"Well I've always wanted a brother," Nathan replied in a thoughtful tone. "And Lucas is pretty cool so I think I'm okay with that."

"Really?" Keith asked in a shocked voice. He hadn't expected Nathan to be quite so laid back about it.

"Yeah," Nathan replied as he grinned. "Now all you gotta do is tell him. And I think you should tell him here. The one to one idea is good too. And just don't say Luke I am your father. That would indeed be too Star Wars."

"Thanks for the advice," Keith replied. "What are you doing lurking at the doorway and listening in on our conversation anyway."

"I need lunch money for tomorrow," Nathan told him. "I forgot to ask earlier. And it'll save me asking tomorrow morning."

"Let's see what I have in my wallet," Keith said as he put his glass down on a coffee table. He then pulled his wallet out of his pocket before he opened it and pulled a twenty dollar bill out. "Treat Haley to something as well."

"Cool. Thanks dad," Nathan said as he took it from him and placed it in his pocket. "So that means that Lucas is my half brother right?"

"It does," Keith confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well shouldn't he have the same last name as us?"

"He should," Keith replied. "I'll have to ask Lucas if he wants that though once I've told him."

"Told me what?" Lucas asked as he appeared from the doorway. He had a curious expression on his face.

"It's now or never dad." Nathan told him.

"Lucas there's something that I need to tell you," Keith said as he took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down."

"I don't want to sit down," Lucas replied. "Can you just tell me?"

"Dan Reed wasn't really your father," Keith began. Lucas's eyes widened at what he heard. "He was your uncle."

"_What_?" Lucas asked in a shocked voice.

"Lauren Reed was your mother. She was also Dan's sister." Keith continued.

"So if Dan wasn't my father, then what happened to my real father?" Lucas asked. "Why did he leave me with that monster?"

"Because he didn't even know that you existed Lucas." Keith replied.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"Because I'm your father," Keith told him. "And I only found out the day before we left Phoenix."

"_You_ are my father?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Keith replied as he stood. He crossed over to one of the bookshelves that lined the wall that joined onto Brooke's bedroom. He pulled a photo album out and opened it before he headed over to Lucas. "This is me and your mother a couple of days before I left L.A. She would have been pregnant with you in this and I didn't even know."

"Wow," Lucas said as he saw the picture. "I've only seen a picture of my mom once. Dan showed it to me when he was burning them."

"He burnt pictures of your mom?" Nathan asked wide eyed. "That guy is a total douche bag."

"You're really my dad?" Lucas asked as he looked at Keith's face. He was trying to see if he resembled him in any way.

"I think so." Keith said.

"Well get a paternity test to prove it then," Nathan said. "Then you can make it official."

"What do you say?" Keith asked him. "Should we do it?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied in a barely audible tone.

He didn't want to build his hopes up incase it turned out to be untrue. However, he couldn't help but wish that it would be true. He liked Keith already and if it did turn out that Keith was in fact his father, he would finally have the family that he had always wanted.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p><em>"Lucas there's something that I need to tell you," Keith said as he took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down."<em>

_"I don't want to sit down," Lucas replied. "Can you just tell me?"_

_"Dan Reed wasn't really your father," Keith began. Lucas's eyes widened at what he heard. "He was your uncle."_

_"__What__?" Lucas asked in a shocked voice._

_"Lauren Reed was your mother. She was also Dan's sister." Keith continued._

_"So if Dan wasn't my father, then what happened to my real father?" Lucas asked. "Why did he leave me with that monster?"_

_"Because he didn't even know that you existed Lucas." Keith replied._

_"How do you know?" Lucas asked as he frowned._

_"Because I'm your father," Keith told him. "And I only found out the day before we left Phoenix."_

_"__You__ are my father?" Lucas asked in disbelief._

_"Yes," Keith replied as he stood. He crossed over to one of the bookshelves that lined the wall that joined onto Brooke's bedroom. He pulled a photo album out and opened it before he headed over to Lucas. "This is me and your mother a couple of days before I left L.A. She would have been pregnant with you in this and I didn't even know."_

_"Wow," Lucas said as he saw the picture. "I've only seen a picture of my mom once. Dan showed it to me when he was burning them."_

_"He burnt pictures of your mom?" Nathan asked wide eyed. "That guy is a total douche bag."_

_"You're really my dad?" Lucas asked as he looked at Keith's face. He was trying to see if he resembled him in any way._

_"I think so." Keith said._

_"Well get a paternity test to prove it then," Nathan said. "Then you can make it official."_

_"What do you say?" Keith asked him. "Should we do it?"_

_"Yeah." Lucas replied in a barely audible tone._

_He didn't want to build his hopes up incase it turned out to be untrue. However, he couldn't help but wish that it would be true. He liked Keith already and if it did turn out that Keith was in fact his father, he would finally have the family that he had always wanted._

**~X~**

"Lucas are you okay?" Brooke asked in concern as he walked into her room looking shell shocked. "Are you in pain or something?"

"No." he murmured as he closed the door. He then made his way over to her bed and sat down. Brooke waited patiently for him to tell her what was wrong with him. However, he remained silent.

"Lucas please tell me what's wrong," she whispered as she took hold of his hand. She noticed his knuckles were still split and bruised. Lucas didn't respond his gaze remained glued to the floor. Brooke became more concerned as he usually showed some kind of reaction to her. "Lucas please! What's wrong?"

"Dan isn't my father," Lucas said his voice hoarse from holding his tears back. Brooke's eyes went wide at what she heard. "Keith just told me that he's my biological father."

"What?" Brooke asked as her eyes went even wider. "But how?"

"Keith used to date my mom who was actually Dan's sister," Lucas replied. He was finding it difficult to process what he had been told. "And Dan made him leave before he even knew that my mom was pregnant."

"That sounds like typical Dan," Brooke said softly. "It sounds like he's been making peoples lives hell his entire life. How old would he have been then?"

"Nineteen," Lucas replied as he frowned. "I wonder what my life would have been like if Keith had known about my mom being pregnant. I could have had a normal childhood and done the things that kids are supposed to do."

"But then I wouldn't have met you." Brooke told him in a sad tone.

"Would that have really been a bad thing though?" Lucas asked as he looked at her with a pained expression. "Your dad would still be here if you hadn't met me."

"He might not. Something else might have taken him away," Brooke told him softly. "Maybe it was his time to go when Dan did what he did."

"How can you say that?" Lucas asked as the tears began to fall.

"Because it's not your fault what Dan did," Brooke told him as she fought her own tears. "And if Dan hadn't pretended to be your father then I would never have met you. And the thought that I may never have got to know you and not have you in my life hurts just as much as not having my dad around."

"How can you say that?" Lucas asked again as he cried freely. "All I've ever brought you, your mom and Andrew is grief and bad luck. How can you say not knowing me hurts as much as missing your father?"

"Because it's the truth," Brooke told him as her own tears began to fall. "You protected me _and_ Andy from that monster. _You_ made me feel safe Lucas. You still do. And I've figured out that the reason I can't sleep when I'm in a room by myself is because you're not there. Please don't ever think that it would have been a good thing if we had never met because it wouldn't have been. I can't imagine a life without you Lucas. Promise me that you'll always be in my life."

"I can't make that promise Brooke," Lucas told her sadly. He saw her eyes fill with hurt at his words. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I could drop down dead or something and I would have broken that promise."

"Don't tempt fate Lucas," Brooke replied. "And you survived everything that monster put you through for your entire life. Now you have your real father in your life _and_ a brother. Things are looking up for you Lucas Reed. Or should I say Scott?"

"Keith wants to do a paternity test to prove that he's my father. That way his name can get put on my birth certificate," Lucas began. His tears began to fall heavier as he added. "I'm scared of what the results will be. I _really _want him to be my dad because he's everything I wanted my dad to be when I was a little kid. I'm just scared that if I build my hopes up it'll turn out that he isn't and I don't think I could handle that."

"Oh Lucas," Brooke said softly, as her own tears fell heavier. She gathered him into her arms and he rested his head in the crook of her neck as his arms went around her petite body. He sobbed loudly as he held onto her. "_If_ that does turn out to be what happens, I'll be here for you Lucas. You'll still have me."

"I don't deserve you Brooke," Lucas mumbled. He moved his head up and looked into her eyes as he raised his right hand and gently stroked his fingertips over cheek. "You're the only thing that kept me going when Dan was doing all that stuff to me. I felt like giving up loads of times but then I'd think that if it wasn't me he was doing it to it would probably be you."

"You put yourself through that just to save me?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. Lucas nodded as he continued to stroke her cheek. "Then it's me who doesn't deserve you. It's my fault you had to put up with what he did."

"No it's not," Lucas insisted. "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. You kept me going Brooke. You looked after me and patched me up afterwards. And if I had to go through it all again to protect you then I would."

"Thank you," Brooke said as she closed her eyes briefly. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she did and Lucas found himself wiping them away. She opened her eyes again as she said. "The only thing that I would change would be what happened to my dad. If I could go back I'd have Dan in his place when the car was burning."

"That's the only thing?" Lucas asked as he continued to look into her sad hazel eyes.

"The _only _thing," she confirmed. "That way, you wouldn't have had to go through all those years of abuse at his hands. And I would still have you in my life."

"Thank you." Lucas whispered before he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead gently. He then pulled her into his arms and held her once again.

"So when is Keith doing the paternity test?" Brooke asked as she held onto him tightly.

"We're going to the doctors tomorrow to see what we have to do," Lucas told her. "That's all I can remember him saying. My head was a mess."

"I bet it was," Brooke replied. "I'll come with you if you want."

"I'd like that." Lucas said as he stroked her hair.

"I have a feeling that Tree Hill is going to be good for us." Brooke said as she found herself stroking his back.

"I hope it is," Lucas replied. "I hope it's the start of good things happening for a change."

"If it turns out it isn't I think we can face whatever happens side by side. Don't you?" Brooke asked.

"I can face anything as long as you're with me Brooke Hargrove." He replied as he placed another kiss on her head.

**~X~**

"Do you think that Lucas is okay?" Keith asked Karen in a concerned tone. "He seemed a little quiet when I told him about me being his father. I'm worried about him."

"He'll be okay once he's spoken to Brooke," Karen told him with a slight smile. "The one thing I've learnt about Lucas over the years is that whenever something is bothering him he always confides in Brooke. And he always seems better after he has."

"Isn't that tough on Brooke though?" Keith asked.

"This whole thing with Dan has been tough on the three of them," Karen said as she frowned. "I hate that he forced them to keep quiet about what he was doing by threatening to hurt me. Poor Andrew was barely sleeping and poor Lucas had to endure the torture Dan put him through. And Brooke was there for them in a way that I wasn't. When she told me what Dan had been doing, I saw that it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders."

"I'm glad that Lucas could confide in her," Keith said before he took a sip of wine. "I'd hate for him to have to go through all that without having anyone on his side."

"I just can't believe that I didn't realize what was going on right under my nose," Karen said in an exasperated tone. "What kind of mother does that make me?"

"You did the right thing when you found out though." Keith pointed out.

"I should have known that something was going on," Karen insisted. "There were days when I noticed that Brooke wasn't her usual self, but I assumed it was because she was missing her father. I should have just asked her what was wrong."

"She told you eventually though," Keith told her. "Maybe if you had asked her before she was ready to tell you it might have made her close up a little more and keep it from you for longer."

"Maybe," Karen replied as she sighed. "I just feel responsible for it all. I began a relationship with a man I didn't even love. And I did it so that I wouldn't be alone. I miss Andy so much. People tell you that time is a healer, but it doesn't seem to be for me. And what makes the whole thing even worse is that the man I turned to after Andy's death was the monster that killed him."

"Dan has a way of manipulating people when they're at their most vulnerable," Keith told her in a soft tone. "None of what happened is your fault Karen. The only person to blame for what happened is Dan Reed. If he can do the things he did to his own sister and nephew then he'll do anything to anyone."

"I'm just glad that I managed to steer clear of him before I left LA with Andy." Karen said as she shuddered.

"I think you and Andy must have been two of the lucky ones to avoid him for so long," Keith said. He then realized what he had said and added. "It's just a shame that Dan did what he did when Andy found out what he was up to."

"I can't believe that the police didn't even question him about that," Karen said in an angry tone. "It's like they don't even care that he's responsible for that."

"What did the initial investigation say?" Keith asked.

"They classed it as an accident," Karen told him as she thought back. "They knew that his car had been hit from the side, but they didn't know by what. There were no other tire marks or anything."

"What condition was Dan's car in?" Keith asked as he frowned.

"It was fine," Karen replied. Her eyes then widened as she said. "He had some kind of car trouble that day. He was supposed to pick Lucas up from our house. I told Andy and he hurried out. Then Dan conveniently called me again and said there was something wrong with his car."

"Did you tell the police this?" Keith asked.

"No I just remembered that now," she replied. "Do you think I should call the Phoenix police and tell them?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Keith replied. "Does Dan still have that car?"

"No," Karen said as she sighed. "He sold it. And if he had it fixed they wouldn't be able to tell would they now? I mean it was so long ago."

"Probably not," Keith admitted. "That's even if the car is still in one piece."

"I wish I'd have told them at the time then they could have checked it," Karen said as she frowned. "I just didn't piece it all together."

"That's to be expected when you had just got the news you did," Keith told her in a sad tone. "And you were pregnant and had Brooke to think of too. It's no wonder you didn't make that connection."

"I hate that Dan isn't going to be punished for killing Andy," Karen said as she felt her eyes fill with tears. A few escaped as she tried to blink them back. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Keith told her as he stood. He headed over to a shelf and picked up a box of tissues. He then headed over to Karen and handed one to her.

"Thanks Keith." She said in a grateful tone as she took the tissue and wiped at her eyes.

"You're welcome," Keith told her. "Cry all you want to. I think you have the right to after everything you and the kids have been through because of Dan Reed."

"I'm just glad that we're finally free of him," Karen said. "I feel like I can finally relax now we're here."

"You can," Keith told her as he gave her a warm, friendly smile. "You and the kids are welcome to stay here for as long as you want to. Whether it be a few weeks or a few years. To be honest I'm glad of some adult company."

"Same here," Karen replied as she took a sip of wine. "I've only really had Dan for adult company since he killed Andy."

"Well I assure you that I don't have any hidden agendas," Keith told her. "And I'm not a psychopath either."

"Glad to hear it," Karen said as she managed a smile. "Thank you for giving us a safe haven that's well and truly away from that monster."

"Like I said, you're welcome," Keith assured her as he gave her another smile. "Now how about another glass of wine?"

"That sounds like heaven." Karen replied.

"I'll go and get the bottle." Keith said as he stood and headed out of the lounge.

**~X~**

"I can't believe that we'll find out on Wednesday if I really am Lucas's father. "I thought that it would take a lot longer than that." Keith said as he and Karen were sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office.

Karen, Brooke and Lucas were getting their stitches taken out. Brooke was currently in with the doctor and had assured Karen she was fine with just Lucas being there. Keith and Lucas had also carried out the paternity test. Andrew was with Whitey. He had taken him to the park while they rest of them were at the doctors. Nathan was at school.

"So did I," Karen admitted. "But at least you'll have the confirmation then and you can legally change Lucas's name to what it should be. He might want to change his middle name too."

"What is it?" Keith asked in a curious tone.

"Daniel," Karen said as she shook her head. "Three guesses who thought to call him that."

"Unbelievable," Keith said as he sighed. "He's not content with passing my son off as his own as well as abusing him his entire life, but he also gives him his own name as his middle name. I just can't believe how low that creep will go."

"I know what you mean," Karen agreed. "Just when you think he's gone as low as he possibly could he does something even worse."

"Does Brooke know about everything that Dan did to you that night he attacked you in the house?" Keith asked in a quiet tone.

"No she doesn't," Karen admitted. "I don't want her to know what Dan did. She's already been scarred enough by what that monster has done. She doesn't need to know about everything that he did to me. Thank you for letting me confide in you."

"You're welcome," he told her as he gave her a smile. "I'm glad that you feel you can do that."

"It's nice to have a friendly ear to listen," Karen said as she saw Brooke and Lucas heading down the hallway towards them. "Brooke's on her way over."

"We better change the subject then," Keith said in almost a whisper. He then spoke in a normal tone as he said. "So I was thinking that once we left here we could go and get my dad and Andrew and then go for lunch someplace before we register Brooke and Lucas at Tree Hill High and head to the grocery store."

"That sounds like a plan," Karen replied with a smile as Brooke and Lucas reached them. "How was it having your stitches out sweetie?"

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be actually," Brooke replied before she playfully added. "I didn't really react. Unlike Lucas here."

"To be fair my stitches were all scabbed over," Lucas told her as he rolled his eyes and grinned. "You heard the nurse. She said I did great."

"You did do great," Brooke replied as she smiled. "You didn't cry like I thought I was going to do when she moved that weird blade thing towards my scar."

"I'm glad that I didn't have as many as what you had," Lucas said. "That would have sucked."

"At least when I'm Dr. Brooke Hargrove I can tell people that I know what it's like to have stitches out." Brooke told them.

"You still want to be a doctor sweetie?" Karen asked.

"Yup," Brooke replied with a grin. "Can we get out of here now? I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too." Lucas added.

"Sure we can," Keith said as he stood. He looked at Karen and asked. "Do you need any help?"

"Help would be great," Karen replied. "I'm still a little tender."

Brooke and Lucas watched as Keith carefully helped Karen from her seat. Brooke smiled as she saw how caring Keith was towards her mother. She could tell that he was genuine and not putting on an act like Dan had. When Karen was upright they began to head towards the door. Karen leaned on Keith for support as she walked. Lucas held the doorway open while Keith helped Karen through it. The four of them then headed to Keith's car.

**~X~**

"This place is pretty neat." Lucas said as he looked around the river court. He and Brooke shared an impressed look as they gazed across the river.

"It is," Brooke agreed. "And peaceful."

"This is my second home," Nathan told them. "It won't be peaceful once Peyton gets here and we have the music going."

"Who did you invite again?" Lucas asked.

"The basketball team, cheerleaders and a few others," Nathan replied as his eyes moved to Haley. He watched her as she went about setting the drinks on the fold away table they had brought. "Damn she is _fine_!"

"How come you and Haley aren't dating yet?" Brooke asked as she frowned slightly.

"I ask myself that everyday," Nathan replied. "But the truth is Haley's playing hard to get. So I have to woo her with my amazing charm."

"What charm?" Haley asked as she playfully rolled her eyes. Brooke and Lucas laughed at her reply.

"You know exactly what charm," Nathan told her as he grinned. "While it's just us four can I ask you something?"

"Oh God!" Haley replied as she made a face of mock horror that made Brooke and Lucas laugh once again. "What is it?"

"Did you know that Brooke here is a cheerleader?" he asked. Haley looked at him in surprise before she looked at Brooke.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "I went to a specialist cheer camp this summer just gone too."

"She's _really_ good." Lucas told her.

"What would you say to doing some moves before anyone else gets here?" Haley asked her. "I could use another good cheerleader on the squad."

"I'd say okay," Brooke replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"How about a right handspring, step out, round off back handspring, step out, round off back handspring, full twisting layout?" Haley said.

"Okay." Brooke replied, as she walked to the far end of the river court.

"What the hell did Haley just say?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"I have no idea," Nathan replied. His expression matched Lucas's. "I don't speak cheerleader."

"Brooke seemed to understand it no problem though," Lucas pointed out as he and Nathan watched Brooke carry out the routine Haley had told her to do. It was over in a matter of moments and when she had finished Nathan and Lucas shared a surprised look. "Wow I knew she was good. But I didn't know that she was _that_ good."

"I have a feeling that we're looking at Tree Hill High's newest addition to the cheerleading squad." Nathan told him as Haley walked over to Brooke.

"That was great!" Haley said in an enthusiastic tone. "We'll get you your uniform sorted on Monday."

"Told you." Nathan said in a triumphant tone.

"Told him what?" Haley asked him as she looked over at him.

"That we're looking at the newest member of the Tree Hill High cheerleading squad." Lucas told her.

"I can't wait to see Peyton's face when she finds out that Brooke can do gymnasticy type stuff as well," Nathan said as he laughed. "She's the only one that can't."

"Well if she doesn't like it she doesn't have to be a cheerleader," Haley told him. "And I'll tell her that. I'm the cheer captain after all."

"I love it when she gets in this mood," Nathan told Lucas. His comment earned him a playful glare from Haley. "Now you can see why me and Hales are destined to date."

"Haley will you just go out with him already?" Brooke asked playfully. "Me and Lucas have only known him for what four days? And all he does is whine about you not dating him."

"I do _not_ whine." Nathan said in an indignant tone.

"You kind of do," Lucas told him. "And you talk in your sleep too."

"I do?" Nathan asked as he frowned. Lucas nodded. "What do I say?"

"I'll tell you in private." Lucas told him. Nathan paled at his words.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked. Lucas nodded in reply.

"What does he talk about?" Haley asked in a curious tone.

"You," Lucas told her. "But that's all I'm saying on the matter."

"How did you even hear me talk anyway?" Nathan asked. "Because you didn't spend that long in our room before you sneaked downstairs to sleep with Brooke."

"You and Lucas are sleeping together?" Haley asked in a shocked tone.

"It's not how it sounds." Both Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"It's just sleep; nothing else." Lucas told her.

"We got used to sleeping next to each other when that freak who killed my father was doing what he was to Lucas," Brooke said in a quiet tone. "We can't sleep by ourselves."

"I see," Haley said in an understanding tone. She then saw a car pull up and Alex, Chase, Julian and Lindsey climbed out. "Let's change the subject now the others have arrived shall we?"

"Thanks Haley." Lucas said as he and Brooke gave her a grateful smile.

"You're welcome," she replied. She then smiled as she added. "Let's hope these guys remembered to bring some snacks."

"Hey Julian, did you remember to bring food?" Nathan asked as the four newcomers headed over to them.

"I sure did," Julian replied as he held up a bag. "There's some chips and cookies. Will they do?"

"I guess," Nathan replied. "Now we just need Peyton and her ipod. How is she getting here?"

"She's getting a ride with, Jake, Tim and Bevin," Alex told him. "Bevin's mom is going to drop them off."

"How did you get your dad to let you drive?" Nathan asked Julian.

"He's at some get together with his snooty college professor friends," Julian replied. "So he doesn't know that I'm driving without supervision."

"What if you get caught?" Haley asked as her eyes went wide.

"That's what I told him," Lindsey said as she rolled her eyes. "But he won't listen."

"It'll be fine," Julian replied. "I'll take the back roads home. And I'll be there way before he gets back."

"All I can say is that I'm glad that I'm not you," Chase said as he wrapped an arm around Alex's waist. He then looked at Brooke and Lucas as he asked. "So how are you finding Tree Hill?"

"It's pretty neat so far." Lucas replied.

"We haven't really seen much," Brooke added. "The river court seems a cool place."

"It is," Julian replied. "We spend most of out time either here or at the beach when the weather lets us."

"Where do you hang out when the weather sucks?" Lucas asked.

"We take it in turns at each others houses," Alex told him. "Although we tend to spend more time at Peyton's house."

"Her dad works away so she's home alone a lot." Lindsey added.

"What about her mom?" Brooke asked.

"Her mom is dead," Chase answered. "She died five years ago."

"Poor Peyton." Brooke said in a soft tone.

"She doesn't like to talk about it much." Lindsey told her.

"I don't blame her." Brooke muttered.

"Okay let's change the subject," Nathan said in a loud tone. "This is supposed to be a welcome to Tree Hill party for Brooke and Lucas. Parties are supposed to be fun, so let's stop talking about depressing things."

"I know something that isn't depressing," Haley said. "Brooke is now a member of our cheerleading squad."

"Really?" Lindsey and Alex asked.

"Yep." Haley confirmed.

"She did some super awesome flippy stuff." Nathan told them.

"Peyton won't be happy about that." Lindsey said as she and Alex shared a look.

"I'll deal with Peyton if she isn't." Haley told them.

"And speaking of Peyton, here she comes." Julian said as he saw Peyton, Jake, Tim and Bevin heading towards them.

"Finally! We can get this party started," Nathan said. "I feel like I've been waiting forever."

**~X~**

"How was the welcome party?" Karen asked Brooke and Lucas as they arrived back at the house a few hours later.

"It was pretty neat," Brooke told her. "We got to meet everybody and talk to them properly. Oh and I'm now officially a cheerleader again."

"Really?" Karen asked as she smiled. Brooke nodded in reply.

"You should have seen her when she did some back flip type things," Lucas said. "It was awesome."

"I'm proud of you honey," Karen told her. "But should you be doing things like that? You did only just get your stitches out."

"Well my arm isn't bleeding so I think I'm good." Brooke told her.

"Just take it easy," Karen told her. "I don't want you to cause any lasting damage to that arm."

"I will mom." Brooke promised.

"Where's Keith?" Lucas asked.

"He's upstairs reading Andrew his bedtime story." Karen said in an amused tone.

"Is Andy okay with Keith now?" Brooke asked.

"I think they're going to be inseparable," Karen replied. Brooke smiled at what she heard. "Andy's been following Keith around the whole time the two of you have been out."

"Wow that's a surprise," Lucas said. "But then again, Keith is pretty awesome."

"I'm glad you think so," Karen said. "And I have to agreed with you on that one."

"So do I." Brooke added.

"Where's Nathan?" Karen asked.

"He's walking Haley home. Slowly," Brooke replied with a slight laugh. "Haley finally agreed to go on a date with Nathan and he said he wants to savor the moment."

"That's why they're walking slow," Lucas added before he yawned. "Boy I'm tired."

"So am I." Brooke admitted.

"Well why don't the two of you have an early night?" Karen asked. "That way you'll have more energy to enjoy the weekend before you start school on Monday."

"I think I will mom," Brooke said as she went over and hugged her gently. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie," Karen replied returning the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." Brooke replied as the hug ended.

"Do you want a goodnight hug Lucas?" Karen asked him as she smiled.

"I'm good thanks," Lucas replied with a slight laugh. "Goodnight Karen."

"Goodnight Lucas." Karen replied in an amused tone as Brooke and Lucas headed out of the lounge.

"Can I come and sleep in your room once we've got out PJ's on?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Brooke replied. "Just knock before you come in."

"Don't worry, I will." Lucas replied before he quickly headed up the stairs to change. Brooke went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 17

**XHush-HushX – There will be more than that soon, I hope. There's a bit of development between them in this update.**

**xxInthedarkxx, paigematthewsfan21, inScense09, BpDs89, Diane Hermans, fireangel08, curlylizard97, babyblues02, xXalienatedXx, Guest reviewer 1, arianna, Guest reviewer 2, Jessica James 23, Guest reviewer 3, Guest reviewer 4 – Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**I'm so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up on here. We've had severe snow where I live and we've had no power for about 4 days. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this outfit doesn't make me look cheap or fat?" Brooke asked Lucas as she showed him her latest outfit change.<p>

"You look great," he assured her. "Just like you did in all the other ones."

"I need to make a good impression on the first day of school here," Brooke told him. "Especially with me being a cheerleader."

"I have to make a good impression too," Lucas told her with a grin. "Nathan's given me a spot on the basketball team."

"That's great," Brooke said as she smiled widely. "That means we get to hang out together at the after school get togethers."

"Exactly," Lucas said as his smile widened. "And we can actually enjoy ourselves and not have to worry about your mom and Andy."

"I know," she replied in a happy tone. "We'll only have the usual teenage drama's to deal with."

"And after what we've had to deal with, I think they'll be nothing in comparison." Lucas added.

"I think so too," Brooke agreed. "So which outfit do you think I should wear to school today?"

"What you have on is perfect," he told her. "Now let's get our asses in the kitchen before Nathan has eaten our breakfasts."

"Good idea." Brooke said as the two of them quickly headed out of her room. As they made their way to the kitchen, they ran into Keith who was on his way back in after collecting the mail.

"Hey you two," he greeted with a smile. He then held an envelope up before he spoke again. "Look what's arrived early."

"Is that the paternity test results already?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone.

"It certainly looks like it," Keith said. "Do you want to do this in private or in front of everybody?"

"In front of everyone," Lucas said. "That way everybody can find out together."

"Alright then," Keith said sounding slightly nervous. "Part of me is a little anxious about what it might say."

"Likewise," Lucas replied as they headed into the kitchen. "You should open it before I eat."

"Open what?" Nathan asked in a curious tone. He was already sat at the table and had enough food on his plate to feed a small army.

"There's a letter from the place that did the paternity test." Keith explained.

"What are you waiting for then?" Nathan asked as he rolled his eyes. "Get it open."

"What if it's bad news?" Lucas asked in an uncertain tone.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan asked in reply. "You only have to look at you to know that my dad is your dad."

"But we don't look anything alike." Lucas said as he pointed between himself and Nathan.

"I take after my mom's brother Cooper," Nathan explained. "It's easy to see when he's here."

"I see," Lucas replied as he, Brooke and Keith sat at the table. He took a deep breath as Keith opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. "What does it say?"

"It says that I have to rearrange my morning schedule." Keith replied.

"Huh?" Nathan asked with a confused expression.

"Why?" Lucas asked. His expression was identical to Nathan's.

"Because I'll be going into your school and getting Lucas's surname changed to Scott," Keith said as he smiled widely. He then looked at Lucas and asked. "That is if you want me to do that."

"You're my dad?" Lucas asked as his eyes widened.

"I sure am," Keith said as his smile somehow widened further. "It says here in black and white that I am."

How do you feel about that?" Karen asked him.

"I'm glad," Lucas replied. "I was worried that it might have turned out that you weren't."

"Well I am," Keith replied. "We should go out to celebrate tonight."

"Grandpa is gonna be ecstatic having two grandsons on the team." Nathan said as he began to eat his breakfast.

"He is," Keith agreed. "I'll head in and see him after I've sorted things out in the office regarding Lucas's name."

"Can I change my middle name too?" Lucas asked.

"If that's what you want then of course you can," Keith assured him as he carefully put the letter back into the envelope. "I had a feeling you would want to when I discovered that it was Daniel. Have you had any thoughts of what you want to change it to?"

"Not really," Lucas admitted. "How long have I got to make my mind up?"

"Well it would probably be better to have one in time for changing your name at school." Karen said in a soft tone.

"Does anybody have any suggestions?" Lucas asked as he gave Brooke a hopeful look.

"Andrew." Andrew replied with a giggle.

"What about using one of your Grandfather's names?" Karen suggested.

"I don't know any of them." Lucas admitted.

"Really?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Well my father is Brian and my mother is Camilla," Keith began. "And Lauren's parents were called Mary and Reuben."

"Lucas Reuben Scott sounds kinds funny." Nathan said as he shook his head at his father.

"Yeah it does," Lucas agreed. "So does Lucas Brian Scott."

"What's your middle name Keith?" Karen asked.

"Alan," Keith replied. "It's after my grandfather on my mother's side."

"Lucas Alan Scott has a nice ring to it." Brooke said as she tested the name out.

"I like it," Lucas said as he smiled. "You don't mind me using your middle name do you?"

"Not at all," Keith replied with a smile. "In fact I'm honored."

"Now your name is sorted you better get eating," Nathan said through a mouthful of food. "Otherwise I'll eat your share too."

"What's your middle name Nathan?" Andrew asked. "Mine is Kieran."

"I'd rather not say." Nathan replied.

"Why is it bad?" Brooke asked.

"Totally." Nathan replied.

"It's Royal." Keith told them.

"Royal?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"After my mom's father," Nathan replied. He looked at Keith and scowled as he asked. "Why couldn't you talk her out of that?"

"I tried," Keith replied. "I didn't succeed."

"What's yours Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Penelope." Brooke replied.

"What from Thunderbirds?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"From my Grandmother," Brooke replied. "My dad wanted me to have a name of hers."

"Oh," Nathan replied feeling like an idiot. "At least it's not as embarrassing as Royal."

"You're right with that one." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Mommy can I have some more pancakes?" Andrew asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sure you can," Karen replied. "I made triple that I usually do seeing as though it was taking Brooke a while to come out of her room."

"I needed to make sure that I looked okay mom," Brooke replied. "I need to make a good first impression. I'm a cheerleader."

"Well set a good example to your brother and have some breakfast," Karen told her as she smiled. "I'm not having you go to school on an empty stomach."

"I was just about to get some," Brooke replied as she smiled. "And there's no way I'd ever miss out on your pancakes before school."

"Me neither," Lucas added. He grinned at Andrew as he added. "I think I may need to wrestle Andy for the last ones."

"You do that," Nathan replied with a cheeky grin. "And while the two of you are wrestling I'll be watching as I eat the pancakes."

"Quick mom bring the plate over," Brooke said as she laughed. "Just don't go via Nathan."

"Don't worry there's plenty to go round." Karen told her as she began to dish out the pancakes.

**~X~**

"I'm so glad that we have the same classes," Brooke said in a relieved tone as she and Lucas made their way out of the office at Tree Hill High. They were followed by Keith. "Do you think we'll be able to sit next to each other?"

"I hope so," Lucas replied. "I hope we're not in alphabetical order like how some teachers have their classes."

"Yeah that sucks." Brooke agreed.

"Do you know where you're both going?" Keith asked.

"Uh we have math with Mr. Norris." Lucas said as he looked at the time table that he and Brooke had been given.

"What a way to be introduced to life at Tree Hill High," Keith muttered. "I'll show you where it is. I need to head that way to see my father and tell him the news."

"Okay." Lucas replied. Keith smiled at him as he overtook him and Brooke and began to lead them to their classroom. After several minutes of walking they reached the classroom.

"If he gives you any hassle just let me know okay," Keith told them both. They both nodded in reply. "I'll leave you to it. See you at home later."

"Yeah," Lucas said as he moved to open the door. "See you then."

"See you later Keith." Brooke added as she and Lucas went into the class. Keith watched the door close as he frowned in concern. He then turned and headed in the direction he needed to go to see his father.

**~X~**

"Well you two had a sucky introduction to Tree Hill High," Nathan said to Brooke and Lucas as they ate lunch together. "Math with Julian's dad always sucks."

"It's always like that in his class?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone. Nathan and Julian nodded in reply.

"Man that sucks." Brooke said.

"At least you guys only have to put up with him for math," Julian said. "I have to put up with him all the time."

"You're always welcome at mine," Lindsey told him with a smile. "You know that my parents are too busy working to care about who is at the house."

"I know I am," Julian said as he returned the smile. "And I think if I hadn't taken you up on your offer as many times as I have, I would be insane by now."

"So how come you never told us that you had a brother before Nathan?" Bevin asked.

"Because I didn't know that I had one," Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes. "I already said that about a million times."

"You know you two really don't look anything alike." Peyton said as she studied Lucas's features. He felt a little self conscious under her gaze and instinctively looked at Brooke for support. She gave him a smile as he did.

"Yeah Lucas got all the good genes." Haley said in a playful tone.

"Hey!" Nathan replied as he gave her a playful glare. "I have great genes."

"So do I," Tim added in an excited tone. "I finally got some Levi's."

"Not those kind of jeans Tim," Chase said as he shook his head. "Genes as in genetics."

"I knew that." Tim replied unconvincingly.

"Is he serious?" Brooke asked Haley in a quiet tone.

"Yeah," Haley replied just as quietly. "Although he pretends to be joking. He's not the sharpest tool in the box."

"So I can gather." Brooke replied. She and Lucas then shared an amused look.

"What's the deal with you two?" Alex asked. "Like are you dating or what?"

"Alex!" Haley said as her eyes widened. "Take no notice of her. It's none of her business."

"It is if Lucas is on the market," Alex explained. "I know several girls who are dying to find out."

"I hope that you're not one of them." Chase replied.

"Don't worry. I only have eyes for you." Alex assured him.

"Glad to hear it." Chase replied.

"So who are these girls who are interested in Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Shelley Simon, Tara Richards and Abby Brown," Alex replied. "They're wanna be cheerleaders but can't quite make the grade in that area. So they do certain homework assignments for me to try and keep up with the popular crowd. They smell the fresh meat and are ready to pounce if he's unattached."

"Man I'd hate to be in the middle of them if they start fighting over you Lucas." Julian said.

"Well they won't be fighting over him because he's not single." Brooke told them. A strange feeling had overcome her at the though of Lucas with a girlfriend. She had quickly realized that it was jealousy.

"So you two _are_ dating then?" Nathan asked as he grinned at Lucas knowingly.

"Maybe we are," Lucas replied as he glanced at Brooke. She avoided his gaze and he became intrigued to know why. "But that is nobody's business except ours."

"You two are _so_ dating," Alex said as she studied them. "It's written all over you. The girls are going to be so disappointed."

"Who cares," Julian replied. "Lucas is obviously off limits. They should back off."

"Exactly," Nathan agreed. "And if they try any funny business to try and break up my brother and his girlfriend, they'll have me to deal with. Wow it's weird saying that."

"It's weird hearing that." Lucas told him.

"So who is the eldest out of you two?" Haley asked.

"I was born in September 1986." Lucas told her.

"And you were born February 1987," Haley said to Nathan as she did the math in her head. "So Luke is five months older."

"So you're my big brother huh?" Nathan asked Lucas in a teasing tone.

"It seems that way." Lucas said as he smiled.

"I can't wait until the first practice," Nathan said in an excited tone. "I have a feeling that it's going to be awesome."

"Lucas is _really_ good at basketball." Brooke said as she smiled at Lucas. He quickly returned it.

"So is Nathan." Haley said in a proud tone. Nathan smiled widely as he caught her tone.

"Are you going to eat those fries?" Julian asked Lindsey as he spied the amount that she had left.

"No. You can have them if you want." She told him in an amused tone.

"Sweet." Julian said in a happy tone as he quickly helped himself.

"So is Tree Hill better than Phoenix?" Chase asked.

"Hell yeah." Both Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"Really?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yes." Brooke confirmed as she and Lucas shared a look.

"How?" Chase asked with a puzzled expression.

"Because Tree Hill doesn't have psychotic murderers named Dan Reed." Lucas replied with a frown. Alex's eyes widened and Chase immediately wished he hadn't asked.

"Man I'm sorry," he said in an apologetic tone. "I have a bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth."

"It's okay." Lucas replied as he looked at Brooke. She remained quiet before she stood, grabbed her rucksack and quickly walked away. Lucas got up and followed her after grabbing his own bag.

"Nice one dumbass." Nathan said to Chase as he shook his head. Chase swallowed guiltily as he watched Brooke and Lucas walk off.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Brooke as they walked.

"Yeah," Brooke replied with a sigh. "Everything just came back to me for a moment there."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Sure." Brooke replied.

"Why did you say what you did when Alex was asking if I was taken?" he asked in a soft tone. Brooke again remained silent. "Brooke come on. You know you can tell me anything."

"Because I felt jealous okay?" Brooke replied in a frustrated tone.

"Why would you feel jealous?" Lucas asked with a puzzled frown.

"Because of the thought of you with one of them as your girlfriend," she replied. Lucas remained quiet as he realized what she meant. "Great! Now you've gone non verbal on me. So much for me being able to tell you anything."

"Just give me a minute to process this Brooke," he replied gently. "So you want us to be more than just friends right?"

"Yes." Brooke mumbled as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Hey there's no need to be embarrassed," Lucas told her as he moved his hand to her chin and turned her head to look at him. "I have to admit that the thought of us being more than just friends is _really_ appealing to me."

"It is?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I just can't help but think what happens if we mess it up? We both have no clue on how to have that kind of relationship. What if it all went wrong?"

"Lucas I've only realized that I have more than friendly feelings for you for about five minutes," Brooke told him. "I don't know if I'm ready to have a boyfriend yet."

"I don't know if I'm ready to have a girlfriend either," Lucas admitted. "We should just take baby steps and see what happens."

"We should," Brooke agreed. "I just hate the thought of losing you."

"You won't ever lose me Brooke," Lucas replied. "I know I said the other day that I couldn't make that promise, but I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You better not." Brooke replied.

"I promise," Lucas said as he smiled. He then realized that he was stroking her cheek. "As long as you promise the same."

"Of course I promise." Brooke replied as she returned his smile.

"Good," Lucas said as he smiled again. "Now let's go and get you some chocolate. I know that will cheer you up."

**~X~**

"God I really should employ somebody to do all this paperwork for me," Keith said to Karen as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I put it all off until Monday's and then regret it when I see how much there is."

"I can help if you want," Karen offered. "I hate feeling useless."

"Are you sure?" he replied.

"Of course. I wouldn't have offered otherwise," She told him. "It'll do me good to keep busy until the kids come home."

"I wonder how they're getting on on their first day," Keith said. "Lucas seemed a little quiet when I showed them to their classroom."

"Lucas has always been pretty quiet," Karen said as she sat at the dining table next to Keith. "I think that it's down to Dan."

"I hate that asshole," Keith said with another sigh. "I can't imagine what it was like for him when Dan was abusing him the way he was. He must have been in agony after the beatings he gave him."

"Brooke told me that one time Dan whipped Lucas with his belt and then poured scolding hot water on his back from the shower before scrubbing the marks from the belt with soap until they bled." Karen said. Keith looked sickened at what he heard.

"How could anybody do that?" Keith asked as tears threatened at his eyes. "How old was Lucas then?"

"Twelve," Karen replied. "It was the day that Brooke and Andrew discovered what Dan was capable of."

"So it was pretty recent then," Keith remarked. "Does Lucas have any scars from that?"

"I'm not sure," Karen told him. "He always keeps himself covered up. Maybe he does have scars and that's why."

"I wish that I could see Dan again," Keith said in an angry tone. "And give him a taste of his own medicine. That way he'll know what Lucas had to endure."

"I find myself wishing the same thing," Karen admitted. "I wish he was forced to endure all the horrible things he's done to others; especially what he did to Andy."

"At least he's where he can't hurt anybody again," Keith told her. "And hopefully he'll be there until the day he dies."

"I hope so too," Karen replied. "I just have an uneasy feeling that he's going to weasel his way out of it."

"I don't think that even Dan can weasel his way out of it this time," Keith assured her. "There are too many witnesses and medical evidence against him. He'll go where he belongs this time."

"I hope you're right," Karen said. "I really do. I don't know what Lucas, Brooke and Andrew would do if they heard he hadn't been sent to jail. They'd probably be scared that he was coming after them."

"What about you?" Keith asked softly. "Would you be afraid of him finding you and the children?"

"I'd be scared to death that he would do that." Karen admitted.

"_If_, and I mean if, that happens, I'll make sure that he wouldn't get anywhere near any of you." Keith promised her.

"You would?" Karen asked in a hopeful tone.

"I would," Keith confirmed. He then got a thoughtful look on his face before he said. "You know how Nathan said that you should move in here permanently?"

"Yes." Karen replied in a questioning tone.

"You're more than welcome to do that," Keith told her. "That way you wouldn't have to worry about being in a house alone with the kids."

"It's like you just read my mind," Karen said. "I was just worrying about him finding me and the kids in a house by ourselves."

"Stay here," Keith told her. "There's plenty of room for everybody. And it'll be beneficial to both of us. What with your culinary skills and all."

"Is that all?" Karen asked as she smiled.

"That and the fact that Lucas will be here," Keith said. "Even though I'm Lucas's father I don't want to separate him from Brooke. They're so close that I think it would do more harm than good."

"I know what you mean," Karen said. "And the only answer I can give you right now is that I'll think about your offer."

"That's good enough for me." Keith told her as he smiled. They then heard the front door close with a bang.

"We're home," Nathan called. "Is that cake I can smell?"

"It sure is," Brooke told him. Karen and Keith shared a smile. "It smells like it's my mom's famous triple chocolate fudge cake."

"Karen seriously, you gotta stay here forever," Nathan said as he came into the kitchen. He was followed by Haley, Brooke and then Lucas. "Or if you move out I'm coming with you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that because we're not going anywhere," Karen said as she smiled at Keith. She then added. "For now anyway."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey lovely readers,**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds. Just a quick note to say that I decided to change the title of this story from Sick, Sad Little world to Unbreakable because it fits the story better. And the original Unbreakable is now going to be incorporated into this story. Sorry if it's caused any confusion. Hope you enjoy the update. As always your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"How come you didn't sneak into my room last night?" Brooke asked Lucas as the two of them walked home from school the next day.<p>

"Do you want my honest answer?" Lucas asked in reply.

"Of course I do." Brooke replied.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if you would appreciate me sneaking into your bed after yesterday's revelations." He told her.

"It was weird being by myself," Brooke confessed. "I didn't really sleep much."

"Me neither," Lucas replied. "Nathan snores. And he's quite loud with it. There was the occasional murmur about Haley as well."

"At least you only talk in your sleep." Brooke replied with a smile.

"So do you," Lucas replied with a smile of his own. There was then a few moments of silence between them before Lucas asked. "Did you think any more about us?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about us Lucas," Brooke admitted. "All last night and all day today. I don't think I paid attention in any of our classes. I don't even have a clue if we have homework."

"Me neither," Lucas replied. "At least Haley can help us out with that."

"I'm glad Haley always pays attention," Brooke said with a slight laugh. "Even if Nathan does try to distract her."

"Nathan tries to distract everybody," Lucas pointed out. "We've only been at school for two days and know that already."

"True," Brooke agreed. "But at least Nathan's persistence paid off and Haley finally agreed to go on a date with him. Maybe now she's said yes he'll not be as distracting in class."

"At least for us anyway," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "He'll probably try and distract Haley even more."

"I hope I can concentrate on school tomorrow," Brook said as she sighed. "Otherwise my dream of being a doctor won't happen."

"I feel bad," Lucas replied as he frowned. "It's because of me that you can't concentrate."

"Don't start feeling guilty about that," Brooke told him. "It's my fault that I'm not paying attention in class."

"And that's because you're thinking about us and whether we should become anything more than friends or not." Lucas reminded her.

"Exactly. So don't feel guilty for that," Brooke told him. There were another few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Have you given any more thought about us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I have actually," Lucas replied. "And I think that we should give it a go. But we should make a pact that when we try being boyfriend and girlfriend, _if_ it doesn't work out, we'll still be the best of friends at the end of it."

"That is easier said than done," Brooke told him. "We could make that pact, but there's one thing that you can never guarantee. And that's feelings."

"That's true," Lucas told her. "And I can guarantee you that my feelings regarding the amazing Brooke Hargrove won't ever change for the worse."

"That's good to know," Brooke told him as she smiled. "And I can say the same about mine for you. Just forget about that temporary blip when I said I hated you all those years ago."

"I already have," Lucas told her. He then smiled as he asked. "So do I have to ask you out on a date?"

"Of course," Brooke said as she returned the smile. "If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it properly."

"Okay then," Lucas replied. "I better save my allowance for a while then. Because I want our first date to be special. In fact I think I should get a job. I'm sure that I can get one delivering newspapers."

"I'm sure that your dad would let you do that," Brooke said. "How awesome is it that your dad is Keith?"

"It's the best news ever," Lucas admitted. "And I think it's cool that he was the one to give us a safe place to stay."

"I agree with that," Brooke told him. "I hope that we end up staying with Keith forever."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "It would be weird living away from you."

"It would." Brooke replied. They then walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Of course it is," Brooke told him as they arrived outside Keith's house. "I wonder if my mom did any baking today."

"If she did, Nathan has probably already eaten it all." Lucas said as he laughed. Brooke joined in as they headed towards the front door.

"Let's hope that he hasn't," Brooke said as they went inside. "Mmm it smells like cookies."

"I love that smell." Lucas said as he sniffed the air appreciatively. They walked towards the kitchen as he did.

"Hey mom," Brooke greeted. "Are there any cookies left or did Nathan eat them?"

"There's plenty," Karen told her with a smile as she looked up from transferring the cookies from the baking tray. "Nathan isn't home yet."

"Wow how did we manage to beat him and Haley?" Lucas asked as he swiped two cookies from the plate. He handed one to Brooke before he took a bite of his own.

"That's a good question," Brooke replied. "Although he's probably taking his time so that he can show off the fact that Haley is now his girlfriend."

"She finally said yes then?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"She did." Both Brooke and Lucas confirmed.

"I have some news for you Brooke," Karen said as Brooke and Lucas seated themselves at the dining table. "It's about the house."

"Which house?" Brooke asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"The house in Phoenix." Karen replied.

"What about it?"

"There has been an offer made on it and I accepted it," Karen told her. "So if everything goes to plan, the money should be in the bank in several weeks."

"Does that mean that we'll have to move?" Brooke asked in a disappointed tone.

"I take it you don't want to?" Karen asked in reply.

"No I don't," Brooke replied. "I like it here."

"You know Keith told me that we could stay here permanently?" Karen asked.

"Then we should take him up on that offer," Lucas said almost immediately. "It makes sense."

"We should mom," Brooke agreed. "You should tell him yes."

"Well now that I have your consent to accept Keith's offer, I'm going to discuss it with Andrew to see what he says." Karen told her.

"He'll say yes," Brooke told her. "He loves it here too."

"I'm still going to ask him his opinion before I make the final decision," Karen said. "Now if you have homework, get on with it."

**~X~**

"Where are the kids?" Keith asked Karen as he came into the kitchen after finishing at the auto shop.

"Nathan is over at Haley's house. Her mom invited him for dinner. She wants to meet him as Haley's boyfriend, instead of just her friend." Karen told him with a smile.

"So Nathan's pestering finally paid off then?" Keith asked with a chuckle.

"It seems that way." Karen replied with a laugh of her own.

"So where are Lucas and Brooke?" Keith asked.

"Brooke and Lucas are in Brooke's room doing their homework," Karen explained. "They relocated there when I banished them from the table so I could set it so it was ready for dinner. And Andrew is watching TV."

"I heard him laughing his head off at whatever he was watching," Keith said in an amused tone. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Actually I'm glad that I caught you by yourself."

"You are?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "You helped me out immensely by doing that paperwork for me. And I was wondering if you would like to work for me doing the paperwork side of things."

"Really?" Karen asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. You are more than efficient at it and to be honest you'll be doing me a huge favor by saying that you'll take the job." Keith told her.

"Well in that case I can't say no can I?" Karen replied with an amused smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Karen confirmed. "You've helped me out immensely by letting us stay here, so the least I can do is repay the favor by doing your paperwork. And I'll do it for free."

"Let me pay you," Keith insisted. "Please."

"No," Karen told him as she smiled once again. "I had a talk with Brooke and Andrew earlier about our living arrangements."

"You did?"

"Uh huh," she confirmed. "And if your offer of us staying here permanently is still there, then I'd love to accept it."

"It is," Keith told her as he smiled. "And I'm glad that you decided to accept. I'm sure Nathan will be as well."

"Lucas said Nathan will think that this is the best day ever." Karen told him.

"Oh he will, believe me," Keith said as he laughed. "I'm glad that you decided to stay here."

"Is that for the same reason Nathan will be glad when he finds out?" Karen asked.

"Well that's one of the reasons," Keith replied. "There are a few others too; we don't have to separate Brooke and Lucas, I get some adult company and I know that you're all safe."

"I hope I don't jinx things by saying this, but I feel safe and at home here." Karen confessed.

"I'm glad that you do." Keith told her. There was then a comfortable silence between them before Karen spoke.

"You better go and get washed up. Dinner will be ready very shortly."

"Okay. I'll use Brooke's bathroom. It'll save me going all the way upstairs." Keith said as he turned to head out of the kitchen.

**~X~**

A few weeks later, it was Thanksgiving. Brooke, Lucas, Karen and Andrew had easily settled into Tree Hill. Nathan had been ecstatic when he had heard that Karen had accepted Keith's offer to stay with them permanently. Lucas had tried getting himself a job delivering papers and hadn't been able to find one. So Keith had told him he could help tidy the auto shop up and he would pay him for it.

"So have you asked Brooke out on a date yet?" Nathan asked Lucas as they played a game of one on one at the river court.

"Not yet," Lucas replied as he threw the ball at the basket. It went soaring through as he said. "I almost have enough money saved for where I want to take her."

"And where is that?" Nathan asked as he retrieved the ball.

"I was going to take her to the movies and then for something to eat at that little Italian place you took Haley." Lucas told him.

"You mean that _pricey_ little Italian place," Nathan corrected. "No wonder you've been saving the way you have."

"Would it be too cheesy if I got her some flowers as well?" Lucas asked his brother as they began to play again.

"No it wouldn't," Nathan assured him. "If she's anything like Haley then she'll love that you got her flowers. Haley loved the flowers I got her."

"You mean the ones that got delivered to the auto shop by mistake?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"The very ones," Nathan told him with a chuckle. "But Haley thinks I was a good boyfriend and picked them out _and_ paid for them all by myself. So don't you be telling her anything different okay bro?"

"It'll cost you," Lucas said in a playful tone.

"What?" Nathan asked with a playful frown.

"I'll let you know when the time is right." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"I might plead ignorance if you do that." Nathan said as he scored a basket.

"That sounds like the Nathan I know." Peyton said as she approached them. The two of them stopped playing as they turned to look in her direction.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked in a confused tone.

"I need to ask you both something," Peyton replied. Nathan and Lucas shared a confused look before she began to speak again. "Does Jake really want to date me?"

"He sure does," Nathan replied. He then grinned as he added. "And if you needed to ask us that question then you're more blonde than I thought you were."

"Not to sound offensive, but I've only been here a few weeks and even I can see that he likes you," Lucas told her. "So can Brooke."

"Where is Brooke?" Peyton asked in a curious tone.

"She's at home helping her mom with the dinner." Lucas explained.

"Why are you really here?" Nathan asked as he studied Peyton for a few moments. "Because surely it wasn't to ask us if Jake wants to date you?"

"You got me there," Peyton admitted as she blushed. "It's kind of embarrassing really."

"Your dad isn't home for Thanksgiving is he?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"How did you get that so easily?" Peyton asked in surprise.

"People think I'm dumber than I actually am that's why," Nathan told her with a grin. "That sucks about your dad."

"I would go to Jake's but as you know he's in Savannah visiting his grandparents." Peyton replied.

"Well you're more than welcome to join us." Nathan told her as he gave her a friendly smile.

"Wow you're honored," Lucas said as he laughed slightly. "He doesn't usually like to share food."

"Hey!" Nathan said as Peyton laughed.

"Your brother has you well and truly figured out already," Peyton told him. "Thanks for the invitation Nathan. I don't really want to be by myself today."

"You shouldn't have to be." Nathan told her.

"How come your dad isn't home?" Lucas asked curiously.

"He works on a dredging boat," Peyton began to explain. "So I don't get to see him much."

"That sucks." Lucas replied with a frown.

"Yeah it does," Peyton agreed in a sad tone. "At least I have my friends to keep me company. And now you and Brooke are here, I have two more. Maybe Brooke can even help me learn how to do the flippy cheerleader stuff."

"Hey that's my saying," Nathan told her. "So if you want to use it you need to pay me for the privilege."

"Did you trademark it?" Peyton asked in a defiant tone.

"No but that's not the point." Nathan replied.

"Then I can use it free of charge." Peyton replied as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Lucas laughed at the exchange.

"You know I'm seriously reconsidering the invite to our Thanksgiving get together." Nathan told her in a fake annoyed tone.

"Well if you revoke the invitation, I'll just invite her." Lucas told him as he grinned.

"You suck." Nathan said as he laughed.

"What time do you have to be back for dinner?" Peyton asked.

"We should be heading back now." Nathan said as Lucas's watch began to beep.

"It's a good thing I set this to remind us." He said as he silenced the watch.

"Are you sure that it's okay if I eat with you guys?" Peyton asked in a hesitant tone. "I don't want to impose."

"Of course it is," Nathan assured her. "Karen will have made plenty of food."

"Nathan's right," Lucas confirmed. "That's why Brooke stayed at home to help her."

"Let's get going," Nathan said as he picked the ball up. "I'm kind of hungry now. And we have a lot of people saying what they're thankful for this year, so it'll be even longer before we can eat."

**~X~**

"Wow I think I've died and gone to heaven." Nathan said as he surveyed the dining table.

"Me too," Keith agreed. "Karen this is amazing."

"You've not tasted it yet." Karen said as she grinned.

"Mom you made it all so it's a given that it's going to taste amazing." Brooke told her.

"I agree with Brooke," Lucas said. "Your food is always amazing."

"Thank you." Karen said in reply.

"Wow I've never seen as much food as that before." Peyton said as she took the sight in.

"I told you that there would be plenty." Nathan said in a smug tone.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to get sat at that table." Whitey said as he made his way over to it.

"I'm with you on that one Grandpa." Nathan said as he followed Whitey.

"We better join them before we blink and the food has gone." Lucas said. Brooke and Peyton laughed as they all made their way to the table and sat down.

"So who wants to say what they're thankful for first?" Keith asked from the head of the table.

"Me!" Andrew said in an excited tone.

"Well go ahead then buddy." Keith told him with a smile.

"I'm thankful for my awesome new bedroom and my cool new friends," Andrew began earning himself a round of chuckles. "And that my mommy is happy again."

"Aww." Brooke said

"Thanks Andy." Karen said as she smiled at him. He beamed at her in response.

"I'm thankful for Nathan and Lucas inviting me here so that I don't have to spend today alone," Peyton said. "And also that Brooke has agreed to help me with some gymnastic cheerleader moves."

"I think Haley will agree with you on that," Nathan said as he chuckled. He turned serious as he added. "I'm thankful that Haley finally agreed to date me and that Karen is a superb cook and has made us all this delicious looking food. But I'd have to say the thing that I'm most thankful for this year is my brother."

"I'm thankful for my _two_ grandsons," Whitey said after a few moments of silence. He smiled fondly as he added. "And the dynamic duo they'll make on the court."

"Do you think you'll play when we go back to school?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"It depends how I feel." Lucas replied. There were then a few more moments of silence. This time it was broken by Keith.

"Well I'm thankful for being blessed with another son," Keith said. He couldn't help smiling as he added. "And for Karen agreeing to do my paperwork and accepting my offer to live here."

"I'm thankful for Keith," Brooke said. Keith looked at her in surprise. "Because without you we wouldn't be where we are today. And also there would also be no Lucas."

"I'm thankful that we're all safe and happy," Karen said as she smiled at Brooke. "And together."

"I'm thankful that Keith is my father and not Dan," Lucas said as he frowned in thought. "And that I have a whole new family that I didn't know anything about. And I guess I'm thankful for the huge stroke of luck that came our way when Karen managed to find Keith."

"I agree with that one." Brooke said when Lucas had finished talking.

"I think we should toast," Whitey said as he raised his glass. The other's followed suit. "To family and friends and being safe."

The eight of them then clinked their glasses together before taking a drink from them. Keith then placed his down and proceeded to start carving the turkey.

**~X~**

"Are you decent?" Lucas asked as he opened Brooke's bedroom door slightly.

"I sure am," Brooke replied. Lucas then headed into her bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," he replied with a grin. "I should really start wearing my sweats when I sneak down here."

"It's only called sneaking if people don't know that you do it and they can't hear you do it," Brooke informed him. "And I'm afraid that you fail on both of those."

"True," Lucas replied as he headed over to her bed and climbed under the covers. "Did you put a hot water bottle in here?"

"Yep. I did it so you could warm your feet up," she told him. "You really should start to wear socks when _sneaking_ around."

"That wouldn't be fun on the wood floors," he replied. "Or the stairs. I'd probably end up making even more noise when I slip and break my neck."

"That's true," Brooke agreed. "So did you have a good Thanksgiving?"

"I sure did," Lucas replied. "The best part was being able to have fun and not worry about any consequences."

"I know what you mean." Brooke told him.

"How did you get on with Peyton?"

"Great actually," Brooke replied. "I wasn't sure how to take her when we first met, but after hanging out with her today, I have a feeling that we're going to become good friends."

"Did you manage to help her with the flippy stuff?" Lucas asked in an amused tone.

"Sort of," Brooke replied with a frown. "She was a little apprehensive about some of the moves, but once she was assured that she would be fine and wouldn't end up making herself unconscious she started picking it up well."

"Why would she think the moves would make her unconscious?" Lucas asked in a puzzled tone.

"She thought that she'd end up hitting her head," Brooke answered. "Once she was assured about that fear she was okay."

"I get the feeling that Peyton and Haley don't get along very well," Lucas said. "Like when she discovered that you could so insane back flips and stuff, the way she talked about Peyton gave me that impression."

"I have to admit that I got that impression too," Brooke agreed. "I was expecting Peyton to be some kind of whiny ogre. But she's nice."

"It sucks about her dad huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it does," Brooke replied. "We got talking about her mom and my dad. She was around the same age as we were when her mom died."

"That sucks," Lucas replied. "That gives you one more thing in common with her."

"And you." Brooke reminded him.

"But I didn't get to know my mom before she died," Lucas reminded her. "So I don't feel like I should be classed in the same category as you both. If there's anyone that I have that in common with then it's Andy and I'd say Nathan as well."

"I wonder if Nathan's mom is still alive." Brooke said as she frowned.

"Same here," Lucas agreed. "I think having a parent abandon you is worse than them dying."

"Why?"

"Because they had no choice when they died," Lucas clarified. "But them leaving you is a choice."

"I see your point," Brooke told him. "And I agree."

"Do you think that your mom will stop me coming in here at night once we've been on our date?" Lucas asked.

"Probably," Brooke replied. "Are we any closer to that happening?"

"We sure are," Lucas told her with a smile. "Brooke Penelope Hargrove, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Can we have less of the Penelope please?" Brooke asked in reply as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "When do you want to take me on a date?"

"How about tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"I think that will be fine," Brooke replied. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of starting it by taking you to the movies to see the new Harry Potter movie." Lucas began. He didn't get any further as Brooke let out a happy squeal.

"Really?" she asked as her eyes lit up. Lucas nodded and she squealed again. She then moved over to him and enveloped him in a hug. "This is going to be the best first date _ever_!"

"I'm glad you think so." Lucas said as he returned the hug. It lasted for several minutes before Brooke moved back to her side of the bed.

"So what is going to happen after the movie?" Brooke asked in an excited tone.

"I'm going to treat you to some food at that Italian place Nathan took Haley to." Lucas told her.

"Wow!" Brooke said in an awed tone. "Haley was raving about that restaurant."

"So was Nathan." Lucas said as he smiled.

"This is definitely going to be the best first date anyone has ever had." Brooke said in a happy tone.

"I hope it turns out alright." Lucas said as they settled beneath the covers.

"It will," Brooke assured him. "Are you ready for me to turn the lamp off?"

"Yep," he replied as he rolled onto his side to face her. "Goodnight Brooke."

"Goodnight Lucas." Brooke said before she turned the lamp off. She then snuggled closer to him as the happy smile stayed on her face. Sleep took a long coming to both of them. They were too excited about their upcoming date.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"Hey why aren't you getting ready for your date with Lucas?" Karen asked Brooke as she came into the kitchen through the back door. Her arms were laden with groceries.<p>

"I don't know what to wear," Brooke said as she looked up from the magazine she was reading. "And I'm kind of freaking out."

"About what to wear?" Karen asked as she placed the bags down on the counter top.

"No," Brooke replied with a sigh. "About going on the date."

"Why?"

"What if it's awkward?" Brooke asked in a glum tone. "I'm worried that the date could be nothing but a whole bunch of uneasy awkwardness. And that Lucas won't like what I'm wearing."

"Brooke I understand that you're nervous because this will be your first date with a boy," Karen said as she came over to where Brooke was and sat beside her. "But this is Lucas we're talking about here; Lucas who you've known since you were five years old. Why would it be awkward to spend the afternoon and early evening on a date with him?"

"I don't know," Brooke admitted. "I think I'm freaking out because of the whole date thing. What if we have a horrible time and it changes things between us? I don't want to lose him as my best friend mom."

"Brooke honey," Karen began in a soft tone. "After everything that you and Lucas have gone through together over the years, I'm more than certain that the two of you can survive a first date."

"I'm not sure mom," Brooke replied sounding doubtful. "You hear all these stories about how dating can ruin a perfectly good friendship."

"Like I said before, I don't think you and Lucas will have to worry about that happening," Karen replied as she tucked a piece of hair behind Brooke's ear. "The two of you have a deep bond that people are lucky to have with someone else. I always thought that when the time came that you told me that you were going to have your very first date that I would be racked with worry about it. But surprisingly I'm not. And that's because it's with Lucas. I don't know if it's because of everything that he went through to keep you and your brother safe, but I'm comfortable with the thought of the two of you starting to date."

"If you're fine with it, then why can't I be?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"That's because you're over thinking about it," Karen told her. "Don't worry about what will happen on the date. Just think of it as another day of hanging out with Lucas."

"But what should I wear?" Brooke asked with another sigh.

"Well you're going to that fancy Italian place so what about a nice dress?" Karen suggested.

"That's the problem mom," Brooke replied. "I don't have any nice dresses. All I have are pants. I didn't want to wear dresses around Dan in case he got the wrong idea. And I haven't had the chance to buy any yet."

"I know what you can wear," Karen said as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked as Karen got up out of her seat and headed out into the hallway.

"All shall be revealed shortly." Karen called back before she made her way up to her room. Brooke patiently waited until Karen returned several minutes later. She held a white cardboard box in her hands as she did.

"What's in the box?" Brooke asked in a curious tone as Karen placed the box on the table.

"It's the dress that I wore on my first date with your father," Karen replied with a fond smile. "It belonged to my Grandmother. It's an original 1940's dress. She wore it when she went on her first date with my Grandfather and my mother wore it on her first date with my father. So you could say it's a family tradition."

"Wow mom it's beautiful," Brooke said as Karen lifted it from beneath the layers of tissue paper. "I love the color."

"Red suits you perfectly," Karen said as she motioned Brooke to stand. "Go and put this on so I can see if it fits you. I think it should be a pretty good fit on you."

"Okay," Brooke replied as she took the dress. She then hurried to her room to try it on. She emerged a short while later and made her way back to the kitchen. "Mom it fits like it was made just for me. And I love this part that looks like a belt but is actually the dress."

"It really does suit you," Karen said as Brooke did a twirl. "I have shoes to match in the box as well."

"Are you sure that you don't mind me wearing this?" Brooke asked.

"Not at all," Karen replied as she dug the shoes out of the box. "Now seeing as though we have your outfit sorted, why don't you go and take it off and have a shower? I'll run the iron over it to get the creases out and if you want me to I can do your hair for you."

"Can you curl it for me mom?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone. Karen smiled as she realized that Brooke's nerves now seemed to be gone and was replaced with excitement.

"Sure I can," Karen replied. "I can even help you with your make up if you want me to."

"Thanks mom," Brooke said as she hugged her mother. "I'll go have my shower now."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Thanks for lending me a suit Nate," Lucas said as he pulled on the jacket. "You don't think it's too much do you?"

"Trust me when you go to that restaurant, you'll be thankful you wore a suit," Nathan told him. "Although you may feel overdressed for the movies."

"What if I left the jacket and tie off for the movies and put them on after?" Lucas suggested.

"That would work," Nathan replied. "So are you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," Lucas replied. "It's kind of weird how I feel nervous going somewhere with Brooke seeing as though we've hung out thousands of times before."

"I can relate to that," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "I was exactly the same when I took Haley out. I don't know why but throw the word date into the situation and it adds a ton of pressure."

"It does," Lucas agreed. "Did you and Haley have any awkward moments?"

"None whatsoever," Nathan replied. "I was worried that there may have been but the whole date went perfectly. I'm sure the same will happen with you and Brooke."

"I hope it does," Lucas said as he frowned. "I don't want to make things weird between us in case tonight is a total disaster."

"The only way your date will be a disaster is if you worry too much and act like a doofus," Nathan told him. "So just act like you usually do and you'll be fine. Trust me I'm the voice of experience here."

"You mean from your one date with Haley?" Lucas asked in an amused tone.

"Exactly," Nathan replied as he chuckled. "I've been there and done that. So now I will pass on my wisdom to you dear brother."

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"Totally," Nathan said as his laughter increased. "So if you sense any awkward moments just picture this moment and it'll totally ease it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucas said as he placed the tie Nathan had loaned him into the jacket pocket. "Where did I put my wallet?"

"It's in the inside pocket of the jacket you're currently wearing," Nathan told him. Lucas quickly checked and was relieved to find it there. "Relax man. It's Brooke. There's no need to freak out."

"I'll try not to," Lucas said as he took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going to go and see if Brooke is ready."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow mom, I feel like a movie star or something." Brooke said as she studied her reflection in the mirror.

"You look like one," Karen said in a proud tone as she smiled at her daughter. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," Brooke replied as she gave Karen a dazzling smile. "I _love_ my hair like this."

"If you want me to I can teach you how to do it yourself so you can have it like this whenever you want," Karen said as Brooke admired her freshly curled hair. "The good thing about curls like these is that you can wear them anytime you want without looking like you're going somewhere formal."

"You're right with that mom," Brooke replied. "Do you think I'll need a jacket?"

"Well I'll be dropping you off at the movie theater and it's only a five minute walk to the restaurant," Karen told her. "And then Keith will pick you up. I think you'll be fine without one."

"Brooke are you ready?" Lucas called from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"I am. You can come on in," Brooke called back. The door opened and Lucas walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped as his eyes fell on Brooke. She did a twirl before she asked. "What do you think?"

"You look _amazing_," Lucas replied as he finally found his voice. "Like a movie star or something."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she beamed widely at him. She felt her stomach do nervous flips at his compliment. "You scrub up pretty well too. Nice suit."

"It's Nathan's," Lucas explained as he grinned. "I need to get myself one of these things."

"Suits always come in handy," Karen said as she checked the time. "Well I guess I should get you two to the movie theater. Otherwise you'll miss the start."

"The trailers will be on for ages before the movie mom," Brooke reminded her as she picked up a red clutch bag Karen had loaned her. "But then again the line will probably be huge."

"It's a good thing Keith knows the movie theater owners and had two tickets reserved for the two of you then huh?" Karen asked in an amused tone. Brooke and Lucas looked at her in surprise. "So you don't even have to join the line. You get to skip that."

"Really?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone. "That's awesome."

"Well let's get going then." Brooke said in an eager tone. Karen smiled as she watched Brooke and Lucas hurry out of the room, before she quickly followed them.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Oh my God I didn't think that anybody could make dessert better than my mom but this tiramisu is freaking phenomenal." Brooke said as she and Lucas ate dessert at the Italian restaurant Lucas had booked for their date.

"I have to agree with that one," Lucas replied. "This is delicious."

"So what did you think of the movie?" Brooke asked.

"I _loved_ it," Lucas replied with a smile. "It was actually how I pictured everything in my head when I read the book."

"Same here," Brooke agreed. "And even though I'd read the book and knew what was going to happen I was still engrossed and on the edge of my seat watching it."

"It would be cool if magic existed," Lucas said in a thoughtful tone. "Just think of what we could have done if it did."

"I'd have turned Dan Reed into some fugly bug and then stomped on him until he was dead," Brooke replied. "And made an invincibility potion for my dad and sneaked it into his food so he wouldn't have died."

"Ditto," Lucas agreed. "Hopefully when he goes to jail, some guy will mistake him for a fugly bug and do that to him."

"Hopefully."

"Anyway we shouldn't be talking about that creep on our first date," Lucas said. "We should be enjoying ourselves."

"You're right we should," Brooke agreed. "And I _have_ enjoyed myself so far."

"So have I," Lucas said as he looked at his watch. "And we still have an hour and a half before curfew."

"Really?" Brooke asked sounding surprised. Lucas nodded in response. "I guess that's one advantage of an afternoon movie time."

"True," Lucas replied. "So what shall we do for that hour and a half?"

"We could get a hot chocolate from the diner and take a walk by the river," Lucas suggested. "And find a photo booth and pose for silly photos."

"You mean like Nathan and Haley did?" Brooke asked.

"Exactly," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "Then we could take a ride on that carousel in the mall."

"Those ideas sound perfect," Brooke told him as she smiled. "I'm going to head to the bathroom before we do that though."

"I'll pay the bill while you're doing that," Lucas told her as she stood. "I'll wait for you by the door."

"Okay. I'll try not to be too long." Brooke said before she made her way over to the restrooms. As she did Lucas watched her walk, before he dragged his eyes away from her and signaled the waiter for the bill.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm glad we got the hot chocolate before we decided to walk along here," Brooke said as she and Lucas walked beside the river. "It's chillier than I thought it would be."

"Hold this a second," Lucas replied as he held out his hot chocolate to her. She took it and Lucas shrugged his jacket off, before he placed it around her shoulders. He then took his drink back from her. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," she answered as she smiled. "That was very gentlemanly Lucas."

"I can't have my girl freezing now can I?" Lucas asked as he returned the smile.

"I'm your girl am I?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"You sure are," Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Our date has been pretty great so far. So I think it's only natural that we have more."

"I agree it has," Brooke replied before she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "And it was fun getting dressed up especially for it."

"I have to agree with that; even if I did have to borrow Nathan's suit." Lucas replied.

"My mom gave me this dress," Brooke told him. "It belonged to my Great Grandmother. And my mom wore it on her first date with my dad. And my Grandmother wore it on her first date with my Grandfather and her mother did the same."

"Really?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone. Brooke nodded in reply. "So you would say this dress is a good omen then?"

"I think I would yes." Brooke replied with a chuckle.

"So when we're grown ups and married and our teenage daughter is going on her first date, she'll be wearing this dress too?" Lucas asked.

"Well that depends on who her boyfriend is." Brooke replied in an amused tone.

"Well seeing as though her father will be a hot shot lawyer and her mom a fantastic doctor, she'll have high standards in her boyfriends," Lucas said. "At least I hope so."

"It's funny how we talk like this about the future," Brooke said in a thoughtful tone. "I hope we do end up happy and successful and not miserable and hating life."

"I think we've had the miserable and hating life part already," Lucas replied before he drained the remnants of his hot chocolate. "So it's only fair we have happy and successful in the future."

"That's true," Brooke replied before she finished her own hot chocolate. "So now we've walked, talked and had a hot beverage of the chocolate variety, how about we go and hog a photo booth for a while so I can warm up."

"I say that sounds like a very good idea." Lucas replied. The two of them then dropped their take out cups into a nearby trash can, before they made their way towards the mall. Lucas kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How do you think Brooke and Lucas are getting along on their date?" Keith asked Karen as they watched a movie together in the lounge.

"I think they'll be having a great time," Karen replied as she smiled. "Even though Brooke was worrying about things not working out and being awkward between them before she got ready."

"She was?"

"Yeah," Karen replied. "I reassured her that she had nothing to be worried about with it being Lucas."

"I think everybody gets a little apprehensive before their very first date," Keith said as he chuckled. "I remember my first date with Lauren. I was a nervous wreck."

"I was the same with Andy," Karen admitted. "But he was the perfect gentleman. Just like I'm sure Lucas will be for Brooke."

"You know I'm still amazed that Lucas has turned out the way he has," Keith told her. "Especially with him being around Dan. I'm glad he didn't turn into a miniature version of him."

"So am I," Karen replied. "If he had, I'd keep Brooke as far away from him as I could."

"I wouldn't blame you."

"Has Lucas called you dad yet?" Karen asked in a curious tone.

"No not yet. And I didn't expect him to start calling me that right away," Keith replied. "I mean with everything that he's been through with the person he was made to believe was his father, I know that I have to earn his trust before he calls me dad. I knew he wouldn't call me dad right away just because a piece of paper proved that I was his biological father."

"I didn't think that he had," Karen replied in a soft tone. "And I agree with you on that. I noticed that he didn't take long to call Nathan his brother; and vice versa."

"It's good that the two of them took to each other the way they have so fast," Keith said with a fond smile. "I had visions of them fighting and being at odds with each other."

"I'm glad that they didn't do that," Karen replied. "And it's a credit to you in how you raised Nathan. I mean he welcomed Lucas with open arms and hasn't complained about having to share his room with him. That's definitely a testament to you."

"Thank you," Keith said feeling flattered by Karen's words. "My father and Deb's parents helped a lot. So I don't deserve all the credit for how he turned out."

"I think that a lot of how Nathan has turned out is down to you," Karen told him as she realized that her glass was empty. "Do you want a refill?"

"Sure." Keith replied as he moved to stand.

"No it's okay I'll get it," Karen replied. "I think I might have some more chocolate cake. Do you want some?"

"I won't say no to that," Keith answered. "It'll make a change me eating more than Nathan for a change."

"I'll be as quick as I can." Karen said as she gathered their empty glasses and headed out of the lounge.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I think if I go on that carousel one more time I'll end up with motion sickness." Brooke said as Lucas helped her down from it.

"We did get a little carried away on it huh?" he asked as he chuckled.

"I think a little is an understatement," Brooke told him as she linked her arm through his. "Now what shall we do while we wait for Keith to come get us?"

"We're probably better off making our way to where he's meeting us," Lucas told her. "And we should get another hot chocolate before we do."

"Great thinking there Luke," Brooke replied. "You know I was freaking out a little before I got ready for tonight. But I had a great time. I'm glad we took the plunge and had a date."

"I have to admit that I was nervous about tonight as well," Lucas replied. "And I'm glad we did as well."

"We should definitely do this again."

"Hell yeah," Lucas replied. He then smiled as he asked. "So does this mean that you're my girlfriend now?"

"What else would it mean?" Brooke asked in replied with a smile and a kink of her eyebrow.

"We need to tell everybody that we're dating then the next time we're at school," Lucas told her. "That way there's less chances of us getting unwanted attention from potential stalkers."

"Potential stalkers," Brooke repeated as she giggled loudly. "And when you put it like that then it's a given that we will announce our new relationship to the world to prevent that."

"Glad to hear it," Lucas said as he laughed. They arrived at the coffee shop as they did. "So does my girlfriend want a deluxe hot chocolate with extra cream and marshmallows?"

"She does," Brooke replied with an affirmative nod. The two of them then headed inside. "Those cookies look pretty yummy too."

"I guess I better get you one if I want to stay in the good books." Lucas replied in a playful tone.

"I'll share it with you." Brooke told him.

"Well I can't say no to that can I?" Lucas said as they reached the counter. They only had to wait for a moment before Lucas gave the order.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Did you have fun on your date?" Karen asked Brooke as she brushed her hair for her later that night. The two of them were sat on Brooke's bed.

"I had an awesome time mom," Brooke told her in a happy tone. "It was perfect."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Karen replied as she smiled. "I'm glad that the two of you had a great time. You both deserve it after everything you've been through."

"I can't believe that I was worrying so much earlier," Brooke said as she laughed. "I had nothing to worry about."

"I knew you wouldn't," Karen replied. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Karen spoke again. "So which part of the date did you enjoy the most?"

"The whole date was amazing," Brooke replied. She then thought for a few moments before adding. "But I would have to say that my favorite part was when we took a walk by the river after dinner."

"Really?" Karen asked sounding surprised. "I thought you would have said when you went to see Harry Potter."

"That was the second best part of the date," Brooke replied. "Actually the third."

"The third?" Karen asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Brooke said in a shy tone. "Number one would actually have to be the fact that the date was with Lucas. Number two was the walk by the river and then the movie is number three."

"I think its sweet how your top two favorite things from your first date were things that money can't buy," Karen told her as she finished brushing her hair. "I'm really glad that you spent it with a boy who is a perfect gentleman when it comes to you."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. She then decided to change the subject. "What did Andy do while me and Luke were on our date?"

"He and Nathan made a den in Andy's room by hanging sheets around the place," Karen replied with a slight laugh. "Andy then pretended to be an assassin and Nathan had to defend the den."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked as she laughed.

"Seriously." Karen confirmed.

"I think it will be tough to figure out who enjoyed that more; Nathan or Andy." Brooke said in an amused tone.

"I think it was a tie," Karen replied. "So do you want a hot chocolate before you go to bed?"

"No thanks mom," she answered with a chuckle. "Luke and I had tons on our date."

"Okay then," Karen replied. She then debated a few moments before she asked. "Are you and Lucas going to be continuing your sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes mom," Brooke replied as she turned to look at her mother. "You don't need to worry about me and Luke getting up to anything. We haven't even kissed yet. And I'm definitely not ready to do things like _that_ mom. Besides it would be illegal and it wouldn't go well for Lucas when he becomes a lawyer."

"I trust you both," Karen told her. "You don't need to keep reassuring me. I was just curious. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If or when you and Lucas do decide to take that step, you'll be responsible and careful," Karen told her. "And hopefully you'll feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it before anything happens. After all I know how hard it is to have a baby while you're still in high school. And I know that you're going to have to work incredibly hard to reach your dream of being a doctor."

"Mom you don't need to worry about that happening," Brooke replied. "It won't. And I'm glad that my mom is cool and won't shoot me down in flames if I go to talk to her about things like that."

"Thanks. I'm glad you think I'm cool," Karen replied as she smiled. "I know some people would call that bad parenting. But I'd rather you were open with me and safe in what you're doing rather than be secretive and not safe. I had parents who made me feel like I could never talk to them about things like that and I vowed that when I was a mother I wouldn't be the same."

"I know I kept what Dan was doing a secret for a long time," Brooke said as she frowned. "But I promise never to keep secrets from you again mom."

"I'm glad to hear that," Karen replied. "Now are you sure that you don't want that hot chocolate?"

"Oh go on then," Brooke replied. "You've twisted my arm."

"I'll go and get started on them," Karen said as she stood. "No doubt Nathan and Lucas will want one. And I told Keith I'd start making them a while ago."

The two of them then headed out of Brooke's room and to the kitchen. They walked in and found Nathan, Keith and Lucas sat at the dining table. Keith was working on some invoices and Nathan and Lucas were playing a card game. Brooke joined them at the table while Karen went to make the hot chocolates.

"I hear you had fun with Andy tonight." Brooke said to Nathan in an amused tone. Nathan looked at her and grinned as he spoke.

"I had tons of fun. And it certainly tired Andy out."

"Yeah he was out as soon as his head touched the pillow," Keith added as he laughed. "I didn't even start reading his story before he was gone."

"Now we know what to do when we need to tire him out." Karen said as she put the milk back into the fridge. The phone began to ring just as the door closed.

"I'll get it," Keith said as he stood. "I need to move. My circulation feels like it's gone to sleep I've been sat there that long."

"Yeah these chairs aren't what you call comfy for sitting on for a while." Nathan said as Keith headed out into the hallway. They heard the phone stop as Keith picked up the receiver. Keith then appeared in the kitchen several minutes later.

"Karen it's for you." He told her. She gave him a quizzical look as she wiped her hands on a tea towel.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Detective Jones from Phoenix," Keith replied softly. Brooke and Lucas immediately looked over at Karen. "He has some news regarding Dan."

"Brooke can you watch the milk for me?" Karen asked as she headed towards the door.

"Sure mom." Brooke said as she got up and headed over to the stove.

Keith followed Karen out into the hallway. Nathan and Lucas suspended their card game as they waited to hear what the news was. By the time Karen and Keith returned to the kitchen, Brooke had finished making the hot chocolates and was seated back at the table with the boys. Karen and Keith then joined them.

"So what's the news?" Lucas asked in a hesitant tone.

"Detective Jones said there was an incident at the jail where they're holding Dan," Karen began in a shaky tone. Brooke and Lucas shared an uneasy look. "Apparently he ended up on the wrong end of a shank. They took him to the jail infirmary but there was nothing they could do. Dan Reed is dead."


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"<em>So what's the news?" Lucas asked in a hesitant tone.<em>

"_Detective Jones said there was an incident at the jail where they're holding Dan," Karen began in a shaky tone. Brooke and Lucas shared an uneasy look. "Apparently he ended up on the wrong end of a shank. They took him to the jail infirmary but there was nothing they could do. Dan Reed is dead."_

"Dead?!" Lucas asked in a surprised tone. "Seriously?"

"That's what the detective said." Karen replied.

"Wait isn't Detective Jones that creepy one who gave us the heebie jeebies?" Brooke asked as she frowned slightly.

"Yes he was." Karen replied with a slight smile.

"I don't think we should take his word for it," Brooke said as her frown deepened. "Until a lawyer tells us otherwise I'm not believing it."

"Why would you believe a lawyer and not a detective?" Nathan asked in a confused tone.

"Because if Dan Reed really is dead, then everything he left behind will go to his next of kin; which would be Lucas," Brooke explained. "If he's faking and got a dodgy cop to cover for him then he'll be needing his money and stuff."

"I like the way Brooke thinks," Lucas replied. "And I'm with her on that one."

"Did the detective say if a lawyer would be in touch?" Keith asked Karen.

"Yeah he did," Karen confirmed. "He said Dan's lawyer would get in touch with mine. So I guess the next step is to wait for a call or visit from Cooper."

"Okay I'm more inclined to believe what you were told now," Brooke replied. "But I'm waiting to hear what Cooper says before I fully believe it."

"Maybe one of the other prisoners found out what he did to Lucas," Keith suggested. "From what I've heard even the meanest, hardest prisoners can't stand inmates who are in there for crimes that involve kids. They could have taken matters into their own hands."

"If that is what happened then I want to thank them," Lucas replied. "I mean however it happened at least we don't have to go through a trial now."

"That definitely is a blessing," Karen agreed. "I was dreading having to go back to Phoenix to testify."

"Same here." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should celebrate," Nathan said as he grinned. "I mean it's not every day you get told that a twisted psycho who made your life hell finally got a taste of his own medicine and croaked it."

"We can do that once we have confirmation from Cooper," Karen replied as she gave Brooke and Lucas a reassuring smile. "Right now we should drink our hot chocolates before they get cold."

**~X~X~X~X~**

The weekend passed quickly and before Karen knew it, she and Lucas were sat in Cooper's office at his law firm waiting to hear what Dan had left them in his will.

"What's taking him so long?" Lucas asked Karen as he let out a small sigh. "I feel like I'm waiting to be told off by the principal or something."

"I know what you mean," Karen replied with a small smile. "And believe me it doesn't get any easier with age."

"Do you think Cooper will let me do some work experience here?" Lucas asked as the thought entered his mind.

"It won't hurt to ask him." Karen replied as the door opened and Cooper walked in carrying a file.

"Sorry about the wait," Cooper told them. "The file got mixed up with some other ones. I had a bit of an accident and dropped a pile I was carrying this morning."

"That's okay," Karen replied. "We're in no rush to be anywhere."

"So I'm guessing that the news you received on Friday evening came as a bit of a shock to you all." Cooper asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"It certainly was," Karen replied. "And I don't care if what I say next makes me sound heartless, but I'm glad that that monster is dead."

"After what he put you all through I don't blame you at all for thinking like that," Cooper replied. "He sounded like a monster."

"How did he die?" Lucas asked. "Was it quick or did he suffer?"

"He was stabbed several times by three other prisoners during a riot at the prison," Cooper told him. "They were in lockdown when it happened because of the riot so he didn't get medical treatment for a while. By the time he was seen by a doctor it was too late to do anything to save him."

"I hope that he suffered while they were in lockdown," Lucas said in an angry tone. "I hope that he felt the same type of pain that he inflicted on others the whole entire time."

"Me too." Karen said as she reached over and gave Lucas's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think I can safely say that he did indeed suffer," Cooper told him with a grim smile. "Now shall we see what he left you?"

"I'm not sure if I even want whatever it is." Lucas replied as Cooper opened the file and began to look through the paperwork inside.

"This is interesting," Cooper said as he frowned. "Lucas, did you receive any money from your mother?"

"My mom died the day that I was born," Lucas replied. "I never even got to meet her, let alone get any money from her."

"Why do you ask?" Karen asked Cooper in a curious tone.

"Because she left her share of what she received from your Grandparents' estate to you Lucas," Cooper explained. "It doesn't actually say your name; it just says 'my son'."

"Really?" Lucas asked in surprise. Cooper gave him an affirmative nod in reply. Lucas rolled his eyes before he spoke again. "Don't tell me; Dan kept it to himself to fund his evil lifestyle."

"Going off the figures, he didn't touch a penny," Cooper told him. Lucas's eyes widened in surprise. "I see why here. You were to get it on your eighteenth birthday."

"Wow." Lucas said in a shocked tone. He was surprised that his mother had left him everything she had.

"It says that you can use the money on anything you want," Cooper continued. "However, there is a note from your mom that I have to give you. And it says here that she hopes you use the inheritance for your future."

"My mom wrote me a note?"

"I think it's a letter actually," Cooper said as he rummaged through the pile of paperwork. He found an envelope and handed it to Lucas. "I don't think that there is any harm in giving you this now. You can open that in your own time Lucas."

"Thanks." Lucas mumbled in reply as he stared at the writing on the envelope. It said 'To my son' and Lucas realized that he had very similar writing to his mother. The realization made him smile slightly.

"You're welcome," Cooper replied with a warm smile. He then turned his attention to Karen. "Are you ready to find out what Dan left you?"

"I guess so." Karen replied not sounding convinced.

"He left you five thousand dollars and his car," Cooper replied. "The rest of his estate was left to be split equally between two of his close college friends."

"So he left nothing for Lucas?" Karen asked in a disgusted tone.

"No he didn't." Cooper replied softly.

"It's okay," Lucas insisted. "I'm glad that he didn't leave me anything."

"So if Lucas doesn't get what his mother left him until he turns eighteen, does that mean that we'll be having a chat then?" Karen asked changing the subject.

"That's correct," Cooper confirmed. "Now the other thing we need to discuss is Dan's funeral. His wishes were to be cremated and to have his ashes scattered in several different locations that have links to his favorite sporting teams."

"Is that so we can't go and dance on his grave?" Lucas asked causing Karen and Cooper to laugh.

"Probably," Karen answered. "So will you get in touch with Lucas nearer his eighteenth birthday?"

"I certainly will," Cooper replied. "Although Lucas may be working here by then to get an idea of what it's like to be a lawyer."

"How do you know that I want to be a lawyer?" Lucas asked him in surprise.

"Keith told me," Cooper told him. "If you ever want to start learning here, you're more than welcome to. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that." Lucas said as he smiled. Cooper's secretary then buzzed through on the intercom to tell him his next appointment was waiting.

"We'll get going and leave you to it." Karen said as she and Lucas stood.

"Hang on a second," Cooper said as he quickly looked through the paperwork. He found what he was looking for and held it out to Karen. "Here's your check. What do you want to do with the car?"

"I don't particularly care," Karen replied as she somewhat reluctantly took the check. "Can you sell it for me?"

"You might be better off asking Keith to do that," Cooper replied. "He'll know the best places to get the best prices."

"I honestly don't care about how much it sells for," Karen replied as Cooper handed her copies of the paperwork for the car. "But I will take your advice and get Keith to deal with it."

"Okay then," Cooper said as he stood to see them out of his office. "If I don't see you beforehand, I'll see you on Christmas Day."

"You certainly will." Karen replied as she and Lucas headed out of the door.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I can't believe that Dan didn't tell you that your mom left you her inheritance," Brooke said as she and Lucas did their homework together in her bedroom. "Actually, forget that I said that. I _can_ believe it after what he did over the years."

"Reading the letter she wrote made me feel closer to her," Lucas replied with a sad smile. "And along with the stories Keith tells me about her it makes me feel like I'm starting to know who she was."

"I can't believe how nice she was," Brooke said. Lucas gave her a quizzical look in response. "I mean Dan was raised by the same parents as she was and look how he turned out."

"Good point," Lucas replied. "I wonder how he turned out the way he did. I also wondered if he killed my Grandparents as well as my mom. It's too coincidental that they crashed when they did."

"Do you know how your Grandparents died?" Brooke asked in a gentle tone.

"In a car accident," Lucas replied. Brooke raised her eyebrows as a skeptical expression overcame her features. "My thoughts exactly. I tell you one thing; Dan was consistent with his m.o."

"Wow, less than half an hour in a lawyer's office and you're already speaking like one." Brooke told him in a teasing tone.

"Cooper said that I could get some experience working there if I wanted." Lucas told her as he smiled.

"That's great Lucas," Brooke replied in a happy tone. "That'll be your start on the road to being a hot shot lawyer who will put scumbags like Dan Reed behind bars forever."

"Did you think any more about getting a job at a pharmacy?" Lucas asked. "I know we were both thinking of doing that back in Phoenix before I changed my mind about becoming a doctor."

"I'm definitely going to see if I can," Brooke replied. "I know that they won't let me handle the drugs and stuff until I'm older; but I can absorb the knowledge."

"Do you know how dorky you sounded then?" Lucas asked as he chuckled. He then spoke in a silly voice as he added. "Absorb the knowledge. Oh that's a good one."

"Hey if you carry on laughing at me Lucas Scott there won't be anymore dates." Brooke told him in a fake stern tone. She had a smile on her lips as she spoke.

"It's still weird having Scott as my surname." Lucas admitted.

"I like it way more than Lucas Reed," Brooke told him. She then changed the subject. "Are you going to play in the game on Friday?"

"That all depends on Whitey," Lucas answered. "I actually want to play. It makes a change to actually want to play in a game instead of being forced to participate by my psycho uncle."

"Well I'll be cheering extra loud for you _when_ you play." Brooke told him as she smiled.

"That's my girl." Lucas said as he smiled widely.

"Are you hungry?" Brooke asked as she gave up on trying to study and closed her book.

"I am actually," Lucas replied as he closed his own book. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Brooke said as they climbed off her bed. "Keith and my mom are probably engrossed in paperwork and forgot the time."

"Maybe we can get take out then," Lucas suggested as they headed out of her room. "I'm in the mood for pizza."

"Pizza sounds great," Brooke said as the two of them went into the kitchen. "Hey mom can we have pizza for dinner?"

"I was going to make a casserole for dinner." Karen told her.

"That takes _ages_ mom," Brooke replied. "And it's almost six thirty."

"_What_?!" Karen said in an alarmed tone as she hastily looked at the time. "Oh my. Where did that time go?"

"I told you." Brooke said to Lucas in an amused tone.

"Pizza sounds pretty good actually," Keith said as he looked up from the computer where he had been checking his orders for car parts. "I'm actually surprised that Nathan didn't come in here before you two and ask where the food was."

"That's because I've only just got back from Haley's," Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen. "Where _is_ dinner?"

"At the pizza parlor," Keith replied. "I think we should eat out for a change. So if you want some pizza hurry up and get yourself ready."

"I'll go and tell Andy." Brooke said as she quickly left the kitchen and headed to the lounge.

"Well I'm ready." Nathan said as he dropped his rucksack on the floor.

"I need a sweater or something." Lucas said as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"I guess I better make sure that this place is secure then," Keith said as he stood. "The last thing we need when we get back is to find that we have squatters."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Man I hate shopping," Nathan whined as he and Lucas walked through the mall a few weeks later. It was getting close to Christmas and neither of them had begun their Christmas shopping. "I don't know how girls can enjoy this crazyness."

"Me neither," Lucas agreed as he frowned. "But I guess it's not this crazy all year."

"Why did we leave it so damn late to come and get gifts again?" Nathan asked as he was jostled by people dashing to and from various stores.

"Because we were working and saving up," Lucas reminded him. "I just hope that I manage to find everything I need to get."

"Who are you buying for?" Nathan asked.

"I have quite a long list this year," Lucas replied as he went over the names in his head. "There's Karen, Andy, Haley, you, Keith and Whitey. Not to mention Brooke. And I have to get her something real special this year. Then there are the rest of the guys on the team and Peyton."

"Seriously you don't need to get me anything overly impressive," Nathan told him. "And please don't get me anything to read. School gives me enough of that."

"So socks it is then," Lucas said in a playful tone. "I have no idea what to get Haley."

"Why don't you and Brooke go shopping together for gifts for others?" Nathan suggested. "That way you can pool your money together too. Me and Haley are meeting up later for that."

"That's a great idea," Lucas replied wondering why he hadn't thought of that. "So I'll just need to get Brooke's gift and Andy's gift seeing as though he's shopping with Brooke and Haley."

"I can just picture us running into them just as we're paying for their gifts." Nathan replied with a laugh.

"What are you getting for Haley?" Lucas asked.

"First I'm going to get her a geometry set," Nathan replied. Lucas gave him a surprised and curious look in response. "It's private."

"Oookay," Lucas replied as he looked at his brother doubtfully. "That's a bit of a crappy Christmas gift."

"Trust me it isn't," Nathan replied. "It helped me fall even more in love with the girl of my dreams."

"Okay I really don't want to know," Lucas said as an idea popped in his head. "Is there any place in this mall that sells doctor supplies?"

"What kind of doctor supplies?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"Stethoscopes and stuff." Lucas replied.

"Uh I have no idea," Nathan admitted. "We could stop off at the pharmacy and ask them. If they don't have anything like that surely they would know someplace."

"Let's do that." Lucas replied.

"And you have the nerve to say that my geometry set gift to Haley is lame." Nathan said as he laughed.

"I said crappy, not lame," Lucas corrected. "I'm sure that Haley would prefer something other than a geometry set."

"I'm going to get her other things too," Nathan told him as they headed in the direction of the pharmacy. "I just don't know what."

"So we're in the same boat then." Lucas replied as he laughed.

"Pretty much." Nathan agreed.

"This is going to be fun." Lucas said in an unenthusiastic tone as they continued to make their way through the crowd.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Did you leave any mistletoe at that store Haley?" Brooke asked in an amused tone as Haley headed back towards her and Andrew.

"I got the last batch," Haley replied as she smiled. She then held a bag out to Brooke. "I thought I'd get some for your place too. I'm sure Lucas would love to kiss you under the mistletoe."

"Thanks Haley," Brooke replied as she took the bag and gave a pointed look at Andrew. Haley got the hint. "Hey Andy, what do you have left to get?"

"I just have to get a gift for Sam now," Andrew replied with a thoughtful frown. "And you of course. Then when we get home Brooke and Lucas are going to help me wrap everything so we can send it all off to Santa in time."

"Doesn't Santa have elves to help with the wrapping?" Haley asked as she smiled.

"Yeah he does, but my mommy says that it's nice to help the elves by wrapping the gifts you buy for people on Santa's behalf before you send them to him so he can give them out to everybody." Andrew told her. Brooke smiled widely as Haley gave her a quizzical look.

"I see," Haley replied as she smiled again. "Your mom is pretty smart to think like that. I think I'll use that wise piece of information for when I'm a mom."

"Same here," Brooke agreed with a slight chuckle. "So where are we heading next?"

"To the food court," Haley replied. "That's where I'm meeting Nathan so we can go shopping together."

"Cool!" Andrew said in an enthusiastic tone. "That means we can shop with Lucas and he can carry things so I don't have to."

"He's a bright kid your brother." Haley said with a laugh as they made their way through the endless throng of Christmas shoppers.

"I know he is," Brooke replied in a proud tone as she held firmly onto Andrew's hand. "He must get it from our dad."

"Like mommy says you got your brain from him," Andrew added. Brooke looked down at him quizzically in response. "I heard mommy tell Keith that you got your brain smarts from dad and that's why you won't have any trouble becoming a doctor. She said that if you had her smarts you wouldn't."

"She did?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone. Andrew nodded. "Wow. I can't believe she said that. Mom is smart. She had her own business. I wonder why she would say she wasn't."

"If it wasn't for mommy we wouldn't have gotten away from Dan." Andrew told her.

"Exactly. We should get mom something really special for Christmas. What do you say?" Brooke asked her brother.

"Yep," he replied with an affirmative nod. "Lucas can help us too."

"Lucas can help you with what?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan almost ran into them.

"Getting mommy something really special for Christmas." Andrew answered.

"I'm sure we can come up with something great between the three of us," Lucas told him. He then noticed that Brooke held a bag full of mistletoe. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's mistletoe," Haley told him. "It's a gift from me and Nathan to you and Brooke. You should make the most of it."

"Yeah thanks." Lucas replied with a slight frown. Haley never noticed as Nathan had distracted her by kissing her.

"Yeah we should leave them here and go and finish our shopping before there's nothing left to buy." Brooke said as she shook her head at the sight.

"I agree with that," Lucas replied. He then leaned over and yelled into Nathan's ear. "We're leaving you two alone; so to speak."

"What, are you trying to make me deaf?" Nathan asked as he broke away from Haley.

"Like the mall is the kind of place for that behavior." Brooke said in a playful scolding tone.

"Well they shouldn't hang mistletoe from the ceiling then should they," Nathan retorted as he grinned and pointed above them. They looked up and saw that there was a huge clump of it above their heads. "Now it's your turn."

"Please; the last place I want to kiss Lucas is in the middle of an insanely busy mall where we'll get jostled about like who knows what," Brooke replied. "Anyway we have shopping to do."

"Well on that note, we'll see you at Haley's house later for her annual Christmas party." Nathan said as he and Haley watched Brooke, Lucas and Andrew head away from them.

"Is it me or was that kind of awkward?" Haley asked with a frown.

"It wasn't you," Nathan replied. He then grinned as a realization hit him. "I don't think they've had their first kiss yet."

"I think you may be right," Haley replied as she remembered how awkward she had felt before she and Nathan had kissed for the first time. "Maybe we can help them with that at the party."

"Good thinking Haley James," Nathan told her as he chuckled. "Now can we get on with this shopping thing so that I can get the hell out of here?"

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow you look beautiful." Lucas said as he ran into Brooke as she came out of her room after getting ready for Haley's party.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she smiled. She was wearing the outfit she had worn for their first date. "You look pretty nice yourself. New suit?"

"How did you guess?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"That fits you better," Brooke told him. "Nathan's seemed a little on the big side on you."

"I feel better wearing a suit of my own instead of someone else's," Lucas admitted. "Do you think the tie is a bit much?"

"Not at all," Brooke said as she reached up and adjusted it so that it was straight. "We were told to wear formal so we are. And I like how you matched my dress with your tie."

"Well I thought that I'd better co-ordinate," Lucas replied. "Are we good to go then?"

"If Keith is then yes we are." Brooke replied.

"I'm ready," Keith said as he came out of the kitchen. The two looked surprised to see him so quickly. "I heard the two of you talking so I thought I'd better get out here so you're not late for the party. Don't worry I wasn't spying."

"I need to get the gingerbread house my mom made," Brooke said as she remembered. "Haley will kill me if I forget that."

"It's safely in the car," Keith told her. "Your mother and I put it in there while you were getting ready. Andy helped with the doors so we wouldn't drop it. It's surprisingly heavy."

"I'm not surprised with the amount of gingerbread that went into that," Lucas said as the three of them headed to the front door. "I dread to think how many hours your mom spent making that."

"You have to admit that it looks awesome though," Brooke replied. Lucas nodded in response. "Just wait until you taste it. Her gingerbread is to die for."

"I have to agree with you on that Brooke," Keith said as they headed out to the car. "She gave me some of the off cuts and I can safely say it was the best gingerbread I've ever tasted."

"Well I better get in there before Nathan then huh." Lucas said as they climbed into the car. Brooke sat in the back seat while Lucas sat in the front passenger seat. The gingerbread house was on the back seat beside Brooke.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"They _still_ haven't kissed," Haley said to Nathan in a disappointed tone later that evening. They were currently dancing to a slow Christmas song. "And I went to the trouble of putting mistletoe traps _everywhere_."

"Have you been spying on them the whole time?" Nathan asked in an amused tone as he tightened his arms around Haley.

"No I haven't. Peyton was watching them for me when I was busy," Haley admitted. "Even Jake helped."

"That's pretty amusing," Nathan replied. "So have Jeyton hooked up yet?"

"They've kissed a fair few times," Haley informed him. "I caught them on several occasions."

"So Brucas could have kissed already," Nathan pointed out. "What's the deal with you applying the pressure over them kissing? That's probably the last thing on their minds after the whole thing with Dan."

"Damn I forgot about that," Haley said suddenly feeling guilty. "But he is dead now, so they should be celebrating."

"They'll have stuff they need to work over Hales," Nathan told her softly. "I mean what that guy did to Lucas was evil. Lucas told me some more about what he did and I have to admire my brother for having the strength to get through that. Did you know that Dan tried making advances on Brooke?"

"He did?" Haley asked in a disgusted tone. "That's horrible."

"It is," Nathan agreed. "Luckily Lucas saved her from him doing things to her."

"Wow no wonder kissing is the last thing on their minds," Haley replied. "I keep forgetting they have all that to deal with. I just think that they think like me when I'm with you."

"And how do you think exactly?" Nathan asked curiously.

"All that I can think about when I'm with you is your lips on mine," Haley admitted as she blushed. "And I know that I shouldn't. I'm only fourteen for crying out loud. I'm starting to sound like Taylor."

"Don't worry Hales; you won't end up like her," Nathan assured her. "And until we're both legal, the only thing we'll do is kiss and cuddle. Is that okay?"

"That's more than okay," Haley told him. "And just for the record. The only time we're ever having sex is after we're married. I've always promised myself that the only man I'll ever be intimate with will be my husband and that special first time will be on our wedding night."

"I can live with that." Nathan replied before he brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Is that all they do?" Brooke asked Lucas as they danced together at the opposite side of the room to Nathan and Haley.

"Don't tell me; Naley are kissing again." Lucas replied in an amused tone.

"Correctamundo," Brooke replied with a smile.

"I know we haven't done that yet, and I just want you to know that there's no pressure to rush into it," Lucas told her. "Our first kiss should happen when we're both comfortable and not because others want us to do it. So I just want you to know that whenever you're ready for that to happen, I'll be ready too."

"Thanks Lucas," Brooke replied as she smiled softly at him. "That means a lot to hear that. And just for the record, I'm not putting it off intentionally; I just want it to be perfect. And there hasn't been a perfect time for it to happen yet."

"You don't need to explain," he assured her. "Like I said when you're ready, I'll be ready too."

Brooke once again smiled at him, before she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Lucas smiled and rested his chin against the top of her head as the two of them continued to move to the slow music.


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese.**

* * *

><p>"Brooke! Lucas! Wake up!" Andrew said as he jumped onto Brooke's bed. "It's Christmas! Santa has been and delivered <em>tons<em> of presents; most are for me."

"What time is it?" Brooke asked in a groggy tone as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Five thirty," Andrew replied. "Mommy told me when I woke her up. So did Keith, Whitey and Nathan."

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have an Andy?" Lucas said as he sat up in bed.

"Is everyone else up?" Brooke asked as she copied Lucas's actions.

"Yup! Mommy is making coffee," Andrew explained. "She told me that I had to wake you both up as well seeing as though everyone else is up. And I'm not allowed to start on my presents until everyone has had coffee."

"How can you be so hyper already?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke got out of bed. They then pulled their robes on over their pajamas as they slipped their slippers on.

"Duh because it's Christmas." Matthew replied as he shook his head. He then took hold of Brooke's hand and began to pull her towards the door. As they passed Lucas, Brooke grabbed his hand so he had no choice but to follow.

"I don't think I've been up this early on Christmas morning since Nathan was about seven." Keith said as Brooke, Lucas and Andrew came into the kitchen. He then yawned loudly.

"I'm seven!" Andrew informed him as he let go of Brooke's hand. Brooke kept hold of Lucas's and he smiled as she did.

"I'll make your coffee extra strong then shall I?" Karen asked Keith as she poured some warm milk into a cup for Andrew.

"I'd appreciate that." Keith said as Nathan came into the kitchen.

"Just give me the coffee pot and a spoon," Nathan said as he rubbed his eyes. "Don't bother with water and milk."

"You're _that_ tired?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," he replied. He then whispered. "I was texting Haley until an hour ago."

"Jeez," Brooke said as she frowned. "I would _hate_ to be you right now."

"I hope I'm not going to have a huge phone bill to pay after that," Keith said. Nathan gave him a shocked look. "Don't think I didn't hear you just because you whispered."

"Damn." Nathan murmured as Karen handed him a cup of strong coffee.

"Mommy why can't I have coffee too?" Andrew asked as he looked at his milk.

"You're too young for coffee," Karen told him as she continued passing cups of coffee out. "And besides; you're hyper enough already. The last thing we want is for you to be on a caffeine high too."

"Where's Whitey?" Andrew asked changing the subject.

"He's in the lounge lighting a fire," Keith told him. "We're going to have our coffee in there. Then you can open your presents."

"Cool!" Andrew replied happily as he hurried towards the lounge.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Awesome!" Andrew yelled as he opened the present that Brooke and Lucas had gotten him. "Just what I wanted."

"I hope you don't leave that lying around everywhere." Karen told him.

"Me too." Nathan agreed.

"Yeah. There's nothing more painful than stepping on a Lego." Lucas added.

"I promise I won't," Andrew replied. "Whose turn is it now?"

"Brooke's," Karen told him. She then rummaged under the tree for the gift she had gotten her. She handed it over to her as she said. "I know that I've only gotten you one gift this year, but you'll see why when you open it."

"I can't wait to see what it is," Brooke said as she eagerly tore the paper off. She gasped as she saw a top of the range notebook computer. "Oh my God mom! Thanks. Everyone is going to be _so_ jealous that I have this."

"Can I do my homework on that?" Lucas joked. Brooke hit him playfully in response.

""I think that you and Nathan should open your gifts from me and your grandfather at the same time," Keith said as he handed them identical boxes. They shared a look before they copied Brooke's actions. The grinned widely as they saw that they each had an identical computer to Brooke's. "You can do your homework on your own computers."

"Awesome!" Lucas said in a happy tone.

"Thanks dad," Nathan told him in the same tone. "Now I can talk to Haley via the web cam."

"It'll save me money if you do that." Keith remarked.

"Brooke can mommy open her present now?" Andrew asked eagerly. He knew that he still had two more gifts left and was keen to find out what they were.

"Sure," Brooke replied. "You know which one it is right?"

"Yup," Andrew said as he picked up the present in question. He then handed it to Karen. "Me, Brooke _and_ Lucas got it together."

"So I can see," Karen said as she read the tag. She then opened the gift. She gasped as she saw the platinum, hand engraved locket inside. There were several diamonds arranged along the engraving on the front. She opened the locket and saw that one side had a picture of Brooke and her father; it had been taken at Christmas time when Brooke was four. The other side had a picture of Andrew as a baby. The back of the locket had 'Love you mommy' engraved on it. Karen teared up slightly as she said. "I love it. It must have cost you a fortune."

"That's why we got it together," Brooke told her with a smile. "We saw it and thought that it was perfect for you."

"I'll never take it off." Karen promised as she put it around her neck.

"You can add some little thing in there to have two more pictures included in it." Brooke told her.

"That may come in handy at some point." Karen replied with a smile of her own.

"Dad you can open your present now," Nathan said to Keith as he picked two gifts up. He grinned as he looked at Whitey and added. "And you can as well Grandpa."

"Copying my idea are you Nathan?" Keith asked in a humorous tone as Nathan handed them the gifts.

"You'll see," Nathan replied. "They're from me _and_ Lucas."

Whitey and Keith opened their gifts and looked in the boxes. Both had a silver whiskey flask that had been engraved. Keith noticed that his said 'to dad' and had both Lucas and Nathan's name on it. He smiled as a warm feeling enveloped him. He found he was looking forward to hearing Lucas actually call him dad. He hadn't done it yet. Whitey felt the same as his engraving was almost identical; his said Grandpa.

"Thanks boys," Whitey told them. He chuckled as he added. "This will _definitely_ come in useful."

"It will," Keith agreed. "Thank you."

"Just don't be using it when you have to go and tow a break down or a wreck." Nathan said in a teasing tone.

"Shut it you." Keith said as he laughed.

"Is it just me left to open my presents now?" Andrew asked eagerly.

"No, Brooke has one more." Lucas said as he got up and retrieved it from where he had hidden it.

"So do you." Brooke said as she copied his actions.

"Let's open them together." Lucas suggested as they swapped gifts. They then ripped the paper off.

"Wow they're personalized," Brooke said as she saw the stethoscope, penlight, scissors and fob watch. They all read Dr. Brooke Hargrove. "It seems weird seeing Dr. before my name. Thanks Lucas; I love them."

"You're welcome," Lucas replied. "You don't mind them being pink?"

"Not at all." She told him sincerely.

"Wow this has my name on it too," Lucas said as he looked down at the brown leather satchel style briefcase. He saw that Esq. followed Lucas Scott and smiled. "This is going to be useful at law school; along with those books your mom got me."

"Ditto." Brooke replied.

"Can I open my other presents yet?" Andrew asked in an impatient tone.

"I think you can." Karen replied.

"Where are they?" he asked as he looked around and saw no more gifts.

"Well one is outside." Keith told him.

"Where?" Andrew asked as he rushed to the door.

"It's in the backyard someplace," Karen told him. "You'll have to hunt for it."

"Can I do it in my PJ's?" Andrew asked eagerly. He didn't want to wastes precious present hunting time on getting dressed.

"I suppose; seeing as though it's Christmas." Karen replied. He raced out of the door and everyone followed him.

"I'll go get the other gift from the laundry room." Keith said in a quiet tone.

"Okay." Karen replied.

"I got a new bike!" Andrew yelled from outside. Karen and Keith shared an amused smile and both hoped that he hadn't woken the neighbors.

"That didn't take long," Keith remarked. "I better hurry up and get the other present then."

"Are you bringing it outside?"

"Yeah I think that would be better." Keith replied before they went their separate ways. Karen headed outside and saw Andrew riding his new bike over the lawn.

"Be careful you don't trash the grass," she told him. "There's plenty of room on the concrete."

"Sorry mommy." Andrew replied as he obediently cycled off the grass.

"Don't you want to find out what your last present is?" Brooke asked him.

"Oh yeah!" Andrew said as he hopped off his bike. He then leaned is carefully against the garage wall as Keith appeared holding Andrew's present. Andrew's eyes fell on it immediately. "That's my present?"

"It sure is," Karen replied as Keith placed the present down. Everyone watched as the Siberian Husky puppy made its way towards Andrew. "I know you've wanted a puppy for a while, so when I heard that someone had puppies for sale I thought that it was the right time."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Andrew asked as he stroked the puppy.

"He's a boy." Keith answered.

"What are you going to call him?" Brooke asked before she stifled a yawn.

"I'm going to call him Max." Andrew replied without hesitation.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Nathan asked. "I'm starving."

"So am I." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"I'll go and get started then." Karen replied.

"I'll help you after I put my presents in my room." Brooke said as they began to head inside.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"That's the best Christmas dinner I've _ever_ eaten." Nathan said as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his overfull stomach.

"I agree." Whitey said as he mimicked Nathan's actions.

"Me too." Keith added.

"So did you think anymore about what to do with the ballet tickets you got given?" Karen asked him curious.

"Not really. It's not my kind of thing," Keith replied. "You can have then if you want them. I'll be on call out duty on New Year's Eve anyway. I earn a fortune that night."

"I'd be happy to accept them," Karen replied. "I've always wanted to see The Nutcracker again. I just haven't gotten round to it."

"Didn't you and daddy go to see that when you were dating?" Brooke asked.

"Yes we did," Karen replied with a fond smile. "He proposed to me after we saw it. It was the day that I found out that I was pregnant with you."

"Can I come with you to see it?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Sure you can," Karen replied. "Who else wants to come?"

"I'm having dinner at Haley's. Her folks always do this gathering thing with their rich friends, and I'm always invited to save Haley from the monotony of it all" Nathan replied. "And ballet really ain't my thing either."

"I would but I'm meeting up with some old friends to see in the New Year," Whitey added. "We've had it planned for months."

"I'll come." Lucas said. He didn't mind going to see the ballet. He was happy as long as he got to spend time with Brooke.

"Can I go?" Andrew asked.

"Sure you can." Karen told him.

"Why did that customer give you ballet tickets for Christmas anyway?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Apparently they were a thank you gift for going beyond the call of duty for an auto shop guy." Keith replied.

"It was that old lady you helped yesterday that said that right?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Yes." Keith confirmed with a smile.

"That'll be because you rescued her Chihuahua after is fell in the river." Brooke pointed out.

"I couldn't exactly let the poor thing drown," Keith replied. "It wouldn't have fallen in the river if she hadn't have driven into the ditch anyway."

"Can you write the directions to Raleigh down for me so I know where I'm going when we see the ballet?" Karen asked. "Knowing my luck, I'll get lost and miss the show. Or end up like that woman."

"Sure I can. I'll do it once us guys have done the dishes," Keith replied as he stood. "Come on boys; get your butts moving."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You know something?" Lucas asked Brooke as they walked out of the hall that the ballet had been held in. They were hand in hand and behind Karen and Andrew.

"What?" Brooke asked as she gave him a quizzical look.

"I enjoyed that," he replied with a grin. "Don't tell anyone though."

"Don't worry I won't. It'll be our little secret," Brooke told him as she giggled. She shivered as she added. "Is it me or has it gone colder?"

"It's definitely colder," Karen said as she too shivered. "I'm looking forward to getting back to the house and sitting in front of the roaring fire to see in the New Year."

"With hot chocolate and marshmallows?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Yeah with marshmallows mommy." Andrew agreed as he nodded approvingly.

"I don't think you'll still be awake by then." Karen told him in an amused tone as the four of them reached the car.

"I'll always be awake for marshmallows." Andrew told her, causing Brooke and Lucas to laugh.

"We'll see," Karen said as they all clambered into the car. Brooke and Andrew were in the back and Lucas and Karen in the front. "If you're still awake at midnight you can have some. Deal?"

"Deal." Andrew replied in a happy tone.

"So what did you guys think of the ballet?" Karen asked as she started the car and pulled away from her parking spot. She was glad that she was able to join the traffic easily. The last thing she had wanted was to spend ages waiting on a gap.

"I loved it mom," Brooke told her. "I totally fell in love with the whole magic of the ballet."

"I have to admit; I enjoyed it too," Lucas added. "I wasn't expecting to. But I was surprised."

"You sounded just like Andy then," Karen told him in a shocked tone as she smiled fondly. "He said exactly the same thing."

"Why were they dressed all funny?" Andrew asked.

"Because they were in costume Squirt!" Brooke told her brother in a playful tone. She reached over and tickled him as she did. Andrew giggled loudly as he squirmed to get away.

"Careful you two," Karen said as she glanced in the rear view mirror. "I don't want either of you strangling yourselves with your safety belts."

"We won't mom." Brooke said through her giggles. Karen smiled as she continued to drive. She was glad to hear them laughing and joking once again.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What's that noise?" Lucas asked Karen an hour later as the car began to slow. Luckily, Karen managed to pull over to the side of the road before the car completely stopped.

"That Lucas is the sound of a car engine dying." Karen told him with a sigh.

"How far away from Tree Hill are we?" Brooke asked.

"Really far," Karen replied. "There's still over an hour's drive between us and home."

"Great." Brooke replied as she made a face.

"Are you sure it's the engine?" Lucas asked. "We're not just out of gas right?"

"It's not the gas Lucas," Karen told him in an amused tone. "I made sure that there was plenty in the car."

"What do we do now mommy?" Andrew asked.

"We'll have to walk to find a phone and call Keith," Karen told him. She frowned as she added. "But I don't like the idea of leaving the car unattended."

"I can stay with the car." Lucas offered.

"That's very kind of you to offer Lucas, but I don't like the idea of you here by yourself." Karen replied.

"Then I'll stay with him." Brooke told her.

"I don't know Brooke." Karen said in a doubtful tone.

"Well your choices are pretty limited mom," Brooke said. "Either me and Lucas stay here and watch the car or we go and try to find a phone while you stay with the car."

"Although we'll probably get lost trying to find a phone." Lucas pointed out.

"You have a point," Karen admitted with a sigh. She was quiet as she debated for several minutes. "Okay you can stay with the car. But you keep the doors locked okay?"

"Okay mom." Brooke promised.

"Mommy can I come with you?" Andrew asked. He didn't like the idea of Karen walking alone in the dark.

"I could be walking for a while Andy." She told him.

"I don't mind," he replied. "I want to go with you. I can be your bodyguard."

"There'll be one less person to worry about being here if Andy goes with you." Lucas said with a smile.

"Alright you can come with me," Karen relented. She was secretly relieved that she wouldn't have to walk by herself. "But bundle up warm. Make sure that you have your coat fastened and your hat, scarf and gloves on."

"Where's my scarf?" Andrew asked as he realized it wasn't around his neck. There was also inadequate lighting to search the car.

"Here you can wear mine," Brooke told him as she proceeded to put it on him. "It's a good thing it's black huh? I could have worn my pink one."

"Yeah it is," Andrew agreed. "Pink is for girls."

"Do you want an extra one?" Lucas asked Karen as he held his own scarf out to her. He had noticed that her own scarf wasn't very warm looking.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked. She cursed herself for choosing a dressy scarf over a practical one. Lucas nodded and she gratefully accepted it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey when you call Keith, tell him to bring us lots of hot coffee." Brooke said.

"Hopefully I'll find somewhere not too far away so I can bring some back." Karen replied as she tried to remember what the last sign had said regarding distances to towns.

"I hope you do." Brooke told her.

"We better get going Andy," Karen said as she opened her door. "Otherwise we won't get to celebrate New Year in front of a warm fire."

Karen and Andrew then climbed out of the car. Karen made sure that Andrew was wrapped up enough as she made Brooke and Lucas secure the car. She made sure to give Lucas the car keys in case he had need for them. She then checked the doors and noticed that Lucas was now sat in the back with Brooke. She was pleased to see that it was hard to see them there. It gave her a small amount of relief. She was worried in case the wrong person happened to come across the car. She finished checking the car and took a deep breath before she took hold of Andrew's hand and the two of them began to walk away.

"Well this isn't how I pictured tonight going." Lucas said as they watched Karen and Andrew disappear into the night.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. She turned her attention to Lucas and smiled as she added. "But at least I'm in good company."

"Ditto," Lucas replied as he returned the smile. He shivered slightly as he asked. "Are you feeling cold?"

"I have to admit that I am." Brooke admitted.

"Maybe we should snuggle together," Lucas suggested. "Isn't that what they recommend?"

"Yep. Sharing body heat is a good way to warm up," Brooke replied. She smiled as she added. "And snuggling with you is always good. I always feel safe and warm when we do that."

"Likewise," Lucas replied as he wrapped his arms around Brooke. She copied his actions and the two of them snuggled closer together. "I feel better already."

"Me too." Brooke agreed as the two of them enjoyed their embrace. Both silently hoped it would take Karen a while to find a phone.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How long do you think they've been gone?" Brooke asked Lucas a little while later.

"I have no idea," he replied. "It feels like ages but it's probably only been about twenty minutes or so. You know how time does that weird fast slow thing."

"Is my company _that_ bad?" Brooke asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh yeah totally." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"I'm _so_ getting you back for that." Brooke told him as she moved out of his embrace. She then pounced on him and worked her hands under his coat to begin tickling him. Lucas yelped as her cold hands crept under his shirt and touched his warm skin.

"What you couldn't have worn gloves?" he asked as he moved to tickle her as well. She let out a similar noise as his hands touched the back of her neck.

"Likewise Lucas." She told him.

The two of them continued their tickle fight for a while, until both decided that they needed a breather. They panted for breath and shared an amused look. Both were glad that the clouds had cleared up enough to let the light from the moon illuminate the car faintly. Before either of them realized it, their heads moved towards each other and their lips joined in a gentle kiss. They both closed their eyes as they did. The kiss lasted for several moments and remained sweet and gentle.

Brooke felt her heart begin to pound as she felt herself becoming lost in the kiss. Her lips felt electrified where Lucas's touched them. She now understood why Nathan and Haley kissed as often as they did. Lucas was feeling exactly the same things Brooke was. His hands stroked up her neck and slowly sank into her hair. All the while the kiss remained sweet and gentle.

They suddenly and quickly separated as a set of headlights illuminated the car. Both couldn't help but lick their lips as they shared a surprised look. They were then distracted by the sound of Keith's recovery truck pulling up in front of the car. They unlocked the doors and climbed out before they headed towards the truck. Karen and Keith climbed out and Brooke and Lucas were relieved to see that Karen had a coffee for each of them.

"Here you go," she said as she handed them the coffees.

"Sure am," Brooke replied hoping that her voice sounded normal. She realized that her knees felt shaky and she immediately knew that it was nothing to do with the cold. "Will we get home in time to see the New Year in?"

"We should make it with about five minutes to spare," Keith told her. "So why don't you squeeze into the truck so I can get on with hooking the car up. Then we can get going."

"Just be careful of the dog." Karen told them as she and Keith shared a knowing look.

"You brought Max?" Lucas asked as he, Brooke and Karen headed to sit in the truck. They saw Andrew sat there with a puppy on his lap.

"That's not Max." Brooke said as she saw the puppy. It was, however, a Siberian Husky.

"That's correct," Karen replied. "This little girl is your puppy Brooke. Keith got her for you."

"Really?" Brooke asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yes really." Karen confirmed.

"Thanks Keith." Brooke called in a happy tone.

"You're welcome." Keith called back.

"So how come I got a puppy?" Brooke asked as she climbed into the truck.

"She was the last of the litter of puppies that we got Max from," Karen explained. "Her owner called her the runt of the litter and was taking her to the pound when Keith ran into him. So he took her off their hands."

"We saved her Brooke," Andrew said as Brooke sat down. He then handed her the puppy. "What you gonna call her?"

"Wow she's a _lot_ smaller than Max," Lucas said as he climbed into the truck. He squeezed up right beside Brooke so that there was room for Karen. Andrew moved to sit in Karen's lap after she had climbed in.

"I'm going to call her Maya," Brooke said. "She looks like Maya from Eight Below."

"Just like Max looks like Max," Andrew stated. He then leaned over Lucas and patted Maya's head as he added. "Welcome to the family Maya. Your brother is at home. You can play together."

"Right let's get going." Keith said as he opened the door and climbed into the truck.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke and Lucas were led side by side in Brooke's bed. They had headed to bed not too long after seeing the New Year fireworks on the TV. Everyone had been surprised when Andrew had been the only one who was still wide awake. Brooke and Lucas were as still as possible as they both seemed nervous about getting too close to the other. Both were thinking about their first kiss, how much they had enjoyed it and how much they wanted to do it again. However, both were too nervous to initiate another kiss.

They led in the dark as they tried to build up the courage to make a move. The steady tick of the clock and their breathing were the only sounds to be heard. Lucas took a deep breath as he turned on his left side to face Brooke. She moved as he did so that she was facing him. Lucas raised his right hand and gently placed it on Brooke's left cheek. She smiled slightly as he did and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched hers.

It was another sweet and gentle kiss which the two of them quickly became lost in. Not even Maya changing positions to lie on their feet distracted them. The only things that ran through their minds were the unspoken promises that both of theirs New Years resolutions would be to kiss each other as often as they could.

Unknown to them, Karen and Keith were in the lounge doing the exact same thing.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter I posted aaages ago! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>Brooke and Lucas woke the next morning snuggled in each others arms. Maya was still led on their feet but was now sprawled across them instead of being curled up in a ball. They shared a look as their eyes focused and they shared a smile.<p>

"Morning," Brooke said in a shy tone. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning," Lucas replied cheerfully. "I sure did."

"We better not have another kiss just yet," Brooke said as she wrinkled her nose. "We kind of have morning breath."

"Wasn't going to," Lucas said before he yawned. He was about to speak again when somebody hammered on Brooke's bedroom door. "What?!"

"You guys better get your asses out of bed," Nathan called from the other side. "Karen's _finally_ making breakfast for everybody. We were waiting on you guys getting up but we couldn't wait any longer. So get the hell up."

"I thought you were staying at Haley's last night?" Lucas called back as Brooke climbed out of bed. He stayed where he was and made sure that the covers remained over him.

"I did. Hales is here too," Nathan called back. "Just get your butts out here before Andy eats everything."

"We're coming," Brooke told him as she tied the belt on her robe. She then looked at Lucas and asked. "Aren't you getting up?"

"Yeah I'll get up in a minute." Lucas replied sounding awkward as he sat up.

"I'll see you in the kitchen then." Brooke said as she gave him a strange look.

She then headed out of the bedroom. Lucas waited until she had left before he hurriedly climbed out of the bed and rushed over to his robe. Maya stayed led on the bed. He quickly pulled it on and securely tied the belt before checking that it hid his current uncomfortable condition. He was relieved to see that it did and took a deep breath before he headed out of Brooke's bedroom. He almost walked into Nathan who was just coming down the staircase.

"Dude watch it!" Nathan told him as he shook his head. "Why the hell are you shuffling around like a zombie?"

"Because I'm still half asleep," Lucas grumbled. "How can you be so perky at this time of day?"

"Luke it's after ten," Nathan pointed out. "I've been awake since seven and had about 14 cups of coffee."

"In three hours?" Lucas asked in surprise as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Yep!" Nathan confirmed as they sat at the table. Lucas shifted uncomfortable as he did and Nathan smirked to himself as he realized what was wrong with his brother. "You okay there Luke?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucas replied. He then glared at Nathan as he saw the knowing smirk on his face.

"So did you guys have a good New Year then?" Nathan asked as he acted like he hadn't seen Lucas's glare. "I tried calling you guys to wish you happy New Year but I got no answer."

"That's because we weren't here," Keith explained. He then explained the previous night's events. "We made it back here just as the news program was showing the various firework displays from around the world."

"And we had hot chocolate with marshmallows!" Andrew said in an excited tone. He then made a face as he added. "Then we had to go to bed."

"So Brooke got a dog too?" Haley asked as Brooke came into the kitchen after finishing in the bathroom.

"I sure did," Brooke replied as she sat next to Lucas. "She's so adorable. Where is she?"

"Still sleeping on your bed." Lucas replied.

"I'll go and get her," Brooke said as she got back up and hurried out of the kitchen. She returned moments later with Maya at her heels. "Haley meet Maya."

"Oh my gosh she's so cute!" Haley gushed as she saw the puppy.

"She's Max's little sister," Andrew said as Max ran over to Maya from his spot at Andrew's feet. "Do you think they know that they're brother and sister?"

"I'm not sure," Haley replied as she watched the puppies begin to play together. "I think they do. I mean just look at how they're acting with each other."

"It's like you and Brooke." Nathan remarked playfully. It earned him a hit from Brooke.

"I don't bite Andy's ears." Brooke pointed out as she sat back down.

"I hope you guys are happy with just pancakes," Karen said as she placed a huge platter of them down in the center of the table. She glanced at Keith and the two of them shared a brief smile. Nathan noticed the exchange and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's a little late for a full cooked breakfast like I was planning on doing."

"Pancakes are fine mom," Brooke assured her as she helped herself to a large pile. "I think I'm actually hungry enough to eat more than Andy for once."

"Nuh uh! That will _never_ happen Brooke," Andrew told her as he gave her a skeptical look. "I'll always eat more than you."

"Just get on with your breakfast," Karen told him in an amused tone. "Otherwise it'll be dinner time at this rate."

"Are you all ready to go back to school on Monday?" Keith asked as everyone began to tuck into their breakfasts.

"Not really," Nathan replied. "The only good thing about it will be basketball. Are you going to actually play a game when we go back Luke?"

"I'm not sure," Lucas replied with a frown. "I don't think I've completely sorted my head out after Dan yet."

"Can you at least try one game?" Nathan asked in a hopeful tone. "I mean at practice we're awesome. And you've come pretty close to actually setting foot on the court before changing your mind."

"You never know Luke, you might enjoy it." Keith said in a soft tone. Lucas was quiet for several minutes before he said.

"I'll think about it okay."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"It's about time you got out that shower! You've been in there for ages!" Nathan said as Lucas walked into their room wrapped in a towel. He smirked as he added. "But I'm not surprised considering your condition before you went in it. Did you and Brooke have fun this morning?"

"Shut up!" Lucas said in an annoyed tone as he headed over to his bed and sat down, not caring if he got the duvet wet in the process. Nathan laughed as he did. "It's not funny! It was embarrassing. Brooke had to have known what state I was in."

"Has she said anything about it before?" Nathan asked.

"It's never happened before," Lucas said as he sighed.

"You're kidding?!" Nathan asked as his eyes widened in surprise. Lucas shook his head. "You've never woken up with a boner before?"

"No." Lucas admitted as he blushed.

"I can't believe that," Nathan said skeptically. "That started happening to me when I turned twelve."

"Yeah well I must be a late developer," Lucas muttered in embarrassment. "Either that or I've had too much on my mind with Dan and keeping Brooke and Andy safe."

"That could be the reason," Nathan replied. He decided he was better off lending Lucas a sympathetic ear rather than goad him about it. "And trust me when I say waking up with one won't be the most embarrassing thing. That's when you're at school and you pop one in the middle of class or right before practice."

"Great." Lucas said not sounding impressed.

"Actually I've had it happen to me right in the middle of a game a fair few times," Nathan replied. He chuckled as he added. "Haley in her tight cheer uniform was to blame for those."

"Just give me another reason not to play why don't you?" Lucas asked as he shook his head. "When I finally step foot on the court I'll be worried enough about that happening, but then Brooke will be jumping around on the sidelines in her own tight little cheerleading outfit. How do you not get completely distracted by Haley? I mean when I'm on the bench I can barely take my eyes off Brooke doing her thing with her pom poms."

"It's very hard," Nathan replied. "No pun intended. But when you get in the right mind set you can just get in your own little world that is the game. And when you finally get your scrawny ass on the court, I'll make sure that you don't get distracted by your girlfriend."

"I honestly don't know if I'll set foot on the court in a game. Every time I'm about to set foot on the court I get Dan's voice at the back of my head taunting me," Lucas explained. "I don't know if I'll ever manage to get rid of it and it pisses me off."

"Whoa don't let dad or Grandpa hear you using language like that bro," Nathan said as his eyebrows rose in surprise. He was silent for a few moments before he continued speaking. "You need to look at it this way bro. Dan is dead, he can't do anything to you, Brooke or her family any longer. And if you carry on letting what he did to you in the past stop you from doing things now, then he's won."

"I'm trying to put it behind me. Honestly I am," Lucas replied. "And I think I've managed to do it, but then something happens and I'm back feeling like the scared five year old I was when Dan started his sick regime on me. It's bad enough that I have the physical scars of what he's done, but he's obviously scarred me mentally as well."

"What scars?" Nathan asked curiously.

"My back for one," Lucas said as he stood and turned, showing Nathan the scars from one of the whipping sessions Dan had inflicted on him. Nathan winced as he saw the now faded marks. "There are more on my thighs too but I'm not going to show you them. Brooke is the only one who's seen them."

"And you say that the two of you don't get up to any funny business," Nathan remarked as he tried to lighten the situation. He then decided to change the subject. "Did you notice the way Karen and Dad have been looking at each other today?"

"No. Why?"

"When Karen brought the pancakes over they shared this secret smile. And then when they were doing the dishes together they keep giving each other googly eyes," Nathan explained. "I'm sure they're having fuzzy feelings for each other."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked. It was now his turn to be surprised. Nathan nodded. Lucas then frowned as he asked. "If they dated and ended up getting married, would me and Brooke still be able to date?"

"I think you should be able to," Nathan said as he frowned in thought. "I mean it's not like you're blood relations so there'd be no law against it. And who's to say that they'd end up getting married anyway? They may just be FWB."

"FWB?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"Friends with benefits." Nathan clarified. Lucas made a face as he realized what Nathan meant.

"I'm seriously going to need therapy to get over all these emotional scars people keep throwing at me," Lucas said as he couldn't help but picture what Nathan had said. "I need to get this imagery out of my head before I kill myself!"

"Just think of Brooke in the shower," Nathan replied. "Works for me every time I need to get an unpleasant image out of my head."

"You think of Brooke in the shower?" Lucas asked, not sounding very happy.

"No, I picture Haley," Nathan quickly clarified. "Sorry I should have been more descriptive."

"Yeah you should," Lucas agreed as he got up off his bed and headed over to the walk in closet. "I better get myself dressed. I promised Andy and Brooke that we'd take the dogs for a walk. And I promised Andy a game of hide and seek in the process."

"Rather you than me bro," Nathan said as he turned his attention back to his computer. "I'm going to stay here and organize my pictures of Haley."

"Whatever!" Lucas replied with a chuckle as he headed into the large walk in closet to get dressed.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Why did I have to come?" Nathan grumbled as he walked along behind Brooke, Lucas, Karen, Keith and Andy. They were walking along Grace Street. "I wanted to stay at home."

"It'll do you good to have a stroll," Keith told him. "It'll burn all those pancakes off that you had earlier. And I bet you had breakfast at Haley's house as well."

"So what if I did?" Nathan asked in a defensive tone. "I need to keep my energy up for basketball training."

"And here you are complaining about a walk." Brooke pointed out.

"Where are we going mommy?" Andrew asked as he looked up at her. Keith had hold of Max's lead and the excited puppy looked like he was the one taking Keith for a walk.

"It's a surprise," Karen told him as she smiled. "We're almost there."

"Where?" Lucas asked as he looked around them. "All I can see are stores."

"We're here," Karen said as she stopped on the corner that led to Front Street. She then turned to the building closest to them. "What do you think?"

"I think the brick work is remarkable," Nathan said as he looked at the building in bewilderment. "Seriously you made us walk along here to look at a building?"

"It's not just any building Nathan." Keith told him as Max and Maya decided to lie down on the sidewalk.

"This will be the building that will house my new café," Karen announced. "I did think about opening the bakery again but decided that I'd branch out and open a café."

"Seriously?!" Brooke, Lucas and Nathan asked in unison.

"Yes."

"Awesome," Nathan replied as he smiled widely. "All the other café's in Tree Hill are going to go out of business once people taste your food."

"To be honest there aren't that many," Keith pointed out. "So if anything the people of Tree Hill will be thankful of a place to go during the day where the food will be to die for."

"Shall we take a look inside?" Karen asked as she produced a set of keys.

"When did you get the keys to this place?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"I got them two days ago," Karen answered as she unlocked the door. They all then began to head inside. "I didn't want to say anything about opening the café until everything had gone through and the place was mine."

"It doesn't look anything like a café right now." Lucas remarked as he looked around at the empty space.

"The contractors start wok on Monday" Karen continued. "I'm hoping to open on Valentines Day."

"Can they get this place turned into a café by then?" Brooke asked.

"They will," Keith assured her. "They're friends of mine."

"How is it going to look once it's done?" Brooke asked.

"There'll be curvy sofas by the windows," Karen began. "The counter will go over there. Over to our right we'll have some booths and the rest of this area will be tables. I also thought of putting some bookshelves in and getting some books from thrift stores so people can read while they eat."

"I like that idea," Lucas said sounding impressed. "Where will the bathrooms be?"

"Through the door over there," Karen answered as she pointed. "The kitchen area will be behind the double doors. There's a small roof terrace as well."

"Will you put tables up there or will it be a staff only area?" Brooke asked her mother.

"You should keep it secret for us," Andrew told her. "Then we can play up there."

"I like Andy's idea," Lucas added. "We can put some tables up there and study there in summer."

"Well it looks like I'll keep it a staff area then," Karen replied. "Plus the insurance might cost me more if I make it into a customer area."

"It would without a doubt," Keith told her. "And if one of them fell down the stairs they'd try and sue; even if it was their own fault."

"Well when you say things like that, it definitely won't be a customer area." Karen said as she frowned slightly.

"Mommy! Max is doing a doodoo!" Andrew announced as he saw what his puppy was up to.

"I think we better wrap this up now," Keith said as he pulled out the bags they used to pick up dog mess. He grinned as he added. "We better not let the food hygiene place know about this."

"You're right." Karen said as she laughed.

"I'll take Maya outside so that she can't do the same." Brooke said as she led Maya out of the soon to be café. Lucas and Nathan followed, leaving Keith to deal with cleaning up behind Max.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Just over a week later, the first basketball game of the year arrived. After his talk with Nathan, Lucas had felt a little better about playing a game. He trained a little harder than normal so that he would be in top form for the game. It also helped him to take his mind off the situation he found himself in every morning when he woke up with Brooke. He had taken to setting the alarm on his new watch so that he could make sure that he was up and out of bed before Brooke was awake. Brooke hadn't mentioned anything about the incident on New Years Day and Lucas didn't want to bring it up by asking her if she had noticed his predicament that morning.

Lucas was currently waiting by the locker room door before they went out onto the court. He was focusing on getting into the right mindset to play his first game that was free from pressure from Dan. He also needed to get in the zone so that he didn't get distracted by staring at Brooke. As much as he enjoyed watching her cheer, he didn't want to mess up and make an idiot of himself by getting too involved in watching the pretty brunette.

"You good to go?" Nathan asked as he approached his brother.

"Yeah I am," Lucas replied as he smiled. "I'm finally ready to do this."

"Awesome!" Nathan said as he returned the smile. He then turned to the rest of the team and practically yelled. "Alright guys! Let's get out there and beat Cove City's butts!"

His words got the rest of the team going and he was met by enthusiastic cheers and hollering. They then began their ritualistic chant to get them hyped up ready for play. After several moments they all lined up at the doorway. Nathan and Lucas were at the front.

"Let's go out there and make dad and Grandpa proud." Nathan said before they began to jog out onto the court.

As they headed out into the gym the crowd cheered loudly; as did the cheerleaders. Lucas risked glancing at Brooke as he went past and saw that she smiled widely as she cheered for him. He returned the smile and was glad to find that he felt a little less nervous about the fast approaching game as he headed onto the court to warm up.

"Is Lucas actually going to play tonight?" Keith asked in surprise as he watched the players warm up.

"I hope so. I've been waiting to see him and Nathan play together in a real game since we found out Lucas was your son," Whitey said. "And as for who plays tonight, I let Nathan take control of that to see what would happen. Why else do you think I'm sitting over here with you tonight instead of my usual coach seat by the benches?"

"You did?" Keith asked again sounding surprised. "He never mentioned anything about it. Although he has been more engrossed in writing stuff this past week. He must have been working on game plans."

"I hope Lucas does play," Andrew said joining in the conversation. "He's awesome!"

"Did you decide if you want to join any sports teams at school?" Karen asked her son.

"I wanna play basketball like Lucas and Nathan," Andrew replied without even needing to think. "They've been teaching me things already. So when I try out next school year I'll be the bestest player at my school."

"I'm sure with Lucas and Nathan both coaching you, you'll be great." Karen told him as she leaned down and grabbed him playfully. She tickled him as she did and Andrew squealed as he giggled.

"I don't think I've actually seen Lucas play yet," Keith said in a thoughtful tone. He then smiled as he added. "I think I'm going to enjoy this memorable occasion."

"Me too." Whitey agreed as they watched the Ravens players huddle together by the benches in a circle.

There was one last team bonding ritual as each player reached a hand out into the middle of the circle and the chanted the Ravens name in unison. The players who weren't on the bench then headed out onto the court. Keith, Whitey, Karen and Andrew cheered loudly as they saw Lucas head out onto the court instead of taking a seat on the bench like he usually did. Brooke found herself cheering extra loud as she too watched him head out onto the court. Lucas took a deep steadying breath and exhaled just as the game started.

At first, Lucas wasn't sure that he would be able to get through the whole game. However, as the minutes went along he found himself begin to actually enjoy playing the game. It was a little strange for him to start with, but then he realized that the feeling was normal and everything he had felt before had all been down to what Dan had done. Within the first quarter of the game, Nathan and Lucas were playing together as if they had been doing so their entire lives.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I think I overdid it with the cheering," Brooke said in a quiet, hoarser than normal tone. "My throat is killing me."

"That may have something to do with your boyfriend making his debut for the Ravens," Haley said as she smiled. "And making it so Cove City got their asses thrashed by fifty points."

"I have to admit that I was impressed by what I saw tonight." Keith said as he picked up a slice of pizza. They had gone to the pizza parlor to celebrate.

"Same here," Whitey agreed. He then looked at Nathan and said. "Maybe I should leave you to do the game plan for every game."

"If I did that then I'd want half of your wages Grandpa," Nathan replied through a mouthful of pizza. "So you might want to rethink that."

"Well when you put it like that." Whitey replied as he chuckled.

"So how did it feel playing your first game here Lucas?" Karen asked him curiously.

"Pretty great actually," Lucas replied. "I thought that it would be a nightmare, but it was awesome. I'm glad that I finally bit the bullet and played. I really enjoyed myself. It was liberating not having Dan scrutinizing my every move."

"I bet it was," Karen agreed. She then turned to Brooke as she spoke again. "The new routine you girls did was really good."

"Thanks mom." Brooke replied as she smiled.

"Brooke inputted a lot of that," Haley explained. "And when Peyton joined in with the gymnastic moves I couldn't believe it. I can finally enter us into competitions. Would you be willing to becoming the choreographer for the squad Brooke?"

"Hell yeah," Brooke replied. "I can put everything I learned at cheer camp into use."

"Awesome!" Haley said in a happy tone. "I think I might even get dessert now. I mean I better stock pile the calories ready for all these extra practices we'll be doing."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with classes I'm totally fine with extra cheer practice." Brooke told her.

"I wouldn't want them to interfere with classes," Haley replied. "I need to keep my grades up if I want to be a teacher."

"Am I the only one who doesn't want an academic career?" Nathan asked playfully.

"Besides Tim and Alex yeah." Haley replied with a grin.

"You should still keep your grades up though Nathan," Keith told him. "You need to have a back up career in case anything happens that means you can't play basketball professionally."

"Don't worry I will," Nathan assured him. "I'll take the right classes so that I can be a sports agent if I get injured or something like that."

"Glad to hear it," Keith replied with a grin. "Now get on with the pizza before it gets cold."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Did you really enjoy playing tonight?" Brooke asked Lucas as they lay in her bed that night. They were led on their sides facing each other.

"Yeah I can honestly say that I did," Lucas replied with a smile. "Especially knowing my girlfriend was cheering for me."

"I cheered extra hard for you," Brooke told him. Her voice was raspier than usual from overuse. "You and Nathan were like the dynamic duo on the court. It was like you guys have been playing that way forever. It was pretty spectacular to watch."

"Thanks. It was pretty spectacular watching you girls do your thing on the court too," Lucas told her. "Me and Nathan snuck out of the locker room to watch. That was one advantage of not having Whitey in there."

"I'm glad you liked it," Brooke replied with a smile. She was silent for a few moments before she asked. "How come you're not here in the morning when I wake up in the morning anymore?"

"I had to get in some extra training so that I'd be on top form for tonight." Lucas lied. Brooke studied his face for a few moments before she spoke.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes," she told him. "Why are you really getting up early?"

"Brooke I'd rather not say," Lucas replied as he blushed. "It's embarrassing."

"Lucas, it's me," Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow. "After what we've been through together, embarrassing should be easy to confide in me with."

"But if I tell you why, then we might not be able to sleep in the same bed together anymore."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Its guy stuff," he replied, deciding that he should just be honest. "Since New Years Day, I've been waking up with a certain embarrassing _predicament_. Although when I spoke to Nathan about it he told me that the morning situation would be least of my worries."

"What do you- oh!" Brooke said as she figured out what he meant. "Lucas that's a perfectly natural thing to happen to a teenage boy."

"I know, but it's still embarrassing," Lucas replied. He then frowned as he added. "Nathan said it started happening to him when he was twelve. I'm kind of worried in case there's something wrong with my development."

"The only thing wrong with your development was Dan and all the emotional baggage he made you carry," Brooke told him as she reached out and cupped his cheek. She continued to gaze into his eyes as she added. "Now you don't have that or all the stress, your body is doing what it should."

"You're pretty amazing you know that?" Lucas asked as he smiled. "How can you put my mind at ease with a few words? If anybody else tells me the exact same thing, it doesn't work like it does coming from you."

"That's because I'm your awesome girlfriend," Brooke told him before she giggled. Lucas joined in. "Now if we did a little more kissing, would that make your predicament return?"

"I'm not sure," Lucas replied. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he added. "But we can always find out."

With that, their lips met in a gentle kiss.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>"Hey Brooke?" Jake hissed to get her attention. They were sat in English class and had been paired together to work on a project.<p>

"What?" she asked as she looked up from the book she had been flicking through for a quote that she needed.

"Do you know where Peyton was last night?" he asked with a frown. "I went round to see her but she wasn't there."

"Yeah she stayed at our place last night," Brooke told him. "The power at her place went out and she didn't want to stay there alone."

"Her dad's away _again_?" Jake asked in surprise.

"He didn't come back when he said he was going to," Brooke replied, unaware that their English teacher was listening to their every word. "She got a phone call from him a few days ago saying that he'd taken another job right after the first one."

"Man he sucks," Jake said as he sighed. "Poor Peyt is always by herself. I'm glad she went to your place, although I'm surprised she didn't come to mine. Then again my parents wouldn't have let her stay."

"Do you always start and end your own arguments?" Brooke asked him in an amused tone.

"All the time," Jake replied with a laugh. "It works out better that way sometimes."

"You Tree Hill people never cease to amuse me," Brooke said with a laugh of her own. "There never seems to be a dull moment here considering it's such a small town."

"Brooke, Jake, can we have less of the chit chat please?" Miss Harp the English teacher asked. She was now back at her desk after doing her rounds around the classroom.

"Sorry." Brooke replied in a sheepish tone.

"Yeah sorry Miss Harp." Jake agreed as the two of them ended their chat and went back to the task at hand.

Half an hour later, the bell rang to signal the end of class and the start of lunch. The students quickly started putting their things away before they began to file out of the door. As Brooke was going past the teacher's desk, Miss Harp stopped her.

"Brooke can I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Brooke replied as she tried not to show her disappointment. She turned to Jake and said. "Tell Lucas I'll meet him in the cafeteria."

"Will do." Jake replied before he swiftly exited the classroom before the teacher could stop him. Miss Harp waited until they were alone before she began to speak.

"Is it true what I heard you and Jake talking about?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Does Peyton's father leave her alone all the time?"

"I uh-" Brooke began, faltering on her words.

"Brooke, please be honest with me," Miss Harp said softly. "You won't be getting anybody into any trouble. If Peyton is alone in that house by herself, then I'll be able to help her with the type of problems she had last night."

"She won't be happy if I tell you." Brooke said with a sigh as she studied Miss Harp's face. She saw a strange expression on her face and the feeling in her gut told her to trust the teacher. She took a deep breath and began to tell her everything Peyton had told her in confidence.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"We were wondering when you would be turning up," Haley said to Peyton as she walked into the locker room after school. "You're ten minutes late."

"Sorry Haley," Peyton said in an apologetic tone. "Miss Harp stopped me after class."

"Oh I see," Haley replied as her tone softened. "Hurry up and get changed. We'll be waiting for you in the gym. Tell Brooke to get a move on as well when she gets out of the bathroom."

"Will do," Peyton assured her before Haley turned and headed towards the gym. As she did, Brooke returned from the bathroom. "Hey Brooke."

"Hey Peyt, where did you get to?" Brooke asked as she sat down to re-tie her sneaker.

"Miss Harp kept me back," Peyton told her. Brooke swallowed guiltily at the news. "I know she got you to spill about my dad."

"Peyton I-"

"Don't worry about it okay," Peyton told her as she smiled. "She was real nice. She's not going to get my dad into trouble. She just gave me her phone number and address in case I needed an adult and couldn't get hold of anybody."

"Really? That's it?"

"She said if I ever needed any advice that I could call her at any time of the day or night."

"Wow that's surprising," Brooke replied. "After she cornered me in the classroom I was worried that she'd go back on her word and report your dad and you'd be taken into care or something."

"Well you didn't need to be worried. She was really cool actually," Peyton assured her as she smiled once again. "Oh Haley said I had to tell you to hurry up."

"I'm ready unlike some people," Brooke retorted as she playfully nudged her. "I'd hurry up and get your scrawny butt in the gym before Haley gives you extra flippy things to do."

"I promise I _will_ learn the correct terminology before I graduate high school," Peyton replied as she hastily changed. "There I'm done."

"Let's get going then." Brooke said as she linked her arm through Peyton's. The two of them then headed towards the gym.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Alright that's the paperwork for the auto shop done." Keith said as he sat on the sofa beside Karen.

"And the kids won't be back for a while," Karen added. "So I think it's the perfect opportunity for us to have that conversation that we've been putting off due to one thing or another."

"I agree."

"I don't know how to sugar coat this," Karen said after taking a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I'm sorry Keith but I don't have those kind of feelings for you. Don't get me wrong, I love you but as a friend."

"Oh thank God," Keith replied. Karen looked at him with a surprised expression. "I thought that it was just me."

"You mean you feel the same too?"

"Yeah," Keith admitted. "Kissing you was nice, but there was something missing."

"I know exactly what you mean," Karen said. She was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Now that it's close to the café being opened, I was thinking that it's a good time for me to get my own house again."

"Karen you don't have to leave because of us kissing."

"I know, but I feel ready to have my own home again. I've been looking at some houses and there are a few that have really caught my eye," Karen admitted. "I haven't spoken to Brooke and Andrew about it yet. I was thinking of maybe doing it tonight."

"What about Lucas?" Keith asked in a hesitant tone. "Will you be taking him with you?"

"I think the best thing about that will be to ask Lucas himself about what he wants to do," Karen replied. "He's _your_ son. I don't want to take him away from you; especially with you only just finding out that he's yours."

"There's one good thing if he chooses to go with you," Keith said. "At least he'll be in the same town and I'll be able to see him whenever I wanted to."

"You never know, Lucas may surprise you and stay here," Karen told him. She then decided to change the subject slightly. "Do you want to see the houses I've short listed? That way you can tell me which is a good area."

"Sure," Keith replied. Karen then rummaged through a pile of papers and pulled out several brochures. She then handed them to him. "There are two on the same street but the one I really like is the last one."

"You've made some good choices here," Keith said as he looked at them. He then reached the last one. "I can see why 1901 is your favorite. Chestnut Street is a good neighborhood. It's a good location for everything that you'll need to get to without having to use a car. In fact that house you like is just across the road from my fathers house."

"I thought the name was familiar," Karen replied with a smile. "The house I like is probably a little too big but I love it already. I love the red brick and the two chimney's. There's even a tree house in a huge old tree in the back yard that Andy would love."

"I don't think that you need my input on this," Keith said as he chuckled and handed the brochures back to her. "I think you've found your home. You should show Brooke and Andrew the brochure when you tell them about it."

"I intend on doing that. And I'm sure when Brooke sees the closet in the room I'm sure she'll claim she'll be jumping at the chance to move."

"Are you going to talk to them before or after dinner?"

"I'm thinking I should do it before," Karen replied. "I think it'd be best in case it doesn't go too well."

"Well if you need any help just give me a yell," Keith replied. "I'll shoot some hoops with Nathan in the yard. And I could tell Lucas if you want me to."

"I think it'd be better if I told the three of them together," Karen told him. "That way they all hear it at the same time."

"That's probably a good idea." Keith agreed.

"I have to admit that I'm worried about telling them," Karen admitted. "I feel as if I've disrupted their lives so much already. Then they're just getting settled here and I want to move them again."

"They're good kids, they'll understand."

"I hope you're right Keith," Karen said in a sad tone. "I just don't know how Brooke and Lucas will cope if they get separated."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Judging by the look on your face this talk you want to have with us isn't going to be good." Brooke said to Karen as she joined Lucas and Andy on the sofa.

"Well that depends on how you look at it," Karen replied. She decided that it was probably best to just get straight to the point. "I'm buying a house."

"In Tree Hill?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Yes it's on Chestnut Street," Karen told them. "Just across the road from Whitey to be exact."

"Cool!" Andy said in a happy tone.

"It has a tree house too."

"Awesome!" Andy added sounding even happier.

"That's not bad news mom," Brooke told her. "Why do you look like you were about to tell us Dan had risen from the dead?"

"Because it may mean we won't be living with Lucas any more," Karen replied as she looked at Lucas. "I don't want to take you away from Keith with you only just finding your real father. Keith says that he'll respect your wishes if you want to come with us. But it's entirely your choice Luke. You can stay here or come with us."

"And I have to decide now?" Lucas asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Brooke knew it was a sign that he was getting stressed. "I can't picture not living with you guys, but I don't want to leave Keith and Nathan."

"If you stay here with Keith and Nathan you can come over to our house and have sleepovers." Andy pointed out.

"Andy's right," Brooke agreed. She could see the conflict in Lucas's eyes and decided to make the choice easy for him. "And it only takes half an hour to walk to Whitey's house from here. You can stay here with Keith and Nathan. We'd be seeing each other every day anyway so it wouldn't be that different."

"I know you have difficulty getting to sleep without Brooke," Karen began. "What if you both used your computers and the camera thing on them to talk at bedtime? It would be like being there."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out right?" Lucas asked not sounding convinced.

"Exactly," Brooke pointed out as she took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I won't be far away. We could have a sleepover every weekend."

"I'll go and tell Keith the good news then," Lucas said as he stood. He pulled Brooke up with him as he did. "Then we can go and take Maya for a walk."

"Can me and Max come?" Andrew asked eagerly.

"Sure you can." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Lucas?" Karen asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." Lucas assured her as he gave her a strained smile. He and Brooke then headed out of the lounge.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I can't believe that Karen, Brooke and Andy are moving out," Nathan said as he climbed into his bed that night. Lucas had decided to see if he was able to sleep without being with Brooke and was already in his own bed. "I'm going to waste away because the food is going to go downhill again."

"Nate, the café will be opening in about three weeks. So you'll be able to eat there." Lucas pointed out.

"I almost forgot about that," Nathan said as he perked up a little. "It's weird you sleeping in here. I got used to having this place to myself."

"Yeah well it's only temporary," Lucas told him. "When Brooke has moved I'm having her room."

"Cool. I might put both of these single beds together to make a double one," Nathan replied. "I keep falling out of this one when I turn over."

"That's because you're a dumbass." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"I have a sore ass from landing on it."

"Dude that's over sharing." Lucas protested as he laughed.

"You're the one who brought asses into the conversation," Nathan pointed out with his own laugh. "Speaking of asses, did you see that new routine the cheerleaders were working on at practice?"

"Yeah I saw some of it," Lucas replied, "Why? Or should I not ask?"

"Haley in spandex bending herself into positions that emphasize her ass. That's all I have to say," Nathan answered with a happy sigh. "Boy am I gonna have _awesome_ dreams tonight."

"I've not had a dream in a long time," Lucas admitted. "I just had nightmares. They started to go when we came here and heard about Dan being killed. I'm kind of worried that they'll come back if Brooke isn't here."

"Is that what tonight is about?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah."

"Well if I hear you screaming like a girly girl at a boyband concert, I'll come over there and wake you up." Nathan replied trying to keep a little humor in the conversation.

"And if you start making obscene noises because you're dreaming of Haley in spandex then I'll come over there and throw some cold water on you." Lucas retorted with a chuckle. He was glad that Nathan was trying to take his mind off things.

"That sounds like a deal," Nathan replied before he yawned. "Boy I'm beat. Practice seemed more tiring than usual today for some reason."

"Maybe you're carrying a little extra weight from all the junk you've been eating lately."

"The only extra weight I'm carrying is muscle," Nathan retorted. "I moved up a level on the bench press."

"Dude I was at your level on the bench press two years ago," Lucas scoffed. "When you're at my level, then you can brag."

"Don't let your head swell too much there Luke. You might not be able to lift it off the pillow in the morning."

"At least I won't be falling out of bed like somebody in this room."

"I really need to work on that," Nathan replied. "The last thing I need is Haley laughing at me when we're old enough to be sleeping together because I'm still doing it."

"Yeah well you have many years to work on that," Keith said as he came into the room. "Keep it down guys okay? You'll be waking up the whole house at this rate."

"Sorry dad," Nathan said in a sheepish tone. "I'll shut up now."

"Me too." Lucas agreed.

"Glad to hear it," Keith replied. "Don't make me come in here again. Otherwise they'll be consequences."

"What type of consequences?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"The ones that involve chores." Keith answered.

"I'll be quiet. You won't hear another peep." Nathan said hastily.

Keith grinned to himself as he headed back out of their bedroom. Lucas tried not to laugh at the tone Nathan had spoken in and turned over onto his side to face the wall. As he relaxed more he felt his eyelids getting heavier. For the first time in years, Lucas was actually able to fall asleep without having Brooke by his side.

**~X~X~X~X~**

A week later, it was Karen's 33rd birthday. Brooke, Lucas and Andrew woke up early to make her a special breakfast in bed. However, just as they were about to take it upstairs to her, they discovered that she was up and on her way down. So she had ended up eating it at the kitchen table, while Brooke made pancakes for everyone else. Once she had finished her breakfast, she opened the small pile of cards and gifts that were waiting on her.

Just before they were all heading out to work and school, Karen received a phone call from Cooper. She had been overjoyed to hear that the house she had fallen in love with was now in the process of becoming hers as the offer she had made on the house had been accepted. She told the news to everyone and arranged to show Brooke and Andrew the house after they had finished school.

Lucas had gotten into a routine of managing to sleep by himself which had surprised both him and Brooke. Brooke was glad that he was finally getting over everything that Dan had put him through. She had also noticed that he seemed happier in himself since he had played his first basketball game as a Raven. The brooding expression that had been an almost permanent fixture on his face was now rarely there. It was the reason why Brooke wasn't apprehensive about moving into another house away from him.

School seemed to drag for Brooke. She could barely concentrate on any of her classes. Her mind was on going to look at her new home. Lucas sensed that her mind wasn't on her schoolwork and made sure to take extra detailed notes so that she didn't miss anything.

Eventually the school day ended and Brooke practically ran out of the school building. Lucas had to quicken his pace to keep up with her. They saw that Karen was waiting on them and they raced over to the car and piled in the backseat.

"Anybody would think you were eager to see the place." Karen said in an amused tone.

"Are you _kidding_? I've been itching to see this place all day," Brooke replied. "I really don't think the pictures did it justice."

"I just hope that you won't end up being too disappointed," Lucas said in a playful tone. "The pictures could have made it look better."

"Shut it you," Brooke replied as she gave him a playful glare. ""I'm just looking forward to filling it with clothes and shoes."

"Bought by whom?" Karen asked playfully.

"Well I'm guessing that you'll need a waitress in the café when it opens," Brooke said in a hopeful tone. "So I'm hoping I'll have first dibs on a job."

"Do you know anything about waitressing?"

"I've watched you enough to learn things," Brooke told her. "You take the orders, stick 'em on the twirly thing, wait for the cook to make them and then hand 'em out. Then when they're finished you give them the bill and some attitude if they don't leave you a tip before you throw them out and clear the table."

"It's a good thing I'm your mother," Karen said as she laughed. "Otherwise that would have put me off wanting to employ you."

"So do I get the job or not?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"I guess you do," Karen replied with a chuckle. "Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies."

"Mom I'll make sure that it won't," Brooke replied as they pulled up outside Andrew's school. "I can't wait to see how Andy reacts when he sees the tree house for real."

"I bet we won't get him out of it." Karen replied.

"When are the current owners moving out?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Within the next week," Karen told him. "They're moving out of state due to one of their jobs and have to leave then. So seeing as though I just have to transfer the money to them then the house will be ours then."

"That's really fast." Brooke said in surprise.

"I know. But we can always decorate the place before we move in," Karen pointed out. "That way we don't have to worry about shifting furniture and things."

"That sounds like a plan mother dear." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Here comes Andy." Lucas stated as he saw him racing up to the car. Lucas opened the car door and Andy ninja dived onto Lucas before moving to his seat between him and Brooke.

"Hey mommy," he greeted brightly. "Hey Luke and Brookie."

"Hey squirt." Brooke replied as she tickled him.

"Stop!" Andrew squealed as he giggled and squirmed away.

"Calm down you two," Karen told them as she pulled out of her parking spot. "Now I was thinking about the decorating at the new house and I've decided that you can both pick how you want your bedrooms."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she grinned.

"Cool!" Andrew said in a happy tone. "I want basketball in my room."

"I want mine to be purple," Brooke told her. "And I want loads of butterflies around the room."

"Real butterflies?" Lucas asked with a grin. Brooke looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not dummy," she replied. "I saw in a magazine how I want my room, so I'll show you what I mean mom."

"Are we there yet?" Andrew asked. It was clear to see that he was eager to look at the new house.

"We'll be there in about five minutes." Karen told him as she laughed again.

A few minutes later, they pulled up outside the house. Karen switched the engine off as Brooke, Lucas and Andrew piled out of the car. Karen quickly followed them and hoped that they would be on their best behavior while they looked around the house.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"So was the house better in the flesh?" Keith asked Brooke and Andrew as they ate dinner that night.

"Totally," Brooke replied sounding impressed. "My room is awesome. I even have my own bathroom that joins onto the room _and_ a balcony. Can you believe that? A balcony!"

"My room is awesome too," Andrew piped up. "It's super big and I can see my tree house from it."

"What did you think of the tree house?" Whitey asked him.

"It's super awesome!" Andrew replied immediately. "I can't wait to play in it."

"Did you decide when you're going to move in?" Nathan asked.

"Well I was thinking that we would wait until we'd decorate it," Karen replied. "The current family are moving out in a week, so we'll be able to start then. I've prefer to get it out of the way so I don't have to worry about it once the café is open. Plus I don't think I'll have the energy to do it after then."

"When is the café opening?" Nathan asked with a frown as he tried to remember.

"Two weeks on Thursday," Karen told him. "I chose that day because it's Valentines and it'll probably be a good day for trade."

"It's only two weeks until Valentines?" Nathan asked in a worried tone. "Man I need to get something for Hales. Luke me and you are braving the mall at the weekend."

"Great," Lucas replied not looking impressed. "Just because _you're_ not organized I have to endure that place."

"And you are?" Nathan replied.

"Yep. I'm all sorted for Valentine's Day."

"Should I be hearing this?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at Lucas.

"Don't worry; I'm not going into detail so it'll still be a surprise," Lucas assured her. "So Andy, are you going to give anyone anything this Valentine's?"

"Maybe," Andy replied cryptically. "But a gentleman never tells."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Brooke asked her little brother with a giggle.

"Like I said, a gentleman never tells." Andrew replied with a grin.

"Boy they start things younger and younger." Keith said as he chuckled.

"Where did you hear that saying young man?" Karen asked curiously.

"I heard it on the television." Andrew told her.

"So will you be coming to the mall with us at the weekend then Mr. Andrew?" Lucas asked in a playful tone.

"I think I'd better," Andrew replied. "I don't want to end up like Nathan here do I?"

"How old are you again?" Brooke asked.

"Duh I'm seven!"

"You sound far too grown up right now for my liking," Karen replied with a frown. "I think I need to start monitoring what you're watching on the television."

"It was one of those movies where they ran out of color," Andrew replied. "I watched it with Whitey."

"Don't worry Karen, that line wasn't used in the context that you think it was," Whitey assured her. "The man was being asked about who gave him some candlesticks and he replied with "that's the one thing I cannot do. You see, I'm a Gentleman, and Gentlemen never tell on ladies." So it was perfectly innocent."

"Thankfully." Karen replied sounding relieved.

"What movie was it?" Keith asked. "That quote sounds vaguely familiar."

"It was _The Emperor's Candlesticks_," Whitey told him. "One of my favorites."

"I remember now." Keith replied with a smile.

"Right if you're done with trying to give me a coronary, have you all finished?" Karen asked as she stood.

All confirmed that they were finished and Brooke got up to help her clear the table and to help her with dessert. As she did, she thought over all the possible things she could get Lucas for Valentine's Day.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Apologies for taking forever yet again to get an update done. This would have been up before Christmas, but things got a little chaotic! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leeese**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day arrived and it was the official opening of Karen's Café. Karen was both surprised and relieved at the turnout when she opened the doors in time for breakfast. Karen had employed Brooke and Peyton as waitresses and Lucas had volunteered to help out if the need came for it. She wanted to wait to see how successful the café was before she employed anyone else. She had been used to working mainly by herself in her previous business in Phoenix, so it wasn't hard for her to get back into the swing of things as the day progressed.<p>

Brooke and Peyton helped out before they had to go to school. Lucas ended up chipping in as did Lindsey. Karen had almost lost track of the time and had had to literally evict them from the café so that they wouldn't be late for school. They had all just made it and avoided detention thanks to Karen letting Keith borrow the van she had purchased especially for the café and ushering them all into the back. The journey to school had been an interesting one for them as every time Keith went around a corner, they ended up in various heaps in the back.

The school day passed pretty quickly; which they were all grateful for. They all couldn't wait to get home and enjoy the things they had planned for Valentine's. Brooke and Lucas had Lucas's house to themselves for a couple of hours, so they planned on watching a movie. Brooke had asked Karen to make her some heart shaped brownies so that they could eat them while they watched the movie. They had chosen to watch The Notebook as it had been recommended to them by Bevin. The two of them snuggled together on the sofa with the plate of brownies between them and settled down to watch the movie.

A while later, Brooke was woken by the sound of the phone ringing. She blinked rapidly to try and wake herself up and wondered when she had fallen asleep. She looked to see where Lucas had gotten to. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her when she saw that he was fast asleep on the sofa beside her; and was using the remains of the brownies as a pillow. He woke up at the sound of her laughter as she hopped off the sofa to answer the phone. She tried to get her laughter under control as she saw that Lucas had chunks of squashed brownies stuck to his face.

"Scott residence." She said into the receiver when she was able to talk.

"_Are you forgetting where you should be right now_?" Karen asked her daughter at the other end of the line.

"No. I just woke up," Brooke told her. She then explained what had happened. "I promise we'll leave right away. Well once Lucas has washed his face."

"_Okay, but hurry up,"_ Karen told her in an amused tone. "_Everyone is waiting on you two."_

"Can we bring Max and Maya?" Brooke asked. "I don't think it's fair that they should be left home alone. It's a special occasion after all."

"_I suppose you can, seeing as though the café is closed,"_ Karen relented. "_Just get a move on."_

**~X~X~X~X~**

"So how did the first day of trading go mom?" Brooke asked Karen once dinner had finished. They had all gathered at the café once it had closed for a special Valentines meal. The only person who wasn't there was Nathan. He was at a Valentine's ball with Haley who had been dragged there by her parents.

"Better than I had hoped," Karen replied with a smile. "The special Valentine's cakes and treats I made flew out. I still had people asking for them after they'd sold out."

"Did they get normal ones instead?" Andrew asked.

"They sure did," Karen told him with another smile. "I also got a lot of positive feedback. So for a first day I think it went perfect. I just hope I haven't jinxed it now."

"Oh please!" Brooke scoffed. "People will be coming back here until the day you close the place now they've had a taste of your culinary skills mom."

"I have to agree with Brooke on that one," Whitey said joining in. "And I think the fact that you sold out of pretty much everything speaks for itself."

"I just hope that business carries on like this." Karen said in a hopeful tone.

"Mommy stop worrying," Andrew told her. "Everything will work out fine."

"When did you become such an optimist?" she asked him with a chuckle.

"When we moved here," Andrew replied casually before he finished the last bite of his dessert. "Can I have some more mom?"

"There isn't any more left," Karen told him as she chuckled again. "Don't you think you've eaten enough already?"

"I'm still hungry," Andrew replied. "Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"No we can't," Karen told him. "But you can have a little when we get back to the house. There's some of your favorite in the freezer."

"Rocky road?" Keith asked in a hopeful tone. Andrew nodded in confirmation. "I might have to pinch some of that."

"Nuh uh!" Andrew replied with a scowl. "You'll have to get your own because I already claimed what's in the freezer."

"Did you write your name on it?" Keith asked in response. "Because otherwise you've got no claim on it."

"I wrote my name on it in several different shades of marker," Andrew replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I learned my lesson the last time when Nathan ate all my brownies."

"Remind me to ground Nathan for that." Keith remarked as the others burst out laughing.

"Do we have to start writing our names on everything we want to claim now?" Lucas asked through his laughter.

"I'm thinking we should and not bother telling Nathan that we're doing that," Keith replied with a chuckle. "The look on his face would be worth seeing."

"Speaking of Nathan, what are we doing for his birthday on Wednesday?" Whitey asked. "Did he decide what he wanted to do yet?"

"He wants to go for pizza," Keith replied shaking his head. "I told him he could do whatever he wanted for it and he chose that. Although I guess I should be thankful considering I now have _two_ sixteenth birthday's to fund."

"Well mine ain't until September and I don't really want anything flashy, so I think you'll be fine Keith." Lucas replied. Keith hoped that he managed to hide his disappointment at the fact Lucas was still calling him Keith and not dad.

"I can't believe you're sixteen this year," Brooke replied. She smiled fondly as she added. "It only seems like yesterday I was dragging you into kindergarten."

"It does," Lucas agreed as he smiled identically. It dropped from his face as he said. "Yet in the same breath it also seems a lifetime ago after everything that happened with _him_."

"At least he's not here now," Andrew told him. "For once the bad guy is dead."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed as he smiled. "It's just a shame it didn't happen sooner."

"Amen to that," Brooke muttered before she decided to change the subject. "Okay enough with the depressing stuff. How about we head home with Max and Maya and then help Andy eat his ice cream?"

"How about we stop off at the store on the walk home and buy some of our own?" Lucas suggested as he saw the scowl on Andy's face.

"Yeah I like that idea better." Andrew piped up.

"Alright; you kids go on ahead. We'll clean this lot up and head back," Keith told them. "If we see you on the drive back we'll give you a ride."

"I'm sure the dogs will enjoy the walk Keith." Andrew told him as he jumped off his chair and began looking for Max's lead.

"Make sure you have your coats on properly before you leave," Karen told them. "And your gloves, hats and scarves."

"Sure mom," Brooke replied as she headed over to where their coats were hanging. She found Andrew's and threw it over to him before he begrudgingly put it on. It took them several minutes to get fully wrapped up before they were ready to leave. "We're ready to leave now mom. Do you need us to get anything for you at the store while we're getting ice cream?"

"No I don't think so," Karen told them. "Just make sure that you're careful on your walk home. Andy keep hold of your sister's hand when you're crossing roads. And make sure that you look _both_ ways."

"_Mom_ I know how to cross a road," Andrew told her as he gave her a disbelieving look. He then shook his head before he turned to look at Brooke. "Can we go now? If we're quick I can watch cartoons while I eat my ice cream."

"Sure." Brooke told him as she laughed. The three of them then said their goodbyes to the adults before they left the café with Max and Maya.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Nathan's fifteenth birthday came and went. The event itself was just another normal day; which Nathan took great glee in complaining about at every opportunity he could. He tried to slack off in classes but ended up with a few unwelcome birthday presents in the form of detentions. Lucas ended up receiving one too for laughing at the expression on Nathan's face when he got given his third one in as many classes. Brooke thought about intervening on Lucas's behalf, but decided against it as she didn't want to end up with a detention of her own.

After school they had headed to the pizza parlor. Along with his family, Brooke and Andrew, Nathan had invited his group of friends; and Haley of course. They had spent most of the evening there before heading to Karen's Café for hot chocolate. Karen had been invited to the gathering, but had declined as she didn't want to close the newly opened café. She hadn't wanted to jeopardize losing customers with the café being a new business.

Before Karen, Brooke and Andrew realized it; it was their moving day. It was a Saturday so most of Brooke's friends from school turned up to help. The basketball team turned out to be particularly helpful when it came to moving the larger items into the house. Karen checked on the progress regularly and made frequent trips between the café and the new house. Brooke was ultimately in charge of overseeing the whole operation to make sure things went where they were supposed to. Andrew spent the entire time in his tree house with his friend Quentin.

The move was completed around mid afternoon. Karen had told everyone that they were free to go once everything had been moved in as she didn't want to take up any more of their Saturday than she had to. Lucas offered to stay with Brooke to help her begin unpacking boxes, but she told him to head back to his home so that he could sort out his new bedroom before it got too late in the day. They arranged to meet up again for a bite to eat later in the day and Lucas was surprised that he didn't find it as difficult to leave Brooke's new home as he had expected.

Once everyone was gone, Brooke went to check on Andrew and Quentin to make sure that they hadn't gotten themselves into mischief. She found them acting out a superhero game where they were using Andrew's tree house as their headquarters. She took them a snack each as well as a soda and quickly left the items with them when both boys announced Brooke was the baddy and they needed to launch defensive measures. She quickly retreated back to the house as she chuckled to herself.

**~X~X~X~X~**

That night, Brooke was led in her bed struggling to get to sleep. She knew it would be useless to just continue lying there, so she got out of her bed and headed over to her desk and grabbed her laptop. She headed back over to her bed and climbed back under the covers before she started it up. She waited impatiently for it to do so and tapped her fingernails on the casing.

She almost did a little happy dance when it finally finished starting up and she quickly clicked the chat icon. She was relieved to see that Lucas was online and he initiated a chat almost immediately as she settled back down into bed with the soft toy she had been cuddling.

"Can't sleep?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"No," she replied with a sigh. "It's just weird being in a new house again."

"Its weird being in a room by myself again," Lucas confessed. He chuckled as he added. "But its great not having to hear Nathan talking in his sleep about Haley being hot. He gets _way_ too carried away sometimes."

"I can imagine; yet I don't want to." Brooke told him as she grimaced.

"I see Beethoven wasn't any help," he remarked as he gestured towards the stuffed Saint Bernard toy in her arms. He smiled as she looked down at it. "Do you know why I got him for you that Christmas?"

"Yeah. You told me you got me Bates here because I wasn't allowed a real Saint Bernard." Brooke told him as she smiled fondly and stroked the toy that now looked a little worse for wear.

"That wasn't the only reason," he replied. He decided it was a good time to tell her the other reason behind his choice of gift. "The seven year old me thought it would keep you safe from Dan after what happened with your dad."

"I have to admit that when I opened that Christmas present from you, I wished that this dog was real," Brooke confessed. "I'd have set him on Dan in a heartbeat."

"_I don't want that angel on my Christmas tree!" six year old Brooke screamed as she glared at the top of the tree. "Take it off! They took my daddy away! Take it OFF!"_

"_Brooke the angels didn't take your father," Dan told her as he tried to keep his cool with her. He was struggling to keep up his nice façade after having to use it for so long. "It was an accident."_

"_I don't care!" she yelled. "Take it down! NOW!"_

"_Brooke we need something for the top of the tree." Karen had told her in a tired tone._

"_We're NOT having an angel! Take it OFF!" she screamed. _

_She then screamed it repeatedly until she got her way and Dan reached up and snatched the angel from the tree. Karen couldn't stand hearing her daughter screaming and had retreated to her bedroom. By then her throat was hurting and she had tears streaming down her face. Lucas watched with wide, scared eyes as Dan glared at Brooke and turned and left the lounge. Lucas headed over to his friend and tried to pull her into a hug. Brooke was having none of it and pushed him away before she ran off to her own room and slammed the door._

_A little while later, Brooke came back out from her room. She headed into the lounge and saw Lucas in the process of placing a box under the tree. She noticed that a simple silver star now sat on top of the tree. Lucas scrambled up to his feet as he saw Brooke and gave her a concerned look. Her eyes were all red and puffy from her crying._

"_Where did the star come from?" Brooke asked. Her voice was raspier from crying._

"_My dad bought it when we went to the store," Lucas explained. "I bought you a present too. But we don't have time to send it to Santa so that's why it's already under the tree."_

"_Okay," Brooke replied in a monotone voice. "Where's my mom?"_

"_She's still in her bedroom," Lucas answered. "My dad has gone to get take out for dinner so she doesn't have to cook."_

"_Okay." Brooke repeated in the same tone._

"_Do you want to play Jumpin' Monkeys?" Lucas asked hopefully. Brooke shook her head. "What about Topple then?"_

"_I don't want to play anything," Brooke told him as she scowled. "I don't want any presents either. I just want my daddy back."_

"_Well Brooke you can't have that," Dan said as he came into the room. "You need to wake up and realize that it's never going to happen. No matter how much wishing or begging you do, it's an impossibility to get him back."_

"_I hate you!" Brooke spat before she turned on her heel and ran back to her bedroom. Lucas gulped before he quickly followed her; only to have the bedroom door slam in his face._

_Christmas Day was a few days later. Brooke went through the motions of opening her presents but barely paid them any attention. The gift Lucas had bought her was the last one for her to open and he eagerly awaited her reaction. She tore the paper from the package and then lifted the lid from the box. Inside she saw a stuffed Saint Bernard soft toy. Lucas smiled as he watched her lift it from the box. She glanced at it briefly before she set it on the floor beside her. His smile faded as she got up from her spot on the floor and she left the room, leaving her gifts behind._

"I'm sorry I did that," Brooke said to Lucas as they both snapped out of the live action replay going through their minds. "But if it's any consolation to you I was cuddling him when I wrote my angry letter to Santa about not getting my dad back."

"You actually posted that letter didn't you?" Lucas asked as he tried to remember.

"Yeah," Brooke confirmed with a slight laugh. "I wonder what happened to it. Or if anyone actually read it."

"Who knows," Lucas replied. They were then silent for a few moments and Lucas decided to change the subject. "So do you regularly cuddle Bates?"

"I only cuddle him when I'm alone," she admitted as she blushed slightly. Maya took the opportunity to jump on her bed and almost landed on her laptop. "I think someone here is getting jealous that I'm cuddling another dog; even if it is a toy."

"Hi Maya," Lucas said as he laughed. He currently had a close up of one of her eyes as she investigated the computer. "Can you get out of the way? I want to look at my girlfriend."

"I think she understood that," Brooke said with a laugh as Maya moved to an empty spot on the bed and proceeded to lie down. "I'm glad I have an obedient puppy."

"Me too; otherwise who knows how long I'd have been staring at her eye." Lucas joked.

"So did you get everything into your new room okay?"

"I did. And I changed my mind about having the room that your mom had," Lucas replied. "I'm in your old bedroom downstairs."

"So you'd be able to sneak out easily then?" Brooke asked sounding hopeful.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked in the exact same tone she had used.

"I think I'd sleep better with you here." She admitted.

"Give me twenty minutes," Lucas told her. He then frowned as he asked. "How shall I go about getting in your place?"

"You think you'll be capable of climbing up to my window?" she asked. "My mom would hear me going down the stair case and I really don't want to wake her up."

"I should manage climbing up easily," Lucas replied in a thoughtful tone. "I can use that conveniently placed ivy covered trellis to get up to the balcony thing by your window."

"I just hope that nobody thinks you're breaking in." Brooke said as she chuckled.

"I'll make sure to wear black," Lucas joked. "Just leave a window open so I can just sneak in quick if I have to."

**~X~X~X~X~**

A little over twenty minutes later, Lucas was making his way through Brooke's bedroom window. He landed in a heap on her bedroom floor when Maya went over to greet him and knocked the leg out from under him that he had put through the window first. Brooke had to stifle her laughter with a pillow at the sight. It took Lucas a few minutes to untangle himself from the dog before he was able to stand again. He held his rucksack up as he did.

"I brought my pajamas," he told her as he grinned. "And my toothbrush."

"You can change in my en-suite bathroom. Or my walk in closet," Brooke replied. "It's _so_ freaking awesome to say that."

"It must be a girl thing," Lucas muttered as he headed into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later dressed in his pajamas once again. "I did consider wearing these over here, but then I thought I'd better change considering that I ran."

"Yeah that was a good idea," Brooke replied as he climbed under the covers beside her. Maya looked up as he did before settling down once again. She was led by their feet. "You know I feel better already now that you're here."

"I thought you were doing good sleeping without me?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I was," Brooke replied with a sigh. "I think the fact that I know you're not under the same roof is making sleep that little bit harder to come by. I just hope that it's not going to be a regular thing."

"I'm more than happy to come over whenever you want me to," Lucas told her as they moved onto their sides to face each other. "I just realized I forgot to leave a note for Keith to let him know where I am."

"I'm sure he'll guess where you are," Brooke replied with a light chuckle. "We'll probably get woken by the phone in the morning."

"I think you're going to be right about that." Lucas agreed as he too laughed.

After their laughter died down, they led in a comfortable silence for several moments. Brooke smiled as she felt him begin to stroke her hair with his left hand. She loved how relaxed the action made her feel and she moved closer to him so that she could snuggle. His right arm ended up being her new pillow and his right hand rested gently between her shoulder blades. Her right arm rested on his torso; with her hand settled on his chest. Her left arm ended up in an awkward position between them, but she didn't mind.

Brooke closed her eyes as she felt Lucas shift and couldn't help letting a little sigh escape as he gently kissed her forehead. He moved his left hand to her cheek and gently stroked the smooth skin there as he pressed soft, chaste kisses over her face. His right hand soothingly rubbed her back where it rested. Her own right hand stroked from his chest, up his neck and to his cheek where she proceeded to mimic his actions.

Lucas didn't hurry in his actions and Brooke realized he was enjoying taking the time in kissing her face. She silently urged him to bring his lips to hers. When he eventually did, it still made her gasp in surprise and Lucas took the opportunity to become a little braver with his kisses. Instead of the sweet, chaste, gentle kisses they usually shared, this kiss was a little firmer and less chaste. Brooke's hand moved up to his hair as they quickly became lost in the kiss. Her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled gently which caused him to let out a small, surprised moan.

"Careful now," he said after he had quickly pulled his lips away from hers. They were both breathing heavily. "You keep doing that and I'm going to end up getting _very_ embarrassed."

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. She then blushed as she realized what he meant. She then quickly moved her hand back to his cheek. "I'll keep my hand here then; well at least I'll try to."

"That's a good idea." Lucas replied as he too blushed.

"You know I don't feel sleepy at all now." Brooke said in a soft tone.

"Me neither," Lucas agreed. He then grinned as he added. "We could always kiss some more."

"I like that idea." Brooke replied as she grinned cheekily. Lucas's reply was to quickly bring his lips back to hers to continue kissing her.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey Keith!" Andrew greeted as he came into the kitchen of their house the next morning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lucas," Keith explained with a chuckle. "I'm guessing he snuck out sometime last night and ended up here."

"Really?" Karen asked with a frown as she handed him a cup of coffee. He nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't switch his computer off and he still had the camera link thing up from his and Brooke's last conversation," Keith explained before he took a sip. "They're cuddled together in Brooke's bed with Maya using them as her bed."

"At least it was easy to find him," Karen said as she smiled. She then frowned as she added. "I never heard anyone coming in last night. I must have slept like a log."

"I never heard him sneaking out either." Keith admitted.

"Is Lucas in trouble for that?" Andrew asked curiously. "Because I always got told that if I did that, then I would be in trouble."

"Well you would," Karen told him. She thought for a moment before continuing. "With Lucas it's a whole different thing with what he's been through."

"Because of Dan," Andre stated with a scowl. His expression brightened as he added. "Brooke makes him feel better; like she does with me. She'll be a _great_ mommy one day won't she mommy?"

"She will." Karen agreed as she smiled fondly.

"I have to agree with you there too Andy," Keith replied with a smile. "She's certainly very protective of Lucas. Although I have to say I'm grateful that she is."

"Shall I go and wake them up?" Andrew asked as he sniffed the air. "It smells like breakfast is almost ready."

"There's no need," Brooke said as she came into the kitchen with Lucas behind her. Maya trailed behind them and ran over to Max when she came into the kitchen. "Morning Keith."

"Morning Brooke," He replied with a chuckle. "And Lucas."

"Morning everyone," Lucas mumbled before he yawned. "I feel like I haven't slept a wink."

"I think your night adventures are responsible for that," Keith remarked. "What time did you sneak over here?"

"Uh about eleven-ish," he replied as Brooke gave him a cup filled with coffee. "Maybe just after."

"I couldn't sleep," Brooke explained. "So Lucas said he'd come over. Are we in trouble?"

"No you're not in trouble," Keith told them. He looked at Lucas and added. "Just leave a note next time okay?"

"I was going to leave a note this time; but I forgot." Lucas admitted.

"Are you staying for breakfast Keith?" Karen asked from her spot by the stove. "There's plenty to go round. I made too much."

"Sure I'll stay," Keith said as he grinned. "I can't wait to see Nathan's face when he finds out where I had my breakfast."

"Then take a seat." Karen told him as she proceeded to serve the food.


End file.
